翻译 雪狼吟 The Secret's In The Telling by Sakuri
by YvetZ
Summary: 纯血巫师、蛇院王子Draco Malfoy被Remus Lupin袭击咬伤后，所承受一切的常人难以想象。他怎样才能生存下去，特别是当Potter总插手管不属于他的闲事？DMHP，SSRL preslash 。


标题：The Secret's In The Telling

作者：Sakuri

配对：Draco/Harry Severus/Remus

分级：M/R

概要：纯血巫师、蛇院王子Draco Malfoy被Remus Lupin袭击咬伤后，所承受一切的常人难以想象。他怎样才能生存下去，特别是当Potter总插手管不属于他的闲事？DMHP，SSRL（preslash）。

声明：我不拥有任何事物人物。

授权：thank you very much for the offer ^^ i'd be honoured for you to translate my story. please, go ahead. haha this will be the third language 'Secrets' has ben translated into =)

I'm glad you enjoyed my work enough to make this offer.

Sakuri

The Secret's In The Telling

原著：Sakuri

翻译：一维

Sakuri：不知道你们能不能看出来，这是我的第一篇HP同人小说。我也不知道写的好不好，因为我在摆正人物性格时吃了不少苦头，特别是我喜爱至深的Draco Malfoy。

然而事实上，我并没想刻意创造了不起的原创剧情，但是正当我动笔的时候，我突然想起以前还从来没读过"Draco变狼人"的故事！若有人知道任何类似的完结文，尽管给我发个链接！要么，这儿是我对这个主意的发挥。

Enjoy。

一维：很久没看过人物性格这么贴近原著的文了（或者是说我心目中的原著，因为每一个人心里都有一套Harry Potter，擦汗… ），至少人物性格鲜明，立场明确。作者虽然是在DH出版之际动笔，但是故事情节却是跟着OoTP，发生在霍格沃茨六年级。Draco被Lupin变成银狼，然后Harry发现自己的Animagus是黑犬，最后他们被命运结成伴侣一同与黑魔头战斗（再擦汗… ）作者对人物性格的塑造和关系进展的把握是我的大爱，银狼黑犬一起奔跑是最大的萌点，好文译出来和大家分享^^

原文已经完结了，这是一个15万词，42章的长篇，感兴趣的tx可以到ff上搜来看。我做翻译的经验不多，但是很重视译文的质量，也一直在努力提高自己的水平，希望大家能给我多多鼓励，并温柔地指出文里的谬误和陋习^^

至于攻受问题，先告诉大家这是清水文，熬了好几万字人家才波个嘴，但我还是陷了进去不可自拔 要问我看起来谁攻谁受，我只能说他们一直都是平等的。

废话完毕，鞠躬~

第一章 起始  
第二章 造化弄人  
第三章 准备  
第四章 就此起誓？  
第五章 孤独  
第六章 Lupin坠落  
第七章 狮院必胜  
第八章 蛇无忠诚  
第九章 渴求安心  
第十章 代价  
第十一章 两清  
第十二章 难免意外  
第十三章 备战之名  
第十四章 Snape的耻辱  
第十五章 等待  
第十六章 犬类亲昵  
第十七章 纸条情缘  
第十八章 讨厌的发现  
第十九章 挑战  
第二十章 爱恨之间  
第二十一章 Vanima  
第二十二章 非友  
第二十三章 纠结  
第二十四章 观察之力  
第二十五章 心存疑虑  
第二十六章 新状况  
第二十七章 王子失势  
第二十八章 前夜今晨  
第二十九章 新旧交情  
第三十章 无声深处  
第三十一章 蛇院的另一面  
第三十二章 部署  
第三十三章 解疑  
第三十四章 真相大白  
第三十五章 新意  
第三十六章 冒险  
第三十七章 进展  
第三十八章 动机  
第三十九章 不约而同  
第四十章 投入黑暗  
第四十一章 忠诚之士  
第四十二章 相爱相知

第一章 起始

Draco Malfoy被宠坏了—而且愉快地自觉这个事实。

这时，自诩的蛇院王子正舒展四肢仰躺在距壁炉最近的长沙发上，头倚着Pansy Parkinson的膝盖，任她顺从地抚摩着他的头发。他已经让家养精灵带来了巧克力，Blaise还设法偷运来了黄油啤酒。

六年级的开始比他期望的还好。第一，来了一个他完全认可的新教员—Slughorn教授。一个欣赏学生良好背景的人是值得尊敬的，不像其他大多数愚蠢的老师（比如说McGonagall，她只会夸耀她葛莱芬多式的对泥巴种的偏爱）。没错，Slughorn完全够格教一个Malfoy。

今年的另一件好事是Snape教授终于得到了黑魔法防御课的职位。毋庸置疑，自己的学院院长要比其他人（好比某狼人）要更适合这个职位，不过Draco的愉快主要是因为自从Severus达成心愿之后，他对斯莱哲林的学生比平时更好了。Draco对Dumbledore突然做出这么多正确的决定感到万分惊异。新学年唯一不爽的是Lupin又回来了，这次是教保护神奇生物课（想到这里其实也算合适）。没关系，反正那门课Draco是绝不会选的，再说时不时地调侃一下那个温顺的小个子男人会很有趣。

最后—大概是最棒的—Harry Potter从来没有如此悲惨！

哦，Draco正处在绝妙的状态。他的魔药课老师因为他的纯血和财富喜欢他，防御课老师还是一直偏爱他的教父，而Harry·讨厌的·Potter每日郁卒得像要自杀。再加上鼬鼠和泥巴种一副惊弓之鸟的样子，仿佛随时要哭或者背向着珍贵的巫界救星逃离，更让他额外的愉快。

"Draco，我们正想再去一次厨房，听说他们正在做早餐煎饼。你来么？"

耶，生活真美好。

Hermione Granger很清楚她最好的朋友是怎么回事，她只是不知道该如何处理。要安慰Harry那样的男孩到底该怎么说、怎么做呢？Harry在最快乐的时候都是内敛而秘密的，现在更是彻底离群，他们在他身边愈发手足无措…

实际上她也明白他完全有理由变成这样子。毕竟，Harry从来没有过特别幸福的生活。从Dursleys到伏地魔，从他的父母到Cedric…而现在又是Sirius。她早知道这些事会纠缠他。Sirius的死是最后一击，整个暑假他都没有开心过。

而这给她留下了什么？让她和Ron都无计可施的16岁少年。他们怎么可能知道该怎么治愈那样的Harry？这超出了甚至是她的能力。她本来可以去找McGonagall甚至Dumbledore，可是他们若有必要的措施应该早就吩咐了吧？…再说既然Lupin已经回来了，她一直盼望他能和Harry谈谈（何况Hagrid出发执行Dumbledore的任务一直未回）。

Hermione明白她的好友还不至于无可救药到做出什么傻事。他只是需要把这些东西清理出他的系统。他自然会沮丧！刚刚失去一个至亲至爱的长辈，他怎么可能不沮丧？

他们陪他一起承受就行了。

Harry Potter望着湖面，他看着水下的某物搅起阵阵波纹，试图不思考任何事。

脚下一拨让身下的火弩箭尾端蘸水，直到双脚距离水面只有数寸，又一个动作让扫帚启动、疾驰，在身后激起一路水花。他本能地飞行，又想起当初骑着巴克比克横穿湖面的时候，那时他根本控制不了hippogriff（鹰头马身有翼兽#）飞行的方向。可惜再找不回当初飞行的感觉。

他升高了几寸，猛然向侧面转身，上下颠倒地悬挂在火弩箭上。这个动作他已练到睡着都能做了。当他坐正的时候湖水已经浸湿了他的头发，可他仍旧感受不到多少兴奋。

而现在，讨厌的念头又开始侵袭而来。他把注意力转向飞行动作，转向他的变形课作业，又转向明天早上的魔药课，试图甩掉这些避无可避的思绪。

不过毫无例外的他又失败了，不得不在跌落之前着陆。

站在湖边，攥着火弩箭，帆布鞋略陷入脚下的稀泥，长袍湿冷地粘在皮肤上，他极力凝视着徐徐降临的夜幕，绝望地努力不去想任何事。

Remus Lupin可以感到变化的来临，就像远方的野兽一样接近。它在他的耳边嚎叫，在他的脚边逡巡，令他不安地来回踱步。汗水划过他的颈背，他忽地偏头，好像要甩掉谁的拉扯。

他瞅了一眼床头柜上的那只华丽的高脚杯，里边装着是Severus在不久前给他配的魔药，依然微微冒着泡。缚狼汁，他得尽快喝掉它。实际上必须马上喝，月亮已经开始升起了。

尽管如此，他还是低吼着一再转身远离它。体内的狼正前所未有地强力抵抗，自己的恶质情绪更助燃了它的残暴。他只想咆哮、泄愤、哭泣，狼也是，它还想狩猎。他们俩都想哀悼。

颤抖着，他用手背擦了擦脸，抹掉已经落下的泪水。这个动作把他的手带到了他的眼前：他的指甲已经开始变黑、变长。此刻，他的眼珠带着琥珀色的闪光，尖牙正在形成。只剩几分钟了。

竭力强迫自己转身，他跪在地上，向魔药伸出一只颤抖的手。他的手攥得太紧，尖锐的指甲刮着金色的金属。

"喝，"他命令他自己，嗓音几近咆哮。"喝！"

在这个瞬间，狼嚎叫着做出最后的抗议，它升腾起来，紧咬下颌、挥出了爪子！

杯子被甩了出去，魔药挥洒在地毯和旁边的窗帘上，立刻渗入二者柔软的纤维。Remus绝望地扑过去，攀援在湿漉漉的地毯上，但是已经太迟了。

"不！"痉挛开始了，由躯干开始，肌肉收缩、骨骼变形。他崩溃倒地，抽搐、颤抖，试图蜷起身子。"哦，天，别…不，不，不！！！"

逸出的尖叫已然变成了长嚎。

"得了，说真的，如果你必须挑一个，必须！你会挑谁？"

Draco翻了个白眼。"Blaise，这也太恶心了，你能不能消停会？"

这次却没有人理会他，这支悠哉向厨房前进的五人组中的别人都在相互取笑。Pansy Parkinson玩笑地推了Blaise一把，她一副兴味盎然的样子，却又带着小心维持的高傲。"老实说，你是怎么想的？好像我们有谁会看一眼葛莱芬多似的…"

黑发少年粲然一笑，摇了摇头。"你以为我会信你的鬼话，少侮辱我的智商了。我不是说你得去*喜欢*他们，我只是说我们每一个至少曾经…*看过*一个两个。"

愤慨的金发少年做出一个惊恐至极的表情。"我就没有！而且我永远都不会，我可以跟你保证。"最年轻的Malfoy高傲地嗤之以鼻，挑起的双眉显得不以为然。他思索片刻，又皱起眉头。"等等，*你*在看谁？"

Pansy用胳膊肘捣了一下另一个男孩的胸口。"对啊，来，告诉我们。"她的鼓励映衬着Crabble和Goyle的哄笑。

Blaise诡秘地笑了。"绅士非礼勿言。"

"那么幸好你不是一个绅士，不是吗？"

"事实，事实，"Blaise低喃，检查着他的指甲，"这样的话，我估计即使告诉你们也不会是犯罪了。我曾经，在某些场合，注意到某个Ginny Weasley的好的方面。"

"什么？！"Draco的嗓音高了几个分贝，差点在半路上停了下来。"那个鼬鼠崽子（Weaselette）？！什么好的方面？"

Blaise轻笑："后面。"

Pansy轻蔑地啧了一声，对这种粗俗的幽默摇头。她挽起Draco的胳膊安慰地拍了拍："来吧亲爱的，别听他的，他只想令我们毛骨悚然，我肯定。"

"我没有！"另一个斯莱哲林抗议道，虽然他依然是一副恶作剧的表情，"老实说，下次她在你前头上楼时你也该看看！"

"我宁愿不。"Pansy拖长音调越过肩膀说，Draco依然是无语而惊恐的样子。

他们边走边斗嘴，现在已经走过了地窖。正当走到楼梯底部时他们听见了。

前方的黑暗里有什么东西低吼。Blaise和Pansy伸手探向魔杖，Draco不自觉地后退到Crabble和Goyle身后，所有人的表情都很警觉。走廊封闭的空间里光线很暗，尽头有一扇窗，但是只有满月稀薄的银光透入，对照亮他们面前隐藏的东西毫无帮助。

黑暗中，蜷缩在窗棱下的某个巨大生物躁动了一下。

"什么东西？"Pansy细声道。

"光，"Draco在她身后斥道。"来一点光！"

"荧光闪烁（Lumos）！"Blaise流畅地吟诵。一道光芒立刻包围了他们—看来，这实在是个大错。

被闪光惊动，这生物急忙转身，琥珀色的眼中光芒流动。它的口鼻覆盖着红色的物质，犬科动物的嘴唇后扯，露出极多恐怖的牙齿。

"天啊…"Draco轻声道，认出了这个生物。

它继续舒展着身体，身型似乎长了又长。刚刚躬身对着什么东西，现在它站了起来，巨大的超出任何想象。

突然，没有任何警示，Remus Lupin的狼人形态向他们狂奔过来，它的眼中闪着杀戮。

他们同时尖叫起来。慌忙中，Blaise举起魔杖发射了一连串咒语—全都被疾驰中的狼人毫发无损地弹开。Pansy对他又拉又拽，催促他转身向楼梯跑。

"跑！"她喊道，转身跟上Crabble和Goyle（这次他俩无须任何指示）。惊恐的Blaise顺从地跟在同伴身后，手里依然向背后发着咒语。

没人注意到蛇院王子一动没动，实际上他已经被自己的恐惧定住了。

时间为Draco缓慢。在他面前，狼眼闪着火焰越来越近。他的本能让他快跑、快逃、做点什么—然而他不能！他动不了，无法呼吸！他要死了！天啊，他要死了—被那个哭哭啼啼穿羊毛衫的男人杀死！他要—！

已经太晚了，它已经扑了过来。他无知觉地尖叫，举起手臂向后倒去。

声音好像来自遥远的远方，他听见Pansy一遍遍地尖叫他的名字，还有别人，大叫着什么。有人喊出一个咒语，然后是一声巨大的"邦！"，打破了包裹他的慢动作式的寂静气泡。

巨狼扑倒在他身上，它大张的嘴巴是他记得的最后一件事。

第二章 造化弄人

Minerva不明白为什么牵连到Harry的总是灾难。哦无可否认，这次的灾难并不是他的错，甚至和他没有直接的关系。事实上，这一次他出色地设法阻止了这次灾难变得更严重、更悲惨。

这是她在和Harry一起走进校长办公室时脑海中的想法。手温柔地搭在他的肩上，她能感觉到他不时的轻微颤抖。男孩仿佛戴着一副持久的震惊表情，自从…楼下的事故以来就一直如此了。泛白的指关节依然紧紧攥着他的扫帚，他还没有机会把它放下。他的袍子湿漉漉的，鞋把泥蹭的到处都是，但现在并不是斥责他的时候。

"我们在这里等一会，Potter，"她轻声告诉他，"Dumbledore教授马上就到，你可以把你知道的告诉他。"

他瞥了四周一眼，默默点头。她知道他已经比多数学生来的要频繁多了（去年他甚至毁了大半个房间），然而走进校长办公室时他永远能表现出好奇来。

她注意到他的眼神飘向并停留在放置Dumbledore冥想盆的小壁橱上。对此她皱了皱眉，却没有说什么。

果然不出片刻， Dumbledore就大步走进了屋里，样子比平时还要紧张、疲惫。他打量了他们俩一眼，然后坐在了他的桌子后面。

"Harry，"他柔和地问候，嗓音听起来很疲倦。他的眼中没有闪光，也没有做出要提供柠檬果子露的表示，这本身就是需要警惕的。

"教授，"男孩小心翼翼地回答，好像忽然意识到自己糟糕的形象，他有些坐立不安。"呃，对不起…"

Dumbledore摇着头果断地挥手。"没关系，我的孩子，没有关系。请告诉我出了什么事，Harry…"

黑发少年低头颔首。"那时我正在湖边，教授。我知道已经过了宵禁，可是…"他的声音逐渐变弱，耸了耸肩。两个成人都没有要斥责他的意思，他们很清楚这个男孩开始独自漫步的原因。"总之，我…我想去找Remus，只是去说说话。老实说，我完全忘记今天是月中的那个时候了。可是当我赶到那儿…"

"继续，Potter，"Minerva催促道。

"我赶到的时候，他的房间里乱成一团。门开着，我就进去了。我看见…我看见缚狼汁洒的到处都是，门也被扯成了碎片。我想…我知道是怎么回事，不…也不是。我不知道他为什么没喝药，教授！这不像Remus！自从…"

"Harry，Harry，"Dumbledore打断他，语调暂时恢复了温柔，"我们都知道这个事件背后肯定有个合理的解释，你只需要说出你知道的一切。"

"对不起，"他低声说，"嗯，我见到房间后就开始往外跑，McGonagall教授是我找到的第一个人。我告诉了她出了什么事，她就去找您和Snape去了。可是…她走了以后，我就听到他们的尖叫。那些斯莱哲林们，我是说。"

"所以你就去救他们了？"Dumbledore询问道，越过半月形的眼镜望着他的学生。

Harry稍稍耸肩。"嗯，我想是的。要知道，我不能不理会，我能*听见*他们。所以当我赶到的时候，我看见Remus…他正要攻击Malfoy—Malfoy竟然像白痴一样站在那里…"

"咳！"Minerva尖锐地咳嗽。

"对不起，"他再次嘟囔，不过这次听在耳里了无歉意。"总之，我用了统统石化（Petrificus Totalus），Remus好像跌倒在Malfoy身上，Malfoy好像晕过去了。然后…然后你们就都到了。"

他们三个陷入长久的沉默。Dumbledore从他的指尖形成的尖塔上望着桌面，银色的眉头缓缓皱起。Harry从一只脚站到另一只脚，显然是在努力不滴水。

终于，校长又抬起头。"你做的很好，Harry，不过我很惊讶你的咒语竟然能制服一个成年狼人。要知道，大多数魔法对他们都是不管用的，你肯定尽到了最大的努力。"

少年又耸了耸肩，有些难为情。"我都吓死了，"他说道，权当作解释，"嗯，教授，Malfoy…还好吗？"

听到这些，这个老人的眉头锁的更紧，脸上浮现出困扰而悲伤的神情。"恐怕不好。实际上，一点都不好。"

Harry的震惊显而易见，Minerva也是。她冲上前，双拳在身旁紧握。"但是Albus，我以为Remus只伤害了Norris夫人！（看守人Filch的猫#）他不会死的是吗？"

Dumbledore摇头。"不会，不会。然而他或许会认为活着是更糟的命运。"

他俩同时明白了校长的意思。

Minerva抬起一手捂住嘴。"噢，Remus永远不会原谅他自己的…"

"我肯定Malfoy先生也不会乐意原谅他的。"

Minerva咬着嘴唇。"可是怎么会这样？我以为Potter先生的及时赶到阻止了这种事…"

Dumbledore摇头。"Remus肯定是在跌倒的时候咬到了他，任是谁也无能为力。Poppy正在照看他，但我想咱们都明白她也做不了什么。她会一直保持他的昏睡状态，直到我们预备好告诉他实情。"

Harry皱起眉头。"事情会变得怎样？对他们两人来说。Remus会受到惩罚么？他还能继续留在学校吗？"

Dumbledore的表情很严肃。"现在还说不准，Harry。除了我们之外再没人知道这个事故了，而且只有Malfoy先生受伤—只除了，嗯，Filch先生的猫科伴侣的悲痛损失。"他停顿了一会以示沉痛，然后继续说道，"我估计，这将取决于Malfoy先生是否愿意将这件事低调处理。"

Harry呻吟出声。"Malfoy不可能闭嘴的！这是他毁灭Remus的机会！而且他一向那么装腔作势！瞧他差点对巴克比克造成了什么伤害！"

一瞬间那种闪光似乎又回到了校长的眼睛里，但一眨眼就消失了。"啊，可是Harry，你忘了Malfoy先生的声望。"

"什么声望？一个狂妄自大的公子哥儿…"

"'纯血'的声望，Harry。"

Minerva叹道："说吧，Albus，你指的是什么？"

Dumbledore慢慢靠在椅背上。"学校里人尽皆知Malfoy先生以其纯血血统而骄傲，你们以为他会愿意声张他变成了狼人？根据现在的法律，他将损失惨重—例如他的大部分财产，还有其继承人的身份。他的父亲是一个冷酷的人，他不会同情Draco的…"

"Albus，你在说什么？你该不是在暗示要掩饰一切吧？"

Harry的目光猛然在两人之间来回打量，然后他向前跨了一步。"可以吗？你能…能帮助Remus么？只要Malfoy闭上嘴，他就不会受到任何责罚？"

Dumbledore目光炯炯地看着他们，举起一根手指示意安静："此时此刻，我并没有暗示任何事情，我们不过在讨论事情的本质。最终一切都取决于Malfoy先生和Lupin教授，我们无法改变这个事实，明白了吗？"

不情愿地，Harry点了点头。

校长叹息一声露出疲倦的笑容。"很好。去睡觉吧，我的孩子，你又过了一个辛苦的夜晚。"

那天晚上，Harry踮着脚尖走进了葛莱芬多的宿舍，他不想弄醒任何人，以免需要解释。这时已经将近午夜，早就过了宵禁了。别的不说，他的朋友们会想知道他去了哪儿、怎么脚下拖着一串湿漉漉的脚印。

他无声地剥下身上一团糟的袍子和衣服，换上了从未感到如此舒适的温暖干燥的睡衣。精疲力竭地瘫倒在可爱的床上，他随手把眼镜扔在床头柜，笨拙地拉起被子。

可是当他把脸埋在枕头里渴望着美妙的昏睡许久以后，他逐渐发觉他根本就…睡不着。

他不知道他怎么还有精力'睡不着'，可他的思绪拒绝安定下来。它们在混乱地回旋，焦虑和愤怒在他的胸中翻腾。

他最先想到的是Remus。

Remus没有吃药肯定有他的理由，他肯定。必然有理由！Harry知道狼人最近的状态并不好，但那也不表示他会蓄意做出这种事…

Remus跟Harry一样难以接受Sirius的死亡。或许更糟，因为Harry去年年底迟钝地发现他们是恋人。事实上比恋人更甚，Sirius曾告诉他狼人与伴侣是相伴终生的。他那么真挚、自豪地说着，Harry几乎能由此瞥见他们之间的深情。

现在，他能看见灾难的余波了。

Sirius去世三个月以后， Remus似乎仍然没有振作起来。Dumbledore并不确定这狼人已经做好准备回到学校，但是Remus表示恳求，说他需要一些事来分心。

瞧这结果，Harry苦涩地想着。Remus恐怕已陷入空前的麻烦之中，并且一旦他知道了他对Malfoy造成的伤害，他将经受再一次的毁灭。

然而，若世上有人的噩运纯属活该的话，那就属Malfoy了。实际上当Harry想到这儿，他疑心这次袭击包含着讽刺的正义。在那个可怜虫宣扬着他的偏见、给Remus制造了那么多麻烦之后，现在可能只是命运的偿还。

想到这儿他露出一丝冷笑。

他恍惚自问这些想法是不是让他变得很差劲。可能吧，可他不在乎。

现在最大的担心是想办法让Malfoy闭上他的嘴。他希望Dumbledore说的是对的：Malfoy的骄傲能让他安静，从而帮助Remus。

因为要是他失去了世上最后一个能将他与Lily和James联系起来的人，他将陷入万劫不复。Sirius已不在，Remus是他所剩的一切。

Malfoy要是胆敢改变这个状况，他会为此遗憾的。

翌日早晨，Draco慢慢醒来，随即收到了颅后剧痛的问候。他的嘴里残留着令人恶心的药水味儿，手臂也微微刺痛，噢，他还几乎被滤过窗户直射向他的阳光刺瞎眼睛。

瑟缩着，他翻过身去，试图躲开早晨的阳光，可惜这个动作只是加重了他的头痛，挤压到他的手臂。他不情愿地睁开眼睛环视四周。

很快认出了周围的坏境，他对身处校医院感到有些困惑。

他好奇地抬起手臂检查，发现自己从腕到肘都缠上了厚厚的绷带。白色的亚麻布上渗着点点血迹，让他怪异地想起三年级时，那头该死的hippogriff挠破了相同的手臂。

开始担心起来，他小心翼翼地摸向脑后的蛋形鼓包，却痛得扭曲了表情。

这时Madam Pomfrey看见了他的动作。须臾之间，她拿着几瓶颜色各异的药水赶到床边，飘在她的身后记录板和羽毛笔似乎在主动奋笔疾书。

"醒了吗？很好，很好。亲爱的，你感觉怎样？疼吗？恶心吗？发热吗？"一边说着，她迅速地将手背抵上他的额头，抿着嘴，试图判断体温是否正常。

Draco无语地望着她，她坦率的举动让他措手不及。"没有，"他心不在焉地回答，"不对，我的头疼…等一等，我怎么会在这儿？发生了什么事？"

他的话似乎让她吃了一惊。她眨了眨眼，完全停下了手里的动作，连羽毛笔都停了下来，平躺在后面飘着的记录板上。"你、你不记得了？"

他扬起一眉。"鉴于我刚刚问了事情的现况，我认为那很明显。"

更令人惊讶的是，他粗鲁讨嫌的语调并没有像平时那样惹她生气。"我会让Dumbledore教授跟你解释一切，他应该很快就到了。"她轻声告诉他，目光很低。她温和的的回答让他更担心了。

"我是要死了还是什么？"他问道，嗓音可能要比他预计的高了"一点儿"。

她摇头，一个怪异的悲伤笑容浮现，似乎要表示这是一个玩笑。"不是，亲爱的。"她回答，"需要什么的话我就在走廊那头，我会听见你的。"

Draco瞪大了眼睛看着她走开，猜想梅林之下到底发生了什么。

毫无头绪，他瞪着他裹着绷带的手臂努力回忆。他能记起在公共休息室里那个轻松的夜晚，他们从魁地奇侃到Snape教授的新职位。之后，他们决定去一趟厨房，由此引发了Blaise那可恶的关于Ginny Weasley的观察。但是再之后…他就毫无印象了。

该死的他怎会沦落到这儿？

就好像响应他无声的讯问，校长大人走进了医务室，他迎上了Draco的视线敏捷地向他走来。随后进来的是Snape教授，黑袍随着他快速的步伐微微鼓动。

他们被Madam Pomfrey截住了，她急切而小声地跟他们说了什么，两人都皱起眉来。Dumbledore沉重地摇头，柔声说着"谢谢你，Poppy"，越过了她。

校长向前走到床脚，在身前将双手指尖轻触。"Malfoy先生，我得知你忘记了昨晚发生的事？"

皱着眉，Draco点头。

"这样的话，事情要比我预计的还要困难…"Dumbledore叹了口气，似乎在小心地斟词酌句，"Malfoy先生，昨天晚上你被…袭击了。实际上你欠Harry Potter一个人情，昨天晚上他救了你的命。"

"什么？！"Draco不禁惊叫，"从谁手里？"

话一出口，他床边的二人就陷入了沉默，相互交换着不安的眼神。

"我在问你呢！我需要从谁手里被救下？尤其是被*他*所救！"

他们又一次陷入沉默。Draco从一张脸看到另一张，感到既恼火又不耐，又害怕没人回答他的问题。Severus固执地望着除了他的一切，而Dumbledore—那个气人的老糊涂—正用他那悲伤的眼神望着他，却不作出任何表示。

终于，校长开始屈尊解释。

"由于未知的原因，Lupin教授昨晚没有服用他的魔药。你知道这意味着什么吗，Malfoy先生？"

感到自己的心跳停摆是一个古怪的经历，而这就是Draco现在感受到的。他瞪着校长很久很久，无法把目光移开。

"Draco…"Severus正在试图引起他的注意，他却仍然感觉浑身冰冷而僵硬。自从两人视线相交后Dumbledore还没有眨过一次眼睛，好像眨眼睛会把他们之间怪异的交流打断似的。

Draco小心地触摸他的手臂，却没有看它一眼。"他咬、咬了我…？"

年迈的巫师缓缓点头。

"不，"这个斯莱哲林忽然说，坚定地摇头。他耸肩，几乎是随意的样子，只除了连他自己都没意识到的微微颤抖。"不，那不可能。"

校长双手紧握在一起，关心地看着他。"Malfoy先生，我知道，所发生一切是灾难性的，但是我们必须记住损失可能比现在更惨重。"

Severus狠狠瞪了老人一眼，显然并不同意。"Albus，Draco的人生永远不会跟以前一样了，所发生的一切比'灾难'更甚。你的宠物狼人应该就地正法，至少也应该逐出学校…"

"够了，Severus，"Dumbledore斥责道，嗓音依旧低沉宁静。

Draco听着这些，胸中渐感麻木。他又一次无声地摇头，否认他被告知的一切。

Dumbledore又在同情地看着他。"Malfoy先生，我明白这个话题很微妙，但是我们必须对遗留的现实问题有所准备。满月还有两天，而且作为…作为被感染的受害者，这将是最难捱的时刻。我们必须尽快开始准备。马上。"

"先生，求您了！这太荒谬了！"他睁大了眼睛坚持道，在场的每个人都能听出其中逐渐累积的歇斯底里。

校长又靠近了些，站在了他的身旁。他弯腰急切而严肃地说："Malfoy先生，否认对解决问题是没有任何帮助的，以后会有时间来感伤和抚慰，现在我们必须尽快行动！作为你的第一个满月，你很快会感到不适的第一个症状。你必须做好准备来面对它！Snape教授已经为你制好了一剂缚狼汁…"

毫无先兆地，Draco一手捂住嘴翻过身，突然感到剧烈的恶心。Dumbledore退了一步，表情很沉重。"我没料到它会这么快开始，我还以为…"

他被冲上前的魔药大师打断了（几乎被推到了一边）。"还没开始，Albus，他不过是刚刚受到真相的全面冲击。"

他的举动令Dumbledore挑起一眉：Severus僵硬地坐在病床边上，一手环抱住了正在颤抖的斯莱哲林少年。

Draco瞪大了眼睛，疯狂地摇头："教授，这不是真的！不可能！我是一个Malfoy！不是…不是一个…一个…"

"Draco，你听我说。虽然我们都不愿意，这已经成为了现实，在我们能做任何事之前你必须接受这个事实！等咱们过完这两天，咱们再想办法解决这件事，好吗？但是在那以前，你得和我们一起努力。"

"可是…"

"没有可是！"坏脾气的教授斥道，尽管他的手臂依然稳稳地环抱着他的教子。"除非你愿意让这…变形…痛苦不堪，你必须和我们一起努力，Draco。"Severus缓缓松开手臂，站起来望着校长，"我要去实验室取我们需要的魔药，最后一剂现在应该快要煎好了。和我一起去好么，Albus？"

校长点头。"当然了，Severus。Poppy？我想Malfoy先生正需要一剂轻微的镇静。"

当校医弯腰照料这斯莱哲林男孩时，两人一齐离开了房间。

"你竟敢不顾Draco而偏向那条杂种狗？"一离开人们的听力范围魔药大师就开始发火，"他—他应该受到处罚！监禁！显然不是继续留在这里好像什么都没发生…！"

校长冷静地打断了这大段的指责。"Severus，我肯定我没有'偏向'任何一边。"

"在Draco的生活被摧毁，Lupin还能继续他那舒适的工作、逃避任何后果的时候，你还能这么说？"

Dumbledore皱眉。"Malfoy先生的生活并没有被'摧毁'，孩子。还没有。若你允许我说明我的动机，你就知道我是在保护他的利益。"

较年轻的男人冷哼一声。"那又是什么？"

"一是他的自尊。虽然我不时认为你的教子可算…傲慢无礼，我并不认为他应得最近这次事件的耻辱。更重要的是，我正试图替他免去承受Lucius的怒火。你跟我一样清楚，一旦他父亲发现了一切—他会毫不犹豫地和他断绝关系并且以他为耻。"

Severus沉下脸，他们走过一个转角，渐渐接近地窖。"即便如此，你又怎么打算就此处罚那狼…Lupin？我是不会袖手旁观他再次逃脱惩罚的！"

年长的男人哀伤地叹了口气。"你很明白，我们若要保守Malfoy先生的秘密，是不能上报这次事件的。你要让我做什么？"

"至少要解雇他！看在梅林面上，Albus！"

Dumbledore摇头。"我…现在还不愿意让Remus Lupin离开学校…"

魔药大师愤怒地低吼，实实在在地停了下来。"噢，我早该知道！只要你在的话谁都不能碰那个男人，不是吗？就好像他犯不了任何错！"

"Severus！那太荒谬了！你要知道，我不情愿让他离开是因为我觉得他会对我们有所帮助。Draco若要承受到底，他将会需要一个…导师。Remus是能解释现况、预料将来的唯一人选！"

年轻男人的面容为憎恨所扭曲。"对他来说多么方便。那个男人已经可以为他的狡诈脱困立一个功德榜了！不太久之前*我*就可能处在Draco的境地，不是么？那时你会怎么做？聘用他为某种…什么来着？'导师'？！你很清楚Draco会对那种建议有什么反应！"

"这是为了Malfoy先生的最佳利益…"

"去TMD最佳利益！"Snape狠狠打断他，"你总在保护你那些金色的（/宝贵的）孩子，Albus，即使以那些较'黑暗'的作为代价！（You've always protected your golden children, Albus. Even when it was at the expense of the darker ones.）"（#说的太好了T_T）

说完这句，他转身离去，一路扫向他的魔药实验室，只留下校长默默地望着他的背影，无法想出一句反驳。

第三章 准备

在校医院的一端，被一堆很少使用的床位隔开的是一面毫不起眼的空墙。Minerva匆匆走近那堵墙，向病房另一端扫视了一眼，看见Malfoy男孩仍然处在昏睡中（不过这次是由于药物的作用）。

变形课老师取出魔杖对着墙壁轻叩三次。刹那间，坚固的墙体开始泛起波纹，石料流畅地移动，一扇可用的门在她眼前形成。她挺直背展开肩膀，扭开门把走了进去。

门的另一边是与主病房相似的一个房间，只不过要小一点。然而处在房间正中的不是床位，却是两个巨大的铁笼。

其中一个笼中蜷缩着Remus Lupin教授。

她为他的状况叹了口气，嘴唇因为剧烈的情感而抿得更薄。是出于对其过失的谴责还是出于对他这副样子的怜悯，她自己也不清楚。

"Minerva，"狼人轻声招呼，嗓音沙哑、刺耳，"出…出了什么事？我干了什么？"

无视他的提问，她喃喃着用魔杖做了几个复杂的动作。不一会，铁笼慢慢地打开了，老朽的金属发出抗议的尖叫。里面的男人动作僵硬，瑟缩着站起踏出他的拘禁处。他走向房间角落的床，迟疑着坐到上面，显然是为了不加重他蜷缩笼中造成的肌肉抽痛。

琥珀色双眸再一次找到了她，迎上她的目光。"Minerva，回答我，昨晚发生了什么事？"

苏格兰女士只是回瞪过去，双臂在胸前交叉抱起。"那是我该问的，Remus Lupin！梅林啊，你为什么会不喝药呢？"

他白了脸色，垂下了目光，发中的银丝和眼角的浅纹忽然变得突兀刺眼。"我没有…借口。我让那恶狼…在悲伤时乘虚而入。它制住了我，Minerva，已经很多年都没有发生过了。我不该任由思绪飘向Sirius的，这就是在自找麻烦，现在我知道了…我本该更努力地反抗、我本该…"声音渐低，他摇头。"我伤到谁了吗？"

她咬着唇。"噢，Remus…！"她的语调又悲伤、又愤怒。

他猛然抬头，神色十分痛苦。很显然，他原是指望她的安慰的。

"噢，天啊，是谁？请告诉我他们没被…他们没被…"

她因胸中燃起的无用的愤怒闭上双眼。她想残酷地对他喊叫，要不是因为Potter，学校里要有一批学生因他而死！他怎么能这么大意？！悲伤是可以理解的，但是他向Albus保证了他已经痊愈、让他回来是安全的！

"Draco Malfoy，"最终她睁开眼睛面无表情地回答道。

男人脸上所剩的最后一点血色也陡然褪去，他开始战栗，看上去好像随时要吐。"我—我…他被…？他没有…？"

她抿嘴。"不，他没死，这还是多亏了Harry的介入。他…你咬了他，Remus。"

"不！"自然这抗议是无用的，可男人还是叫出声来。他起身狂乱地向她迈了几步。"老天，别，除了那个什么都行！他不能—他不能变得像…像我一样！Minerva，不…"

她摇头。"为时已晚了。Severus正在加紧制作双份的缚狼汁，Poppy在忙着镇静他。我们说话的功夫，诅咒已经在他身上安顿下来。甚至于在今晚的变形以前，他就会变得残暴而难以控制。现在你该开始帮我们来安置他了。"

他失语地望着她，对这个新消息除了惊恐再没有别的反应。

她飞快地继续，努力表示出一种公事公办的样子。"我建议你先呆在这里，过几个小时我们会把他转移到这个房间。你可以帮我们照料他到满月升起，到那个时候你们就会…在监督下服下魔药。"

点一下头，她转身离开，无法让自己成为宽慰他的肩膀。她挺喜欢Remus，但是她不能纵容他的这次过失，尤其在这么严重的后果之下。

Albus Dumbledore很快意识到他们的保密计划存在着缺陷。他对Harry是完全放心的，知道他为了Lupin教授的利益绝不可能多说一个字。但是他对陪Draco一齐在城堡走廊倒霉闲逛的另外四个斯莱哲林就不是那么放心了。

他知道Severus已经吩咐他们必须守口如瓶，这个指令有着他作为学院院长的所有分量。但是他也明白他们的顺从只限于对魔药大师的畏惧大于八卦的渴望的时候。

对于那两个学生—Pansy Parkinson和Blaise Zabini来说，这显然维持不了多久。

因此，那天他及时把四人叫来了他的办公室。在他肃然地打量他们的时候，他又想起的理论。由他们向全校广播这次袭击的消息和揣测显然是不行的，想想Remus和Draco！不行，他就是不能允许。

沉默着，他简短地对上每个人询问的视线，探出最微妙的摄神取念（Legilimency）的触角，以确认现在还没有太晚。还好，他们还没有泄密。

"Dumbledore教授？我们有麻烦了么？"Pansy犹豫地提问，样子很心虚。他嘲弄地想着她以为他发现了什么。

不过他只是叹息着摇了摇头。

"我很抱歉，"他开始说，无视他们的困惑。"然而这次我是真的想要出手保护我的一个更'黑暗'的孩子，用Severus善辩的话来说。"

四人交换着不安的眼神。"嗯，先生…？"

Dumbledore没有回答，而是稳稳地抬高魔杖，轻声说："一忘皆空（Obliviate）！"

那天上午Harry好几次注意到了Draco Malfoy的缺席，好比说，他没有在大厅吃早饭。不过他那群保镖倒在，没有那个总是冷笑的存在，他们显得古怪的不知所措。Ron已经两次谈论到没有某人毁坏的早餐是多么美妙了，Harry没有说话，却为他心里的附和感到一丝内疚，因为他很清楚他现在在哪儿。

上午魔药课时他的缺席更是显眼，引起了大家的窃窃私语。

"那混蛋很可能正忙着参加食死徒的聚会呢。"红发男孩瞪着他坩埚的底部，黑暗地嘟囔说。

正眯着眼看着前头黑板上Slughorn的指导，Hermione对这评论不耐地"啧"了一声。"Ron，没有证据不能乱说…"

"Hermione！这是Malfoy！他不*主持*那种聚会才奇怪呢…"

Harry对伙伴的忿忿不平心不在焉地笑了笑，但是克制住了没有出声。他曾想告诉他俩昨晚发生的一切，但是Dumbledore的话语依然在他耳边飘荡。校长打算完全保密，如果可以的话，这正是Harry最盼望的。他绝不想做毁掉这个计划的人。Hermione的道德感会成为一大障碍，而Ron的粗心意味着不可能保密太久。

因此，这天余下的时间Harry就一直忙着努力在Malfoy的缺席太过明显时转移话题了。

在第四节防御术课上，他这自我聘任的使命变得毫无可能。不只Malfoy不在，连Pansy、Blaise、Crabble和Goyle也不见了。与此同时，Snape以前所未有的坏脾气在教室里踱步，以至于葛莱芬多们在他靠近时不禁要屏住呼吸。年长的男人变得更加暴躁，并且不时地使用无声的咒语查看时间。

"我就知道！"Ron尽可能胆大地怒道，"看！他们都在哪儿集合呢！那就是其余那几个不在的原因！你看Snape！我打赌他正急着要加入他们呢！"

Harry扫了狂怒的教授一眼，心里很清楚他着急要见最年轻的Malfoy的原因。

他在痛苦中醒来，几乎承受不了。痛到不能呼吸，无法思考！体内的每一根骨头都好像被击碎、拿走、又都安到了错误的地方。血液沸腾着、让他窒息！

忽然间它又消失了，就像开始那样迅速，留给他无尽的喘息、咳嗽和强忍着不落下的泪水。

他能依稀分辨出站在身边的成人们的身影。三个人。Severus在那里，看起来比平时更加苍白，脸庞上的黑眸睁得很大。Madam Pomfrey弯腰在他身旁，她的手紧紧攥着他的。意识深处，他想抽出他的手，大吼说唯一有权这么做的只有他的母亲。可是他无力动作，只能够任由她继续柔声低语，喃喃着无用的安慰。

第三人终于进入了他的视野。Remus Lupin用他那黯淡的琥珀色眼珠打量着他，他寒酸的形象愈发佝偻，全身都散发出逃离的欲望。

Draco的视野忽然变得清晰起来，全部聚焦到狼人身上。一般来说，这时他应该发出尖刻的嘲弄。这是他的专长：用言语摧毁某人。而这个心虚内疚的Lupin就是个再容易不过的靶子。

但是这次不一样了。他不想"争吵"，他想"伤害"。他想撕咬、拉扯，直到教授感到和他一样的痛苦。他要*复仇*！这是他的错！凭什么他可以毫发无损地站在那儿，Draco却要在地狱煎熬？！

把力竭抛到脑后，他大吼着挺身，向惊恐的狼人扑去。

是Severus在腰间拦住了他。高个男人牢牢环抱住他，抱得他双脚离地。他在其中愤怒地挣扎，又踢又打，直到他感到他教父的怀抱开始松弛。从始至终，他的目光从未离开过Lupin。

成人们在喊叫，然而他视若无睹。Pomfrey尖叫着，Severus一遍遍地呼喊他的名字，疯狂地试图制住他。

终于，魔药大师做了唯一能想到的事。"LUPIN！快从这里滚出去！"

狼人的眼神只能说是惊恐，他立即转身逃离了他们用的这个小病房，门锁在他身后咔哒关上。

他一消失，Draco就转身把教父推开，眸中闪着致命的怒火。"不！带他回来！带他回来！！"

Severus犀利地看向Poppy，点了一下头。Draco没有注意到，在他身后，她舞动魔杖打开了一个笼子。

年长的男人对着教子冷静地摇头。"快冷静下来！马上喝掉那杯药，停下这难看的表演。"

斯莱哲林男孩愤怒地龇牙，一瞬间狼的样子已经开始显现：前面的犬齿稍稍变长，银眸也忽地闪耀出北极冰蓝来。

Severus心底猛地一揪，但还是强迫自己不要有任何反应。他抬起下巴，决心要控制住这不断恶化的状况。"除非你想害死我们所有人，或者害死你自己，你必须马上喝掉这杯药！"他抓住事先在桌上摆好的杯子，把它塞到了瞪着他的少年手里。

Draco阴郁地接住杯子闻了闻，厌恶地皱起鼻子。然后他一言不发地喝下内容物，做了个苦脸。

就在那时痛苦又一次贯穿了他，就跟先前一样迅速。透过紧咬的牙关他叫出声来，杯子"哐当"一声落到地上，残余的药水洒上了他的裤子。

Severus冲上前去—Draco已经大叫着跌落，双手挠着自己的皮肤。魔药大师抓住他的手腕并起来，然后用一个咒语把它们绑在了一起。

"Severus！"Poppy在他身后什么地方抗议道，"真的有必要—？"

他的咆哮让她明智地闭上了嘴。"难道你想看着他也把自己抓的满身沟壑么？"

"这是怎么了？"她问道，和他一起蹲在痛苦扭动的Draco身旁。他们一齐努力将Draco按住了。

Severus摇头。"我只读到过这些。诅咒在安顿自己，把他的身体变得适应变形。这就是狼人的首次满月最难熬的原因了。"

"我们还能做什么呢？"她忧虑地低声问，地板上的年轻人终于安静下来，微微呜咽着。她哀伤地抚摩他的头发，就像她安慰她的大多数患者一样。

教授皱着眉望着她。"得了，Poppy，你对他就像对待一个一年级的赫奇帕奇一样。"

她"啧"了一声收回手。

叹息着，他坐到他的脚后跟上，打量着面前几乎意识丧失的的男孩。"我想该把他关起来了。不管喝没喝缚狼汁，从现在起他只会变得更强壮、更愤怒和难以控制。"

她点头，Severus抱起他的教子时她退了几步，对眼前的情景微微笑了。她猜想这惯于冷嘲热讽的毒舌男人知不知道这时的他流露了多少自我。Severus Snape并不是一个善于表达情感的男人，但是现在她看他这样对待这个斯莱哲林少年，就知道他是拥有感情的。

摇头摆脱这些想法，她急忙上前帮着打开笼子。

第四章 就此起誓？

过去的十二个小时Severus Snape就像活在地狱。Albus在忙着管理学校，Minerva要看着混乱的始作俑者狼人，于是就剩下他和Poppy两人来照料Draco了。他们俩陪着他熬了整整一夜。

男孩的状况恶化速度之快让坚强的魔药大师几乎陷入恐慌。接连几个小时，Draco痛苦地承受着这种邪恶魔法的一次次难以预料的袭击，而每一次的袭击都比前一次维持更久。

随后Draco就会变得精疲力竭，累得连发怒和喊叫都不能，于是他改作盯着Severus，眼神里写的满是无言的背叛。他无声地恳求释放，不愿像畜生一样被关在笼子里。刚开始Severus试图跟他解释，但很快发现这是徒劳，Draco的神志早就不再清晰了，结果他只把自己弄得又怒又怕。

魔药大师即盼望又畏惧着满月的升起。一方面他催促着时间走得快一些，好让Draco的变形加速，早早结束他的痛苦；另一方面，他对如何面对他的教子即将变成的生物毫无概念。

他对Lupin之族的蔑视众所周知，然而他对其的恐惧却很少有人知道。

魔法世界的所有生物，只有狼人让他害怕—虽然他只会在他自己脑内的安全角落里无声地承认这个事实。

Poppy已经在尽力帮忙，但是他们能做的实在很少。不过校医如此的保护欲多少让他有些困扰。他不知道她是否对别的患者也这样（反正他也不在乎），可是看着她对一个Malfoy表现的像母鸡一样护雏实在非常古怪。

尤其是*这个*Malfoy。

于是，当太阳终于落下山去、满月的银光成为屋里的主要光源时，Severus发现自己已经距离笼子站得远远的，Poppy在他身旁，他们带着病态的着迷注视着变化的发生。

变化突然就开始了！在又一次长时间痛苦的痉挛后正处在朦胧状态的Draco突然吸了一口冷气，猛地睁开眼睛叫出声来，然而这痛苦的叫声很快就变成低沉而饱满的嚎叫。就当从小窗里渗入的月光接触到他时，他变了。

首先变化的是脸，伸长形成一个凶恶的长嘴，里面装满了用来杀戮的尖牙。他的耳朵变得像犬科动物那样向后扯，还有眼睛—它们是那样的冰蓝色，几乎是透明的。他的身体不断变化，增大的块头和相应的肌肉很快撑破了他身上的薄病服，手腕的束缚也被轻易挣脱。指尖和脚趾生出利爪，一条尾巴从脊椎末端长了出来。标志性的Malfoy家的金发颜色变得更浅，并在全身飞速生长，直到银色的毛发完全覆盖住新生的狼人。

即使是对于Severus而言，观看这种蜕变也十分可怕，而他已经见识过由复方汤剂（Polyjuice）和类似魔药引发的令人不快的变形了。当一切都结束时他不禁打了个寒颤，Draco则静静躺着，一条腿不时地在变形的余波中轻微地抽搐。

两个成人迟疑地接近铁笼，显然十分好奇，而对于Severus来说，好奇心几乎与反感持平。

Draco比Lupin要小，但那也没什么好奇怪的。尽管如此，Severus还是可以肯定—当他站立起来，巨大的身形会让再老练的女巫和巫师迟疑。他几乎是纯白的，肯定是狼人中的罕见品种，他们一般都是黑色或是更普通的棕色。他的体型瘦削、四肢修长，即使还躺着，魔药大师也可以猜出他的速度可以快得可怕，只要他愿意的话。

他又迅速退回原地。

校医望着他，她的表情泄露出意图隐藏的惊异。"我们该做什么？就这样陪他呆在这里？"

他默默点头。他们确实没什么事可做了。

"明晚怎么办？还有以后的每个满月？Severus，咱们不能每次都这样锁着他！"

他不耐地瞪向她。"我知道，这只是权宜之计。明天我们再看看他能否在变身时保持清醒，如果可以的话就不需要笼子了。"

校医若有所思地点头。"他以后能呆在哪儿？当然他完全可以留在这里，可怜的心肝儿，但我不确定他是否乐意—"

教授冷哼一声。"不行，不知为何我不相信他会愿意留在这里。我会跟Albus谈谈，给他找一个在满月时可供他使用的私人房间。

很久很久之后（Draco只能恍惚记得那段时间），他茫然地眨着眼睛，醒了过来，刚巧看见Severus扔过来一条毛毯。毯子打上他的脸，又服帖地铺在了他身上。

想要张嘴抗议这不光彩的待遇，他震惊地发现自己发出的声音刺耳、低哑。他咳嗽着看了自己一眼，惊恐地意识到毯子是唯一盖着他的东西。抓着毯子，他仰视着教授，有些好笑的教授正在退出环绕着他的巨大金属笼子。

就在这时记忆击中了他，他把未着寸缕的窘迫抛到脑后，脸色变得刷白。

"Draco，"魔药大师低沉的嗓音唤起他的注意，暂时稳住了他。Severus站着为他把着笼门，期待地等着。"我不会永远站着这儿的。"他突然斥道，语调一如往常的不耐烦。

比Madam Pomfrey能给的任何保证都要管用那句话让他行动起来。如果Severus还是那么暴躁毒舌，多少说明了世界仍然和以前一样。

他迟疑地踏出笼子，每一个动作都让他疼痛不已。毯子像浴巾一样裹着他，他一直把它提到脖子，为此还得到教父的一记白眼。

毫无预警地，小病房的房门忽然打开、校医冲了进来，她的手里拿着一叠整齐的Draco的袍子和里衣。金发男孩对这突然的闯入愤慨得红了脸颊，慌忙检查全身不让一寸他不愿让人看见的皮肤露在外面。

"好啦，亲爱的！"这几乎是唱出来的，她刻意的愉快让他心烦。她把衣物放在一张床的床脚，然后转过身对他上下打量。"你快穿好衣服，我在主病房给你准备了吃的。"

她刚说完，他才意识到他真的快饿死了。梅林才知道他上次吃饭是什么时候？！

"非常感谢，Poppy。"Severus替他冷冷地回答。

校医点点头又消失了，年长的男人转身对年轻人正色说："等你吃完，校长让我带你到他的办公室。我们有状况需要讨论。"

Draco默默地看着教父跟着校医走了出去，他在身后带上门，给金发男孩留下穿衣的私人空间。

餐桌前Malfoy的空缺还是那么引人注目。Harry好笑地看着Ron目光越过他的玉米片瞪着那个金发男孩本该存在的地方，多么可笑，不在的Malfoy比在时更让Ron恼火。

"你们觉得他有什么阴谋？"红发男孩透过一嘴的玉米片含糊道，导致埋头在书本上的Hermione厌恶地皱皱鼻子。

叹着气，她对他翻了个白眼："那又怎样？得了吧，别人还以为你见不到他就过不下去呢…"

"才不是！"Ron愤慨地抗议，"不过是…我打赌他肯定有阴谋！你们听见斯莱哲林们也在找他不是，甚至连他们都不知道他去了哪儿！"

"那又怎么样？"Harry打断他，"他可能只不过是…病了或是什么，大概就在医务室。"内心深处，他被自己拼命想替Malfoy保密的讽刺击中，但是把那个想法甩到了一边。

另一个男孩摇头："不会，昨天Ginny在那儿，Slughorn的课上有些魔药爆到她身上了。她说Pomfrey不在，是一个下级女巫医给她做的检查，可Malfoy也不在。"

"Ron！"Hermione生气了，放下书本坚定地望着他。"请告诉我你没有在追求（ask after）Malfoy。"

看见好友的表情Harry不禁闷头对着南瓜汁窃笑。

"我—我是指—Hermione！你没必要说成那样吧！我没有在'追求'他，我只想知道他在干什么！我有不好的预感，他很可能正谋划着什么…"

女孩瞪着他，表情和嗓音冰冷。"对，那完美的合理。这一次他碰巧不再挡道，实际上是多年来第一次没找咱们麻烦—我怎么就不明白呢？很'显然'他是在谋划咱们的垮台。"

Harry又一次轻笑着咬向一整片土司，为Hermione不自觉帮了忙而暗自愉快。

Ron皱眉。"好吧，算了。可是我说，用不着这么挖苦我吧…"

又翻了个白眼，她返回她的阅读。

几乎带着可见的努力，Harry在脑中搜索了几秒钟，才开口随意道："话说…下个礼拜是本赛季的第一场魁地奇比赛…"

正如Harry所料，讨论立刻开始了，很快Ron就陷入与Harry和旁边的Ginny的辩论—关于对付赫奇帕奇的最佳战略。说实话，这种深度的讨论实在没有必要，因为獾院是他们最弱的对手，尤其还是在赛季刚刚开始。不过这已足够引起红发军师的兴趣，让他把Malfoy抛在脑后才是Harry最关心的。

讨论了5分钟以后，Hermione凑过来打断他们："第一节课还有两分钟，若你们已经聊完的话…"

喝掉最后一口果汁，Harry和他们一齐起身走向礼堂尽头的双扇大门。他没走出两步，就被一个尖锐的声音叫住了。

"Potter先生！"

三人组转过身来，看见McGonagall正向他们大步走来。

"Potter先生，请跟我来几分钟好吗？"

Harry回头瞥了Ron和Hermione一眼，他俩脸上带着不掩饰的好奇。"呃，教授，我还有课…"

她不在意地挥挥手。 "我已经通知你的教授你会晚到了。"说完，她抓住他的手肘拽着他和她一起，并轻快地对另外两个说："你们俩可以走了，我肯定Potter先生可以忍受没有你们的这段时间。"

Ron皱着眉头转身走开，Hermione在他后面跟上。

当他们在城堡无人的走廊快步前进时，Harry迟疑地问道："呃，教授？什么事？"

"Dumbledore教授希望见你。"

"什—关于什么？是凤凰令—？"

"Potter！"McGonagall恼火地嘶声道，"你一定要这么不开窍么？"她四处张望，但视力所及再没有别的学生。"不，不是，"她终于回答，声音比Harry还轻，"和Malfoy先生有关。"

"哦。"Harry泄气地叹息，知道他是逃不过这个麻烦的。

校长办公室—Harry一直认为很宽敞的地方，现在前所未有的挤满了人。

他们一进去，McGonagall就越过Harry站到了Snape身边。Snape的黑色身影比以往更具威慑力，他转身对Harry怒目而视，好像Harry该为现在发生的一切负责。Malfoy从魔药大师身后望过来。这一次，金发男孩的表情既不是轻蔑也不是怒视，实际上，他看起来…很疲惫，双眼下方的黑眼圈被过于苍白的皮肤衬得更加明显。

不远处，Madam Pomfrey独自站着，看起来很不自在。她坐立不安，双手攥着她裙子的布料。而呆在房间远远的角落、显然正试图躲开大家视线的男人是Remus Lupin。

校长稳稳坐在他的桌后，正愉快地给能够着的每一个人分发糖果。他抬头望向他们的进入，眼神充满兴味。

"啊！"这是满意的惊叹，"终于大家都到齐了！"

Snape干巴巴的嗓音冷静地飘过来："若您能让我们知道到底为什么我们要来这里…"

校长犀利地看他一眼，然后继续说："可能有人已经猜到—在场的各位是两天前那场不幸事故的所有知情人。"

听到这些，Harry环顾房间，刚刚意识到这个事实。

"不对，"McGonagall突然出声，摇着头，"Albus，还有那四个和Malfoy先生一起的学生呢…？"

可能是人生中第一次，Harry目睹Dumbledore露出窘迫的神情。"他们…不再会成为问题。"

"你没有！"Snape出声，即使是他也表现得很惊讶。

"噢，Albus，真是的！"McGonagall脱口道，"对学生使用记忆咒…"

刚刚串起对话内容的Harry的挑起双眉：怪不得Pansy一直在讯问每一个人Malfoy的下落，她不记得了！

"这是必须的，Minerva，"校长冷静地说道，"现在只剩下我们几个了。我把大家召集起来是为了解决这个矛盾。Malfoy先生，由于这是你的秘密，你将不包括在我对大家的要求之中。"

斯莱哲林少年除了垂下目光之外毫无反应。

Dumbledore继续说道："学校规定得很清楚，这类事件是必须上报的，至少是为了学生和教员的人身安全。"Harry没有错过Malfoy听到这句话时的瑟缩。"可是，我要请大家为了我而越过这些规定。"

成人中没人显得特别惊异，不过，金发男孩吃惊地抬起头。

一瞬间，那闪光又回到老人看向少年的眼中，但他很快继续肃然地向他们陈述："我将要请求你们在这件事传播出去之前全体起誓守密。"

成人们立刻点头，虽然没一个人开口说话。Harry逐一打量他们，意识到他们早就预料到这些了。

过了一会他忽然察觉到他们期待的目光齐齐向他看来。

他吓了一跳，脸上微微发热。"嗯，行，没问题。"

"太好了！"Dumbledore笑着拍了一下手掌，然后转向斯莱哲林少年—他对事情的进展显得很困惑。"你能接受这样的处理方式么，Malfoy先生？"

金发男孩眨眼，微微皱起眉。"为什么？"他问道，声音沙哑。

越过半月形的眼镜，他的蓝眼睛显得很悲伤。"因为，我的孩子，这样的话至少我们还能对给你有所帮助。向公众揭露这个事件的话会摧毁你和Lupin教授两个人—只不过因为一次意外。你的身份会变得众所周知，而某些你随之长大而习以为常的…特权会就此丧失。"

Draco直直看入老人的眼里，然后陡然地，理解了他所暗示的内容。他忽然能看见他父亲的反应：他会勃然大怒。不，更糟，他会…如蒙奇耻大辱。他会否定他，剥夺他的继承权！

斯莱哲林少年变得更加苍白—这惊到了屋里的所有人。随着更多不可避免的事实袭来，Draco的思绪飞速前行。若真相被泄露，他会被剥夺Malfoy的姓氏和财富。巫师世界知道他的身份以后，挣自己的钱将变得毫无可能。没人会雇佣他的—好像Malfoy们会需要工作！但是若他父亲剥夺了他的继承权，他又能有什么选择？甚至连他开始喜欢的小事—就像魁地奇比赛—也会向他关上大门，因为法律是不允许魔法生物参加的。

他会…他会变得就像Lupin一样！穿着破烂的羊毛衫、跟Dumbledore讨口饭吃！

忽然间，他感到一阵恶心。

"Draco，或许我们该把你护送回校医院去。"Severus的嗓音"呯"的一声把他带回到现实。

众人都带着不同程度的关切望着他，他突然意识到他彻底的恐惧必然全都显现在脸上了。

他摇头，把注意力放回到Dumbledore身上："如果没人知道的话…又会怎样？"

校长对Draco开始以他的角度看问题显然十分满意。"自然地，你将保留告诉任何你想告诉的人的权利，余下的我们将会发现自己不能够把你的状况告诉任何这个房间以外的人。不过我必须警告你，我们的保密并不能阻止人们自己弄清真相—如果他们猜测到或者直接发现的话。你必须万分小心。"

Draco点头，然后狠狠看了蜷缩在角落的年长的狼人一眼。"他呢？"金发男孩怒道。

Dumbledore将双手在桌面抵成尖塔。"很显然，魔法部不会采取任何措施。实际上我已经和Severus谈过这个问题了，我得让Lupin教授在你身边指导你承受这些，我亲爱的孩子。我有预感将来的几个月你会需要他的建议，这比你独自应付要好多了—你对将来毫无概念。"

Draco看起来几近狂怒。"不行！凭什么在他的行为之后他还能被允许留在这儿？"

"我想那也是我的问题，Albus。"Snape冷冷地低声说道。

老人叹气。"如果你们能相信我的判断…"

"他袭击了我！"Malfoy几乎大叫起来，他的愤怒胜过了先前无力的气场，"他把我变得和他一样！我不会在他身边多呆一秒！解雇还是最轻的！"

Harry带着渐长的恐慌听着这争论。他曾相信Dumbledore能有办法说服这个斯莱哲林少年，可是很显然Malfoy并没打算乖乖听从。

最后Dumbledore热切地坐向前，神情十分严肃。"Malfoy先生，我要求你在我的办公室里冷静下来。很好，我能理解你拒绝他的帮助，但是请理解Remus Lupin会继续在学校任职…"

"但那不公平！"金发少年的音调很快变得好像一个惯于被满足一切要求的孩子，就在那时，Harry安心地舒了一口气，他知道Malfoy刚刚已经输了这场争论。

迟疑的嗓音第一次响起，Remus跨步向前："Albus，或许最好还是…"

"够了，"Dumbledore清楚地发音，将所有人归于沉默。"至少，我想我们都同意最好的办法就是守密。Malfoy先生，过后你还是可以保留告诉任何人的权利，与此同时，你可以信任我们的沉默。"校长抬高魔杖默默低喃了一会，然后看向众人。"就此起誓？"

"我发誓，"Snape第一个出声，嗓音沉稳。一道银色的星光从校长的魔杖中射出击中了魔药大师的胸口，微微一闪之后就消失了。

McGonagall跟着做了，低喃着相同的话，然后另一道银光以同样的方式消失在她体内。他们一个接着一个起誓，不过Remus的嗓音由于不情愿和内疚而显得很厚重。当校长的咒语击中Harry时，他感觉有一种怪异的分量在他胸中安顿下来，不过几秒内他就习惯了。

最终，Dumbledore自己也说出了这庄严的话语："我发誓。"最后一道光射向了他。魔法轻微的压迫感在整个房间逗留了一段时间，最后缓缓地消散了。

校长放下魔杖环视众人："你们可以回去继续你们的事务了。"他轻松地说。

Harry皱眉。什么？就这样？

"Lupin教授，Malfoy先生，如果你们感到需要的话今天可以回去休息。"

Remus摇头，"不—我没事，Albus。我可以上课。"

Malfoy顽固地将双臂环抱胸前。"我才不会整天都呆在病房里，我要去上课。"他无视Snape不赞许的目光。

Dumbledore点头。"很好，Malfoy先生，Severus要求我给你一个私人房间在满月时使用，但我想你长期使用要比每月失踪三天更不会引人注目。"

金发男孩高傲地嗤之以鼻，眼中并无愉快的情绪。"好。"他无礼地吐出这个字，确定众人明白他是勉为其难。

不过校长的眼睛又愉快地闪光。"如果你愿意，你可以散播消息说你父亲花钱给你换得了这样的隐私。我肯定那个善意的谎言会被相信的。"

Harry翻了个白眼，Malfoy瞥到他，狠狠地瞪了他一下。

"为什么Potter不和Pansy、Blaise一起被抹掉记忆？"他轻蔑地诘问，"梅林都知道这儿并不需要他。"

Harry冷哼一声。"可能因为我要比几条蛇值得信赖。"他反驳，轻松回到他和Malfoy建立的旧模式上。

Mcgonagall叹着气抓住他的肩膀不太温柔地把他推向门的方向，"过来，Potter，该走了。"

Malfoy得意地看着他，直到Snape也差不多不耐烦地把他带出了办公室。

第五章 孤独

尽管Severus一直在反对，Draco还是决心要把这一天余下的课上完。他怕教授不会真正理解，于是并没有多做解释。

真相是，他想到如果他把时间花在集中精力学习上，那就意味着更少的时间来想…嗯，别的事情。

在内心深处，在傲慢、轻蔑的表象之下，在接受现实的决心之下，只有汹涌的否定。Draco还没有机会坐下好好思考，即使他能够的话，那样的状态恐怕还得维持一段时间。

如果他定心思考它，它就成真的了。

因此，他在第一节课仅迟到45分钟时就出现在教室。他一回到现实世界，紧张的学院同学们和忙着给他布置作业的教授们就扑面而来。他欢迎这些排山倒海的质问、鸡毛蒜皮的琐事和教授们麻烦的作业。他想在平凡的一天给他承上的无意义中迷失自己。

他的头三节课，变形课、魔咒课和古魔文课（Ancient Runes）毫无亮点地飞过。他前所未有的专心致志，认真听课、猛烈地涂写下零碎的笔记。午餐时间，他默默用餐，无视周围担心的斯莱哲林们，然后又赶紧去找Severus，跟他到自己的新房间去。房间由一幅名叫Lilith的女魔法师的肖像守卫，这个黑发女人在他经过时向他抛着"来我这儿"的眼色。他花了二十分钟把他的新住处布置成他喜欢的样式，然后再一次赶着去上魔药课。

由于午饭结束时没和其他斯莱哲林一起、而且要比他的同学距离教室更近，正在城堡走廊的Draco发现自己面临着一个罕见又不幸的状况。不幸，是因为当他经过一个转角走向Slughorn的教室时，突然发现自己对上了二十多个葛莱芬多，还是以Ron Weasley领头。

一时间，走廊里陷入响亮的安静，直到红发男孩大胆出声。"刚从食死徒大会回来么，Malfoy？"

金发少年恼火地眯眼。"滚开，Weasley。"

瘦高的男孩向前迈步，走出了人群。"暴躁的回归。怎么啦？被神秘人Crucio（钻心剜骨咒）太多次了？"

"Ron，停手。"然后是Potter，扮演着英雄，及时赶到拽走了鼬鼠大坏蛋。Draco的嘴唇弯起。

可是红发男孩没理他，"还是因为你那些保镖不在？没他们你就那么难过么？"

对这个特别的话题感到越来越厌烦，Draco以他最好的"现在去死不然我就送你去"的眼神对上另一个男孩，"你会感到惊讶的，Weasley，现在，你若知道什么对你最好，你就该听从你的黄金男孩，然后滚、开。"加重语气，他粗鲁地推开高个男孩。

红发男孩带雀斑的脸扭曲成一团，他的手伸向魔杖。

瞥到他的动作，Draco急速转身，手已经够到他自己的黑檀木魔杖（注）。

"除你武器（Expelliamus）！！"

两个男孩都转身不可置信地瞪着Harry—咒语是他喊的，现在他手里拿着两根魔杖，正严厉地向他俩眨眼。

"Potter！"斯莱哲林厌恶地吐出这个字，做不出别的反应。

和他相似，Ron已经气急败坏，"Harry！"

黑发的葛莱芬多翻了个白眼，看向他的好朋友。"我宁愿你不是又花一整天呕吐鼻涕虫，Ron。给。"他冷静地递出手中的木料，尖锐地直视这个男孩，直到他悻悻地转身回到了葛莱芬多的人群里。

Harry表现的好像把黑檀木魔杖推搡给Draco，一直按到他的胸口上。不过他在做的同时，又趁机凑近来急切地低声说："眼睛！垂下你的眼睛！"

有一秒钟，金发男孩迷惑地盯着他，直到他忽然领悟过来。立刻、而且有生以来第一次，他听从了Potter的话，默默地咒骂着自己。

用舌尖能感受到变得尖利起来的牙齿，他肯定，自己深金属灰的眼瞳必然已经变成Severus向他描述的那种蓝白色。

因为他的脾气—他的愤怒让这些特征显现。Fuck，这会变得不可理喻！

下课后，他面临着要向学院同学解释他将不住在宿舍的困境。

"嗯，Draco？"Blaise刚把书包扔到床上，他一边下楼一边说道，"你能告诉我为什么你的东西都不见了吗？"

正叽叽喳喳说个不停的P ansy忽然住嘴，转头看向金发少年。

Draco很快进入他脑中想好的角色，Dumbledore给予的已经排练好的谎言轻易浮现。他嘲弄地冷笑，全身每一个细节都尖叫着"高你一等"。

"父亲认为像我这样年纪的男孩还和别人共享一个房间实在太荒谬了，尤其对于一个Malfoy来说。他已经说服校长给了我一个私人房间。"

Blaise钦佩地挑起一眉低低地吹了一声口哨，而Pansy则忽然一副算计的表情。"想想那种私密…"她都懒得掩饰，挑逗地从上到下打量了Draco一番，抛了个媚眼。

他翻了个白眼，已经习惯了她的调情。"是啊，相当含蓄，Pansy。"

她大笑。"谁说要含蓄了？"

Blaise大力坐到壁炉边的椅子里，往膝盖上扔开一本书。他抬头望着Draco问道："嘿，你还是会来公共休息室的，对吧？"

他"啧"了一声："当然了，我又不是一个隐士，Blaise。"他走到最近的桌子把书包扔在上面，打算至少做完一篇论文。

Pansy瞪着他。"你不会现在就做作业吧？10分钟前刚下课！"

他耸肩。"我有很多作业。"他辩解道。

"书呆子。"她指责，咧嘴笑了。

Draco惊讶地眨眼，一时间无言以对。他得承认，那可是头一次。"我不是书呆子！"最后他设法说道。

她挑起眉。"随便你吧。走之前跟我们说一声，好吗？"说完，她就消失在女生寝室，只留下瞪着她背影的Draco和试图藏住笑容的Blaise。

终于，他再也不能拖得更久。和他们道别后他走出斯莱哲林公共休息室，沿着空无一人的地下走廊独自一人走向他的房间。肖像Lilith又向他抛媚眼，不过他除了说出口令"Draconis"之外没再理她。

走进房间让他战栗。他的新住所给他带来的唯一印象是…安静。那么的安静、空旷。他已经习惯了噪音和活动，习惯了持续的交流—不管是正面还是负面的。

走进房间，他抖落校服袍子，搭在了第一个房间的椅背上。环顾四周，正当他要继续步入卧室时，他看见了它。

和昨晚一样的杯子，正摆在矮咖啡桌的中央，其中的液体在微微冒泡。Draco僵住了。就像一个梦魇，他几乎忘记了它的存在—直到又和它正面相对。

它的存在超过了一切，让所有的现实归位。这就是了，这就是他现在的人生。他将要被带离人群、拘禁在单独的房间，困在他自己的秘密里。自然的，他不能告诉任何人，他必须独自度过他的余生，害怕被发现、被毁灭而不能相信任何人。而这魔药…这魔药他一辈子都摆脱不了了。

他拿着杯子重重地坐下，双目瞪着眼前的虚无。未来的景象几乎要将他弄瞎。

Severus跟他保证第二次变形不会像第一次那么痛苦—他说的肯定是事实，要不然Draco也不会允许离开病房—但即便如此，他还是能感受到慢慢浮现的恐惧正噬咬着他的决心。他不想再经历一次了。这念头在他脑中显得很孩子气，确实如此，但是他控制不了，他就是不想再承受一次。

然而无法逃避的现实正碾压着他。

在他的生命中Draco从来没有遇到过他无法改变的事。如果他不喜欢什么东西，它就会被换掉。如果什么东西坏了，它就会被修好。他是Draco Malfoy！世纪小霸王（Spoiled prat of the century）！他本应能搞定它！

忽然时钟响了起来，惊到了他。他瞥了一眼，看见大约还有半小时就日落了。预备好忍受它的味道，他举起杯子迅速喝掉了药水。

然后他僵硬地从沙发站起来走向他的卧室。一到那儿，他就匆匆脱掉了衣服，把衬衫和牛仔裤挂在他搬来的宽敞衣柜里。他没有换上睡衣，知道换上的话也会在几分钟内被扯碎。

在凉爽的空气里颤抖着，他走到床边，躺了下去。他的动作倦怠无力，不过他还是强迫自己拉起被单钻到了下面。

然后，他紧紧地蜷成一团等着月亮，无用地希望着，希望能够回到斯莱哲林宿舍，听Pansy的闲聊和Blaise耐心的低语。

Hermione叹息着咬着嘴唇。有一会儿，她还以为Harry已经正在恢复。这些天他变得活泼些了，对他们也不再那么暴躁。他甚至足够理智地消除了Ron和Malfoy之间的一场争斗、而不是发着火加入其中！毫无疑问，那是一个好迹象。

可是现在…在过去的一个小时里她无助地看着他又变得疏离。正当他和Ron下着象棋时，他突然失去了兴趣。不只是对游戏，对他们也是！他忽然陷入沉默，跟他说话他也不搭理。Hermione并不认为他是蓄意无视他们，他只是没在听。

而现在他正沉默地盯着公共休息室的肖像入口，在他开口之前Hermione就知道他会说什么。

"我要去走走。" 终于他低声说道，站了起来。

Ron猛地皱着眉抬头，"Harry，伙计，现在已经过了宵禁了，我也不把校规放在眼里，可是…"

另一个男孩耸肩。"我会带着隐形斗篷。"他不在意地回答。

他的两个朋友相互交换着无奈的、焦虑的眼色。

"还有地图，"Harry加上一句，"如果那能让你们好受些。"

Harry拼命地想要一个人独处。就像先前的许多次一样，对孤独的渴望忽然涌现。所以现在他正躲在隐形斗篷下，在城堡荒凉的走廊里漫步。他的手里拿着活点地图，双眼专注地来回扫视。

在夜晚现在这个时候，羊皮纸上的名字都一堆堆地聚在一起。二楼是赫奇帕奇的公共休息室和宿舍，拉文克劳在他们楼上。他自己的学院同学都聚在葛莱芬多塔里，斯莱哲林则在深远的地窖。

大多数教员的名字都漂浮在Harry估计是教员休息室的地方，除了Snape—据Harry所知，他从不在他珍贵的魔药实验室以外的地方停留太久。还有校长，他正待在他的办公室。他注意到Filch正潜行在天文塔。而余下唯一单独飘着的名字是他自己，还有—

Harry诧异地眨眼。可能是出于六年来的习惯，他一看见那紧密、整洁的字迹在地窖的外围地区拼写出Draco Malfoy的名字时，便立刻疑心起来。几秒内他的大脑就形成了自己的结论，得出关于斯莱哲林、密探和食死徒老爹（比如说Lucius Malfoy）的零碎思绪。一个人在那下面，Malfoy在干什么？为什么—？

这时他停了下来，感到一丝罪恶感，他对自己的妄想摇头。自己真不是一般的蠢。

那天早上Dumbledore给Malfoy特别安排房间时他就在场听着呢。不仅如此，到现在，他应该知道为什么那斯莱哲林少年需要那些安排！

对自己蹙起眉，他把地图收到一边，大步离开了葛莱芬多塔楼。

这一个多月来，当他不能够或者不方便去湖边时，万应室总能满足他的需求。这是个完美的独处之地，没人能够找到他—这一点对他很实用，因为他很清楚Ron和Hermione已经不止一次地跟踪他、试图找到他的藏身处了。

他不知道他们为什么那么担心，别人还以为他会带着手腕上的割痕或者类似的荒谬事故回来见他们。他又没有自残、吸毒甚至是成绩退步！他根本没有问题，只除了时不时需要…走开。如果他们能够就这么接受就好了…

叹着气，他跨入房间滑出了他的隐形衣。他周围的魔法空间已经变成一个类似于卧室的地方。中央是一张四卧床，不过它并没装饰成葛莱芬多的颜色，而是老式的暗色调。实际上，房间里大多数装饰都是老式的暗色调，几乎就像他在Grimmauld Place（小天狼星Sirius的房子，格里莫广场12号#）的房间的复制品。

真是的，Harry想，Hermione没理由不赞同他正在做的事。如果她知道的话，说不定还会鼓励他。毕竟，这也算是课外作业。

他倒在床上，拿起还摆在原位的书，一边调整到一个舒适的姿势一边扫过书的标题：《寻找你内心的阿尼玛格斯》。

他已经看了一大半了。他的进展很慢，因为他把那些章节读了又读、试图完成指示里的每一步。现在他觉得他已经知道他的形态会是什么了，而且他得确保自己在读完剩下的内容时要一直在脑中保持那个想法。

所以他热切地读下去，只会停下来吸收某些内容，或停下来清空脑中游离的幻象。有的时候，在这些时段之间，他的思绪会飘到现在仅有的另一个在独处的学生，他会心不在焉地猜想，那个新遭诅咒的狼人是不是正和他一样享受孤独。

译注：在HP7里边咱们已经知道Draco的魔杖是山楂木制作、内芯是独角兽的毛发、10寸长、合理的弹性。作者在本章前言里有说她还不知道它用什么做的，于是她设定Draco的魔杖是黑檀木、内芯是龙心弦。

上本章插图：

.com/art/SitT-lower-your-eyes-77573653，我就不直接贴过来了，点击图片可以放大。

这是一个读者给原作画的，Gallery里边还有给下面章节画的图，介意剧透的就不要看了^^不过我最喜欢这幅

第六章 Lupin坠落

有如人生一贯难以容忍的恶习，日子舒展为乏味的生活， 回到了更慢的节奏上。

满月后那个周末，任何时间都可以在斯莱哲林的公共休息室找到Draco，他在享受可以自由地在那儿过夜的事实。当Pansy狡猾地指出他私人房间的存在时，他不过告诉她时候已经太晚他懒得回去。他知道这没有骗到她，不过他也没刻意去骗她。于是他懒洋洋地过了两天，除了和这金发女孩（注）调情、听Blaise不得体的笑话外，什么也不干。从头到尾他一直在努力说服自己，只要他愿意，他还是可以成为世界"合适"的一分子的。对于他的…问题，否认的潜流又回到它的轨道，而Draco决心到下个月再面对。

与此同时，Harry正经历这样的循环：他开心地投入到伙伴们的各种活动，又花相同的时间刻意和他们隔离起来、狂热地远离人群。他也不知道为什么，有时候那渴望忽然就攫住了他，而且这么长时间以来，他都不觉得那有什么不寻常了。那些时候他不是在万应室继续他的学习，就是站立在湖泊的边缘，在湖边的时候，他会无力地盯着空荡荡的浩瀚水面，努力不去回忆。

Hermione一如往常地在为她好朋友的怪癖苦恼。如果可能的话，这新的、几乎是…两极化的Harry比一周前持续性低迷的他更让她担心。她能理解Sirius逝世后他的消沉，可是现在…一分钟前他还表现的什么事都没有，下一分钟他就变得好像不能忍受在他们身边多呆一秒。这不仅伤人的心，这…是不健康的，毫无疑问！那时，她还以为他被叫到Dumbledore的办公室是为了讨论他的言行举止，但是当被问到的时候，他说是跟凤凰令有关，校长还让他发誓保密了。因此，她想了个主意，并希望这能让他振作起来…

Ron也很担心，虽然他的关切可能没有Hermione那样的深度。红发的少年只看见Harry插手阻止他教训Malfoy—要在以前Ron肯定Harry会和他一样享受的。他听说沮丧的时候人们会变得消极，于是他决定他只需额外地照看他的好朋友，确保某个金发的混蛋不会利用现在的状况。Ron还担心在即将到来的魁地奇比赛中Harry的表现可能会受到影响，不过他从来没把这些想法说出口。据他所知，Harry还从来没有让私人情绪干扰他的比赛。不过话又说回来，事情还从来没有像现在那么糟糕…

不过除了这些小插曲，生活，从大体上说，正在回到正轨—或者说尽可能地接近霍格沃茨的正常状态。

所以在午夜刚过的周一凌晨，当Severus在被他房门上急切的敲门声吵醒时，他被实实在在地吓了一跳。各种可能性飞过他的脑海—肯定是关于Draco的什么事，不，有可能是Dumbledore，给他带来新的紧急使命，又或者是Potter，惹了更多的麻烦—他爬出床铺，边走边套上一件深蓝色的睡袍，急着去回应这个访客。这时这无尽的敲门声已经停了。

猛地打开保卫着他的隐私的房门，脸上带着怒火和警觉，魔药大师见到的是某个凌乱的Remus的震惊场面。

男人穿的是浅蓝色和白色相间的条纹睡衣，外面随意套了一件暗红色的旧长袍。他的肩膀在走向城堡的路上被雨水淋湿—他任职以后就一直住在Hagrid的小木屋里。

"S-S-Severus，"Lupin结巴道，牙齿在打战。他正定定地盯着他俩之间的地板，雨水从他的衣物边缘滴落。狼人的整个身体都在颤抖，手臂紧紧地环抱自己—然而由于某些原因，Snape怀疑那并不是由寒冷造成的。

"你来这儿干什么？"他怒斥，他对眼前生物的厌恶显而易见。魔药大师的思维怪异地运转，在那里面他可以毫不内疚地将Lupin贬为野兽，而Draco则被宽容地认为是无辜的受害者，两个概念从不冲突。

终于，眼前的男人抬起目光，眼睛是纯粹的琥珀色。那个时刻他看起来就像是一条被欺压的狗。"我需—需要你的帮助，Severus，求—求你了…"

Snape尖锐地扬起一眉，表情轻蔑。"我完全不知道你在说什么，但是很显然你已经疯了，在现在这个时候来这儿说着废话—"

"Severus！"陡然地，Lupin扑向前，紧紧攥住了另一个男人的睡袍。"求你了！别赶我走…求你了，老天，让它停下来！"

被吓到，Snape拼命克制住自己，决心不让任何除了憎恶之外的情绪表现出来，即使这狼人已经变得越来越狂乱。他把自己从这讨厌的触碰中扯出来，然后亮出了他的魔杖—那就像是凭空冒出来的。

这个情景给琥珀色的眼睛带来了一丝清澈，一时间Lupin对自己的失控显得很惊骇，然而痛苦的神情又很快回到了他脸上。"对不起！对不起！这只是…Severus，你得帮帮我！"

"你到底有什么毛病？"Snape狂怒地诘问。这只显示了Lupin的不请自到给他带来的措手不及—让他咒骂出声而不是使用他一贯的拖长语调。

狼人摇着头垂下眼睛，突然他推开Snape大步跨入了他的私人房间！魔药大师张口结舌，简直不敢相信男人的胆大妄为。他转身，惊愕地看着Lupin像困兽一样来回踱步，他的双手不断做着不安的小动作，脚上怪异的不搭调的靴子到处留下了污泥。

"Lupin！"最后他设法说道，怒视的眼神可以杀人。

但是狼人似乎根本没听见。"我一直没睡，Severus，几天没睡了，自从…我停不下思绪！关于—关于我做的事情、还有他以后将怎样过完他的人生，那样一个孩子！还有—还有—还有Sirius！噢，老天，让它停下来！我需要停下思考！！"

Snape无声地看着他，无法掩饰自己的反应。他打了个冷战，对这个男人的崩溃感到厌恶。他的絮叨听起来已经半疯，而魔药大师嘲讽地猜想，他是否真的如他听起来的那么疯狂。

忽然，踱步停住了，闪光的琥珀色眸子迎上了他的。

"所以我来这儿了，"狼人嘶声道，"你能止住它！我知道你能够！你教Harry阻断他的思想…"

意识到Lupin的在说什么，Snape不可置信地瞪着他。"我没做过那种事！我试图教他大脑封闭术（Occlumency）！为了一个完全不同的目的！多么彻底愚蠢、无礼的借口！我不可能为了满足你的心血来潮而给这样的魔法蒙上耻辱！"

Lupin咆哮一声转过身去。"那就别的什么！一剂魔药，无梦之眠（Dreamless Sleep）—老天，随便什么！"

Snape厌恶地扭曲嘴唇看着不成人样的男人。"去找Pomfrey！别大半夜的来烦我！"

但是又一次的，他感到他不受欢迎的访客根本没在听。Lupin又开始来回踱步，当他说话的时候，就像是在自言自语。"Albus什么也没说，他派Minerva过来，确保我喝药了。他不愿对我说话—不是直接的对话。甚至不愿意惩罚我，甚至在我请求…"

对这破碎的呢喃心烦意乱，Snape拉开大门大吼道："出去！Lupin。这么晚我没时间应付你受虐狂式的胡言乱语！"

另一个男人转身狂乱地盯着他，微微摇着头。"不！Severus，我需要睡觉！你肯定有一剂魔药或—或—或者别的什么！"

"对你这种人我什么也没有！！！"狂怒的尖叫出口，他都没有机会压制住它。被自己的愤怒压倒，他抓住狼人的手臂强把他推了出去，推到了走廊里。然后，微微倾身向前，他低声开口。

"给我仔细听着。我不会帮你。永远不会帮你。如果你将因此发疯，那是在你对我的教子的所作所为之后再应得不过的！你想要惩罚，Lupin？这就是你的惩罚！！我希望你永远不能睡觉！"

随之回荡的"邦！"吵醒了半个斯莱哲林宿舍。

"你们有没有注意到，Lupin教授好像有点…不在状态？"

周一上午的第一节课，六年级的葛莱芬多和斯莱哲林正聚集在禁林的外缘，按理应该在讨论半人马的生活方式。

Harry瞥了Ron一眼（Ron开的口），然后回头继续盯着眼前正在上课的男人。

Lupin从来显得没有这么病态。男人的脸是苍白无色的，只除了眼睛下方巨大的紫色色块。有时候，当他漫不经心地做一些手势时，周围的学生能看见他的手在颤抖。他不止一次的结巴起来，从上课开始已经两次话说到一半时失去了思绪。

"你们觉不觉得…"Hermione悄声说，"你们觉不觉得这跟'月中的某个时间'有关？"

红发男孩翻了个白眼。"你能说出口，要知道，学校里谁都知道他是什么。"

她朝他皱眉。"我只是在谨慎行事。而你对此一无所知，Ronald Weasley。"

他们相互拌嘴的时候Harry就没再听了。实际上他不信Remus的状态和上周五结束的满月有关，再说，Malfoy看起来完全正常—他也得经受相同的变形的。实际上，金发少年已经高傲地回到他蛇院王子的宝座上，而且为此变得更加可憎。如果Harry曾经希望他能从他的遭遇学到点谦逊或者—梅林保佑—甚至是一些心意相通，事实证明他完全错了。Malfoy比以往更差劲。整个早晨他都在嘲笑葛莱芬多，而且很明显（至少在Harry看来）他在攻击折磨Lupin。年长的狼人每一次看见那个斯莱哲林时脸色都会变得更加苍白，而Malfoy还在不停的引起他的注意—只为了要引发他这种反应。

Harry恼火地眯起眼睛。愚蠢的混蛋，企图诱害Remus…

他转向他的朋友们，注意到Seamus已经加入到那对朋友当中。"是啊，"爱尔兰男孩低声说，"要我说，Lupin 撑不住了。"

对此，Harry代表他最爱的老师感到十分气愤。不过他继而叹气，又看了一眼Remus疲惫的身形。实际上，他也只能同意。

Draco转过头，另一种未知的气味飘过。那已经发生了一整个周末了，而且越来越糟，都快把他逼疯了。无论他做什么事，他一直都在被几天前从未注意到的一千种不同的气味分散注意力。

魔药实验室（即使他喜欢那门课）是纯粹的地狱。周末他拜访了Severus，结果在靠近一个冒泡的坩埚时爆发了一连串严重的喷嚏，被逼着急忙地出了房间。用餐时间的大礼堂也是具有类似的压迫性，还有公共休息室和其它只要有人群聚集的地方。

他被迫一直和Blaise拉开距离—他只不过换了一种Draco最近的敏感鼻子不能接受的古龙水。还有Pansy…！他打了个冷战，回忆起他对她们如何度过"每月的那个时间"令人困扰的发现。当他最终识别出那个女孩周围的怪味儿时，他陡然退避三舍，把她吓了一跳。他花了好一番功夫解释。

还有噪音！那几乎更糟。就好像这该死的学校里每一个人都怀揣着震聋他的秘密使命。全都那么吵…

因此可以稳妥地说，他那新生的、多余的狼性感官并不是他时常梦想的那种超能力。

叹着气，他摇头摆脱那些想法。Pansy和Blaise已经朝斯莱哲林公共休息室去了，他在自己房间门口停下脚步。他需要独自待会儿，远离人群的场面、气味和声音。多么讽刺，他苦涩地想，即使他没有在变形，诅咒也能逼他孤立自己。

Lilith看见他过来了，立刻，这个黑发白肤的女巫以他渐渐习惯的方式开始搔首弄姿，她那厚重的眼睑自以为诱惑地半开半闭。

"Drac—"他开始低语口令，却被打断。

"Malfoy！"

转身，他扬起一眉看着Potter向他冲来，他看起来气坏了。Draco想知道这一个是不是要比他已经习惯的"自杀倾向救星"更有趣。

"Potter。"

黑发的葛莱芬多怒视着他向他靠近，他用一根愤怒的手指指着这个斯莱哲林，大胆入侵到他的私人领地。当人类的气味扑面而来时Draco立刻皱起了鼻子。

"我知道你在干什么！"Potter控诉道，"你企图折磨他！"

金发男孩尖锐地后退一步，小心地让表情保持空白。"那又如何？"他冷静地回答。

镜框后的绿眸不可思议地睁大。"那又如何？！Malfoy，你难道没看见么？这正在摧毁他！他经历了—"

"噢，闭嘴Potter！"他突然怒斥，一时间安静了另一个男孩。"你有没有想到，让他时不时地有罪恶感是我最起码能做的事？！我不在乎他经历了什么，我在乎他干了什么！"

葛莱芬多男孩明显迟疑了，他的怒火略退了下去，可是又自然地反弹回来，很令Draco恼火。"听着，我能理解发生的一切是…可怕的，但…但这不是他的错，Malfoy！"

金发男孩咬牙切齿，努力不咆哮出来。Potter身上放射出的焦虑正在他的面前徘徊。他闻起来是…汗水还有草汁还有墨水还有另外一百种其它的东西。Draco微微皱鼻子，但是很高兴他没有闻到古龙水和类似东西的味道，他可不想在试图保持优越感的时候突然爆发出难以控制的喷嚏。

"那难道是我的错？"当他自制住时他怒斥道。

"Well，你也不是没做够什么应得…"

刹那间Draco的手到了Harry肩膀，Harry发现自己被男孩一把推到了墙上。他本能地够向他的魔杖，但是被Draco一下子打了出去，下一秒钟他发现金发少年的前臂抵住了他的脖子。斯莱哲林少年的眼睛又变成狼的形态，瞳孔缩小到针眼大小。Harry倒吸一口冷气，但是在Draco令人窒息的魄力下发不出一点声音。他又抓又推，但是他纹丝不动。他正在对抗一个狼人—而且毫无招架之力。

Draco开口了，他的嗓音致命。"刚刚你是在说我活该吗，Potter？"

Harry自然不能回应，直到金发男孩放手。不过他只松开了一点儿，降低手上的压力刚好够让他的对手回答。

葛莱芬多男孩瞪着狼人，渴望着自己的魔杖—他可以看见它在不远的地板上。"我不是那个意思。"他从齿间迸出声，对他无助的姿势十分恼火。

Draco再次低声咆哮，Harry几乎能在脸上感觉到他的呼吸。他们原本可能处在一个浪漫的姿势：Draco把他固定在原地、贴的也未免太近了些。但是这个画面却被金发少年脸上的狂怒和Harry正在沸腾的怒火给彻底破坏了。

慢慢地，斯莱哲林少年的双瞳又开始变暗，它们重获色彩、直到回归正常的灰色。他朝葛莱芬多黄金男孩冷冷地笑了。"记住，Potter—不管我是不是应得的，我完全有能力把它传下去。"他用滑稽的笑容展示尖牙。

Harry一言不发地盯着他，不为所动。

Draco忽然露出得意的笑容，后退着终于放开了他。"你知道么？狼能嗅出恐惧。"说完他转过身路过Lilith的肖像，他已经在愤怒中忘掉了在那停留的打算。

离开时他又恶意地开口，声音越过他的肩膀向后飘来。"或许这一次，Potter，你正打算维护的*受害者*并不是一个令人钟爱的*葛莱芬多*。"

Harry过去捡起他的魔杖，面无表情地目送金发少年远去。

译注：金发女孩—本文就是指Pansy，虽然电影里边的Pansy Parkinson是黑发（还是棕发？），但实际HP原著里边并没有描述到Pansy的发色（from HP Lexion）。

第七章 狮院必胜

Draco对他为什么要来看比赛毫无概念。梅林啊，他憎恶双方的球队！好像赫奇帕奇们带着愉快的恍惚表情在上面绕圈还不够可笑似的，现在他们正要和*葛莱芬多*开赛—一群只会咋咋呼呼的家伙！多么讽刺的比赛…

Well，或许他能从中得到些古怪的笑料，看Potter从扫帚上跌下来也是不错的消遣。

他郁闷地在座位上烦躁地等待比赛开始。Finnegan令人恼火的爱尔兰口音从评论员包厢传出来—多么省心，又一个葛莱芬多当上了评论员—他开始分别介绍两支球队的队员。

"其次，代表鄙人学院参赛的选手是：队长、Katie Bell！她和Dean Thomas、Ginny Weasley是追球手！在不幸失去声名狼藉的Weasley双胞胎之后，现任击球手是Jack Sloper和Andrew Kirke！守门员Ron Weasley！还有当然的、找球手Harry Potter！！"

Draco悲惨地捂住耳朵，试图堵住排山倒海的掌声。噢，他不可能会享受这些的…

尖锐的哨音撕破了清新、寒冷的空气，Harry利落地跨上火弩箭，起飞冲向云霄。他在半空扭转，然后向着球场北方加速，轻松地在其他球员之间穿梭。他保持了几分钟的高速飞行，只为了清除掉血液里渴望飞翔的冲动，然后开始有技巧地搜寻金探子。

"然后赫奇帕奇的Cadwallader把鬼飞球传给了Smith，他又传了回来，然后—噢！球被Ginerva Weasley小姐截住了！Thomas接球，又传给了Bell—葛莱芬多拿到了第一分！毫无悬念，毫无悬念…"

Harry听着爱尔兰男孩的评论笑了。Seamus不像Lee Jordan那么公然支持自己的学院，但听到的人都能知道他想要哪边赢。

Harry把目光投向下方，搜寻他理应追捕的金色闪光。Cedric的代替者Summerby正盘旋在Harry对面的球场上空。两位找球手都在缓缓地漂浮，不停地四处扫视。

"Wealey又一次封锁了赫奇帕奇的射门！他已经渐入佳境。Weasley姑娘接着了鬼飞球，她向—噢！她被一个游走球击中了！Kirke和Sloper都没守住！"

葛莱芬多的找球手在半空中转身，目光搜寻着Ginny。她还在扫帚上，正一手扶着腰对理应保护她的击球手们怒目而视。至少她没受伤，他宽慰地想着。

"Harry，伙计！你在干嘛？！"

他转向Ron的声音，只见红发男孩正急切地指着他身后。顺着他的指示，Harry看见Summerby正在做一个正面跳水，一脸的坚决。

"赫奇帕奇的找球手看见了什么！他在追金探子！Potter在哪里？如果他没有捉住，赫奇帕奇就会在赛季领先—噢！等等！来了，Potter也看见了！他向Summerby追去并在缩小差距…把火弩箭用起来，老兄！"

Harry贴在扫帚柄上，试图跟上另一个找球手的视线，但是他看不见任何吸引住Summerby的东西。什么也没有—

金光一闪，却不在他们飞行的方向上。Harry猛转头搜寻那个闪光，终于在右边靠近球场边缘的地方找到了它。意识到他差点因为跟着对方找球手的假动作造成重大失误，他猛然转过扫帚手柄，向目标发射过去。

"什么？Potter这是去哪？现在是Summerby在跟着他了！看样子刚才那是一个幌子！啊，不过赫奇帕奇的找球手是没有机会和那样一把飞天扫帚齐头并进的，看看它飞的样子！艺术，那是艺术…"

Harry把脚踝紧紧贴着火弩箭，向前伸出一只手臂。他在指尖上感觉到金探子的翅膀疯狂地拍动空气，这金色的小东西就在几厘米开外。

忽然，它向上直冲上天际，他跟了上去，然而它又立刻坠落下来，随即他就发现为了追捕它自己几乎飞到了观众里头。努力无视掠过人群头顶时激发的阵阵尖叫，他在最后的加速中倾身向前，感觉到手指在难以捉摸的小球上合拢。

"他是不是…？他办到了！Potter抓住了金探子！葛莱芬多获胜！180分比20分！"

微微笑着，Harry迅速降落，加入了他的队友。

那天晚上，葛莱芬多公共休息室就和以往魁地奇胜利后一样吵闹、喧哗，但这一次Harry很满足于待在朋友们的陪伴之下。他听着Ron的故事，大笑起来。Ron跟他描述了在他飞过斯莱哲林们的头顶时他们是怎么尖叫的，还有Snape是如何一副想要当场诅咒他的样子—他为了不被火弩箭的尾巴刮到不得不扑到在Trelawny身上。那天晚上Harry基本上一直在傻笑，他的好心情让他和大家一样的放松。

Hermione欣喜地看着他又变回她熟识的那个Harry，她完全预备利用这罕有的快乐时光来启动她的计划。

她一直等到Harry听完Ron讲的各种离奇有趣的故事。红发男孩让他出乎意料地大笑起来的时候他不雅的把黄油啤酒又喷回瓶里，导致现在袍子上尽是黏黏的污渍。当两人终于分开时，Harry瞥到她，然后灿烂地笑了，并和她一起坐在了壁炉旁边。

她自然地朝他笑笑。"玩的开心吗？"

他点头。"当然了，你呢？"

"嗯。Harry，我想问你一些事。"为什么不在他又分心之前就切入主题呢？

他眨了眨眼。"嗯，行啊。什么事？"

"我一直在想…"她转头正视着他说道，"已经有至少十个人问过我今年还办不办DA了。我想知道那…嗯，可以吗？我想那对你也有好处，能把精力集中在某些事情上。"

他吃惊了一小会，然后耸了耸肩。"嗯，行啊，Hermione。我都不知道大家还想再干一次。"

被他迅速的同意吓了一跳，她过了片刻才作出反应。她曾预料会有些抵抗，考虑到之前开课时遇到的阻力。

"嗯，是啊，我是说、他们的确想继续。那很实用，Harry，还很有意思。去年的成员基本上都想继续参加。"

绿色的眸子转向她，这一次，它们是闪亮的。"我很乐意。我倒是没想过，但我想…我还挺怀念的。你来安排第一次集合好吗？"

她对此翻了个白眼："你总是不自己组织…"可是她在微笑，很愿意摆平这些细节问题。

那天晚上回到房间的时候，有封信正等着他，还有栖息在咖啡桌上的那只熟悉的猫头鹰。他进门时它转过头冷冷地看他。

亲爱的Draco，

到十六岁，你已预备好踏上我的足迹。鉴于此，我已在为你着手准备。

在不足一月之后的霍格莫德（Hogsmeade）周末两日，你将回到Malfoy庄园的家中，而不是留在城堡。到了将你领入人生真谛的时候了，而我期望你以成人的方式对待。我建议你在这几个星期好好考虑事务的轻重缓急。

尽管如此，我有信心你能让我为你骄傲，Draco。你一直在为这个转折点准备，这就是我知道你将走上正确道路的原因。

你的父亲，

Lucius A. Malfoy

Draco盯了这封信很久很久，一遍遍地重读它的片段。虽然语句足够暧昧，但他很清楚父亲指的是什么。这自然令他害怕，但是更令他恐惧的是那个词语。

不足一月…

这些字几乎在朝着他尖叫，他知道，他就知道…

抓向他的书包，他把内容物清空在面前的地板上，然后在一片凌乱之中摸索。他把书本和零碎的羊皮纸扔到一边，终于找到要找的东西。

打开占星术用的一张巨大图表，他把它铺平在面前。这一张展示的是横跨日历的月运周期，显示了各个日期的相关月相。一根手指沿着数字往下寻找，他找到了那个日子。

毫无疑问，就和他想的一样，他的第二个满月正和霍格莫德周末重叠—父亲想让他回家过的周末。

他将要被打上印记的周末。

第八章 蛇无忠诚

Draco感到强烈的恶心。

不，不，不—梅林，不，这不可能在发生！不是这么毫无预兆，不是这么快！他在月运周期图和信件之间来回扫视，思维深处在肯定什么地方出了差错。必然有差错！

鸟儿刺耳的尖叫把他惊得抽动了一下，他诧异地望了它一眼，几乎忘了它的存在。

"没—没有回信。"他轻声说，望着父亲的猫头鹰向着他卧室的窗户飞去。

打上印记，他的父亲想要让他打上印记。他的父亲—还不知道儿子变成了什么—不明白那意味着什么。天啊，他就非得挑那几天么？或许，如果是别的时间…

Draco打了一个冷战。但那不是别的时间，就在那几天—世上没什么能够说服他在满月时接近他父亲。

Albus Dumbledore坐在桌后感受着他一百多年人生的每一年。他很疲惫，如果不是处在战争之中，他该被允许休息。但现况是，每次当他闭一会儿眼睛，睁开后就会有一打问题出现在眼前。

桌上是Severus的冥想盆，他阴沉地盯着其中不断回旋的银色漩涡。他读过了魔药大师的记忆，并为之深深困扰，但是对此他也无可奈何。

旁边是Remus的另一封辞职信。自从那个事故以后年长的狼人就一直在试图辞掉工作离开城堡，虽然这事只有他和Albus知道。一有机会，Remus就找到校长亲自辞职，而Albus做了他唯一能做的—拒绝了这个请求。

他还不能允许这个男人离开，不管Severus多么喊叫着反对、要求一个解释。他们需要他，如果不是现在，也不远了。还有如果Remus执意要悔过，Albus悲哀的肯定，在不久的将来会有很多机会的。

他的思绪被轻轻的敲门声打断了。他一惊，瞥了Fawkes一眼。凤凰只是把头转向了大门。

挥动他的魔杖，他看着沉重的大门旋开，而Malfoy男孩正站在门槛处，举止很不情愿。他手里攥着一张纸，几乎是保护性地贴在身边。

"Malfoy先生，"他问候道，无法掩饰嗓音里的惊讶。"出了什么事吗？"

金发少年踌躇地走进房间，路过Fawkes时机警地瞥了几眼，然后站到了桌子对面。无声地，他把纸张放到冥想盆旁边。它随着他颤抖的手微微扑动了一下。

轻轻地锁起眉头，Dumbledore伸手把它滑向自己以作检查。第一眼的扫视告诉他这是来自Lucius Malfoy的一封信，刹那间，他的预感已经产生。

"他想让我打上印记。"男孩轻声说道，嗓音几不可闻。他看着脚下，无法对上老人的目光。Dumbledore几乎可以估算出如今这个举动代表了多少背叛。"他想在那个周末，在下个…下个—"

"我理解了，Malfoy先生，"校长同情地打断了他，"这样的事是不允许发生的…至少为了你的利益。"

斯莱哲林少年抽动一下脑袋当作点头，依旧定定地望着地面。

Dumbledore叹了口气向后坐去，抬起一手疲惫地揉着眼睛。问题在问题中酿成。

"Draco，"最后他说道，"告诉我为什么你会来找我。"

金发少年终于抬起双眸—它们前所未有地黑暗。"我不能去，你知道我不能。如果我去接受了印记，我不会成为食死徒的—我会变成一个宠物。大概更糟，现在的我几乎和泥巴—麻瓜种（Muggleborn-中性无贬义#）一样糟糕。"

Dumbledore对他的说溜嘴没说什么，重要的是改口，于是他不过微微挑了挑眉。他闭上眼睛，双手立成尖塔，陷入沉思。

"如果在几个晚上之前Lupin教授没有咬你呢？"几分钟后，他问道，"那样你又会怎么做？"

斯莱哲林没有回答，直到锐利的蓝色眼珠对上他的。他红了脸颊看了开去。

"我—我来找你的唯一原因是基于我的最佳利益，"Draco诚实地回答，却难免有一些紧张。"如果…如果父亲在两周、或者一个月之前以前写信给我，我依然会作出最有利于我的选择。"

Dumbledore没有作出任何回应，只不过继续以犀利地盯着这个男孩，思考着忠诚的定义。这个斯莱哲林男孩几乎没有忠诚可言，并且看起来他对此毫不羞愧。这是一个只会考虑自身利益的人，他准备逃离一切威胁—甚至包括他的父亲。以此类推，如果不是现在这个状况，这个男孩现在可能正在愉快地为另一方战斗。

若有所思地皱眉，Dumbledore随意拿起魔杖放到膝盖上。"很好，Malfoy先生。我假定你是来这儿寻求我的保护的？"

无声地，他点了点头。

"那么我将要求你为我起誓，就跟我让Harry和其他人对你起誓一样。能理解么？如果你同意，今后你就再不能转换立场。另一方面，你会拥有我的保护，我的学校将会成为隔离你父亲和伏地魔手下的避难所。"

Draco咽了一口唾沫，试图稳定好情绪。他曾预料到这些，如果校长凭他一面之词就准备信任他的话，那他就真是一个老笨蛋了。但即使如此，如今的现实似乎决心要将他碾碎。梅林啊，他从未想过自己会到这个地步…

"我理解，先生。"

老人坚定地点头。"很好，很好，我的孩子。准备好了吗？"

Draco点头，在一个他不承认的畏缩中闭上了眼睛。

Dumbledore站起开口，魔法在嗓音中悸动。"你将以学生和巫师的身份于我起誓你的忠诚。这意味着如果事态严重，你将尽力帮助我、Harry Potter和任何凤凰令的成员；如果无法帮忙，你也不能成为阻碍。你将会做我让你做的，并信任我会真心维护你的最佳利益。这些规则会一直束缚你，直到战争真正结束。就此起誓？"

忠诚契约里每一个条款都让Draco想要蜷起来死掉，但是当被问到的时候，他不过简单的回答："我发誓。"

立刻，银色的星光从Dumbledore的魔杖中射出击中了他的胸口，就像他看见其他人为他起誓守密时一样。这感觉温暖而沉重，他花了很长时间才适应下来。他集中精神在这感觉上，而不愿思考他刚刚做了什么。

Dumbledore带着令人恼火的怜悯目光凝视着他。"很抱歉，我的孩子，我知道这不是你所盼望的…"

决心尽快解决这件事，Draco抬起下巴指向桌上的信件，"我该怎么回复，先生？"

"我建议你不要回复，Malfoy先生。Lucius很快就会意识到你没有和他共度周末的打算，我会为你的假期留校做好安排。"

斯莱哲林少年草草点了下头作为应答，然后转身向门口走去。他没有回头，直到抵达螺旋台阶的底端，他都保持着沉默。

他拒绝为这自投罗网显示出感激之情。

Dumbledore看着斯莱哲林少年走出办公室，然后回过神来处理今天最早出现的困境。把Lucius的信件放到一边，他先瞥了一眼Remus的辞职信，然后淡漠地把它撕成两半扔进了脚边的废纸筐。解决掉那个，只剩下Severus的冥想盆了。

他叹气，用魔杖搅动银色的记忆。事情已经超出了他的控制。今天一早Severus就带着紧急消息过来找他。

他知道总有一天Tom Riddle会不再信任Severus，他只希望那一天能来的晚一些。但现在，这已经在发生了，他的密探能给他提供的任何优势都在迅速地流失。Tom还没有公开针对魔药大师，但也快了。别的食死徒都看不起他，实际上，一直以来都很轻视他，但至少以前他们还留有一些尊敬。好了，往后再没有了。

Severus把他最近一次被召唤的记忆倾入冥想盆，拿给Dumbledore看了，而其中的内容极大地困扰着校长。他不知道他们还能不能担负起另一次任务。现在，Tom起意杀害魔药大师不过是时间问题罢了。不行，Severus的密探工作到了头，这只意味着他们很快就会对黑魔头的行动陷入黑暗之中。

第二天早晨，Harry、Hermione和Ron在防御课上找到他们在教室后面的老位置，肩并肩地坐成一排。自从Snape把DADA教授的职位搞到手，他们对这门课的热情就很快退却了。这就像又上了一轮魔药课，而且更糟糕，因为这是对这门完美的课程的多大浪费啊…

"第一次集合是什么时候？"Harry一边问着一边在他书包里倒腾着找他的防御课课本。之后，他把厚厚的大部头扔在了面前桌上。

Hermione拿出了她自己的课本。"嗯，我到处问了，好像这周四就都方便。那天行吗？"

"后天？嗯，好的。我们还用那些金加隆吗？"

她微笑。"对。不过是保留传统罢了，虽然我不觉得会有教授真介意我们在干什么—"

就在那时，教室大门洞开，Snape跨步走了进来，黑袍如往常一样在他身后飞舞鼓动。Ron总坚持这狡诈的教授用了什么咒语来达到这种效果，不过从来没法证明。

"拿出课本，收起魔杖。"暴躁的命令传下，Snape走到教室前方他的位置，站在了黑板旁边。"翻到第十章开始阅读。"

Harry轻快地打开封面开始来回翻动书页，搜寻着第十章，然后他就看见Hermione的手举到了空中。而在他另一边的Ron为了可预料的减分呻吟出声。

"什么，Granger小姐？"

"教授，您落了第九章。您看，上周我们刚上完了第八章—"

"我很清楚上个星期我们是在哪结束的，Granger，"Snape斥道，每一个字都因恼怒而变得短促，"而我让你翻到第十章。"

"但是—"

"葛莱芬多扣十分。想变成二十分么？"

Hermione愤愤地陷入沉默，怒视着课本找到了正确的页数。

Harry不知道是什么东西启发他去核对，他只不过突然开始回翻，寻找着第九章的标题。找到后，他瞪了它很久很久，然后抬头，发现自己对上了Snape一眨不眨望着他的目光。

第九章：黑暗生物的鉴别和防御—狼人

Harry以同样激烈的眼神和年长的男人对视，在那一瞬他们理解了彼此。Harry忽然看见了魔药大师的伪善：用这诡计揭露Remus，却又在保护Draco。而与此相对的，Snape知道他看见了，却无计可施。

"怎么了，Potter？"男人冷冰冰地说道，"读书。"

Harry皱起眉，但什么也没有说。

第九章 渴求安心

两个星期以后，当银色的月亮正悬挂在夜空中时，Draco正身处地狱。并不是因为Dumbledore的干涉—想起来依旧刺痛—而是因为他体内奔腾的恶心感。

不管怎样，他告诉自己这不过是恶心而已，可是实际上，他明白…

这是那诅咒。这该死的诅咒像是决心要摧毁他完美生活的每一个细节。因为它，他在失去一切—从他的银饰开始，梅林在上…

他的父亲并不是一个可以被忽视的人，他给他寄了一封又一封的信，最后以他在大礼堂发现的猩红色吼叫信（Howler）告终。Lucius冰冷、拖长的音调在所有人耳边回响，他嘲讽说Draco变得"忤逆"，告诉他会被断绝经济关系直到他恢复失去的理智。Draco在狂怒和耻辱中冲出了大堂，想要伤害任何挡道者的冲动在血液里沸腾。

那时，他还没有注意到自己的反应。

但是从那以后，事情演变的更加糟糕。他的脾气很快变得难以控制，最小的错误都能让他愠怒几个小时，而轻微的怠慢能让他当场全面爆发。他得到的课后留堂和失去的学院分数比他以前学校生涯的总数还多。最严重的一次事件牵涉到Blaise—Draco甚至不记得他说了什么—导致自己咒骂着粗言秽语冲出了公共休息室。他还从来没见过那个男孩如此的惊骇。

更重要的是，他肯定那些情绪是不正常的。他没有感到赢得他挑起的争论后的满足感，而是开始变得很想、很想去…伤人。

这都是由Potter引起的—难道不总是他么？当那个白痴轻率地说出Draco"应得"现在发生的一切。真相是…他并没有存心做出那样的反应。回想起来，他自己的行为很…呃，不对劲。上一次Draco Malfoy参与到肢体冲突是什么时候？金发的男孩早就对自己不甚强壮的体质认命了，所以自己不使用魔法直接攻击高个葛莱芬多的举动根本就说不通。

还有当他站在那儿，Potter无助地钉在他的手下，他曾极力隐藏住体内那一波愉悦的战栗。在那短短的一刻，诅咒好像也不那么糟糕了。他是强大的，他能给那双著名的绿眼睛带来恐惧。

但那是以前。在渴望伤害、攻击和…和TMD噬咬以前。

他都快被逼疯了。日常活动的时候它就会找上他。一刻前他还正和Pansy一道漫步在走廊里，下一刻他的思想就开始摇曳、变化，变得残暴。他的视野褪去色彩，直到一切都罩上灰色的阴影，而环绕他周围的声音也随着听觉的狼变而猛然冲入他的耳朵。

要认出这些特征并不难：狼正在翻身控制他。

所以现在他像一头困兽一样在自己的房间里来回踱步，强迫自己维持住离开时的自持。他不能待在人群里！梅林，想想他会干什么…

他能感觉到那生物在他的意识深处躁动不安，它的愤怒成为他的，它兽性的狂野在感染他。他想知道这是不是就是那晚Lupin失控时所感受到的，而生平第一次他几近理解那个男人是怎么铸下大错的。

他需要…梅林，他不愿意承认…他需要帮助。Draco对于自己要如何控制这些毫无头绪，但他知道Lupin有办法。

多欢喜，他对自己无声地嘶吼。

那晚Remus独自坐着，就像他最近一直干的那样，除非必要他拒绝靠近城堡。Hagrid的小屋变成了他需要的样子，堆满了摇摇欲坠的书本和他平时收集的小玩意儿。角落里有一面窥敌镜（foeglass），而燃烧着的壁炉边则是一副巫师象棋—他已经和自己下了两天棋了。有一锅鸡汤正保温在壁炉的余烬里，令人愉快的香气飘满了整个房间。

他已经把家具变得更合他的口味。把Harid的木椅变成宽敞、柔软的印花布椅子，角落里的床铺因为加上了他自己的床垫、羽毛被和枕头而显得更为舒适。地板上牙牙（Fang）的毯子已经收了起来，因为它最近习惯在床脚和他一起睡。房间大体的颜色布置是葛莱芬多的色调—老习惯罢了。只是他用的红色要更暗淡，并不是学校里那明亮的鲜红色，而金色也换成了米黄色。

叹息着，他坐回他的椅子揉了揉眼睛。桌上是他下周的课程计划，满布着他凌乱的笔迹。羽毛笔在他手上留下了墨水的污渍。

忽然牙牙低声咆哮起来，抬起头望着小小的昏暗窗户。Remus瞥了它一眼，然后竖起了自己的耳朵，试图听见引起牙牙注意的东西，但是只有冬雨在玻璃上反复的叩击。

摇着头，狼人站起来走到壁炉边，他的鸡汤晚餐正等着他。正当他弯腰去取时，什么东西好像重重地撞上了木门。牙牙立刻站起狂吠起来。

皱着眉，他缓缓地立起身来走到狗旁边—它正对着木门底部又抓又挠。

"走开，孩子。"他命令道，然后站到它的位置，抓住门把拉了开来。

一个极其沮丧的Draco Malfoy—他刚才正支撑在门上，于是现在忽地向前绊倒跌进了Remus怀里。

但是如果年长的狼人期望他能像那样好好待着，那他就错了。Remus的下一个念头就是：他被嘶吼着的金发男孩攻击了，伴随着笨拙的蛮力与怒火的攻击。他被扑向他的Draco向后撞倒、而牙牙又扑到了Draco身上，三只犬科动物不雅地跌作一团。被压在最底部的Remus试图挡开斯莱哲林少年不连贯的攻击，而Draco只是在竭力去够能够到的教授身体任意部位，丝毫不顾正踏在他背上意图保卫主人的巨犬。

这是个能让Colin Creevey甘愿用性命交换的场景，如果他能先拍到一张快照的话。

凝聚起他一般摒弃不用的力量，Remus终于设法把男孩推开坐了起来。他还抓住了牙牙的项圈，以免它又跟着袭击者扑过去。

在老天祝福的一段时间里，房间里寂静无声—只除了雨声和三者粗糙的呼吸。不久Draco恢复了自制，却又飞快地行动起来，这一次他双膝着地落在年长的狼人面前，伸手抓住了他的衬衫。

"你干了什么？！"他嘶声道，双目圆睁，透白的狼眼闪动着野性的光芒，"它在折磨我！它要…它要赢了！而我要疯了！"

吃了一惊，Remus几乎被记忆中Malfoy一贯的清新形象激的瑟缩了一下。男孩看起来惊慌失措—就和字面上的意思一样。他潮湿的金发一绺绺地散落在眼前，雨滴一颗接着一颗迅速地跌落，身体的其它部位也已经湿透了。看起来他都懒得穿上长袍，改穿了普通的麻瓜风格衣物：一条蓝色牛仔裤和一件衣领带扣的白色衬衫，没有任何装饰。他绝望地拽着Remus，双手在颤抖—不，他的全身都在颤抖。

"D-Draco，冷静下来—"

"我办不到！！"男孩吼叫着回答，表情狂野，"我、我什么都做不了！它在反制我！每隔5分钟我就想杀死什么！我不能待在朋友身边了，以防我会'咬'他们，真TM荒谬！而这都是你的错！！"

不用斯莱哲林少年说出口，Remus也知道有些事不对劲。即使自认够叛逆，Malfoy也不是一个会在老师自家对其进行人身攻击的人。而且如果没有出事，他是绝不会像这样半疯地跑出来的。

猛摇头，Remus变换到双膝着地的姿势，伸手抓住了男孩的手腕，坚决地把它们从他的衬衫扯开。是时候做一个成年人了，他严厉地提醒自己。你造成了这一切，你就得面对它。别再逃避了。

"Draco？跟我说说到底发生了什么？"

斯莱哲林少年挣扎了一会儿，但年长的狼人并没有放手。Remus半是害怕会导致另一场攻击。

"它比我强大！"金发男孩忿恨地嘶声道，"我以为…我以为它只会在满月时改变我！怎么会这样？！"

Remus稳稳地注视他，试图用自己的目光对上他恐慌的眼神，让他冷静下来。"你一直在无视它，是不是？"

"什么？"

他叹息。"Draco…你得停止把自己看做和以前一样—"

"我是和以前一样—！"

"不，"年长的男人悲伤地摇头，"对不起，Draco。梅林，我是多么抱歉…但你不是。你不再是一个正常的巫师，你不是纯血了，你甚至不是…不是人类—"

"住嘴！"金发男孩剧烈地从他手里挣开，为了和他隔开距离而背脊着地落在了地上。

但是Remus继续说道："这并不表示你'不如'以前的你了，不一样而已。我是指你必须接受它。"

"凭什么？！TMD凭—"

"因为这会一直发生的！"

他俩无声地望着彼此，Remus在试图把话语的重要性传达出来，也在竭力不让自己在内疚中移开视线，Draco在微微地摇头，否认着，否认着。

"我…我能帮你，如—如果你愿意，"过了一会儿，Remus踌躇地提出。终于他意识到或许这就是Dumbledore要留下他的原因。讨厌的无所不知老人。

Draco向他嗤笑。"难道你做的还不够么？"他防御性地立起一膝收到胸前，一手环绕住牛仔布包裹的肢体。颤抖的手先摸到嘴唇，然后耙过他的头发，最后紧紧抓住了裤子，显然有些不知所措。

"即使如此，"Remus鼓起勇气继续说，"我比你更了解这个诅咒。我知道怎么…对付它。即使只为了不让你的秘密泄露，你也该—"

"噢老天，"金发男孩睁大眼睛望着他，"我还没想到，他们很快就会注意到的，我的天啊，他们会意识到—"

"嘘，他们不会的。冷静下来，听着，我们能解决它—"

"我们不能他X的解决任何事！！"金发男孩的爆发把他吓了一跳，导致牙牙又紧张起来。Remus眨眼，震惊地看着Draco的崩溃。

狼的存在暂时离开了他，蓝白色的眸子迅速地暗成灰色，其中盛满了晶莹的泪水。低下头，他用前臂遮住眼睛，隐藏这一时的脆弱，并把双膝更向胸前收紧，好像要躲避Remus的审视一样。

蜷缩在Lupin教授地板上那古旧、磨破的地毯上，Draco Malfoy在被咬后第一次哭了。

当他一边后悔着整个会面一边昂首阔步地离开小屋、回到霍格沃茨的时候，已经差不多快十点了，危险地接近宵禁。他的怒火还是迟迟没有消散，而笼罩在怒火上的是他对自己这样失掉自尊的耻辱感。

不，划掉那句—他是自投罗网地毁掉了自己的尊严…

没有语言能够描述那是多么耻辱。他—他居然哭了！在地板上！在…Lupin面前！！而那个混蛋还安慰了他！！！

光这么想他就想再哭一场。

所以当他一听见并辨认出远处的嗓音和轻笑声，他欢迎"梦之队"来给他做靶子。他把魔杖拿在手中加快了步伐，经过转角时，刚好看见Potter、泥巴种和鼬鼠在和该死的半个学校的学生告别。当他认出那些正从不知什么房间里游荡出来的葛莱芬多、赫奇帕奇和拉文克劳时，Draco犹豫了。怎么回事—

然后他认出来了：这是他们去年待的地方，那时自己还帮着给他们的小聚会带去了早产的结局。

当那堆学生逐渐消失、只剩下黄金三人组时，他粘上嘲讽的笑容向前跨步。他心痒痒正想把自己的愤怒发泄在什么身上，连Granger再给他一巴掌的想法也不够阻止他。

"怎么，邓布利多军再度辉煌了，是吗？"他挖苦地出声。

三人惊讶地迅速转身，认出他的声音、他们都怒目瞪着他。那只维持了三秒钟—直到他们的表情慢慢转变成诧异。

鼬鼠愉快地哼了一声，"妈的，Malfoy，你怎么搞成这样？"

没有收到他预期的反应，Draco眨眼。

"你到外面去了？"Granger诘问道，她的嗓音因愤怒而拔尖，打磨着Draco神经。

斯莱哲林少年向下瞥了自己一眼，差点儿畏缩了一下。他居然忘掉了自己不太清新的仪容—那可是前所未有，更验证了他的沮丧。梅林，他都套上该死的麻瓜衣服那么多次了…湿的麻瓜衣服，现在是。

"我去哪都不关你的事，Granger，"他瞪着她怒斥道，"不过我倒是想知道反叛军们以为他们在干什么，在夜里现在这个时候。"

Potter不可置信地挑起眉毛。"是啊，咱们这么些人之中，'我们'才是最可疑的。你刚刚在城堡外面干什么？！"

Draco眯了眯眼睛。"我没有重复自己的习惯，但是我想我已经说了那不关你的事！"

红发男孩跨前一步，他的魔杖已经摆在身旁。"如果你在密谋什么那就关我们的事了，谋划让一帮食死徒和怪兽进入霍格沃茨—"

"老天在上Weasley！"金发男孩惊呼，厌恶加气愤地甩手，"你几岁了—五岁？怪兽？！外面的唯一的怪兽就是你们那珍贵的杂种月光狗！"他坚定地躲开Potter的目光，只怒视着另外两人。

是泥巴种先跳起来辩护的。"Lupin教授不是怪兽，Malfoy！他就像你我一样是人类！"

鼬鼠皱起眉头，"得了，Hermione，跟这只混蛋白貂解释没用—"

Draco打断他，他聚焦在女孩身上，强做出一个轻蔑的表情，"人类？他都不是真正的巫师，更不是纯血，他是动物！他又能有多好？"

Granger看起来很愿意甩他一巴掌，不过这次他已经小心地在他俩之间保持好距离了。

"你这个肮脏的、可恶的禽兽！"她尖叫，失掉了所有的礼仪。"Remus Lupin做人永远都比你能做的更好！作为巫师要好上你十倍！你竟敢—！"

奇迹男孩选择在那个时候介入，他一手围住女巫的肩膀，凌厉地看了红发男孩一眼。鼬鼠威胁地瞪了Draco一会，然后站到了Harry的位置上，代替Harry揽住了Hermione。

"来，Hermione，咱们回公共休息室去。"

她挣开他，转身向走廊冲去。鼬鼠急忙跟了上去，蠢脸上带着可悲的关切。只剩下了Potter。

Draco皱眉，想要发火、想要目标、想要任何事—只除了这毛骨悚然的沉默。

"你又在看什么？"当目不转睛的对视相持了太久，他恶毒的斥道。

Potter双臂环抱胸前，头偏向一边，看起来令人恼火地淡漠。"Malfoy，如果你想听安心话，你可以用更巧妙的办法的。"

Draco差点被噎住了。"什么？！"

高个的男孩微微耸肩，"嗯，有其他办法的。现在，Hermione可要为此沮丧一个礼拜了。要知道，你真该—"

"安心？"金发男孩复述着，好像Potter的话里他就听懂了这个词。

"嗯，我假定这就是为什么你让她为他说那些话的原因。你得到你要了吗？"

斯莱哲林少年低吼着推开另一个男孩，走向刚刚两个葛莱芬多离开的方向。Potter不慌不忙地跟了上去。

"你TM从我身边滚开，Potter！"他命令道，加快了速度。

"怎么？我猜的太准了？"他的对手轻易地跟上，更令Draco生气了。"那就是你去的地方，不是么？Remus那儿。"

"走开。"

"他给你狼宝宝的教育了？你是—"

直到拳头挥上另一个男孩的嘴巴，Draco才意识到自己干了什么。Potter微微踉跄了一下，伸手去摸唇上出现的小块血迹。慢慢地，他抬高目光盯住斯莱哲林少年，绿眸深处带着可疑的欣喜。

"那真可悲，Malfoy，"他愉快地对金发男孩说道，擦去了鲜红的色块。"我猜这次你全是人类，嗯？"

Draco眨眼，一下子没有回过神来。他迷惑地盯着葛莱芬多—直到慢慢地领悟过来。

他表现的还是人类。是的，很愤怒，但是什么也没有变化。没有兽性的噬咬欲，没有超自然的力量，没有—

Potter突然平举魔杖指向他。"你不认为我会站在这儿让你打着玩吧，对吗？"

太久以来的第一次，Draco感到兴奋的激流从体内贯穿而过—为这熟悉、稳定的状况而兴奋！这—梅林啊—这种敌对，永远都不会改变，不管他俩变成了什么。这个持久的、可靠的因素，正是一团混乱的他所需要的。虽然他拒绝承认，Potter挑起这场他渴望的争斗是在帮他的忙。

几分钟之后，正当他们处在这即兴的决斗中、Jinx和hex（都是攻击性的咒语#）满天飞时，McGonagall教授抓住了他们。她抓住两人的衣领，直接拽着他们走下走廊，还给两人的学院都扣了可耻的大量分数。

没关系。当他们站在她的办公室、听着苏格兰女士为了关于宵禁、敌对和成熟的训话把自己喊到声音嘶哑的时候，Draco大胆地瞥向Potter的方向—他认为在那双绿眸里，他瞥到了自己的满足感反射其中。

第十章 代价

"你确定不想让Pomfrey夫人帮你治一治么，Harry？"Hermione关切的话语从早餐桌对面响起。

Harry翻了翻眼睛。"Herm，这不过是个小破口罢了，Malfoy他就是想也造不成一个像样的伤口。"

Ron在他身边哼了一声。"没错。还有你也知道Pomfrey，牵涉到打架的话她才不会给你治疗，只会给你再整断几根骨头。"

女孩摇了摇头，收好她的书包和最新的一期《预言家日报》。"老实说，你太没责任心了，在走廊中央和那个混蛋决斗…还有你失掉的学院分！"完全和她不赞许的话语成对比的是在她唇边停留的笑容，而在走过的时候，她弯下腰在凌乱的黑发里印下一个吻。"谢谢你。"

Harry露齿而笑。"不客气。不过你要去哪儿？"

她停了一下回头看向男孩们。"我去组织今晚的DA会，早上我把金加隆落在房间里了。"

Ron—刚刚他还对Hermione向他好朋友展示的亲密皱着眉头—突然高兴起来，"噢，是今晚么？今晚咱们做什么？"

Hermione离开了大堂，Harry若有所思地咬了土司一口，"我正想再加上决斗的内容，去年以来咱们就没干过了，再说上次做的也不大对…"

Ron嘲笑说："梅林，你听起来居然像个象样的老师。"

Harry惊恐的眼神使红发男孩爆发出一阵大笑来，结果他只得到Harry一记瞪视还有把他配给Luna决斗的断言。

Albus在教工席座首看着他的学生们，思索着。在他眼前，Harry和他的朋友们哈哈大笑，活跃地聊着少年们谈论的话题—魁地奇、姑娘们、万应室的秘密集会…

校长对那想法自顾自地笑了，对那个男孩自以为的隐秘感到有意思。那自然是没关系的，大多数老师现在或多或少都听说了新的DA，并都刻意选择视而不见。几个月来Harry似乎第一次真正开心起来，如果是由于那个缘故的话，他们又凭什么终止它呢？

Albus饶有兴味地看了他的教授们一眼。不远处，Minerva和Helen Hooch（在座两个最大的魁地奇球迷）正为谁会赢得今年的国家冠军而争吵着；Sibyll正试图说服Filius她预见了他的死亡（的确是一个悲惨的结局），魔咒课老师正徒劳地想要改变话题；远一点，Remus Lupin心不在焉地舀着玉米片，而Severus则显眼地缺席了—因为又一个与黑魔头的会面。

就在那时，另外一群学生进入了大堂。Albus向他们看下去，眼里闪烁着兴味盎然。

是的，最近的Draco Malfoy自然引发了他的兴趣。表面上，金发男孩和以前并没有什么不同—依然恶劣、骄傲、自负、轻蔑，依然是蛇院王子的完美候选人。若不是Albus已经分别收到Remus和Minerva的报告说男孩昨晚已然失魂落魄，他会以为Malfoy先生自己处理得正好。

但事非如此，不管他怎么努力在公众面前隐藏自己的困境。

校长看着斯莱哲林少年领着一帮学院同学走向他们的长桌，路过Harry时照例和他怒目而视交换了些刻薄话。

另外一件事：如果他们的新丁—Albus想到如果这么当面叫他时会收到的反应他几乎要笑出来—回到正题，如果他们的新丁厌恶自己的领袖、他又怎么可能为其有效地工作？

Albus遵守了诺言，把正疯狂地想要联系上忤逆子的Lucius拦在了外面。当然Draco并不知情，他只知道自从一周以前Albus插手以后，他一直在接收的信件洪流就止住了。Albus怀疑Lucius会在信件里夹上门钥匙（portkey）或别的邪恶物事。他还做好了相关安排，让男孩在法定假日也能留校。

但是坦白说，考虑到回报，他没打算让Malfoy先生只是无所事事地在名义上站在他们一方。他得把自己的任何才华都投放在即将到来的战争中，就和其他人一样。

不过此刻，只要这斯莱哲林少年能和其他正为战争努力准备的学生们好好说话，Albus就已经心满意足了。再说了，就是为了他好，受受除了自身学院外其他学院的影响对他也是大有裨益的。

他思维深处响起什么声音，像是Severus在他背后怒斥说他似乎又对斯莱哲林学院心起偏见，但是他把它强力推了开去。

下定主意，校长自顾自点了点头，已经为他最新的心血来潮做好了打算。

现如今Harry对被召唤到校长办公室已经不感到多惊讶了，令他担心的是他对在那出现的Malfoy也越来越见怪不怪了。

他在晚了五分钟后进入房间时金发男孩转头嘲讽地看了他一眼，Harry防御性地僵直身体，但是Dumbledore只是简单地挥手请他进来，并指向了斯莱哲林少年身边的空椅子。

"Harry，我的孩子，为什么不坐下呢？"

葛莱芬多男孩踌躇地欠身坐进空椅子，看起来很不自在。待在这儿总会使他紧张，而有个Malfoy傲慢地坐在身边更是糟糕十倍。

"让我们来这儿有什么缘故么，校长？"金发男孩不敬地问道，他的双臂交叉在胸前。

老人越过眼镜严厉地看了他一眼，然后把目光笼罩住他们两个。"是的Malfoy先生，有一个理由。实际上，有两个。第一，我想借此机会通知Harry你已经正式选择在不久的战争中支持我们一方—"

"先生—！"Malfoy抗议地坐向前，紧紧攥住了椅子扶手。

Harry震惊地望着另一个少年，不确定该怎么反应。

Dumbledore不在意地继续道："没什么好丢脸的，Malfoy先生，我跟你保证。我尤其认为Harry有权知道，考虑到他将帮忙把你带入光明面—"

现在轮到Harry反对了，他也倾身向前。"先生，我不确定—"

"胡闹，胡闹。我当然不指望你们立刻就变成…手挽手的好兄弟（brothers in arms,一般可译为战友#），尽管如此，我还是要请你帮一个忙，Harry。"

葛莱芬多男孩匆匆抹掉脸上恶心到的表情—那是在想到他和Malfoy变成"手挽手的好兄弟"时出现的。他把那个画面从大脑抖落出去，才反应道："嗯…帮忙，教授？"

老人微笑说："是的。实际上，这关系到你的防御小组。那个…啊…DA，我相信这是它的名字。"

Harry眨眼。"您知道？"他讶异地问。

Malfoy翻了一个白眼。"没错，Potter，因为你简直就是矛盾的化身。"

葛莱芬多男孩咬牙咽下了告诉他去死的冲动，至少在他们还在校长面前。

Dumbledore愉快地挑起一眉。"或许将来你能够帮忙改进这点，Malfoy先生。"

斯莱哲林少年尖锐地看向他。"我？这跟我有什么关系？"

"因为，我的孩子，我希望你成为其中一员。"

斯莱哲林和葛莱芬多男孩同时抗议起来，他们挺直背、摇着头、大声盖过对方的声音，企图让自己的看法被采纳。

"教授，我真不觉得这是一个好主意—"

"您不可能是认真的—"

"我是指，我肯定他甚至都没兴趣—"

"在所有的愚蠢—"

"再说了，Malfoy并不怎么受欢迎，不是吗？"

"老实说，我—该死地闭上嘴，Potter！我要你知道—"

"孩子们！"校长举起一手示意安静，严厉的目光越过眼镜打量他们，"这种…这种敌意正是我向你们俩要求的原因！Malfoy先生，作为我的保护的回报，你已同意服从我给你的一些指示，而这就是其中一个；至于Harry…我尊敬地请求你听从我—"

"但是教授！"Harry很清楚他的嗓音带上了哀叫的调子，但是他也无可奈何。他又看了Malfoy一眼—看起来他是一样的惶恐。

"够了！"这可是第一次，Dumbledore听起来居然很恼火。不过他很快就恢复自制，冷静地将双手在面前立成尖塔。"如果Malfoy先生要学着和我们一起工作、而不是和我们对着干，他就需要体验团队合作。你们两个有没有想到过，他需要的就是像Harry你一样不仅知道他是谁、更重要的是知道他是什么的人？"

金发男孩皱眉说："和那个又有什么关系？你在让我参加Potter那该死的粉丝俱乐部！再说既然今年已经有了一个完美的防御课老师，我为什么还要浪费时间听他的话？"

Harry怀疑地哼了一声，但是没人理他。

"因为是我说的，Malfoy先生。"这就是他们得到的唯一回应，Dumbledore眼中又恢复了闪光。"若你们原谅的话，现在我还有工作要做。"

两人阴郁地站了起来，一直狠狠地瞪着彼此就好像全都是对方的错。

"噢，还有Harry？"当他们走到门口时，Dumbledore开口说道，"我期望Malfoy先生能被邀请参加今晚Granger小姐组织的集会。"

葛莱芬多男孩皱起眉，但还是点了点头。

"怎么，Potter？不打算作一个正式的邀请么？"他们自螺旋阶梯出办公室时Draco慢腾腾地说道。

Harry冷哼一声："没打算。你听见他了，今天晚上，现身或不现身—这不是我的问题。"

金发男孩嘲弄道："没错，我知道是今天晚上—是几点钟，白痴？"

葛莱芬多犹豫着要反击，最终他只是恼怒地叹气："噢，该死，我得给你拿一个金加隆，你还得在名单上签名…"

Draco不可置信地看着他："钱，Potter？你在付我钱？还有什么名单？！"

"我没在付钱，这是大家知道会议时间的方式，Hermione可以跟你解释。名单是保证你不告诉别人的合约。"

金发少年翻了个白眼。"哦，见鬼，我是多么期望能和其他斯莱哲林分享我的耻辱啊…"

两人在怒火沸腾中无声走了一会儿。

"你到底为什么要这么做？！我知道你不可能想要参加DA的。"

金发男孩厌恶地眯起眼睛。"显然不，"他低声道，"但是你在那儿没听见他说么，Potter？我说过…我发誓会服从他的命令。"

他能感到Potter那双盯着他的绿眸几乎灼入他的头颅，但是他坚定地拒绝迎上他的目光。

"那么…他是认真的？关于加入战争的一方？"

Draco冷哼："好吧，实际上，这是我们俩捏造的愉快的小玩笑—"

"噢，得了，Malfoy，你非得对一切都那么讽刺挖苦么？"

斯莱哲林少年急速转身，令Harry着实踉跄了一下，他笨拙地伸手探向魔杖。Draco的怒视穿透人心，双眼由于愤怒而圆睁着。"怎么，我觉得那很有用，要比承认你那圣人校长把我逼入奴隶制好多了！"

葛莱芬多男孩无知地眨了会眼睛，随即恢复了自持。"那不是奴隶制，Malfoy，我肯定他只是需要能够相信你—"

"噢，当然了！因为我再转换立场时我亲爱的爸爸会对我做的还不够保证！"讥诮的回击出口，"不行，我需要深刻理解Albus Dumbledore的强大无比、而我就只足够满足他的心血来潮！"

Potter就像看着疯子一样瞪着他—实际上，这时疯狂已是一个显著的可能性。"Malfoy，我觉得你太夸张了—"

"我不在乎夸张！"他大喊，失掉了所有的仪态，"那就是我的感觉！！"

空荡荡的走廊里是死一般的沉寂，他们已经在不知觉中停了下来，现在正站立着面对彼此，手指都停留在魔杖附近。

Draco感到脸颊在窘迫中滚烫起来，这时他才意识到自己做到了什么程度。老天，他是什么？是见鬼的小孩子，说闹就闹么？！闭上眼睛一秒钟，他令自己的自制归位，接着站得更直了些，抹去脸上所有的情绪痕迹。"怎么，Potter？虽然像我这么喜欢和你浪费时间，我也有正事要做。我到底算不算你那小俱乐部的一员？"

葛莱芬多男孩似乎对这人格转换很困惑，他在回答前犹疑了一会，显然在思考发生了什么。终于他集中精神结结巴巴地说："嗯，我想你可以晚点再签名，Hermione还得给你再做一枚硬币…对了，我知道你的房间在哪儿，无论什么时候聚会我都可以去找你…如果那更方便些。"

Draco叹了口气，一副无动于衷的样子。"太棒了。"他慢腾腾地说道。

第十一章 两清

"他什么？！！"

"嘘！！"

Ron鼓着眼睛瞪着他的好朋友，拼命想说出点别的，不过还是什么话都说不出来。几近呆若木鸡的他只能不敢相信地摇着头。

他们三个正坐在火边的老位置，由于Harry在努力让谈话尽量小声而靠得很近。目前他并没那么好运：Ron震惊的脱口而出引起了半个房间的注意。

"听着，"Harry低声说，"我先告诉你们，以便你们能明白他为什么会在那儿出现！我不想让整个葛莱芬多公共休息室都起立反对！先闭上嘴，好么？！"

红发男孩眨巴着眼睛，然后又摇了摇头。"可是Harry！你不会真让他加入吧？！我是说…他可是Malfoy！"谢天谢地，这一次他放低了声音。

Harry耸了耸肩。"我也没有办法，Dumbledore的命令，不是么。"他望入眼前的火苗，等待他的伙伴们吸收理解他说出的信息。

"肯定有什么你能—"Ron再次试图抗议。

"没有。"

一直在震惊中沉默的Hermione突然抬头。"可是Harry，Malfoy不会自愿参加的，他甚至可能都不会出现。"

他叹了口气看向她，意识到自己还没有告诉他们故事的另一半。

长长的解释由于Ron忿忿不平的插嘴和Hermione冷静的提问（他已经尽量在回答了）而花了很长时间，他接着说到校长办公室的事件和他后来跟Malfoy的对话。随着他的话语，Ron的表情从郁闷转变到几近窃喜，而Hermione则似乎变得更加困扰。

"你是说Dumbledore终于控制住了那个小杂种？"Harry说完时红发男孩开心地问道，"我就知道那男人是个天才！"

Hermione皱眉。"你还不止一次地说他疯了呢，Ronald。还有无论如何，我不信校长会那样做！"

Harry扬起一眉缓缓地舒出一口气，依然若有所思地望着火焰。"嗯，我明白你的意思。开始似乎没错，但是按Malfoy说的…说实话，让我感到有些罪恶感。"

Ron再一次变得呆若木鸡。"你俩不是认真的吧？"

女巫毫不理会地继续说道："这是不道德的！如果他只是让Malfoy发誓忠心我还能理解，可是命令他服从一切？Dumbledore能让他干任何事！"

Harry不安地皱眉，"嗯，但他不会的，我是说…他是Dumbledore。"

"即便如此！"她用到了他们只在S.P.E.W（家养小精灵权益保护组织#）讨论上听过的那种高尖的愤慨嗓音，"这是原则问题！这是…这是奴隶制！"

"那就是Malfoy说的。"

他俩困扰而气馁地看着彼此。

Ron大声地嘲笑着引起他们的注意。"你们都太夸张了。想想吧，除了这样还有什么办法能防止那个混蛋一有机会就投奔神秘人去呢？"

Harry想起斯莱哲林少年嘲弄、讽刺的话语—'因为我再转换立场时我亲爱的爸爸会对我做的还不足够！'他心虚地想着Dumbledore的方式是不是真有必要。

"不管怎样，"红发男孩接着说道，口气又变得闷闷不乐，"他唯一逼Malfoy做的就是更多地折磨咱们。"

那把他们带回到手边的正事。

Hermione叹息道："嗯，我可以再做一个金加隆，我也会带上名单—但是你确定么，Harry？"

男孩苦笑着瞥了她一眼。"我不确定。不过就像我说的，我也没有办法，不是么？"

"你又是谁？"

Harry对来自一幅肖像的热情口气眨了眨眼睛。他迷惑地瞪着那个黑发女人，猜想着是不是该有一个标准答案。

"我在问你呢，亲爱的。"Lilith诱惑地咕噜道，把他吓了一跳。

"噢，嗯，Harry。Harry Potter。"

她微笑，血红色的唇在嘴角弯起。"是么？恕我疑问—你这样的帅哥在这附近做什么呢？"

Harry红了脸。"实际上我是来找Malfoy的。嗯，你能帮我告诉他么？"

她挑起细细的黑色眉毛。"什么，那个金发的？那孩子超级恶劣，从来不跟我讲话—不像你，我亲爱的，为什么不留下来陪我说说话呢？"

"嗯…"老实说，他能有什么反应？

就好像回应他无声的祈祷，偌大的镀金相框忽然向前旋开，上述的金发少年正站在门廊里。

"Potter，你在和我的画像调情？"不可置信的问候出声。

Harry再一次窘到双颊滚烫。"不是！是她在…她在和我调情，我想。"

Malfoy面无表情地看了他一眼，然后不情愿地跨了出来和他站到一起。油画旋转着闭上了，他偏过微带笑意的灰眸看向女魔法师。"花痴。"他得意地指控。她愤慨地哼了一声从相框里消失、昂首挺胸地大步走到走廊另一个画像里。

"准备好熬过今晚了吗？"他们走向楼梯时葛莱芬多男孩低声说。

"你听起来真是充满了热情~~你怎么知道我就不会在你那个业余小组获得全面胜利呢？"金发男孩无辜地说道。

Harry哼了一声，几乎被逗乐了。"对啊，没错。"

他们受到的欢迎就跟Harry想象的一样。他先走进房间，立刻受到了大多数DA的笑脸相迎—直到尾随而入的人物让他们的笑容僵在了脸上。

顷刻间，屋内的人们纷纷跨步上前，抗议声是一团混乱，其中有些人甚至已经将魔杖指向了这斯莱哲林。只有Ron和Hermione对这出乎意料的到来不为所动，不过Ron还是阴暗地皱着眉头，Hermione似乎面带忧虑。在他们旁边，Neville因畏惧苍白了脸色，Ginny则因愤慨涨红了脸。

Harry认为他居然在眼角瞥到Malfoy面对这公然的敌意后退了一小步，心存同情，他坚定地站在几十支魔杖和它们的目标之间。

终于，可贵的安静降临到整个房间，DA们都困惑地望住他们的领袖。Harry眨了眨眼，意识到为什么Malfoy会被对此倍感威胁—他们面对的是三十多个与他们针锋相对的人，诅咒就在唇边呼之欲出。

抬起双手做出他希望是安抚的手势，他期待地等到他们放下魔杖。于是提问开始了。

"他在这儿干什么—？"

"Harry你疯了—？"

"他给你下魂魄出窍（Imperio）了—？"

"你能不能让开好让我们诅咒他—？"

Harry知道，这将成为他的偏头痛和另一个回合孤立自己的诱因。气急败坏的他招手让Hermoine上前，她听从了，艰难地从紧紧围绕Harry和Malfoy的人群中挤了过去，手里拿着一卷眼熟的羊皮纸。

"好了，"他开口，竭力让自己的声音盖过他的同伴们怀疑的嗓音，"不需要多说了，我们，嗯，有了一个新成员—"

"什么？！你不能让他加入！"Lavender Brown就是在尖叫，而且很快整个房间的人又都附和起来。

Harry咬牙切齿着失掉了他的耐心。他把魔杖抵在喉咙上低语"声音洪亮（Sonarus）"，定定心，他大喊："够了！！！"

这声音可怕极了，离他最近的人都微微摇晃着堵上了耳朵。他看见Hermione痛苦地畏缩了一下，于是抱歉地看了她一眼，然后取消了咒语。

嗓音恢复到正常音量，他继续说："第一，我没有疯，也没被下魂魄出窍（Imperio）；还有不行，我不会让你们诅咒他。嗯…至少在这儿不行。Malfoy在这儿是因为Dumbledore的命令，而且他已经预备好了跟大家一样签字。"他停顿了一下环顾周围的人群，不确定一个简单的解释能不能管用，尤其在连他自己对此也不感到有多信服的情况下。

当看见没人打算把他推到一边攻击金发男孩时，他大胆地继续下去。"他的签字意味着他将不能告诉任何人这儿发生的一切—而你们也不能把他的存在散播到学校里。假如有人企图尝试，Hermione的魔咒就会被激活。明白了吗？"

发言遭到了强烈的不满和反对，于是他又被迫花了整整二十分钟说服一整个房间的人：是的，他真的还拥有他的全部理智，而且不会允许Malfoy诅咒大家的；还有是的，他亲耳听到了Dumbledore；是的，他试图抵抗了；没有，抵抗没有任何效果；还有最后是的，Luna，他不认为他允许一个斯莱哲林留着是因为Wrackspurts影响了他的判断力的后果。

到最后他已经精疲力竭了，于是很高兴Hermione接过他的担子。她把作为他们临时合约的羊皮纸展开，连同着一支羽毛笔递给了Malfoy。

斯莱哲林少年轻蔑地接过它，但又犹疑地望向Harry。"你说这会防止我在这的消息传出去？"

Hermione回答了他："对，但老实说，这都是为了我们自己着想，Malfoy。特别是考虑到去年的大半时间你都在企图抓到我们。"

斯莱哲林少年顺着鼻尖向下看她。"今非昔比了，Granger，现在我把握了你们的集合，却居然和你们卡到一块。"

Harry叹了口气，已经看出了争吵的苗头。"签字就行了，Malfoy，好让我们能干正事。"

金发男孩没有风度地哼了一声草草签下大名，然后把羊皮纸推给了Hermione。她对他怒目而视，但还是继续在她口袋里摸索着掏出一个早上做的金加隆，"给。"她怒道，以同样的嫌恶推给了他。

"这东西到底有什么用？"他慢腾腾地说道，实验性地在修长的指间旋转硬币。

"我以后再解释，"Harry揉了揉眼睛疲惫地低声说道，然后打起精神，大声对房间里其余的人说："好了，嗯，如果可以的话，我想再学习决斗的内容。"

他收到的回应不如并平时热心，因为大多数DA们还在怀疑地盯着Malfoy。他无视这现象催促着组员们走向房间中央。

"找一个拍档，"他指示说，很快回到去年以来接受的老师角色，"在进行之前，我们先复习一遍学过的内容。"

Harry看着身边的人们奔走着寻找拍档，他已经任命自己和Malfoy搭档了，很清楚没有人会自愿和这个斯莱哲林合作，而且即使他想、他也不能强迫别人担任这个不幸的角色。

配对完成的时候，他和金发男孩的身边空出来很大一块地方。他意识到这是留给他们做示教的。

Harry清了清嗓子，对Malfoy不为所动的目光感到古怪的不安。努力无视金发男孩，他向人群说道："好了，嗯，上次我们讲到…如果是正式决斗，你最好在对手造成任何损伤之前直接剥夺其行动能力。"毫无预警地，他从听众转身将魔杖指向他无动于衷的拍档，"昏昏倒地！（Stupefy！）"

金发男孩懒洋洋地用一个快速的"保护我身（Protego）"中和了咒语，一副很无聊的样子。

"很显然，那并不总会奏效。"Harry接着说道，听着并不吃惊，"你还有其它的选择—'除你武器（Expelliamus）'可以解除武装，如果你足够快的话；还有'全身束缚（Body Bind）'也是另一个方法—"

"这就是你的决斗方式么，Potter？"

Malfoy的嗓音恶劣地响起，引起了所有人的注意。Harry眨眼，诧异地看向他，"我的决斗方法有什么问题吗？"他问道，好奇得很真诚，却不免有些戒备。

斯莱哲林少年皱着眉说："如果这就是你推荐的咒语，未免太可悲了，"其他学生之间开始响起大声的对话，预备好为他们非正式的老师辩护，特别是正当他们还都处在焦虑状态。"不怎么实际，不是么Potter？"

葛莱芬多男孩抱起双臂。"那又是什么意思？"

"就是字面上的意思！你不认为靠'除你武器'和'全身束缚'就能赢得这场战争吧？老天，我接到过更高明的诅咒，我还不是一个要杀你的食死徒呢！"

一边Ron的"别那么肯定"清晰可闻，而且从附和声判断，大多数人都表示同意。

Harry不理会他们，自嘲地笑道："是啊，我们若想把伏地魔变成雪貂那可不会奏效。"

那一刻Malfoy对这话题转向显得吃了一惊。旁观者中响起了轻笑声，他眨了眨眼，又愠怒起来。"随你怎么说，Potter，但回到正题，为什么不给大家展示一场'真正的'巫师决斗呢？"

葛莱芬多男孩讶异地挑起双眉。"什么？跟你？"他忽然察觉到房间里紧张的寂静，DA们都在等待他的回应。

Malfoy耸耸肩。"怎么，咱们的确还有些帐要算清楚，从没完成二年级的决斗，不是么?"他微微笑着，双眸闪耀的情绪十分可疑。

Harry不露痕迹地瞥向四周，惊讶地发现'班级'的大多数似乎都渴望着他的同意，特别是Ron—但他大概只是希望有人能给Malfoy点颜色瞧瞧。

对确信他事后会后悔的决定叹了口气，Harry缓和了。"好吧，"他喃喃道，令屋内响起另一波的窃窃私语，金发男孩露出胜利的神情。

Ron站起来。"我做你的后备，Harry—"

"不用了，"Harry不假思索的回答令红发男孩显得很受伤，于是他很快修正道："不用了，我想让你们把这当作非择期的决斗。这发生在外面的现实世界，没有后备，没有保证，没有规则。行吗？"

Malfoy紧盯着他，神情似乎有一点点钦佩了。不过他很快毁掉了那个表情，慢腾腾地说道："若您结束了说教，教授…"

叹着气，Harry疲惫地转过身。就像他所预料的一样，Malfoy很快向他证明是一个充满敌意、毫不帮手的存在，不仅如此，他还把Harry的课程变成了他自己的风格。

"数到三，"他指示说，"一、二—"

"火烤热辣辣！（Furnuculus！）"Malfoy坏笑着突然出口，跟着是一句幸灾乐祸的"你永远都学不乖，Potter！"

Harry堪堪避过—只多亏了他找球手的神经反射。他起身瞪视对手，回忆起上一次他们正式决斗时他用到的诡计。说真的，他早该猜到了。

"统统石化！（Petrificus Totalus！）"他挥动魔杖反击。金发男孩再一次地用一个轻松随意的护卫咒化解了咒语，并用了一个不那么仁慈的诅咒作为回应。

那几乎在变成他们的模式：Harry沦落到只使用旨在困住对手的防御性被动咒语，而Malfoy则似乎决心要打破他这个习惯。斯莱哲林少年猛烈地施咒，就像在企图刺激Harry作出比混淆咒（Confudus）更认真的反击。

真相是，葛莱芬多男孩也不确定为什么他会束手束脚的，他和Malfoy在走廊里有过更激烈的决斗，都不过是由日常口角引起的，在那些事件里他回应的可绝不是"除你武器"。他恍惚想着，可能是由于身边聚集的他理应教导的观众吧。

与他相对，Harry可以说Malfoy走的是另一个极端，他比那些在魔药课教室外的冲突展示了更多的娴熟技巧。实际上Harry不得不猜想他是从哪学到他大半知识的，他很确定，其中没有一项属于学校课程。他的半数咒语还游移在黑魔法的边缘，很令葛莱芬多男孩恼火。

但随后他又想到，他们理应展示一个真实的战斗，而任何食死徒会用的魔咒都只会比现在Malfoy发射的要黑暗百倍。

忽然Malfoy尖利地发音，一条细长的绳索凭空出现牢牢绑住了Harry，未能及时反应的葛莱芬多男孩只能在其中奋力挣扎。他从眼角看见Ron跨向前，但是Hermione阻止了他的干涉。

这个咒语和他在尖叫棚屋看见Snape用来绑住Lupin的一样—而忽然间，Harry终于意识到Malfoy是从谁那儿学到的新技能。但那只是他大脑深处的恍惚思绪，他很快就被面带笑容向他踱步而来的斯莱哲林少年吸引了注意力。

Malfoy在距离只有几英寸时停下步伐，浑身都发散着自鸣得意。"这是不是意味着我赢了？"他挑起一眉问道。

Harry哼了一声。"我以为你说过限制对手不怎么实际。"

金发男孩似乎思索了一会儿，然后点了点头。"关于那个，我想你说的没错。"他微笑着扬起魔杖，停顿下来只为了凑近他邪恶地嘶声说"怕了，Potter？"

Harry盯住那双灰眸，却一刻不停地在身后扭动刚脱身的手腕。"想得美，"他回嘴，终于指好了魔杖，"力松劲泻！（Relashio！）"

一道金红色的闪光涌现直冲斯莱哲林少年的脸面而去。他咒骂着大步后退，抬起一手遮住了眼睛。

这次把魔杖指向了自己，Harry利用Malfoy的一时大意迅速低吟"四分五裂（Diffndo）"，绳索被碎裂，无用地落在四周。

Draco警觉地后退，努力不去揉刺痛的眼睛，Potter略微得意地立在那儿盯着他。人群愈发着迷了，为他们珍贵的救星雀跃着。

"那是个斯莱哲林把戏，Potter。"Draco大声说，抹掉了Harry的自得之色。

"别侮辱我了。"

金发男孩耸耸肩，努力表现的波澜不惊，"什么？我以为那是个十足的恭维。"忽然他放弃了冷静的表象，恶毒地大喊，"乌龙出洞！（Serpensortia！）" 他们之间的地板上，一条长长的黑蛇在一团烟气里显现。

Potter哼了一声。"说到学乖，Malfoy，这招上次你就试过了—"

但是Draco还没有结束，若Potter以为他能在斯莱哲林把戏上胜过他，他就错的非常、非常惨痛。他猛然转身将魔杖致命精确地指向Weasley震惊的脸。"万弹齐发！（Oppugno！）"

由他的攻击命令所驱使，龇着尖牙的黑蛇耸立而起跟从指示向红发男孩扑去。一瞬间学生们尖叫成一片，纷纷挣扎着四散奔逃，而Potter则用他那奇异的方式嘶嘶发声—就像二年级的场景重演。Draco得意地笑了。

不过蛇已经止住了它的攻击，转身应对他们之中的蛇佬腔（Paeseltongue）。没有关系，他也不指望有别的反应。

取而代之，他抓住Potter分心的机会平举魔杖指向那个葛莱芬多，轻声喃喃道："神锋无影。（Sectumsempra）"

随后就是真正的骚乱—魔法世界的唯一希望在喷溅的鲜血中倒了下去。

一维：Draco居然用了Sectumsempra，作者好绝啊…这次会怎么收场呢？敬请期待下一章^^

长长的一章，终于搞定了，呼~ 尽量找全了咒语的中文翻译，虽然有些翻译很俗很囧没有了意境，但是不翻过来又不好理解，大家意会吧（擦汗…）魔法世界真的太奇妙了（陶醉地滚来滚去…）

第十二章 难免意外

Hermione在心底尖叫，那声音只有她自己能够听见。无法动弹，她眼睁睁看着Harry被Malfoy的咒语击中，无声地倒了下去，鲜血直流。老天，多少鲜血！

Ron在身后抓住她的腰猛然向后拽去，她绊倒，跌在了他的身上。在她原来站立的地方，Malfoy的黑蛇卷曲着嘶嘶吐信，不再被Harry的蛇佬腔迷住的它又回到了攻击Ron的任务上。

它又一次耸立起来，尖牙闪着白光，预备着再次攻击。她拿出魔杖，迅速地在脑袋里过了一遍可能对那魔法生物奏效的咒语。

但是在她能做任何事之前那东西在另一团烟雾中消失了。她抬起眼，看见Malfoy正指着它，魔杖在他不稳的手里颤抖。他看起来很震惊，面色有些难看，但是她没时间应付他了。

她冲上前扑到在Harry躺倒的身体旁边，微微在地板瓷砖上鲜红色的粘稠里滑了一下。拒绝理会内心不断壮大的恐慌，她伸手去触碰好友的胸膛，试图找到出血的源头。她看见长袍和T恤都裂开了，于是伸手分开了残破的衣料。

她从唇间倒吸了一口冷气，这时Ron双膝着地落在了她的身边。他们一起惊恐地望着Harry胸口冒着血的伤口。

"愈合如初！（Episkey！）"她绝望地尝试着她知道的唯一一个治愈性魔咒，伤口似乎紧了些，但远远没有愈合。

"我们得把他带给Pomfrey，"Ron在她耳边低声说，已经开始准备施用"倒挂金钟（Levicorpus）"。

突然，Hermione感到自己被无礼地推到了一边，第三个人开口斥道："走开，Granger。"

被自己的恐慌半蒙蔽了心智，她眼看着自己在看到白金色头发闪过时彻底失控。"你这个混蛋！！你给我从他身边滚开！统统石—"

Malfoy抬手击飞她的魔杖，令它旋转着飞到远处。"我说了走开！Granger！"她熟悉的贵族式轻蔑口气消失了，取而代之的是与其标志性拖长音调毫无相似处的咆哮。

无视在剪裁考究的长袍上迅速渗透弥漫的鲜血，他已经跟他们一样跪了下来。他拿着黑檀木魔杖挥舞出几个繁复的动作，低声喃喃着什么，然而她耳中的血液奔流和屋里的吵嚷令她不能分辨。

她不知道他有没有结束，只看见Ron抓住了男孩轻松地把他扔了出去。Malfoy笨拙地摔倒了，魔杖跌落一边，而Ron已经扑到他的身上飞起了拳头。她能听见Malfoy喊叫着什么，试图和他们沟通，但似乎红发男孩只对毁灭他感兴趣。

但是令她大吃一惊的是，突然，Ron被猛地挥出去有五英尺远。他背部着地滑行着停住了，和她一样地惊讶于Malfoy使出的强大力量。

"看看他，Weasley！"金发男孩大喊着，狂野地做着手势，"你TM在干掉我之前先看他一眼！"

她迅速从打架的两人转身，再次扑下去检查Harry。她提起他的T恤，虽然粘稠的血液还是沾满了每一寸肌肤，但她找不到任何伤口。

"Ron！"

他立刻来到她的身边，"什么？他好吗？！他是不是—"

"他…"她渐渐小声，无助地向Harry完好无损的胸口挥手示意。她缓缓转眼看向Malfoy，他在地板上喘着气，粗糙的呼吸声很快变成几近无声的房间里唯一的声音。

"那是意外，"最后他说道，和他平时自信的话语相比显得很小声，"我不知道那有什么效果。"

Hermione感到她要爆炸了，一千零一种侮辱在她唇边急欲出口，但是没有一种能够恰当地描述这种纯粹的愚蠢—

无论如何，Ginny给她代劳了。

"你该死的到底有什么毛病？！"她尖叫，惊到了所有人，Malfoy居然对气势汹汹冲来的女巫苍白了脸色。"谁会在决斗演习里用未知的诅咒？！还是对着Harry！！谁准你在这儿—"

她被Neville打断了，他急匆匆上前一手绕住她向后拖去，不顾她的又踢又叫。

所有人的目光又落在极度不自在的斯莱哲林少年身上，慢慢地，他开始意识到，他差点在满是其最大拥护者的房间里杀死了"拒绝去死的男孩"，他—Draco Malfoy，同时还拯救了其可悲的性命。

"谁—"Hermione开始说，但从未放下她盯住金发男孩的目光，"去找一下Pomfrey夫人，还有校长。"

Draco畏缩了一下。

唉，这下有趣了。他沮丧地想着。

闲话磨坊很快就转了起来，至少在DA成员之间。虽然他们渴望能告诉每一个人，但Hermione的合约令他们只能保持沉默。在彼此之间，相同的疑问却一遍遍地重复着。

Harry到底在想什么，竟把Malfoy带了过来？Malfoy为何竟会出现？梅林都知道他根本不需要防御课，因为他基本在和现任DADA教授睡在一起，他可是他的得意门生…再说了，一个食死徒预备军来邓布利多军干嘛？

还有那个咒语！他们中没有人见过甚至听说过那个咒语，甚至连公认的巫师百科全书Hermione也没有！这就引起另一个问题—Malfoy是从哪儿学来的？

他们还猜测着斯莱哲林少年态度上的180度转变—从企图杀死Harry到拯救他的生命，在所有人都不知所措的时候。还有随后的怪异事件—在校长不仅亲眼看见Harry所处的状态、还被告知事件详情以后，他居然没有当场开除Malfoy！

当Harry在病房床上清醒过来的时候，整个事件已经从每个细节被彻底分析过了，但是还是没有一个人能找到一个合理的解释。

Harry慢慢地移动了一下，肋骨处的戳挤令他醒了过来。他张开眼睛，分辨出在他上方盘旋的Pomfrey夫人模糊的身影，她流畅地挥动魔杖，不时实验性地戳戳他的身体。当木料尖锐地触碰到腰际的时候他不由得畏缩了一下。

"哦，你醒了，是不是？"校医喃喃说道，迅速瞥了他一眼。

"呃嗯，"他明智地回答，"这次发生了什么？"

她抬眼紧盯了他一会，然后又回到手里的检查工作。"咳，我想你又添了一道疤，Potter先生。"

他抽动了一下，"什么？"挣扎着坐起，他接过递给他的眼镜迅速戴好。向下看去，他发现自己赤着上身，横贯胸口、从右肩到左髋，有一条细长的银色新生疤痕。

"决斗，Potter先生，"她啧了一声继续说道，"极端不负责任，我得说…"

他皱起眉，决斗？决斗—DA—Malfoy—"Malfoy！"突然他大吼道。

她小心地点头。

"为什么—我是说、我怎会—？"他朝自己挥手示意，指向胸前愈合的裂痕。

校医抿嘴微笑。"根据所有的汇报，讽刺的是你奇迹般的复原也是多亏了Malfoy先生。"

"混账—什么？"他困惑地皱起眉头，一副难以置信的神情。

她轻笑出声。"我一会就回来，Potter先生。"说完她就匆匆走出病房，让他愈发的迷惑了。

他小心翼翼地伸出一指沿着离断他的那条整洁的线条轻触，最终停留在它经过胸骨的地方。Malfoy到底对他做了什么？他回忆起决斗，还有那条蛇，然后是痛苦和…一片空白。什么咒语造成的？！至少现在他知道斯莱哲林少年是完全有能力使用黑魔法了，不过糟糕的是他不得不成为接收的一方…

他微微瑟缩着支撑起身，双腿跨过了床沿。他仍然穿着他穿在长袍下的牛仔裤，但衬衫却不知到哪去了。他可以看见蓝色牛仔布上有些令人困扰的干掉的棕色血迹。十分令人不安。

他四处张望着寻找可能留给他的衣物。虽然他已经是校医院的常客了，可这样半裸着还是令他很不自在。由于专注于这搜寻，他并没注意到房间里新出现的人物，直到一声刻意的轻咳引起了他的注意。

他转过身，看见斯莱哲林少年正站在远处踌躇着。

"Malfoy！你来这儿干什么？！"

金发男孩慢慢地走上前，不知为何他的步伐并没有往日的趾高气昂。Harry望着他的形象缓缓挑起眉。

平时放射着高贵气质的昂贵而整洁的长袍现在变得皱巴巴的，绿色的滚边上沾染着不祥的血迹。不仅如此，相同的暗红色痕迹还出现在银色的发丝里，就好像Malfoy曾将一只血染的手从其中耙过似的。他的左眼下方是一朵正在绽放的暗色淤痕。

Harry目瞪口呆地忘掉第一个质问。"你怎么了？"他问道，目光里带着病态的着迷，"那是…那是我的吗？"他不由自主地指向斯莱哲林少年身上的血迹。

Malfoy微红了脸，几乎有些难为情，"嗯，对。我还没机会换衣服。一直在校长办公室…"

Harry好奇地研究着那显眼的黑眼圈。"那个呢？"

斯莱哲林少年看着他挖苦地说："显然Weasley对于我救了你的命相当不悦，而作为恶毒的惩罚Pomfrey不愿意治好它。"

听到这些，葛莱芬多男孩好像想起了他们的处境，他的态度立刻冷却下来。"那你到底想干什么？"他斥道，"再来一次袭击么？"

Malfoy皱眉，"听着，Potter，别弄错我的意思，但我没想…我不是故意…"他挫败地叹了口气，"我从没用过那个咒语，"他承认道，耸了耸肩。"我不知道它有这样的效果。"

Harry难以置信地望着他，"所以你决定在我身上测试一下？！"

金发男孩戒备地交叉抱起双臂。"对，没错。鼬鼠崽子已经告诉我在那方面的智力缺陷了，多谢…"

"很高兴有人告诉你了。"Harry冷冷地说，他的坏情绪令他感觉有权这么做。

"那是个意外，行吗？我又没真的想杀你—"

"并不只是那样，不是吗？！Malfoy，你让蛇去攻击Ron！只为了分我的心！我是说、梅林在上—！"葛莱芬多男孩陡然顿住，绿眸圆睁。"等等，蛇，噢老天，它没有…我是说、我失去意识后，它没有…？"

斯莱哲林男孩似乎立刻明白了他的意思，迅速摇了摇头。"没有，在…发生之后我就立刻消灭了它。我那么做的唯一原因是我知道—我是指，我以为你能控制住它…"

"你就没有一点…良心么？！"

金发男孩久久地注视他，看起来很困惑，就好像有些事他不能够理解。"Potter，你正因为我施的一个未测试咒语而躺在病房里—你不骂我，反而对我的决斗品德指手画脚？！"

Harry哼了一声，嘲讽道："有的是比你强的人企图接近、杀死我，Malfoy，我想我早就习惯了。"

"噢，现在就是了，"斯莱哲林少年叱道，"我还在想你的烈士情结哪去了呢。"

葛莱芬多男孩嗤笑出声，他翻了个白眼，自嘲地低声说，"对，就是这样没错。"

"算了，"Malfoy尖锐地说，"我都不知道为什么要来。"愤慨地哼了一声，金发男孩转身走开，不知怎地还能将染血的长袍在身后挥舞出桀骜不驯的波浪来。

"Malfoy，"Harry不由得叫出声，他也不确定为了什么。他等到斯莱哲林少年转身看向他，但是当灰眸盯住他的时候他又立刻不自在地看了开去。"我…谢谢，我想，为了—"

"别谢我，Potter，"Malfoy斥道，口气很恼火。"实际上我根本没的选择，看着你失血而死的话校长的魔咒不会让我好过的。"他干巴巴地说着，但是嗓音却很尖利，就好像只勉强藏住了其下的情感。

Harry平稳地注视他，试图不去猜想如果没有Dumbledore的咒语又会发生什么。他摆脱那些思绪，点了一下头。"那我们扯平了，"他说道，声音低得几不可闻，但与他目光相锁的灰眸中有光芒闪过。

"随便，Potter，"这是漫不经心的回应，Malfoy试图用上讥嘲的口气，但没有成功。实际上，他显得微微有些困扰。最后，他扯离自己的目光大步走出病房，没有回头。

走到门口的时候他几乎和Ron撞个满怀。Ron正和Hermione进来，红发少年向矮个男孩危险地斜睨，而他只是弯起唇，轻蔑地避开了他们。

Harry的朋友们皱着眉走向他的病床。不像Malfoy，他们穿得很干净，可能已经换过衣服了，不过他们没有穿袍子。反正快到宵禁了，既然有正当的理由可以逃避那又何必再穿上校服呢？

"他在这儿干什么？"Ron问着，一屁股坐在了旁边的病床上。

Harry耸耸肩，"我想那是他所谓的道歉，"他不确定地答道，"Dumbledore肯定有让他来露个脸。"

"混蛋白貂应该被开除掉，"Ron摇着头喃喃说，"看见的人都这么说，他差点就杀死你了，伙计。"

Harry点点头。"对啊，我还有疤痕作证呢。"他又向下看了一眼，对着银色的痕迹叹了口气。

Hermione同情地望着他，"疼吗？"

"不，不疼。就是有些恼火，我是说—他胜了我一回。"

女巫气急地翻了个白眼，"你就担心这个！"她叹息道，"我还以为会更严重，我…我什么也做不了，你知道，你可能会…如果Malfoy不知道怎么做的话…"她渐渐小声，眨着眼睛看了开去。

Ron怀疑地大声出口，打破了这意外的紧张氛围。"哈！Hermione，你忘了是谁造成着一团糟的！要不是Malfoy，我们早就开开心心地回到葛莱芬多塔楼了。"他阴暗地看向Harry，"不过，你也不是没有过失，要知道，是你把他带了过来！"

Harry无辜地张大了眼睛。"我告诉过你了！Dumbledore逼我的！"

Hermione举起双手止住两人。"听着，让咱们忘掉Malfoy，好么？发生的都已经发生了，但…Harry没事，就那样算了吧。"

Harry微微笑了，很高兴她至少愿意放弃这个话题。

Draco终于走进他的房间倒在了沙发上，感到理直气壮地要睡一个礼拜。他曾想回去斯莱哲林—他极端想和Pansy和Blaise说说话，在其中找到些正常感—但是就他目前的心情和状态而言，待在他的朋友们身边实在是个糟糕的主意。

起码他们很可能会想知道他身上的血是谁的，而他又是怎么搞成那个样子的。他还不想来一个关于他是怎么被逼加入Potter的防御俱乐部的深入解释，还有怎么几乎造成了两个人的英年早逝—Potter死在他手里而他自己被狂怒的Weasley干掉。

不行，糟糕的主意，现在不能向往Pansy和Blaise。

他恍惚想着他该不该动起来，去淋浴准备睡觉—但是光是让他从这半舒适的姿势挪动的想法都能令他瑟缩。所以他保持着这个姿势，令思绪疲惫地漂浮。

他能感到狼的存在，它在他思维边缘急躁地咆哮，整天都为他的焦虑所惊动。很快他又得去找Lupin了，虽然他很厌恶这么承认。几个小时的耻辱总要比先前的不当状态要好。上一次那个男人就设法摆平了，所以他肯定还能再做一次。他可能又会大谈接受和改变—老实说，那次只把Draco送到Granger面前，听了她一番该死的平等权利演说—但不管是什么深奥的原因，如果Lupin的方法管用，Draco就愿意听他啰嗦，即使那些废话将会在他脑袋里待上一段时间。

金发男孩叹息着刻意去想别的事情。

他很高兴Severus回来了，不过他的教父很可能会对他不在时发生的一切怒不可遏。但他深知魔药大师的性格，他会找到办法把整个事件怪到Potter头上的。愚蠢的葛莱芬多—本来就是他的错，Draco给自己辩解着。跑去为鼬鼠扮演英雄，而不是专注于他应该做的。如果那混蛋有专心的话，他就能躲过诅咒，那样整个事件都可以避免了…

但是没有，多蠢，那才是聪明的做法。

而Potter又是从哪得出结论，认为他们扯平了？！似乎最近发生的所有问题都能扯到他身上，大难不死的男孩只在有条不紊地摧毁Draco的人生。他们远远没有"扯平"。

毫无疑问，是他，应该为今年Lupin的存在负责—他居然没有管制好他！如果他要把黑暗生物带到霍格沃茨教书，那他该死的就应该为他们负责！但是—吸气！—对这万民拥戴的救星来说这工作简直太世俗了！不行，他应该在最后一刻大步流星地走进来，用他的英雄情操满足那烈士情结，在事件悲剧化之前拯救一切！

对于Draco来说，糟糕的是Potter版的"悲剧"碰巧和他的版本不一样。他不可能会希望葛莱芬多黄金男孩能屈尊早一刻出现的，但事实上…

然而更糟的是—糟糕百倍—是向Potter誓忠的恶心想法。多亏了Dumbledore，他现在发了不可逆的誓言，去表现成另一个星星眼的粉丝—对他来说就等于是那样。被迫跟在那个白痴后面，解决他弄出来的任何灾难，同时还要向全世界证明他依然还是Draco Malfoy，Harry Potter的死对头。

哈！梅林，他的人生正在变成一个笑话…

还有Lucius。Lucius—他已经完全停止了给他寄信，至少在毕业之前他是不会再见到他了，而他现在都—

但不行，现在他不愿细想他的父亲。

咬牙切齿地强迫自己从沙发上起身，他迟缓笨拙地走到淋浴间温暖洁净的极乐里，预备收拾收拾睡觉。

然而在那之前，他完全打算先焚掉浸满Potter血的巫师袍。

第十三章 备战之名

那个周末Harry去了万应室。当他独自走出公共休息室的时候Hermione担忧地看了他一眼，但由于这是一周以来他第一次离开，她没说什么就让他走了。

现在他正躺在房间变出的看起来甚坚实的床上，心不在焉地仰视着魔杖，像玩耍鼓槌一样在指间旋绕。阿尼玛吉（Animagi）的书敞开在他身边，正打开在靠近结尾的一页。他几乎已经完成了他的学习，预备在几天内就试着变形。他很期待，至少这意味着终于可以告诉好友们他一直在做的事了。他还没告诉他们是因为Hermione会说危险，而Ron会想一起，那会使他分心的。

然而此刻他却不能凝神阅读了，他的思绪在一个个主题间掠过，一直没定下心来。他从即将进行的拉文克劳—斯莱哲林球赛，想到那天早晨Ron说到的Snape依然缺席，最后又回到他理应在做的变形课作业上。

他叹息着把魔杖放到一边。几乎已成一个习惯、他按住胸口正中的新疤痕经过的地方。它的存在并不像Ron和Hermione猜想的那样烦人。它的样子并不难看，实际上，几乎难以辨认，只不过是皮肤上的一条银线，齐整的就像是外科手术。就像他说的，唯一令他愤愤难平的是Malfoy用了一个廉价的诡计。或者按金发男孩的说法—一个斯莱哲林把戏。多么典型！

他翻了个白眼，思绪又回到不幸的DA课上。Ron要知道他脑袋里念头会谋杀他的，但他还是不禁感觉Malfoy曾是—更确切地说，可以是—极有用的。有史以来的首次，他的演示是现实主义的。好吧，斯莱哲林男孩过分了，但是Harry没法忘记决斗时所有的观众有多么入迷。他们对Malfoy的破坏欲和无视规则感到震惊和愤怒， 那和他们平时的决斗完全不同；与此同时，他们还看清了一些现实：他们在战争里将要面对的任何人都会像那个斯莱哲林一样—蓄意伤害。DA成员们理应是霍格沃茨的次级防御力量，他们必须要习惯它。然而这是…他所不能教授的。

不过，Malfoy可以。

他是一个可控环境里的完美可控因素。有能力成为挑战（就像是敌人），而且人缘差到足够激起其他学生的恐惧和憎恨—这也是他们应该习惯的东西，Harry想着。

他隐约觉得自己对此未免太冷静客观了，但是他告诉自己不要担心。毕竟，这就是他所需要的。DA是他的责任，至少，他该让他们准备好应付未来。

午餐后不久Draco就离开了城堡，他缓缓地向禁林边缘的小屋漫步而去，小心翼翼地确认没人发现他的行踪。他可不认为他的自负可以再承受那样的打击。

此刻，他正僵硬地坐在Lupin的扶手椅里（他估计这要比地毯合适些），不耐地拒绝了茶和饼干的邀请（其实在不停地拒绝，因为每当沉默变得太久时年长的男人就会重提他的邀请）。他不愿意呆在这儿，梅林！若不是丧失心智的威胁徘徊不去，他会很高兴起身走出大门的。比任何事都令他害怕的是那种失控感，那种即使不是满月他也会被那生物改变、掌控的念头。

因此他留了下来，强迫自己说话、倾听。

那个午夜他首次在这儿出现然后丢脸地情感崩溃以后，Lupin让他承诺说他至少会再回来一次后才让他回去。所以现在他在这儿，确保让Lupin明白他的客人是多么不以为然。

"还有一个星期就满月了，"当寂静大约第十次地开始在他们之间弥漫时，Lupin终于说道。他啜饮着茶水，小心地将目光偏离金发男孩。

Draco恼火地抬眼瞥了一眼，"真的？我可全都忘了…"他低声道，嗓音里饱含的讽刺浓得可以滴下来。

"我一直想跟你建议，在发生时…"

"嗯。"

教授轻轻地把杯子放在他们之间的小桌，略微凑过来，前臂倚在了膝盖上，"现在，在说'不'之前先听我说—"

"噢，那听起来可不错。"

"现在，说真的，"Lupin皱着眉说道，事实证明他温和的责怪对这个斯莱哲林来说毫无用处。"我在试图帮你。"

Draco咬牙切齿地吁出一口气，陷入沉默。

"我…我正要建议你在满月的第一个晚上…嗯，在这儿过夜。"

假如Draco在任何一刻接受了那杯茶的话，他能想象自己当场喷出来。取而代之，他张口结舌，"请原谅？！"

"不是'这儿'，"看见金发男孩的表情，Lupin迅速附言道，"实际上是在…在森林里。"

"什么？！"他的嗓音愈发尖利了，但对此他也无可奈何。

年长的狼人叹了口气，竭力搜索着一个恰如其分的解释，而不是让那听起来更糟—而这正是他现在办到的。"之前我就想告诉你了，但我想我可以稳妥地说那时的你还不够专注。如果你要带着诅咒生活下去，你得…承认它，我想。试图藏匿的话会更糟糕，我知道那是什么样的，我上学的时候…但重点是—"

"梅林的名义下这到底和'在森林里过夜'有什么关系？"

Lupin红了脸颊，就好像刚刚意识到他的话听起来是什么意思，"我没说好，"他摇着头承认道，"我的意思是…你还是表现的一切正常—那没关系，当你在公众里或在不信任的人周围的时候。但是有些时候，当你独自一人，又或者…或者别的适宜的时间—比如说满月，在你别无选择的时候，你需要承认体内的那个东西。"

他们紧盯着彼此，直到斯莱哲林少年的灰眸中光芒闪过，他扬起一眉转过头去，下巴上的肌肉微跳了一下。

"我不想去。"他顽固地低声说。

Lupin耸了耸肩，"没关系，"他率直地回答，令对方惊讶地回过头，"我提供给你的是一个简单的选择，看你是否愿意用那三夜体验一下别的事，一些你可能会喜欢的事，而不是反锁在自己的房间里。可是如果你更愿意干些别的，我可以建议一些心理辅导，或者见一见像我一样的别的人—"

"你没权力—"

"对，我或许没有，"琥珀色的眼睛稳稳地注视着她，第一次没有在愤怒的面容前退缩，"但是如果我有能力帮助你，不管你喜不喜欢我都会做的，Malfoy先生。"

Draco翻了个白眼，"噢，多么高尚，但你忘了实际上你是不能让我…去做心理辅导的，你发誓保密了，记得吗？"

年长的狼人看起来怪异地波澜不惊，"你说得对，我不能让你做任何事，不过…校长就…"

斯莱哲林少年感觉就好像被Lupin打了一拳。他轻轻地摇头，站了起来。"你不能…他不会…"

教授叹息一声，"这就是他让我留在这儿的原因，Draco，他不让我辞职，因为他知道我能帮你，但是如果你不让我这么做，听不进我的话，那我就只能建议他采取最佳措施…"

"你在恐吓我？！你？！"

"那不是恐吓！是帮助！那样你就不会因为诅咒丧失心智！"年长的狼人突然滞住，一手捂住了双眼，直到又能冷静地开口，"我在学校时能表现如常的唯一原因是我有James和…和Sirius，他们在帮我度过那些夜晚。因为他们接受了，所以我也能够接受。让我为你做同样的事。"

Draco弯起唇俯视教授，"通过在见鬼的森林里像动物一样乱跑？"

"这是…嗯，这是我知道的唯一方法，对我来说有用。"

"令人欣慰，"Draco嘲弄说，他挥了下手，半转过身，"确切地说这…夜游又包括什么？"

Lupin张口想要回答，却又皱着眉停住了。他摇了摇头，"试图描述出来只会显得更傻，你得自己体验以后才能明白。"

"得了吧，"Draco恼火地斥道，他深锁着眉头对年长的狼人转过背去，昂首走向门口。

走到半路的时候Lupin在他身后呼喊道："我期望周五你的到来，Malfoy先生。"

斯莱哲林少年从没表示他听见了。Remus看着他匆匆冲过草地、希望他能听他这一次。

那男人太放肆了！他怎敢恐吓、要挟他？！尤其是在其理应在罪恶感里消沉的时候！说实话，Draco没料到那消沉会在近期结束，恐怕这才是他如此愤怒的原因。

就好像他的日子不能变得更糟了。为什么最近他总这么想？这短语老在他的词汇里频繁出现，说明他的人生必然已陷入一个坠落的螺旋。但回到正题：就好像他的日子不能变得更糟了，正当他拐弯走向他的房间时，刚好看见Potter自在地坐在地板上，背靠与Lilith的画像相对的墙壁。而她正和他轻佻地闲聊。

"我就知道你会回来，"她说道，令Draco感到困惑和微微的恐怖，"上次咱们被粗鲁地打断之后，我气坏了！我改了口令，你知道。花了他老长时间才猜出来！"

斯莱哲林少年的双颊滚热起来，而Potter轻笑出声，还是没有察觉他的存在。那可不是一个他愿意和别人分享的记忆，更别说是奇迹男孩了！老实说，沦落到在晚上站了见鬼的几个小时，从一个他估计女魔法师会用到的随机单词表里说到口干舌燥，那别提多痛苦了，特别是当恶咒恐吓对画像不管用的时候。

"打扰到你的好事了吧，Potter？"他低吼着向他们靠近，把葛莱芬多男孩吓了一跳，匆忙从地上站了起来。

Lilith啧了一声。"噢，别又来了。"

Draco嘲讽地笑了。"你连一个真正的女朋友都找不着么？"他厌恶地说道，"非得沦落到和一幅肖像聊天？"

绿色的眸子看起来不为所动。"实际上，我是来找你的。"

金发男孩根本没有理会他这个表示，相对的，Draco跨步和他擦肩而过，短促地说出口令"Runespore"，然后消失在显露出的门后，显然是打算一个人独处。

Harry期待地看着他，却又大失所望，只得等镶着金框的肖像恢复原位。当肖像纹丝不动时，他抬头看见女魔法师朝他眨眼，"进去吧，亲爱的。"她微笑着低声说。

挑起双眉，葛莱芬多男孩犹豫着走了进去，好奇地四处张望。他发现自己身处Malfoy的起居室（梅林啊，这个想法真是诡异）。屋里有一个漆黑发亮的咖啡桌（被埋在魁地奇杂志和教科书下），远处的墙上有一副壁炉和壁炉架（装饰有精美的时钟、一些会到处溜达的魔法装饰物，还有一盒敞开的看起来很昂贵的巧克力），右边是一张黑色皮沙发（以随手丢弃的制服长袍和斯莱哲林领带告终）。

Harry的第一个反应是嘲笑房间里的凌乱。他曾经以他能想到的任何绰号叫过Malfoy，但他的单子里可从来没出现过懒虫。金发男孩看起来…神经质的整洁。

很显然，外表是可以唬人的。

然而当Harry继续注视着房间、想着那有多宽敞的时候，他突然想到…没有学院同学、独自一人在这会有多么孤单。屋里的设施就和公共休息室一样简易舒适，绿丝绒地毯和高品质的家具令它状态更佳，然而葛莱芬多男孩并不认为这等同于更好。

这时，刚刚还到处都看不见人影的Malfoy从右边角落的过道出现了，他心不在焉地几乎在瞥了第二眼后才发现不安地站在起居室的Harry。

"Potter？！你在这儿做什么？"

葛莱芬多男孩本能地越过肩膀向后指，"她…呃，嗯…"

灰眸眯了起来，"你和我的肖像关系很不健康，你知道么？"

Harry克制不住自得的笑容。"至少她让我进来了，"他假装无辜地说道。

"出去！"

迅速压住愉快的心情，Harry再次严肃起来。"Malfoy，你有没有想过我到这儿来是有原因的？我还没那么渴望你的陪伴…"

"我管你呢，"金发男孩厉声说，身上散发出一波波的恼火。"我不在乎。出去。"

"我想问你那时是怎么回事，"他继续道，并不理会直白的拒绝，"你知道，在DA…"

"我以为我们已经谈过了，"斯莱哲林少年叹了口气，交叉抱起双臂（Harry开始意识到那是个戒备姿势了）。

"我们是谈过了，但这次不一样。"

"噢，太妙了，"Draco嘲讽地说道，"你对这该死的灾难的另一番见解…那到底又是什么，Potter？"

Harry原本计划好了怎么提出他的提议，却仿佛一下子全忘了，相对的，他带着好奇的急切从唇间逸出的唯一问题是：

"你都从哪学到那种东西的？"

金发男孩耸了耸肩，"随便读到的，"他躲闪道，没有直视葛莱芬多男孩的眼睛。"无论如何，从现在到遥远的未来我都得跟着McGonagall留堂，所以你要是想来另一番正义演说的话现在就可以打住了。我想我的处罚已经够多了，多谢…"

Harry哼了一声，一副怀疑的神情，但还是放过了他。为自己差点儿挂掉的经历争吵并不是他此行的目的。

"Malfoy，你知道多少黑魔法？我是说，除了那个诅咒。"

看那个斯莱哲林少年变得躲闪和戒备几乎很有趣，Harry的嘴角抿起一丝笑意，那几乎难以辨认，但足以再次激怒金发男孩了。

显然对他的冷静淡漠很不爽，Malfoy瞪着他怒斥道："那又关你什么事？企图列一个详尽清单好报告给Dumbledore么？"

葛莱芬多男孩笑出声来，"什么？你不认为他已经对你的能力了如指掌了吗？那个男人什么都知道。"他摇了摇头，"不，实际上，我想要你的帮助。"

金发男孩挑起一眉，看起来十分讶异。很显然，那不是他所期待的反应。"那我又为什么要帮你呢，Potter？"

Harry耸了耸肩，开始伸出手指一条条计算。"这么说吧，第一，你依然有义务参加DA会，顺便说一声，你最好别把金加隆弄丢了；第二，你多半会喜欢帮这个忙；第三，可以作为差点弄死我的补偿—"

"那扯平又是怎么回事？"Malfoy怒斥道，狠狠瞪着他。然后才反应过来第二条内容。"而我自然不会喜欢做任何—"

"你会的，"葛莱芬多男孩冷静地陈述，"这包括可以诅咒任何与会者的特许。"

斯莱哲林少年眨着眼睛，有些措手不及。他张了一下嘴，又闭上了，顿了一会，又试了一次。"我知道这儿有个陷阱，Potter…"他没有说他找不到它。

另一个男孩轻笑出声，"没有陷阱，但是底线是不可饶恕咒，嗯，还有任何你不知道怎么逆转的咒语，不过除此之外—"

"你不是认真的。"

Harry露齿而笑。"我可以给你详细阐述我是如何认为你可以作为一个黑巫师的良好范例来为他们作战前准备并把他们暴露在某些现实之中—但是我想你会更愿意听见那一条，是的，对于让你诅咒我的朋友们我是认真的。"

两人望着彼此，大概都在思考同样的心声—这话从大难不死的男孩口里说出来是多么不可能。灰色的眸子里依然映射着怀疑，却又伴随着兴趣的闪光。

"而你真的以为他们会同意么？"Draco嘲讽说，试图维持倨傲与漠然的神情。

对方耸了耸肩，"我会和他们谈谈的，"他漫不经心地回答，暗自思索他到底该说些什么才能让他们同意，然后又变成期待的表情。"达成协议？"

协议。哈。曾经的Harry会为此自我厌恶的。在内心某个角落，他知道他的父亲正在坟墓里不得安生。他可以想象James会怎么看待它：把DA—他的朋友们—呈到Malfoy抛出的任何东西面前，全部以备战的名义。

一个极其缓慢的笑容在金发男孩的脸上浮现，他带着新的考虑端详Harry，灰眸闪烁着光芒。"甚至是Weasley？"终于他问道，疑惑地扬起一眉。

Harry努力隐藏他对此的愉悦，点了点头。"甚至是Ron，"他回答说，"我肯定他很乐意和你对决。"

Draco哼了一声，"就好像他能碰到我，"他低声说道，不过其中并没有往常的恶意。他心不在焉，双眸在思索中失去焦距。

最后，他迎上他的目光，白皙的容貌恢复了面无表情。"好吧。成交，Potter。"

Harry笑了，真诚地为这共识开心。毫无疑问，那可是第一次—在Malfoy身边感到愉快。

"现在给我滚出去。"

不过，有些事维持原状也不错。他仓促地告别离开时，不禁这么悠闲地想着。

第十四章 Snape的耻辱

这次轮到Molly Weasley了，她要和丈夫一起，在阴暗、潮湿的格里莫广场过上一周。在房子唯一的固定住户Sirius Black逝世以后，凤凰令的成员（那些没有其他任务的）就轮流当班，以保证总部总有人在。

实际上，这算是好运气了，考虑到即将发生的事情…

他们昨天才到达，只把未来七天需要的朴素行李安置在了楼上的大卧室里。在那之前，她已经有一个多月没见到这座阴冷（grim）的宅子了—真和它的名字贴切（Grimmauld Place）。而后果就是，鉴于除了她谁都不屑于施几个简单的清理咒，他们抵达的是一片狼藉。

然而她并不介意，打扫令她有事可做，毕竟，这要比整天没精打采要好多了—就像她丈夫现在的状态。他惦记着他在陋居积攒的麻瓜玩意儿和家里一贯的混乱气氛。在这儿，很少有令他愉快的东西，屋里的气息只会使他更加抑郁。

只为了给压抑的沉寂加点声音，她哼着不成调的小曲儿，挥舞着魔杖溜达到起居室里。她朝壁炉边的一个木质高背扶手椅轻挥了一下，抚平坐垫，掸去了深蓝色布料上的灰尘，然后严格地审视四周，目光落到了视觉中心华丽的大壁炉架上。漆黑的木料曾经也光亮华美过，现在却覆盖了一层银色的灰尘。她叹息着使了一个相关的咒语，然后满意地看着一股隐形的力量开始顺从地拂去灰尘。

就在那时，刚刚还是冰冷死寂的壁炉忽然闪耀着跃起火焰—耀眼的绿色光芒—跟着是一声沉闷的低吼，一个黑色的身影从青翠的火焰里狼狈地跌了出来。

Molly惊恐地尖叫一声，本能地扬起了魔杖，防御的咒语在唇齿间形成。

但是脚边的人并没有动作，至少没有威胁性的动作。蜷曲的人形缓慢移动着意图站起，却失败了，只发出一声痛苦的呻吟。黑色的长袍在此刻掩盖了所有的特征—却只除了一个。

一边的袖子挽起，显露出精瘦苍白的手腕，上面布满了道道血迹。那本身就令人困扰了，然而Molly Weasley又很快发现了出血的源头—甚至更糟。

血液源自于一个难看的头骨与蛇的黑色刺青。

她倒吸一口冷气，伸手捂住了嘴，随后开始呼喊：

"Arthur！Arthur！！"

一个小时又二十分钟的长久时光经过，凤凰令的成员匆匆聚集到一起（至少是那些能召集到的），挤在了Dumbledore的宽敞的圆形办公室里。有些甚至是从魔法部召唤来的。Nymphadora Tonks，Alastor Moody和Kinsley Shacklebolt烦躁地踱步，不时地用Tempus（注）查时，彼此交换着忧虑的目光。即使对Dumbledore和凤凰令都忠心耿耿，他们还无法理解这次的紧急召集。Moody的魔眼珠也在焦虑地旋动着。

Minerva和Remus也从他们周一上午的授课里被叫了过来，他们和大家聚在一起，等待着对现况的解释。

最后，距离桌子最近的是带着紧急信息过来的三人。为了参加这个会议，Molly和Arthur Weasley被要求离开了他们在格里莫广场的岗位。两人一贯的愉快神情变的严峻，坐在他们之间的是一个异常憔悴的Severus Snape。

在场没有人能回忆起魔药大师有比现在更狼狈的时候—何况在他不甚风度地回归总部时他还已经恢复了一些可称作的尊严呢。此刻，他屈身倚着椅子，一手紧紧地抓着腰际。他怀疑自己断了一根肋骨。除此之外，他还承受着多处严重的淤青和灼伤，肩膀上的一处特别疼痛—有个诅咒在那擦了过去。额头上的一道伤口依旧在缓慢地渗出血液。

内心里，他认为自己很幸运。伤口清单短得仁慈，大致上都没什么严重后果。比那些更糟的是印记—它依旧在他血液、魔法里悸动、烧灼、尖叫，译出的狂怒比任何肉体损伤都要痛苦…

如今，所有的伤口都已经包扎好了，他也喝下了Poppy给他的镇痛药水，但收效甚微。他脸色惨白，平时已异常苍白的脸色现在更是因疲乏、恐惧和痛苦而几近死灰色。

"Severus，"Dumbledore轻声说，他的嗓音温和、几乎是不情愿的，"发生了什么事？"

他已经用最简短的语言告诉了校长，不过并没有谈及细节，因为当时他正忙着拼命克制自己不去抓挠手臂—白热的印记持续地灼烧着，而Poppy则似乎决心要用药水灌满他。为此他真心地感谢她。

抬眼注视着老人（这一次，老人看起来确实已经到了年纪），他摇了摇头。"我将不再对你有用了，"他简单地回答道，语气里只有微微的苦涩，却是对自己的。

"你暴露了？"Kingsley说道，他的语气并非毫不同情，只不过很现实。

Severus无言地点头。

"好的，不管咋说，你坚持了这么长时间，小伙儿。"至少有半数的人古怪地瞥向Moody，极力回忆着在今天之前他们有没有听过他如此文明地和阴暗的魔药大师交谈过。上述的魔药大师至少有礼地点了下头（虽然十分短促），回应了这句评论和言下勉强的敬意。

"是什么让他们察觉的？"Tonks好奇地问道，如果不说她太迟钝的话。此刻她的双眼是惊人的蓝色，恰好和她的发色完美相配。

他耸耸肩，或者说试图耸肩，一道剧痛穿透他烧伤的肩膀和断掉的肋骨，令他在半途硬生生止住了。"我相信黑魔头早就知道我的背叛了，他在…等待，梅林才知道为什么。大概是希望我露出马脚，或者只是在戏弄所有人。他们知道—所有人—都知道我是密探。"

整个房间陷入深刻、沉重的寂静里，大家都在体会这意味着什么。

"Severus，"终于Dumbledore说道，"他是怎么发现的？他是从你的思想里—？"

"不是。"

屋内一致地响起几声安心的叹息。在场所有人都知道Snape的大脑封闭术失败的后果：伏地魔会知晓凤凰令的一切，备战的努力，Harry…

新离职的密探再次摇头，坚信自己没有在那个领域失职。"不是。我认为…他肯定在某刻给我做了测试，给我们设了陷阱。还记得几个月前的那个事件吗？"

Dumbledore蹙眉点头，那时Severus报告说会有一起针对在霍格莫德村外缘的一户小型麻瓜家庭的袭击，大概是用作某种恐怖预演，预告的日子当天Kingsley确保布置了几个他手下最好的人守在那附近。

但是没有食死徒的出现—那天，或第二天，或第三天，都没有。整个事件只造成几个不满的傲罗在一整周的埋伏后疲惫地回家了。

开始那显得很可疑，而Severus在随后的几周和几个月内都是额外小心，然而似乎毫无后果出现。在收到一个可信的解释说黑魔头又改了主意，考虑到其一贯的心血来潮，Snape很快把这件事遗忘了。正常来说这样的过失是罪无可恕的，但是在Draco遭到的诅咒和与Lupin不愉快的会面分心下，他稍稍自我安慰了些。

现在他看见自己的过失在哪了，伏地魔测试了他的忠诚，而他失败了。那显然是假消息，只为了看是否会被泄露出去。而他大意地这么做了。

而现在…现在他已经毫无用处。他完成了他的使命。过期作废。

校长轻咳一声，拉回了他们游移的思绪。他用疲惫的蓝眸肃然注视着大家。"你们都清楚这意味着什么，此刻我们已对即临的战争彻底失明，没有足够接近Tom的人来汇报他的行动和想法了，我们…今天损失惨重。"

Severus垂下了目光，他的双颊因他不能确定的理由火热起来。他突然感到羞愧，愧于他蠢得失去了他们所拥有的微弱优势，同时又恼于老人令他如此自我怀疑。他想要抗议：这不是他的错，他又不知道！但是这样的念头又带来罪恶感，还有对这些借口悚然冰冷的鄙夷。他鄙视那些做错事还争辩的人：蓄意或者偶然，那都无所谓—终究归结到愚蠢。这一次，到他自己了。

然而更为强烈的是…比羞愧、愤怒和罪恶感更甚的是汹涌而至的自我厌弃…在想到自己毫无价值的时候。在以前，虽然不被信任、人缘极差，他至少在做着什么，而现在…

他该怎么做？闲坐着布置没完没了的作业，坚决制止Granger那些恼人的提问…？

多么有抱负的存在。

被困在自己出轨的思绪列车上，当有人搭上他的肩膀时他几乎惊得跳了起来。触碰轻的不会刺激任何伤口，不过所造成的震惊抽动却自然刺痛。

他蹙眉仰视，结果立刻惊得说不出话来：第一，Lupin竟敢去触碰他，第二，他居然给出那种他怀疑是欲做怜悯的脸色。他难以置信地怒目瞪上了狼人温柔的琥珀色眼眸，力图只用纯粹的无声力量令多余的触碰消失。

然而Lupin没有动摇。实际上，他作出的唯一反应只是表情的细微变化。别人可能不会注意到，但是Severus是靠他解析神色的能力才活得这么久的。而他在另一个男人的脸上看见的是…歉意，为了他即将要做的什么事。犹豫，焦虑。

"我们必须重组，"Albus说道，显然没注意到他们之间无声的交流。"我建议凤凰令重新集合—"

"我能做，"Lupin突然脱口说，从魔药大师的肩膀挪开了手，结束了两人间由他引发的莫名小交流。

校长眨了眨眼，看向他，"抱歉？做什么？"

衣衫褴褛、举止温和、一贯羞怯的教授展开他的肩膀。"我…我能代替Severus的位置。"

屋内唯一的斯莱哲林立刻想把脸埋在手里，为葛莱芬多著名的顶着勇敢名义的不可饶恕的愚蠢呻吟出声。与此同时，一部分的他—平时极力压抑的部分—想要对Lupin做密探这样的念头歇斯底里地大笑。

Dumbledore以他不常见的迷惑神情注视着狼人。Snape能够看见老人在努力对这不可行的建议维持耐心和明理的态度，试图开口说一些温和的拒绝。

"不，说真的，我可以。"在任何人有机会抗议之前，Lupin强调说，"想想吧，如果你愿意。黑魔头，还有大半的巫师界，都把我看做黑暗生物。我一有机会就投奔他而去简直就是他们意料中的。"

Severus厌恶地摇头，闭上了眼睛。"荒谬，别浪费时间了好让我们能继续—"

"还有，"男人接着说道，固执地盖过嘲讽的反驳。"他会寻找另一个靠近学校和Harry的联络人的，现在Severus不会带给他任何消息了，无论真假与否。要记住，他和我们一样失去了优势。"

校长微微锁起眉头，几乎在怜悯他。Minerva小心地维持着空白的表情，Weasley们在交换着关切的目光，三个傲罗则看起来恼怒和不耐。

"什么都很好很对，"当似乎没人要开口时，Moody开口斥道，"但神秘人不是傻子，他一刻都不会相信你背叛了Potter和Dumbledore，"当Remus打算回答时他举起一手示意安静，摇着他恐怖的头颅。"别跟我说你能撒谎，你的大脑封闭术还没有那个小伙儿的一半好，他都被逮住了。"

Snape因这持续的"小伙儿"称呼斜眼瞪了年长的傲罗一眼。多自以为是。梅林在上，他都三十五了！

狼人并没有像斯莱哲林预料的那样匍匐着屈从，他强烈地反击，几乎是目中无人的样子。"但Severus又不是因为大脑封闭术或者摄神取念被发现的！他是一时疏忽！"

看见魔药大师的双眸危险地闪光，Dumbledore迅速问道："你是什么意思，Remus？"

Lupin叹了口气，把注意力从Moody放回到校长身上。"我们可以捏造一个借口，让它言之可信…在Sirius死后，我怪罪到你身上，或者类似的扭曲逻辑。我怪Harry，是他把他引到了那儿。"

震惊的脸无语地望着他。Minerva眉间现出浅浅的线条，她向他迈了一步，"Remus，真的…"

他气急地闭上双眼。"噢，得了吧！我从来不信那个！我永远不会怪Harry的！"

Severus恼怒地开口斥道："那就是让你做出这种荒谬建议的原因？黑魔头一眼就会看穿你的，Lupin。你说什么都不管用，出卖你的是你的信仰。"

琥珀色的眸子转过来紧盯住了他，就好像他刚刚说到了点子上。"但是他不知道你的信仰，不是么？很久以来都不知道。"

Severus为话题的导向感到不安，他摇了摇头。"是的，但是我们已经谈过了。我会用大脑封闭术，你又能做什么？承诺你说的全是真的，然后发个誓？！"

"教我。"

这两个字说得如此急切，打断了魔药大师原本欲言的刻薄评论，令他闭上了嘴。他定定地看着对方，心里在肯定，他不可能在提议他似乎在提议的事情…

Lupin开始以双倍的语速说话，就好像试图在震惊过后不可避免的干扰之前表明自己的观点。"Severus，你是这类事情的唯一专家，教我怎么做你做过的事，我不会鲁莽行事的。"他急着跟他们保证，就好像一切都完美的合理，"我学什么都很快，如果…如果你同意帮我，几个月就行了。"

Minerva皱起眉，慢慢地摇着头，"Remus…我想你太不理性了，在这么短的时间内学习大脑封闭术，不管是从那哪个细节方面来说，都是不可能的。"

Lupin叹气，对没人理解他的主意感到很挫败。"我知道，Minerva。我不是说要变成专家—"

"那这个拙劣的计划又有什么用处？！"Snape尖锐地打断他，他已经既疲惫又愤怒了。"即使我们疯到主动娱乐这种精神错乱，你就得成为一个专家！否则就会在几秒内被结果掉！"他不敢相信他正为这个争论，"那要几年的时间，你这个低能生物，不是几个月…"

狼人绝望地向他投去哀求的眼神，"Severus，求你了，试试…"

"我不会在这闹剧中浪费时间的—"

"这不是浪费时间！我可以的，我发誓—"

魔药大师吼叫着倾身向前，努力不因这动作畏缩。"噢，省省你这可悲的赎罪念头吧，我拒绝参与你目前的妄想！这绝不会成功而我对此再无话可说！"为了支持他激烈的言语，他以他能够凝聚的最大尊严挣扎着站起，完全打算以他一贯的戏剧化出场离开这个房间。

"Severus，我的孩子，等等。"

紧紧抓住刚刚腾空的椅背，微微倚靠着作为支撑，Snape不情愿地转身暴躁地瞪了校长一眼。"什么事？"他斥道，恼于他的耽误。他只想回到他的地窖，服用过量的止痛剂然后花个几天时间躲避人类接触。

老人背靠着他的椅子，双手标志性地立成尖塔形，一副恼人的若有所思的样子。若有所思从来就不是好事，至少在附近有一个斯莱哲林的时候。无论如何，最近皆是如此。

魔药大师灵光一闪，忽然感觉全身冰冷。"噢，你不是在考虑这个愚蠢的—"

"不…完全是Remus提议的，不过…"

Severus目瞪口呆，勉强挤出一句抗议，"A-Albus！"

Dumbledore不在意地迅速挥了一下手，涵盖了大多数的迷惘的凤凰令成员。"会议结束。我的原意只是为了通知大家我们的现况，你们一旦听说了什么—"

"好的，我们会通知你的。"Moody赞同道，他、Tonks和Kinsley已经走到壁炉跟前了，他们会在那儿飞路回魔法部。Arthur和Molly踌躇地跟在他们后面。

Minerva犹豫了一下，依然停留在她站的地方，"Albus，我该—？"

"不用，不用，亲爱的，回你的教室去吧。"

屋内的人员迷惑地依次离去，出发往各自的目的地。没有行动的是Snape和Lupin。他们一个是恐怖地无法动弹，另一个则是在满怀希望里楞住了。

当只剩下他们时，Dumbledore抬眼稳稳地注视两人。"先让我说清楚，我完全同意Severus说的，试图在几个月里学会大脑封闭术是极度的愚蠢，尤其在这种关键要靠大脑封闭术技能的时候。"

魔药大师松了一口气，他站的更直了些，Remus则很泄气。

"不过，"校长接着说道，动摇了两人各自的反应。"我想到了一个类似的主意。"他锐利的目光看向斯莱哲林，"我想到，Severus，你同时还擅长摄神取念。"

"那又如何？"他尖锐地质疑，徒劳地揣度话题的进展方向。

"我亲爱的孩子，要欺骗黑魔头并不只一种方法…"

"…你是指什么？"

没有直接回答，校长转头紧盯着Remus。"我的孩子，对于完成这个计划，你到底有多认真？认真到可以牺牲你的隐私？将思想毫无保留地屈从于另一个巫师？"

狼人毫不犹豫地点头。"是的。"

"屈从于Severus？"

魔药大师古怪地微微抽搐了一下，似乎在大发雷霆和躲得远远之间挣扎。他张嘴想要抗议，想要对着屋里的两个男人破口大骂，想要在恐怖和愤怒中冲出去，只要不是无力地瞪视狼人、猛烈地发射让他从这荒谬中退缩的意愿。肯定的，肯定的，他们不可能指望他这么做。别是在这一切之上最后的蒙羞和耻辱，别是…

Remus卡在了他想给的回复上，把快速的同意吞了下去。他本能地转身看向Severus，立马又后悔这么干了。男人的眼中冒出的黑色火焰激烈地令Remus想要夹着尾巴逃跑直至找到一个可以藏身的小角落窝在里面。

除此之外，不只是Severus的怒火令他犹豫。他知道Albus在暗示什么：一个只测试过几次的魔法实验，却对现在的状况完全适用。

狼人对这原理毫无意见—当摄神取念的是个陌生人、一个未知却适宜的人选的时候。

然而Severus…？

这意味着魔药大师将对他的思想、感情和他的每一个秘密拥有无限的出入权。大致上，Remus并不是一个隐秘的人，除了他的苦恼（对此Sevrus已经知晓了），他通常都很坦诚。

然而某些事情，在他看来是非常、非常私密的。

并且很显然，这斯莱哲林完全不想和这个计划扯上关系。抓着椅背的指关节都发白了，而且他还在缓缓地轻摇着头作为警告。

但是他又有什么选择？当弥补过失的机会摆在眼前，现在他又怎能拒绝？

他不能。这就是简单的答案。

"是的。"终于他回答道，抱歉地看了Severus一眼，然后向Albus坚定地点了点头。

译注：作者在AN里说道，Tempus这个咒语在同人文里很流行，是一个用来查看时间的咒语，然而原著里是没有这个咒语的…向咒语原创者致敬！

第十五章 等待

随后的几天里，由于或这或那的原因，几乎所有人都在焦虑地等待着满月的来临。

对于Draco而言，原因显而易见。他恐惧这个好似列车一样向他疾驶而来的周末。再一次地，和先前一模一样的那种无用的、强大的欲望又降临到他身上。他不愿这么做，他渴望再次变得正常，比以往人生中渴望任何东西都要强烈。

然而渴望是无能为力的。列车依旧会来，前照灯雪白耀眼，如同照耀的月光。

他独自待在自己的房间，考虑着去拜访一下斯莱哲林们，却又很快放弃了这个计划。过去几周里，待在朋友们身边的确是良好又愉快的分心，同时也是说服自己实际上什么也没变的可靠方法，可是他开始注意到变身前的几天他并不喜欢有人陪伴。这令他精神紧张，总是害怕恶狼会过于接近表面而随时泄露出他的秘密。

这和Harry等待满月的理由不无联系。他的DA计划已经暂时停止了，因为斯莱哲林少年断然拒绝了参加周末前的任何DA会—在他恢复到相对正常之前不行。再说了，Harry并不热衷于放一个暴躁的狼人去诅咒他的朋友们。他想准备好他们，可还没预备做到那个地步。他和Draco都能预见可能发生的错误，预见金发男孩尤为暴躁的脾气和激怒之后的反应，而且，他们都不愿冒险让整个DA发现Draco的诅咒。

所以Harry正等着告诉好友们这个消息的时机，他决定先告诉Ron和Hermione，不过得到时候再说。他可不想花上几天时间听他们劝阻他，他都可以想象出Hermione反感的抗议和Ron气哽的恼怒。不，最好还是等等。

和他一起在等待的还有Remus Lupin和Severus Snape，不过却是为了完全不同的原因。

多周到，Severus冷冷嘲弄着，想着当时Albus跟他说他们可以等到他多少恢复过来以后再开始这个…试验。他有一周的时间修复伤口和疲惫的神经，然后就会被呈给另一轮的酷刑—包含着男人的可悲借口。

Severus精明地揣测着，他自身的伤情并不是他们受命等待的唯一原因。Albus或许打算通过把魔药大师的健康状况考虑在内令自己显得仁慈，然而不仅限于此，他在担心满月的临近。梅林才知道那会对意念魔法有什么影响。

Severus真的不想了解。他一点都不想了解Lupin内心世界。去他们的，他不想了解Lupin！那男人是瘟疫，是纠缠Severus一生的祸害！

但这一次…没有比这次更糟的了，只因这远远要比以往更私密。在以往，他总能抽身出来，甚至即使只是躯体上的隔离。而如今…他被要求进入狼的内心，下潜到不属于自己的思维里，只为了保护他的情绪和思维。那令人感觉…亲密。恐怖的、恶心的亲密。

而在责任的名义下他没法说不。

Albus把他逼入了死角。他用那种谦逊的锐利目光看着他，表明说"是"完全是他自己的选择，虽然事实上毫无选择可言。

与此同时，Remus就和Severus的气愤一样程度的焦虑。不，重来—他是恐惧。随着时间的流逝，现在他才逐渐意识到自己同意了什么。噢，他自然依旧决心要完成它，但是让别人进入自己大脑的念头…让Severus进入他的大脑！

他并不介意对方教他大脑封闭术，即使那会涉及相当一部分的摄神取念，至少目标是保卫自己的思想。可是现在这个新计划，这个实验性的进程—这意味着有意卸下所有防御、暴露出彻底脆弱的自己，准许对方进入；这意味着给他免费的支配权，还有面对他的思想和回忆的前排好座；这意味着信任他到可怕的地步。

有些事情Remus是不愿让Severus看见的。很多事情。

如此，在这些心境里，他们等待着圆月。

"主教D3，将军。"

Harry泄气地看着Ron的白色主教把他的卒子殴到一边占领了那个方块，最终困住了他的国王。实际上他也没指望有别的结局，因此对他的连输三局并不感到多大失望。他叹息着坐回椅子，含笑看着白色的棋子们无声地为胜利欢呼着。

"你下得好多了，"红发的好友提议道。

Harry露齿而笑，坦率地承认说："不我没有。"然后他闭上眼睛，举起双手伸了个懒腰。

Hermione注意到游戏结束了，从书本里抬起了头，"这次没坚持多长时间啊，"她评论道。

"从来就没有过，"Ron戏谑地说道，"Harry，伟大的决斗家，但你对象棋一窍不通。"

Harry眯起眼睛，但是在有机会反驳这玩笑前就被Hermione打断了。她饶有兴趣地坐向前，"说到决斗，你想在什么时候组织下一场集会？我想排在周末，明天就不错—"

"不行！"他立刻打断了她，引起诧异的目光。"我，嗯，打算是下个礼拜的什么时候，实际上。"

红发男孩点头道："对啊，让他歇口气吧，Hermione，周末是拿来放松的。再说了，还有霍格莫德之旅呢，不是吗？可以去泡吧的时候没人会想来开会的。"

她翻了个白眼，但还是屈服了。"算了，不过选好日子就跟我说，Harry，好让我把新的日期和时间设到金加隆上。"

他轻轻点头，思绪已漫游到别处。

"那咱们明天去哪儿？"Ron问道，"我想我会在佐科（玩笑商店#）和蜂蜜公爵停一下，Fizzing Wizzbees用完了。你们俩有什么特别想去的地方么？"

可是Harry没有在听。他从柔软的葛莱芬多扶手椅里脱身站了起来，对好友脸上微微的惊诧表情毫无所知。"听着，我要出去一会，我会尽早—"

"Harry！"

他眨巴着眼睛，被Hermione陡然高尖的抗议截断了未说完的话。她正圆睁双目瞪着他，手里的书抓的未免太紧了。

"Harry，这必须停止！"

"抱歉…什么？"他问道，感觉很迷惘。

Ron在他两个好朋友之间紧张地扫视着，显然拿不准该不该干涉。从Hermione的脸色看来，她也不会准他干涉的。"Harry James Potter！你已经像这样自己走开几个月了！这必须停止！你可以和我们谈谈的，你知道！"

他迷惑地皱起眉头。"Hermione，什么—？"

她叹了口气啪地合上了书。"我理解这肯定是…艰难的，可是老实说，若你需要的话我们就在这儿—"

"这和Sirius无关，行了吧？"他斥道，意识到她意指的是什么。无论如何、不完全是，他无声地对自己附上一句。

"那又是什么？"她诘问道，"你为什么变得这么隐秘？"

"我没有！"否认一出口他就意识到这是谎言，但没勇气收回它。他叹了口气，伸手揉眼睛。"听着，有时候我只是想独处一下，没什么好担心的，真的。"

她伤感地看着他，显然并不相信。

他恼火地转过身去，"回见。"说完他就离开了，为空荡荡公共休息室里没人见证这短暂而紧张的交流感到隐约的高兴。

当Harry走向隐蔽的万应室时，Draco刚溜出城堡，正不情愿地走向森林边缘的小屋。

他曾经决心不这么做，只为了违抗Lupin—他竟敢命令他。"我期望周五你的到来，"他说。得了吧！Draco曾冷哼一声，从没打算听从。

他叹了口气。事实上，他也说不准自己为什么又改了主意。他当然是不愿意的，不过是纵容自己的心血来潮，他这么告诉自己。他绝不可能相信Lupin确实会对这疯狂有所帮助的，同意顺着他的意思只是病态的好奇罢了。

他对这番辨白自嘲地笑了，摇摇头加快了步伐。夕阳刚刚触及湖面，好似流着鲜血投入水中。

他已经准备好了。他能够办到。他知道他能的。

一手拿着书，翻在了最重要的一页，另一手拿着魔杖，他闭着眼睛站在房间中央，专注精神。他低吟着早就刻在脑中的词句—实际上，最开始学习时他就记住了。这是将要激活首次变身的咒语，施对了，以后就用不着了，只要简单的一个想法就能够变形。

他一周接着一周进行详尽的学习，甚至在他回到霍格沃茨之前就已经开始读了。终于读完，他确信他能够办到。

在脑海里，他保持着最终决定的阿尼玛格斯形象。这部分最耗时，也最费耐心。它的要求类似于冥想，他必须一直等到模糊的形态逐渐在他的心眼中明晰起来。对于有些巫师来说，他们不能够比这更进一步了。他们发现自己的兽型令人不快，或者在他们看来是低贱的，以致于无法接受。

Harry没有这种烦恼。实际上正好相反，他为自己的形态激动不已。

此刻，他在脑中维持着那个形态，紧紧地聚焦在它身上，同时一直在低吟着那些字句，确保他都准确地记住了。

理智地讲，这么做够蠢的。在某些层面他也明白，却视若无睹—他这是在尝试一个潜在的灾难性咒语，在一个没人能救他的地方，技术上来说还因为没知会别人而隶属犯罪。如果成功了，他就是一个未登记的阿尼玛格斯了。

就像他的父亲和Sirius，他安慰地告诉自己。

叹了口气，他把那样的想法推到一边。他把所有的想法推到一边，试图像书本指导地那样清空大脑，只填上咒语的字句。终于，他举起松松持在身边魔杖，以一下尖锐、精确的上扬启动了咒语。

为他的意图警觉，他感到魔法冲向魔杖，在皮肤下凝聚起来，开口的时候几乎能听见嗡嗡声，略顿了一下，又随着魔力的增强而愈发壮大。它在他的血管里激荡，就好像在鼓励他，汹涌地冲向他体内的某一点，形成力量的联结点。他感到它在喉咙里回旋缠绕着言语，赋予它们意义和能量。它在他腹中某处汇合，在他的核心，散发着温暖。而当他操纵魔杖做出那些繁复华丽的挥舞时，他感到就像有只手握住了他的，引导着这些手势。

脑中那些根深蒂固的字句在起始的结巴之后轻易地就流淌出来。他无懈可击地吟诵流畅的拉丁语，感觉它在周围的空气里和魔法联合起来。一个合理的长咒语，唯一的难点是在出声时艰难地在脑中保持他的动物形象。

由于精神过度集中，开始他几乎都没注意那种怪异感觉。如果他成功的话，预计的咒语效果会在吟诵结束之后立刻出现，他没准备在半途中就遇见。

然而毫无疑问，在他低声轻吟的时候，那种悚然的失重感突然就降临到他身上。他的胃难受地搅动，就像身处下坠之中，因此他必须更加集中精神来控制住咒语。随着怪异感愈发强烈，他挣扎着在脑中维持那些字句和画面。

他突然意识到这会演变成多严重的错误。失败了的话，他就会独自一人困在这里。一个原本就超出他的级别的咒语，他还在能找到的最孤立的地方尝试。恐慌加入到漂浮感，在他胃里翻腾。

然而不，他受不起恐慌。他艰难地保持冷静和专注，把开始在他体内奔涌的紧张的肾上腺素冲动推到一边。

就这样，他强力吐出咒语的最后几句，解脱地长吁一口气作为结束。

他等待着。没有他轻声的吟诵，房间里突兀的寂静无声，他几乎不敢移动，生怕打破这种静态。失重感依然存在，令他有些轻微的恶心，但是除此之外，什么也没有。

他继续等着，屏住了呼吸。他犯了什么错吗？一个单词发错音了？魔杖挥错方向了？不，那不可能。他知道，他牢记了咒语里每一个细微差异，比准备考试还要认真。他不可能弄错！这是—

什么东西撞上了他的肚子，不疼，但是撞击感真实得令他吸了一口冷气弯下腰去。转过身去，就好像被一颗游走球击中，他预备着随时感受随之而来的剧痛，然而没有，取而代之，他被来自身后的另外一击惊呆了。他意外地叫了起来，弓着身跪了下去，拼命地想要保持镇静，而不是在恐惧中失去理智。

他不确定会发生什么，这情形令他害怕。

好似一切都开始坠落，离他而去。世界在他的视野里摇晃着破裂，使他不得不闭上了双眼，这情景让他恶心。视觉消失以后，他就只能专注于突来的流动和变化感。所有事物都在改变，只留下他孤独地漂浮在空旷的空间和魔法里。

突然回忆起书里的建议，他在脑中生成他要变成的个性和特征。他想象着四条腿和皮毛和奔跑和力量。他想象着气味、视野和声音。

注意到他脑中生成的印象，他的魔法向它扑过去，把它夺走，将它绞缠编入成现实。流动感更强了，而他意识到这是身体变形的感觉。不疼，不像二年级的复方汤剂变形，但是这种怪异感足以令他头晕目眩了。

他开始踉跄，晕乎乎的，不知怎地又站了起来。不过也不是，不完全是。四肢在他身下缠绕，陌生而不惯，别扭又笨拙。他跌落，气喘不已。

这正常吗？他理应感到如此的恶心、晕眩？绝望地想知道有没有成功，他踌躇地睁开双眼。周围的世界笼罩着灰色的阴影。这是个良好的开端—对吗？

按照设计好的回应他的需要，房间听从地变出来一面镜子。Harry眨巴着眼睛，顷刻间一面镜框华美的全身镜立在了他的面前。

尽管在意料之中，他还是试图惊异地咒骂一声，不过与之相对，出口的是尖锐的吠声。

眼前影像中他唯一能认出来的是他的双眼。一如往常，它们是他标志性的翠绿色，在他变成的黑色巨犬脸上显得十分奇怪。

Harry惊异地瞪着自己，不知道该有什么反应。他努一把力，设法令四条腿足以合作着站了起来，然后被自己仅仅的体型震惊到了。像这样站着，他几乎能抵达像Hermione那样身高的胸口，只用后腿平衡的话就可以压过她。粗糙的黑色毛发和往常一样凌乱，自周身向各个角度扎愣着。长长的吻部尽头是湿润的口鼻，装满了毫无疑问的犬科牙齿。

他目瞪口呆，不确定这是不是真实的。

他做到了！他是个阿尼玛格斯！虽然是未注册的，可也算数！

他早就自我熟悉了这种极其类似Sirius的形态（或许的确是受他影响），可是看到现实的它又是另外一番感觉。他打了个旋，试图瞥到每一个新角度的自己，刚开始时几乎绊倒在大大的肉垫爪子上。

兴奋和狂喜在他体内奔流。这就是了！他真的办到了！

可能是因为惊异，新鲜又稀奇，又或是他在内心深处的什么地方一直以来的意图—忽然间他想要出去。走出这个黑暗的、孤立的房间，走出城堡，走出他认识到的生活之单调乏味。

他要奔跑。本能地渴望，就好像被这个新的躯体所驱使。因此，他小心翼翼地朝门口迈过去，依然在调整四肢的用法，他伸出一个爪子把门划拉开来，然后跃出到走廊里。他肯定没人能看见他，夜里这个时候—不过说真的，有人看见他也不会在意的。屈服于这渴望，他走向城堡门厅，然后出去到城堡的草地上。

然后，只为了这愉悦、这冲动，他撒腿狂奔。

第十六章 犬类亲昵

臣服于…本能，Harry奔跑，远远快于他作为人类能达到的奔跑速度。夜晚的空气自身旁冲刷过去，甜蜜而冰冷，扰动皮毛的感觉很怪。皮毛，梅林啊，他有"皮毛"。他被忽起的欣快所震撼，在狂喜中蹦跳着飞跃过在眼前伸展出去的草地，情绪高亢，想在兴奋中大声呐喊，就像他和巴克比克一起飞翔时做过的一样。这是同样的感受—同样的奇异解放感。

他大声吠叫，仰头朝天随声叩击他长长的下颌。发出的声音深沉响亮，带着些许的不确定，他满意地又叫了一次，然后又一次，在内心开心地哈哈大笑。这是完美、无言的欢乐之声，是人声无法实现的。他不在乎对别人来说会不会感觉邪恶和危险—他很快乐。

他雀跃地迫使自己跑得更快，迫使身体压得更低，集中精力于协调他新的四肢。四个大爪重重地拍打在草地上，推动他带着犬科动物的力量和优雅前进，这是他平时在笨拙的少年躯体里时只能梦想得到的。

森林边缘的小屋忽然进入了他的视线，他产生了今夜他未必非得独自探索广袤大地的绝妙念头。再次兴奋地大吠一声，他向Remus的方向飞跑，希望只这一次，狼人能同意在满月时离开他舒适的家。

嘴张着，以他感觉非常狗狗的方式伸着舌头，他向前飞跃，又加速起来。这将会棒极了。他可以把James和Sirius曾带来的带给Remus：陪伴，在狼人彻底孤立的晚上。作为表达谢意，勉强吧…

迷失在思绪里，又在加速，当他看见牙牙熟悉的身影从屋后跳出来时不免反应迟钝起来。牙牙身后还跟着一个更白的身影，行走中的硕大身形直挡在了Harry面前。

他试图停下来，打着滑刹车，可是他还不惯于协调他的四肢，尤其是在现在的步速上，所以他们在他身下缠绕成一团也没什么好意外的了。这股冲劲强行带着他前进，他只觉得狠狠地冲撞上了和自己差不多体型的身形，跌跌撞撞，笨拙地滚作一团，长长的腿和覆盖着皮毛的身体不雅地纠成结，间或逸出受惊的咆哮和吠叫。

当他们终于停了下来时，Harry慌忙挣扎着从中抽身出来，踉跄着起身后退，匆匆退离这未知生物。

牙牙又出现了，他兴奋地四处跳跃，激烈地摇着尾巴。他似乎是立刻就认出了Harry，毫不犹豫地凑近他，直把他湿湿的鼻子戳到Harry脸上来检查他的新形象。

然而Harry正分心于审视他刚刚唐突撞上的生物。清浅的白色毛发简直在月夜里发着光，随着他的站起而闪动光华，隐约可见银色皮毛外衣下的肌肉。Harry目瞪口呆，既为之着迷又警觉着。

随后那双冰寒的眸子对上了他的，恍然的战栗窜下他的脊梁。

Malfoy！

他不由得试图叫出这个名字，可是只发出一声略带敌意的低吼。白色的狼人瞪了他一会，随即也恍然大悟。他后扯着嘴唇低吼，显露出闪亮的牙齿。

另一个四腿的身形截住了他们之间可能发生的任何冲突。Harry朝Remus的狼形眨眼，立刻认出他来—只需看看那双在他和Malfoy之间闪动谴责光芒的金瞳。他只见过这种形态下的年长男人一次，很短暂，在他攻击斯莱哲林们被击昏的那晚。这是他首次好好观察的机会：他是一匹棕色的狼，全身点缀有黑色的斑块，吻部和耳朵还有几撮白毛。

Harry无法掩饰自己的困惑和惊讶，然后发现这些感觉被翻译成一声有些丢脸的哀叫。

Remus似乎是马上就认出他来了，他带着好奇的眼神饶有兴味地看着他。在他身后，Malfoy也迈步向前好好端详起来。两匹狼紧紧盯着他，Harry可以想象出那斯莱哲林人形时的表情：伪装淡漠，决心对他设法完成的阿尼玛格斯形态表示不为所动，然而灰眸中的闪光又会泄露出妒忌来。

尝试无言的交流很艰难，Harry想问两人在做什么，又要到哪儿去。他想和他们一块儿去。然而似乎Malfoy并不需要言语来表达对Harry的讨厌，他再次警告地低吼一声，然后闷闷地走开了。

Harry把希望的目光转向Remus，甚至慢慢地摇了一下尾巴—古怪的感觉。

狼人给了他一个在人脸上肯定是恼火之极的表情，然后转向Malfoy的方向，向森林行去。Harry消沉下来，失望极了。他本来想陪着Remus，甚至是跟着年长的男人学习…

突然，一声尖锐的嚎叫惊到了他，他惊讶地抬头，只看见两个狼人正期待地望着他。Remus转过头长嚎一声，随后疾步冲入黑暗之中，银色的闪光也随之飞驰而去。而牙牙也突然出现，急切地冲过惊呆的葛莱芬多追逐过去。

Harry僵了不到一秒钟，然后缓缓恍然。他蓦然理解发生了什么。

一个邀请。

狂喜中，他急追过去。

呼吸在胸腔中灼烧，尖锐、快速，进、出。快点儿，再快点儿，必须一直奔跑、竞争、获胜。脚板在细枝、泥土和树叶之间跳跃，受不起牵绊，一往无前。

胸腔中心脏搏动犹如轰然雷鸣，响亮地令他听不见别的声音，听不见踏过树枝的猛然断裂，听不见雨水润湿的树叶鞭打，还有在耳畔呼啸而过的风声。一切都是恍若未闻，只除了自己的心跳，大概还有，如果不是他凭空想象的话，他所逐之人的心跳。

Malfoy在他身边疾驰，就像黑暗中的一道光。他们并肩在森林灌木间飞奔，完美地并列着，都在拼命地争先。就和魁地奇比赛上两人间的对抗一样，只不过这次纯粹是为了比赛而比赛：没需要担心的队友，没有莫名出现的游走球，甚至没有一个需要抓住的目标。有的只是他们，还有"赢"的需求。

想到这儿，Harry在肾上腺素的爆发中急冲向前。当Malfoy轻易地就跟上时，他不禁逸出一声狂喜的吠声。他们都伸长了脖子，努力只超过一英寸也好。老天，他爱死这些了，这比赛，这…这争斗！

他感到他们跑了好几个小时，Remus和牙牙只能勉强跟在在他们身后某处。年长的狼人在宽容地照看着他们。先前在他们刚进入森林的时候，他们在Remus身后扭打成一团，持续令茶褐色的狼人恼火不已。

两人都在拼命地争上位，Harry利用他的身长，事实则证明Malfoy的速度快得气人。他们又吼又叫、推搡、抓挠、压制、翻滚、踢腿和龇牙，只为了尽全力证明自己是最优秀的。有几次Harry咬到了对方，把牙齿沉入身体一侧或者脖子旁边，一般只造成一声尖锐的惊呼和迅速的反击。然而Harry注意到，无论他咬了几次， Malfoy从来没打算回咬他。有两次，他感到牙齿擦过一只耳朵，还有一边的肩膀，可是斯莱哲林从来没有失控到做出傻事。

刚开始Harry曾感到紧张，想到不当心的话Malfoy张口一咬就可以诅咒他，然而目前的事实证明这种忧虑是毫无道理的。

何况，这种理智的思考已经开始被他抛至脑后，为了更紧要的事—比如赛跑。他张嘴大吸一口气，又爆发着冲入一片空地。注意到Malfoy放慢了脚步，Harry也不情愿地减速，顺便等等牙牙和Remus，平复一下呼吸。

肚皮着地猛趴在地上，气喘吁吁的Harry转头看着Remus以更有尊严的方式走来，金瞳里闪现的似乎是好笑的神情。牙牙在他身后一溜小跑，随后开心地落到Malfoy身边的草地上—他冷冷地瞧了它一眼。

Harry看着高傲的斯莱哲林嫌恶地瞪着那条狗，不禁想要轻笑出声。Harry明白，不再是他的下级生物（至少今晚不是）的牙牙惹恼了他。他们在这儿是平等的：狼人们、狗和阿尼玛格斯。Well，基本上是吧。到现在这个地步，当一切都倚靠于犬类本能和犬类的世界观时，实际上牙牙要更胜一筹。它对此习以为常，而这个事实令斯莱哲林大为光火。现在他们之中没有老师、学生和宠物这种东西，这对于在交际圈长大、关注社会地位、被鼓励攀登社交阶梯的人来说…Harry几乎为他感到可怜。

此刻，白狼正背对着葛莱芬多，仰头若有所思地凝望着圆月。Harry忍不住了。看见他如此失神，他拔腿跑向他身后，在斯莱哲林男孩有机会发觉之前扑过去尖锐地啃了下他的耳朵，一边还低吼着。

Malfoy被抓个措手不及，难堪地叫了一声，随即勃然大怒。Harry早就跳了开去，但是刹那间他就被一团白色的朦胧扑倒在地。他们翻滚着，笨拙地踢打，都想确保自己在上面。又一次，Malfoy的牙齿合上他的喉咙，虽然远远不是一记真正的噬咬，甚至很温柔，然而警告的意味还在，那种他所"能够"的威胁。

Harry想要哈哈大笑，心里清楚对方不过在虚张声势。他不知道自己为什么这么肯定，可是Malfoy会刻意咬他的念头在他看来有些荒谬，至少在现在这个时候。往常存在于他们之间的仇恨和怒火消失了，取而代之的是这种…对抗。无害的对抗。

Harry没妄想这会是永久性的。这就像满月一样短暂，而且只存在于他们的临时族群存在的时候。来天早晨，他们依旧是仇敌，Remus会是Lupin教授，而牙牙则会是可爱的宠物。

可是当它持续的时候，感觉很棒。

他们花了很长时间探索着森林和自我的极限。假如Remus曾打算带领他们穿过迷宫似的树木，他就要失望了。结果是Harry和Draco领头在前面竞跑，都想选择自己的方向，一直竞争到最后一刻。然而目的地逐渐不再重要，他们在单纯地奔跑，痴迷于其中的欣快，痴迷于迭声的双重心跳，急促的呼吸，还有细枝、泥土和树叶上的脚步声声。

Harry缓慢地、不甘愿地醒来。他对这觉醒紧紧闭上了眼睛，希望重新坠入极乐的昏睡里，而不是眯着眼抵抗直射到脸上的阳光。他虚弱地举起一手遮住眼睛。

或者说企图这么做。

取而代之的是一只爪子，笨拙地划过他的鼻子。他立刻清醒过来，眨巴着双眼—明亮的世界在他眼里似乎只剩下是黑白灰，而且他的视点很低，接近于地面。显而易见，他的床是一块磨损的地毯。他感到异常眩晕，没怎么动弹地扫了四周一眼，首先映入眼帘的东西是爪子。他的爪子。

所有事实带着一声闷响归位。他的成功变形，对大地的探索，遇见Malfoy和Remus，森林…他甚至记起他们最终精疲力竭地回到Remus的小屋，一进屋就屈服于疲惫而倒地不起。

他想知道现在几点了。

意识到他不能像这样使出Tempus，他闭上眼睛努力集中精力恢复自然形态。他想一些简单的事物，比如说能够看见色彩，五尺八寸的身高（#约173cm），还有穿着衣服鞋子，而不是皮毛。

刹那间他就感到了变化的发生。不疼，不像狼人的变形，而完全是另一种程度的怪异感觉。他又体验到那种奇异的流动感，恢复到人类的形态。实际上，他回到了与启动变形时完全相同的状态，从头到脚直至他的魔杖、衣物和眼镜，那些他曾隐约担心的东西。

眨巴了几次眼睛，依旧对光线眯缝着双眼，他把镜框推上鼻梁。他发觉到自己是侧躺着的，直对着小窗和滤过的日光。

他恼火地吁了一口气，起身行动，为体内每一条肌肉的叛变瑟缩着。不理会阵阵刺痛，他努力坐了起来。

随着这个动作，一个极其贴近他的什么东西咕哝着躁动了一下，他未曾注意到的一条手臂在他腰间收紧。

Harry紧张地僵住了，低头看过去。毫无疑问，一条白皙的手臂正搭在他身上，手指半曲在他的衬衫里。心里很清楚自己不想知道，他还是慢慢地转过头去，小心翼翼地瞥过肩头。

Malfoy躺在他身边，幸福地对他们有伤风化的姿势毫不知情。他睡得很安稳，唇瓣略启着，眼睫微微扇动，几缕头发随着他缓慢的呼吸轻轻颤抖。伪天使一般。实际上，唯一破坏画面的只是泥土。到处都是泥土，银金色的发丝中沾有道道的稀泥，还挂着几片叶子，一块暗色的斑块破坏了原本无暇的脸颊，闻起来是轻微的雨水、汗味和潮湿的狗味儿。

Harry心底陡然一紧，却依旧动弹不得。他目不转睛，双眼大睁，既恐怖又隐约着迷。他慢慢地（梅林啊，他慢的要命，不愿对方醒来）挪开少许，转身开始好好端详。

随即他的脸颊就灼热到痛苦的程度。

他勇猛地努力制止自己的眼神漂移，只为了自己内心的安宁也好，然而那是不可能的。带着病态的好奇，他的双眼向下瞥去，直到他止住目光把它非常、非常强力地固定在金发男孩的脸上。

Malfoy是光着的。

一丝不挂，在睡眠中依然挂在他身上，手臂固执地环绕在他的腰际。Harry想为这其中的屈辱当场死掉。他双颊烧的火热，一动都不敢动。如果他动了，不是会弄醒Malfoy，就是会导致他…看。

因此，他定定地看着金色的头顶，绝望地思考他能不能走到门口，然后到城堡，然后到他卧室的避难所里（他发誓再也不会离开那里了），做到这一切而不吵醒任何人。若他可以，没人会知道这次屈辱的—

等等。又不是他的错。显然不是他挂着Malfoy，是恰恰相反！

即便如此，一番深思熟虑之后他想着，他宁愿避免难堪。

他小心翼翼地持住横越他的修长手腕，轻柔地提起来，挪到够不着他的地方，然后放手。斯莱哲林少年为这接触的丧失微动了一下，让Harry惊恐地僵住。修长的手指在地毯的质料上曲起，然后随着手臂被Malfoy收了回去。

Harry一动不动地等待着，害怕灰眸会睁开，然而金发少年再没有别的反应。他松了一口气站了起来，成功地逃脱了那个怀抱。

他不由得好奇地四处张望。他带着永恒的感激之情看到Remus在睡前明智地钻到了被单下面，谢天谢地，他毫不走光地安睡着。牙牙卧在他的床脚轻轻打鼾。

那么醒过来面临巨大耻辱的就只有Malfoy了，他带着一丝满意想着。这是那个混蛋活该，再说了，情况可以更糟的—如果他醒来发现自己正搂着最糟糕的敌人的话。Harry认为自己打算永不提起这件事实在是非常仁慈。

他得意地微微笑了，一时间卸下了防御，足以导致他不经意瞥向睡眠中的男孩。自得的笑容迅速消失，双颊重又染上色彩，而这一次，他没法挪开他的视线了。

他脑中徘徊不去的一件事（蠢得很）是Malfoy很白。自然舒展的肢体在他眼前展示出大片的白皙肌肤，没有一颗雀斑和一块日晒的染色。在明亮的日光中，Harry可以看见他手臂和双腿上金色绒毛的微光，要不是直接的光照，这样的轻薄是根本不可见的。

他试图在那些短暂的印象之后转开视线，可是…

他还很瘦，全身的肌肤平滑，融合着少许骨骼的突起。Harry发现自己正在欣赏他一侧锁骨的柔美线条，他的目光随之落到它的凹陷，又下移，注意到浅浅的肋骨轮廓，隐约的肌肉线条，阴影下的脐窝，整洁的金色毛发向下延伸，然后是—噢老天他得离开这儿！

他把保持安静的决心抛到脑后，跌跌撞撞地冲出门去，简直是逃离了小屋。在屋外，他解脱地深吸一口气，然后开始向城堡走（几乎是慢跑）去。

Malfoy终究会意识到被仇人看光了，而无疑他会尴尬上那么一周左右。可是说真的，Harry苦涩地想着，Malfoy才是幸运的一个。

他又知道些什么呢。

第十七章 纸条情缘

"勇气，"Harry疲惫地对胖夫人嘟囔道。她随声惊醒过来，生气地瞪了他一眼，然后打开，放他进了葛莱芬多公共休息室。

他揉着眼睛，蹒跚爬过小小的入口。现在还不到早上九点钟，他在回到城堡的路上施了Tempus咒才发觉。在周末来说未免太早了，那是肯定的。

轻声咕哝着，他漫步穿过休息室。房间里几乎是一片荒芜，只除了几个早起的学生，大多是七年级的。他们好奇地望着Harry，大概是为他不怎么清新整洁的外表所触发。不过Harry已经注意到了那些泥点儿，他身上就和Draco一样沾满了树叶和细枝。他对他们视若无睹，并无兴致作出相关解释。

床铺似乎才是唯一合理的目的地。他是那么疲倦，周身的肌肉都在发疼，僵硬而且酸胀，一点也没有被他穿越草地走向城堡的步行所减轻。现在他只想回去睡觉—这一次，最好不要有个Malfoy挂在腰上。

那个特殊的起床经历恐怕是Harry经历过的最困扰的事了，他刻意努力避免去想它。

走进宿舍的时候，房间里依然充斥着轻柔的呼吸和不时的鼾声。或许，如果他运气不错的话，他们醒来时会单纯以为他昨夜只晚归了一点点，而不会注意到他失踪了这么长时间。

不无希望地想着，他不雅地倒在了床上—彻底毁掉了自己的计划，因为他穿戴齐备，全身是泥的躺在了被单上面。

当Ron告诉她Harry已经回到宿舍的时候，Hermione如释重负得难以用言语表达。两人正坐在早餐桌边谈论着他们好友的夜间缺席。

女巫感到气愤、恼火又同情，她已经烦透这些莫名的失踪了。她能理解Harry想要独处，但是现在愈发荒谬了，他竟然让她和Ron忧虑地坐了半宿。

梅林的名义下他到底在干什么？像那样回来？！Ron没有叫醒他，而是给她描述了他们的伙伴所处的状态。谁都会以为他是在禁林里闲逛什么的！

虽然Hermione一直都气呼呼地渴望着说教一番，他们还是让他睡过了早餐时间，一直睡到下午。Ron曾经试着叫醒他问他去不去霍格莫德村，然而在收到一阵不可分辨却敌意十足的咕哝之后他就放弃了，于是他们俩就不带他自己去了。直到回到城堡后的晚餐时间，大约在晚上六七点的时候，他们才看到他。

Harry迷迷糊糊跌跌撞撞地走进中央大堂门口，显然已经洗澡换过衣服了，尽管头发还是一如往常的凌乱，身上穿的麻瓜衣服也是不甚搭调和过于宽松，不过那也没什么好意外的。

黑发男孩落在了朋友们之间的凳子上，他俩一言不发地望着他，等着某种解释，他却似乎根本没发觉。他茫然地扫了一盘盘的食物一眼，然后恍惚问道："没有鸡了？"

"Harry！"Hermione再不能自制更长时间，气急地大声说道。"你都不打算试着…试着…"她声音渐低，由于愤慨而结巴起来。

同情地瞥了她一眼，Ron接过话茬。"伙计，昨天晚上你去哪了？"

绿眸茫然地看了他一会，眨巴着。"呃…"

说真的，他该说什么？他可以听见说：昨晚？噢，我只不过和Mafoy外出游荡去了，你知道，那个咱们都恨的家伙。不管怎样，他现在是狼人了，你们不知道么？什么？我？我是阿尼玛格斯，抱歉没跟你们说过这事…

哈，未必吧。

"我晚点儿告诉你们，"终于他回答道，别有用意地扫了桌边的其他葛莱芬多一眼，希望他们能明白他的暗示。也许他能想出一个关于凤凰令的借口，或是一个出了差错的留堂。什么都好！梅林在上，他没法告诉他们事情的真相。

两人一副烦恼的神情，但还是缓和了。Ron轻松地换了话题，聊起最新的查得利炮弹队的比赛，很快引发了一场和Seamus的辩论。Hermione原想继续质问，可是被Lavender Brown分神了—她坐到她旁边问了些女孩相关的东西，Harry立马就不予理会了。满足于脱离困境（即使只是暂时的），他开始着力关注于再重要不过的食物。老天，他都要饿死了…

伸手够向最近的煮土豆，准备把它们堆在老大一份的汤汁和肉类上，于是当有东西轻拍他的手臂时他有些短暂的失神。

他大吃一惊地看着一个折纸扑扇着停在了身边的长凳上—它有一双翅膀和一颗三角形的头颅。他好奇地把它捡了起来，放在掌上翻看，惊异地发觉这是一头小小的纸龙。

Ron越过他肩膀瞥过来。"那是什么？"他透过一嘴的食物问道。

Harry张口欲答说他也不知道，突然小龙扑扇了一下翅膀，再一下，忽地展了开来，回到了简单的羊皮纸原形。六个优雅的斜体字在纸面流畅地划过。

"我想再做一次。"

Harry惊讶地望着短笺，为其中的大胆肆意震惊不已。当然，他立刻明白这是谁传来的了，却提不起勇气抬眼甚至是看向某个金发少年的方向。

"哎呀，谁给的？！"

被红发男孩的惊呼唤回现实，Harry迅速夺走纸条塞到了口袋里。他心虚地望着好友，思考该怎么解释Malfoy莽撞的表达。

已经越过他肩膀看见了纸条的内容，Ron张着嘴不可置信地看着他。另一边，Hermione正挑起双眉。

"呃，"他再次明智地说道。

"那就是你昨晚呆的地方？"女巫忽然凑近来，悄声说道。

Harry迷惘地望着她。

她红了脸，轻轻做着手势，"我是说…你是和谁…？"

Ron嗤笑着转过头去。

随后他就明白过来，感到脸颊开始升温。噢梅林啊，他们以为…他们以为他和谁一起"睡"了？！他们以为Malfoy的纸条是女生给的？！老天，他想到这两个设问所暗示的就不禁打了个寒战。

"我—没有！"他立刻呛出声来，脸上的红晕却和这仓促的否认不符。

Ron露出既怀疑又钦佩的神情。他带着新的考虑盯着好友，表情有些意外，"Harry，如果你在和谁交往，你可以告诉我们的，要知道…"

他惊慌失措地拼命摇头。"我没有！"

Hermione抓住了他的手腕，引起他的注意。她棕色的大眼睛关切地望着她，双颊是微微的粉色。"哦听着，这不关我们的事，我知道，可是…我是指，你有小心行事吧，对吗？"

"Hermione！"

"她是谁？"Ron插嘴说，肘击了一下他的肋骨。"怎么我们不认识？她是葛莱芬多的吗？"

"Ron，别打听了，"女巫坚持说，摇着头啧了几声。她以相同的轻声低语道："不过我就不懂了，为什么你不相信我们—"

"我没在和谁交往！"他气愤地嘶声说，附近有人开始注意到这轻声争论了，于是他又压低声音，"你们不觉得如果我有的话你们会知道么？"

红发男孩耸了耸肩，"那纸条又是谁给的？还有，确切地说，你们会再做一次什么？"他给好友一个直白的眼色，意思是：你瞧，有本事就逃过这个问题。

然而Harry不能，他无论说什么都只会越描越黑，而一时半会儿也没特别可信的谎话浮现脑海。于是他迟疑着，无言、无助地摇头否认—与此同时，下定决心要去杀了Malfoy。

Ron把手肘倚在桌面上自得地笑着，看起来相当满意。"我就知道！"他得意洋洋地说道，"所以这就是那些晚上你溜出去的原因。"

"可我没有…"他渐渐停住，两个伙伴显然不再听他讲话，而是忙着向各个学院的长桌张望，企图分辨出他的新"女友"的所在。Harry急躁地透出一口气，气恼地看了开去。

如此做的时候，他发现自己的目光飘向斯莱哲林的长桌。利用好友们的分心，他给了Malfoy一个严厉的恼怒眼色。而金发少年仅仅挑起一眉，似乎对这几个小时里发生的一切无动于衷—不管是在Lupin的地板上没穿衣服脏兮兮地醒来，还是被Weasley和Granger两人看到了他的私人（幸好没签名）信笺。

Draco Malfoy，据实相告，甚至有些忍俊不禁。他从眼角瞥视着黄金三人组在他的小纸条到达后活跃地八卦。他看到了在Potter脸上晕染的红云，甚至听到他忿忿然的抗议穿过半个大堂。他都能想象出这时他们下定的结论…

愉快于他小小的报复—作为早晨醒来时不雅境遇的反击（当然都设法怪到了Potter身上）—Draco面带满足的嘲笑重返晚餐。

Harry在Remus的小屋附近等着大家的到来。他又变成新的形态，着迷于他可以如此随心所欲。他已经决心要尽快告诉Ron和Hermione了，虽然现时他还在拖延。若真有心重复这种奇异的小聚会，他觉得他多半该保持某种隐私。不过一旦满月结束，他就会告诉他们—还有希望能说清楚有关他溜出去见女生的荒谬理论。

当然，他曾猜想为何Malfoy是要求再来一次的一个。Harry很清楚自己是很享受（除了起床那部分），可他估计这对于金发少年来说没什么大不了的。再考虑到Malfoy似乎决心要沉溺于自我否定（Remus直言道他曾试图和他沟通），成群奔跑并不是一个人说服自己正常的最佳方式。

梅林，他刚刚把自己和金发男孩说成是一"群"的了。

恼火地短哼一声，他放弃弄清一切，转而舒展身体打了个哈欠。他的生物钟被打乱了，他感到现在该是大白天。

等待并没有维持太久，不出几分钟，两只狼人和牙牙就加入到他。他忽然感到一阵古怪，他已经几天没见到Remus的人形了，虽然此刻他正在身边。

这一次，他们在森林边缘潜行，直到抵达湖泊的远端，大致在城堡及其居民的视线之外。Malfoy—在Harry看来一如往常地吹毛求疵—拒绝接近那寂静的黑潭。实际上，他正坐在后面轻蔑地看着牙牙在浅滩里溅起水花、Harry在其后迅速跟上—他已经十分痴迷于犬类举止了。Remus离他年轻的同伴们有些距离地坐着，宽容地看着他们，不时四处扫视辽阔大地，确定没有别人在场。

抬眼望去，Harry看到了不远处的白狼。他的头偏向一边，葛莱芬多男孩简直能看见他面上轻蔑的嘲笑，几乎能听见慢腾腾的质疑声：他以为他在干什么，表现的如同真正的兽类。

他想要解释，却没有办法。想要试着描述出这一切是多么…自由。这新颖和陌生令他感到无拘无束，如此迥异于最近的枯燥生活。而总体上，他不在乎他是不是看起来跟白痴一样。

因此他们继续像这样呆着，Draco一如往常的倨傲，而Harry在开心地拥抱"群居生活"。他们重又赛跑和打架，这次是绕着湖泊沿岸。在Harry看来，今晚的高_潮在于他们并肩飞奔的时候，他忽然向身旁的狼扑去。自然而然地，Malfoy失足绊倒在有些泥泞的浑水里。片刻之后他从水里咆哮着冒了出来，打着喷嚏，银色毛发湿漉漉的微染了颜色。

Harry在几次打架中付出了代价，其中金发少年极尽所能地抓挠、踢打和推搡，不过他大笑着接受了这些惩罚，心情依然十分愉快。

这一次，他们有远见地在地板上随处留了一些毯子和枕头，那样就免了Draco再次赤身裸体醒来的命运。狼人和Remus一样在毯子下蜷起，而Harry恢复原形之后仅仅抓了一个枕头了事。

和上次一样，透窗而入的光线唤醒了他。他眨了几下眼睛清醒自己，又伸手揉了揉。他感到不像昨天早晨那么疲惫了，猜想着是不是因为睡的时间更长。

他想，无论如何，多睡几分钟又不会死人。他打着哈欠翻身，意欲躲开侵略性的晨光。

然而在无数早晨中的第二次，Harry僵住了。噢，别又来了！梅林在上！

可是毫无疑问，他发现自己被困在不习惯的分量之下。他抬起头俯看，丝毫没动其它一块肌肉—金发挡住了他的视线。

Malfoy并不特别沉，他只是…睡姿不雅，这样很难把他挪开。四肢再次随意摆放着，毯子在他身上无用地纠结。他遗弃了任何的枕头，代之为Harry的肚子。一条白皙的手臂横跨葛莱芬多男孩的胯部，手指轻触牛仔裤上缘。

太荒谬了！Malfoy到底在玩什么？这不正常！无可否认，他们之间享有的互动很少能说正常—可这个…

这不能持续发生。难道这孩子真有如此绝望地渴求人类接触，会扑倒安分躺倒的任何人？！一次…一次是可以理解的…勉强吧，一次不过是个可以归咎于睡眠的丢脸意外。两次？两次是模式化的开始，让Harry不安得难以言喻。

这是Malfoy，非凡的蛇院杂种，在被迫时才投靠光明的报复心极强的混球，五年来带来无穷尽折磨的纯粹恶棍，哦，还有狼人，如果那也算的话。

不是Harry愿意以那种姿势相处的人，还没完没了了！

他一动不动地仰躺着思考这些问题，猜想如果他直接翻身，让Malfoy跌到地板上，金发男孩会不会醒过来呢。半晌他推断出：会吧。该死。

仿佛察觉出逃离的意图，上述问题中的斯莱哲林男孩突然决定收紧拥抱。搭在Harry胯骨上的手着力于皮带环上，攥紧了他的裤头， 他把自己在葛莱芬多男孩的肚子上安置得更加妥当。不足以称作鼾声的轻声叹息有规律地响了起来。

Harry紧紧闭上了双眼。太怪了，太怪了！绝望地想要挣脱，他考虑直接把Draco推开蹦起来。或许金发少年在迷糊中并不会察觉发生了什么，或许—

要理智，他恼火地告诉自己。这又不是大逃亡，这是从一个睡着的男孩身下脱身。没那么难，毕竟，他也不是没有做过。他气愤地想着。

这么想着，他就和上次一样抓住了对方的手腕，在短暂的挣扎之后还是温柔地解开攥住牛仔裤的手指，提起、拿开。在那之后就只需要从少年之下滑出来，他迅捷搞定，额外小心地退了开去。

不行，这绝对不能再发生了。Harry一边拿起昨晚放在一旁的魔杖和眼镜，一边这样告诉自己。令人惋惜，因为他挺享受跟两个狼人和牙牙的月夜狂奔的。

然而有些事实在不值。

比如说，这个，实在太诡异了，毫无疑问。这是Malfoy，和他这样醒来—即使一个月只有三天—不在他的选择之内。如果是别人，他也不会这样针对他们，然而他坚决地拒不容忍和长期敌人的亲密睡姿。

难以置信地把最后一句回想一遍，他摇头，希望把这念头从大脑里永久性根除。

重点是，他没法再做一次。甚至在他随后关上Remus的大门开始走向城堡的时候，他依然烦躁不安并且极不自在。双颊依旧晕染着红云，和少年接触过的皮肤也还是异常的温暖。

不值，绝对不值…

这次轮到Draco收信了，这是在几个小时以后，他正跟Pansy和Blaise一起慵懒地倚靠在湖边的树下。他累得要死，没有精力做任何事，只除了静静凝视湖面的波纹。他不时瞥到巨乌贼的阴影，回忆起Potter把他推入那水中，不禁蹙起双眉。早上他在淋浴下花了整整40分钟才觉得干净…

一架看似匆忙赶制的纸飞机出现，打断了这些正在他脑中掠过的想法。它降落在他的膝上，尖鼻子微微皱起。

Pansy本能地去抓它，不过他在她之前把它夺走了，拿了开去。

她无辜地笑了。"怎么？我以为那是我的呢。"

翻了个白眼，Draco拔腿站了起来，走到距离朋友们几尺开外才打开纸条扫了一眼潦草的字迹。

"今晚不行，我有一个约会。"

金色的眉毛猛然扬高，几秒后又降低锁起。他随手把纸揉成一团，思索要不要来个精炼的答复，类似于"我不记得有邀请你。"又或是嘲讽的"那么奇迹果真会发生了。"

可是不行，那只会助长这种相当俗气的通信。环视一周，他没有在地面上发现任何有关Potter的痕迹。他告诉自己这是好事，Pansy和Blaise会注视着他，一旦他站那儿对葛莱芬多男孩怒目而视，他们立刻就会知道纸条是谁送来的了。

一个快速的火焰熊熊（Incendio），他把纸团抛向天空转身离去，任凭它化为灰烬，消散在风中。

再说了，他并不特别想再来一次。Potter的缺席对他来说并无不同之处…

Harry在猫头鹰屋的窗口望着金发少年接收、阅读和摧毁了他的小飞机。一个约会，他在短笺里写道。哈！他要有时间和耐心和别人约会就走运了，要不是Malfoy的原信让他的好友们作出断言，他也不会想到这个借口。

他失神地抚摸海德薇雪白的羽毛，淡淡想着Malfoy会不会在意他的缺席，还有今晚他是否会在没有Harry的情况下外出。

不表示他在乎，他坚定地告诉自己。他心里清楚他这是在自欺欺人，可实在说不准原因。

第十八章 讨厌的发现

Harry做梦了。

就像所有和他差不多心性的为荷尔蒙所驱使的同龄人，他时常会做春梦。直白地讲，梦境从没有具体过—没有姓名，没有面貌，他曾为此气恼，不过现在已经习以为常。脑中上演的场景多是难以名状的，多聚焦于感官而非幻想对象。

然而这次有所不同。若那时他有任何清醒的意识，从开始他就知道这将与众不同。

由奔跑起始。他忽又活力十足、欣喜若狂、无法呼吸，而那感觉棒透了。他在黑暗中疾驰，眼中只有所逐的生物—对方轻松地在他身旁奔跑，水润银亮的皮毛随着润泽的肌肉形状泛起波纹。天地间只能闻及他们的呼吸，粗重的喘息，伴随着脚步的拍打声和心脏的砰然搏动。

他不知道放慢脚步会怎样，可是除了奋力向前以外的一切不在选择范围之内。不过不知怎地，不管跑多快，他都没有办法领先。可是说真的，即使能够领先，他也不确定要做什么。

于是他们一起跑下去，Harry爱极了这个样子。

毫无预警地，身边的狼咆哮起来，声音愤怒而凶狠，随后就是牙齿！刹那间他扑了过来，优雅不再，只余下力量、怒火和痛苦。他咬了他，一口，又一口。然而他恐惧的并不是过多的伤口，而是噬咬之后难测的恐怖…

他既害怕又愤怒，挣扎着反击，极力去咬够得着的任何部位。他把他咬出血来，并感到对方也把自己咬出了血。他在痛苦中喊了出来，随后又满足于对方也发出了痛呼。他们紧抓着彼此扭打、翻滚，只见黑与白的光芒闪动，鲜血淋漓。

变化的发生肯定很微妙，因为他对其毫无所知。前一刻还是犬科动物的残暴，一切只关乎于毛皮、血腥与混杂的利齿和咆哮，下一秒他们就化作人形，仍旧以不变的规则缠斗着一同坠落。肌肤相贴，指甲拉过皮肤，导致一人闷哼一声，却不知是哪一个。利齿就在颈间，狠狠地咬了下去，剧痛无比，然而他却偏过头，默许着，渴望着…

温暖的呼吸对着新生的伤口，然后是嘴唇，将触未触的，盘旋，上移…他伸手缠入金色的发丝，狠狠拉扯，直到看入冰寒的双眸。

吻，随之而来。甚至连吻都疼痛不已。全然的灼热、潮湿，略带着铁锈味道。利齿尖锐无情，舌头在侵略中迫进。整个是一场搏斗。

事实上这无关于性，无关于爱情甚至是欲念—这是释放。"做爱"的说法也变得可笑—这是做"火"，狂野、痛苦而又美丽，还有如此难以置信的激烈…这是自由、暴怒和烈焰，没有再多，从未缺少。

至于他的同伴，至此其面目再清晰不过的事实却已无关紧要—至少在此时此刻。厌恶和憎恨在两人之间回旋，和炙热、痛苦与渴望交织在一起，全部累积起来，凝聚成极度的*需求*。

对方精致的双手在他身上粗鲁地摸索，柔软的皮肤与其蕴含的力量格格不入，制造着疼痛，然而哦老天，那感觉好极了，别停，永远别，他就要—

Harry醒了。

如此，满月的最后一夜就这样过去了，昭示着等待的终止，可是这时，他们之间累积起来的恐惧却是前所未有的强烈。

惊恐于自己的梦境，对接连两次的清醒场面感到不是一点的心慌意乱，Harry完全不知道该怎么搞定有Malfoy做搭档的DA改革—要是他连直视他都不能的话。他们间享有的美好而又简单的敌对一去不复返了。那才是他渴望的东西，而不是现存的这种莫名奇妙的、显然是单向的难堪。

葛莱芬多男孩甚至开始考虑完全取消掉这个DA计划。毕竟，除了Malfoy他还没有告诉任何人，而且他知道要劝服朋友们同意将要花费多少心血。他真愿意进行那场争论吗？甚至说，他真有足够好的去争论的理由吗？

再说了，这到底又是为了什么，到头来还要和Malfoy在紧密难忍的总部花上一个又一个钟头…？梅林啊，也许他真是个受虐狂…

他对这个念头气急败坏地摇头，无奈地叹了口气。不行，太荒谬了。他发动这个计划是有原因的，所以他该死的就会坚持到底。至于那个斯莱哲林…Well，那不过是梦而已，多半是那天早晨他发现Malfoy睡在他身上所产生的困扰引起的。

嗯，就是这个样子。

与此同时，对此毫不知情的Draco正在闷闷不乐。他并不自觉这种郁闷，可确实是。实际上，自从Harry混蛋Potter胆敢…胆敢"甩"了他的时候！耻辱得不真实。

他可没有特别希望那葛莱芬多男孩待在身边。不，是因为"他"没先把"他"甩了。那才合情合理！如今这件事影射着Draco才是寻求奇迹男孩陪伴的人—还被拒绝了！这是不可接受的。

满月的第三夜他留在了自己房间里，坚定地告诉自己说他是在Potter自以为是的信之前就决定好了的。不过，真正令他恼火的是漫漫长夜里在封闭的房间里烦躁不安的徘徊。让他承认他想跟Lupin和Potter（还有那条该死的狗）出游还不如杀了他，因此，以正宗的Malfoy风格，他拒不承认，反而决心在否认的西岸安营扎寨。

甚至当他在午夜之后某时刻听到一阵尖利的狼嚎，并且发现自己把前爪趴在窗台上，扒开了窗帘深深凝视森林黑色的轮廓时—甚至是那时，Draco也设法说服了自己他更喜欢珍贵的孤独。

在同一时刻，独自待在自己距离魔药实验室不远的私人房间，Severus清醒地坐着，看着眼前打开的厚重书本和旁边堆的一大摞类似书籍。

睡意迟迟不来（他也没有刻意去睡），于是他选择了做研究。研究这个闹剧般的计划。

他面前的每一本书都包含了意念魔法（注1）的精妙细节，包括大脑封闭术，摄神取念甚至是一些更隐晦的天赋。他已经深入到查阅过无魔杖法术（wandless magic）了，可是还没有找到对他们的特定目的有用的信息。

叹息着，他坐回椅子闭上了眼睛，下意识地轻轻按住肋骨，即使已经被迫喝掉了大量的生骨水（Skelegrow），那儿还是一直隐隐作痛。Poppy将之归咎于他犯了忧郁症，只是还在抱怨早就愈合的伤口。哼，那个女人又知道什么…

然而迟迟不退的隐痛远不是他最烦恼的。如今，这个月的满月可算结束了，他们该着手将Lupin变成密探，浪费不得一点时间。他们会尽快开始第一部分，简而言之就是让Severus深入了解狼人辽阔的思想疆域。

说这个任务极度可憎不是毫无缘由。摄神取念以耗损精力闻名，虽然它要比大脑封闭术更迅捷，可却需要一个一个分区地进行，这样才能勉强起到作用。这意味着和前Marauder（注2）的长时间相处，更不必说要无数次拜访他的思想和记忆了。光是这个念头就让他恶心。

Severus在学习意念魔法的过程中已经了解到其中的许多风险。他见过当一个人迷失在别人的头脑里时会发生什么；他见过挚友反目成仇—在他们发现了宁愿不知情的事情之后。不过，他不得不承认他从未听说过跟他们一样的案例：双方有他和Lupin那般强烈地仇恨彼此。他苦涩地思考这会对进程产生什么影响。假若挚友会因不必要的信息绝交，而他们，作为敌人，又将如何应对？

不过这时，他估计，他对那个男人的看法也不能再低了…

Remus不情愿地走向地窖，穿过通向魔药实验室和Severus私人住所的阴暗、潮湿的走廊。他似乎每一步都走得更慢，心神不宁地玩弄口袋里的小物事，袍子上的纽扣，怀表的带子—只要能延迟那无法逃避的时刻。

他深信这是不会成功的。他到底在想什么，竟然答应这种对隐私的侵犯？！还有Severus！所有人里的Severus！提议的时候他是磕到脑袋了？！

这就是他接近魔药大师的那扇门时脑海中掠过的想法，抬起手，他尽可能轻地敲了敲门。

尽管如此，几乎没有停顿，Remus就听到"咔嗒"一声，一个气冲冲的Severus出现了。他瞪了他一会，然后让开一步许可了他的进入。当狼人走过身边时他明显僵硬了一下。

Remus踌躇地走了进去，屋内又是一阵不可避免的尴尬沉默。他只来过一次，那时还是意识混乱的状态。他基本不记得那一次的任何细节了，只除了Severus当着他的面甩上大门。他从未注意到房间里毫不意外的色调：绿色与黑色；还有墙边那个样子十分舒适的长沙发。他看了两眼那座在不远处燃烧着的壁炉，如此黑暗的房间也因其温暖起来。

暗自对自己啧了一声，他摇了摇头。他又指望什么呢？指望Severus真住在冰冷、阴暗、坚石四壁的地窖，就像学生们说的那样？毕竟，那男人也是人类…

"你是要继续在那儿站着，还是让我们尽快解决？"

Severus的嗓音促使他行动起来。他朝沙发走去，却被另一个不耐烦的命令止住了。

"地板，Lupin，"魔药大师斥道，从他身边走了过去，"坐那儿。"他指向壁炉跟前的地毯，等到狼人笨拙地放低身体坐下来，他才在他对面坐了下来。

"我们要—？"

"我需要目光接触，"Severus不耐地解释，这时他拿出魔杖放在了膝盖上，"而且你会发现地板要比椅子更不容易摔到。"

"摔…？"

"摄神取念对于参与双方都是繁重的过程，更别说长时间的了。我们完成的时候你就会明白。现在，若你已经问完…？"

Remus惨白了脸色，努力遏制自己神经质地玩弄任何触及范围内的小物体的冲动。"什么？现在就…？"

另一个男人嘲弄地翻了个白眼，"我们可以停下来喝杯茶来点饼干，不过我估计我们两人都希望尽早完事。这可不是什么愉快的经历，Lupin，我宁愿别再拖拉下去。"

狼人叹了口气，"哦，好吧。是的，我准备好了。"他脸上的瑟缩表情出卖了他，可是Severus对此视若无睹。眨眼间，魔药大师的魔杖就到了他手中，舞动着必须的手势和戳刺。

"摄神取念！（Legilimens！）"

Remus抽气，带着被击中眉心的感觉向后回旋…

一时间他感到超脱了一切。不会比一秒钟更长，可这一秒似乎无穷尽地延伸了开去。这种感觉Severus早就习以为常了，他第一次感觉到的时候就恐惧不已，现在仍旧感到心神不安。他的周围无边无际，没有保护性的、限制性的屏障，有的只是字面上的…空无。没有东西能将他保持在原地，没有东西能让他完整独立。他和万物融合，模糊了思维的边缘。心灵不再自我，肉体也被抛弃。他在漂浮，在超越自然中迷失。

然而一旦感觉降临，他就随之升华，感到心灵栖息到一处所在。回到封闭思绪的安全地带，一个供他安身不必担心在虚无中消散的固定空间，他把感官向外延伸，探索着。

这个新的、临时的世界感觉很陌生，他很快就讨厌它了。Lupin的思绪和他大为不同，每一个思想都焦躁地燃亮着，对他的存在激动地闪耀火花。他捕捉到一些闪光，破碎，不明。

'…所有人里的Severus…别想不好的事…下星期的考试…Harry…Harry有Lily的眼睛…和Sirius一样的阿尼玛格斯…别想Sirius…别想…'

Severus想对狼人可悲的转移企图翻个白眼，他真以为碎念无用的琐事就可以藏住秘密？别指望了。不过，这倒已经泄露出一些有趣的信息了。这么说Potter是个阿尼玛格斯？未注册的，显然是。多么可喜的小消息…

将自己联结其上，Severus潜了下去。就像游泳—总之，这就是他喜欢想象的摄神取念。于是他潜到更深处，跟随着Potter和阿尼玛格斯相关的思绪。

他很快就遇到了那些记忆。游过Lupin脑中的黑暗地带，就像进入一个气泡，如同在冥想盆中一般，场景在眼前上演。

夜。Lupin身为狼人，刚刚变身。他跃向大地，转过小屋的拐角和别人会面。有两个，一个在月光中呈银色，另一个像阴影一般黑。绿眸回望他，即刻的识别。

魔药大师惊讶地望着转瞬即逝的画面，不过他注视的并不是绿眼睛的狗，而是那匹银狼。Draco。那是Draco！他的教子怎么会跟Potter和Lupin在一起？

隐约为之惊觉，他跟随着场景间所联系的线索，不假思索地冲向下一个记忆。

他看着他们奔跑。他们四个穿越森林，搏斗，吠叫，赛跑，Potter和Draco领头。他看见Lupin，这个年长的头狼正宽容地照看着他的临时群落。他瞠目结舌，对眼前上演的场景无能为力，他的教子和大难不死的男孩…玩耍，在不甚尊严的形式之下，在湖泊的浅水里；水花四溅，污泥染上皮毛，还有，在这一切之中，Draco对月长嚎…

他猛然对这些记忆转过身去，发觉这和他的辨证相左。Draco不愿意做一个狼人！他没有像Lupin那样欣然接受！正因为这样他们才不一样！

可这个…他接受不了这个…

勃然大怒，他把怒火转移到唯一合理的目标：Lupin。把什么职业道德和真实目的抛至脑后，Severus抓住找到的第一缕思绪追踪下去。他察觉到狼人惊觉的火流星，感觉就像电流在他周围的黑水里穿过，然而他毫不在意。零散的声影碎片闪过，由于他选择的道路不同而毫无关联。他决心要侵犯承诺过不会侵犯的隐私，只是为了抵偿。

"James！就因为你我现在得和McGonagall做一个礼拜的劳动服务了！"James Potter不好意思的表情通过少年Lupin的眼睛浮现。

"不了谢谢，Minerva，我只带了糖…"

满月。变形，梅林啊，好痛！骨骼变动、断裂、生长，血液在耳中搏动。一切都是痛楚。不过，没有关系，只要他能够狩猎…他需要追逐什么，撕裂它，扯碎、噬咬还有吞食…

"对不起！我是多么、多么抱歉！"

做爱。匆忙的、粗野的而且有些疼痛，却完美依旧。温暖，余晖和Sirius，两人互相低语，笑声在胸中隆隆作响。完美…

"别这么叫他，Sirius。"一声谴责。

"如果我有能力帮助你，不管你喜不喜欢我都会做的，Malfoy先生。"

痛苦。巨大的失却让他不能呼吸，不能思考，不能活下去。无助的、徒然的渴望。孤独，刺到最深处，拔出来的时候快得他连喊叫都不能，在那些最初的日子里…

霍格沃茨图书馆。14岁的Severus Snape坐在三桌开外，Remus Lupin红着脸越过变形课课本注视着他，为自己的痴迷发窘，却完全无法移开视线—

终于，Severus急急刹车，在这个记忆里僵住。他惊讶地来回扫视自己和Lupin的画面，为这个特殊的场景困惑。肯定不是…

然而，背景里狼人的惊觉已经转变成羞耻，在他周围稳定地沸腾着。

五成愉快，五成恐怖，Severus释放了咒语，从Lupin的脑中跃了出来回到了自己体内，刚好看见另一个男人力竭地瘫倒下去。

注1：意念魔法，原文是mental magic，一直没找到hp官方翻译，在重新查过其它魔法相关的文学作品后，认为意念魔法比较妥当。

注2：Marauder即James，Sirius，Lupin和Peter四人成立的组织，原意是掠夺者，他们做的地图Marauder's Map人文社译作活点地图，查了一下他们好像把Marauder译作活点盗贼了|||b哪有这样翻的，还不如掠夺者呢

ps：括号内带有英文原词的多半是我拿不准的翻译，可能没找到官方版本或者版本太多，除了咒语。咒语基本查全了，附带原文是为了推广自己的恶趣味，一直认为看文时默念原汁原味的咒语会比较有感觉=w=什么？发音？爱怎么念怎么念吧^^

第十九章 挑战

Harry不敢相信他会身处如此境地: 隔着一幅肖像向一个闹脾气的狼人*哀求*。

"看在老天面子上，Malfoy！你给我出来！"

"滚开，Potter！也许我有更好的事要做呢！"

"你没有！这几天你除了垂头丧气什么也没干。"

"那又如何？！我改主意了，我不想和你的粉丝团扯上一点关系。"

原打算破口大骂，Harry强迫自己停住了。骂人根本没用，又不会促进事情的进展。要和金发男孩正面对峙，至少有个办法要更有效。

"Lilith，请让我进去好么？"他露出额外的笑容，彬彬有礼地向画像问道。

"你竟敢—"

太晚了，肖像咯咯笑着前旋打开，显露出一个气坏的斯莱哲林来。他扭着腰，一手倨傲地挎在上面。Harry勉强压下一个嗤笑，试图回忆上次看到如此娘的姿势是什么时候。

他的愉快很快消逝了。金发少年用食指尖锐地戳向他的胸口。"大发慈悲终止你和我的肖像的不正当关系吧，Potter！"

Harry翻了个白眼，"胡说八道。咱们可说好了。"

Malfoy耸耸肩。"就像我说的，我反悔了。"

葛莱芬多男孩模仿他事不关己的恶劣态度，轻松地回答说："那又如何？你还是得现身，不如做些有用的事。"

斯莱哲林少年嘲讽说："我可看不出为什么。"

终于失掉了耐心，Harry伸手抓住对方的袍子，把他强拉到走廊里。他咬牙切齿地低声说："闭上眼睛想想英格兰？我管你呢，跟我走！"然后他开始把高度忿怒的金发少年拽向正确的方向。

"放手，Potter！说真的，你TM给我滚开！我不去！不去！我—"

"—不敢相信我竟然来了…"

Harry叹了口气恼怒地瞪了Malfoy一眼。一到万应室（目前还是只有他们两人），他就相中了那个方便的桌子（难道这儿不是万事方便么）栖息其上，盘着双腿，胳膊肘支在膝盖上，闷闷不乐。

魔杖松松持在不作支撑的手里，在空气中慵懒地划着圆，杖尖吐出的轻烟形成一个个袅袅的烟圈，他百无聊赖的目光追随着它们飘移。

再一次地，Harry转过身重又来回踱起步来。他们在等着其他DA的到来，而Harry很紧张。他知道不会顺利的，他们中间可能会有人退出，而那些留下来的，往轻里说，也会对此抱有疑虑。毕竟，他基本上是在和Malfoy结盟。他在*信任*这个白痴，甚至在*仰赖*他。老实说他也没法怪罪朋友们的怀疑，不是吗？这么想起来，这主意的确够荒谬—

可是不行，他阻止自己继续这么想下去，免得又后悔起来，然后转念，然后又后悔…

"你不能坐着不动么？"斯莱哲林少年突然慢腾腾地开口，把他吓了一跳。"你让我头晕。"

"他们会恨死这个计划的，"他回嘴，完全和金发男孩所说的毫无关联。

Draco锁起眉头。"是啊，我能理解在地毯上磨一条小路来能让他们爱死这个计划…"

"你活着就是为了袖手旁观吗？"

"我的确在努力。"

葛莱芬多男孩叹息一声，抬手疲惫地按揉眼睛。"我还没告诉Ron和Hermione…"

灰眸恼火地白了他一眼，"梅林啊，Potter，你在小题大做。相信我，你的长篇大论里他们唯一会听或者会在乎的部分就是能在'训练'的名义下随便诅咒我。他们会比现在还要崇拜你的，还会猜想你又用了什么崭新的惊人才华说服了我…"

"嗯，也许吧。"

斯莱哲林少年发出不以为然的声音，开始继续看着他的烟圈。

他们默默待了一会，直到Draco无辜地沉思说："嗯，否则的话…也许他们会以为我给你下魂魄出窍了，Weasley会袭击我，而你，作为英雄，会跳出来维护我，于是我们就会在倾盆的诅咒中双双倒下去…不过你知道，还是祝我们好运吧。"

"天哪…"

Draco从来就不擅长预言课，估计Harry也是如此。两人的"预见"都不甚准确。其一，葛莱芬多男孩认为他的整个听众对他的崇拜已经低得不能再低了；其二，Seamus和Ginny在红发男孩有机会靠近斯莱哲林少年前就扑到了他身上，因此倾盆的诅咒也被顺利避免了。

仅此而已。

此时此刻，Harry正无助地望着敌意十足的群众，Malfoy则一贯毫无助益地闲坐在附近的桌子上，一边检查自己的指甲，一边悠闲地摆腿，似乎对身边一切无动于衷—虽然当Ron朝他扑过去的时候他着实吓了一跳。就好像要补偿那一时失态，随后的好几分钟他都在确保所有人都看到他昭然的兴致缺缺。他坐在Potter的身后，大半处在保护范围之中，免于受到葛莱芬多们舌尖呼之欲出的诅咒。

"Dumbledore必然不会还希望他在这儿了！"Hermione大概已经是第三次地抗议说。"在出事以后，我是说…"

Harry叹了口气，意识到终于得出面表明立场了，而这就是他可能失去所需的支持的时刻。即使如此，这也是终究要做的。

"Malfoy不是因为校长的吩咐来这儿的，嗯…不只是因为。我让他来的。"

Hermione似乎没反应过来，而Ron呻吟一声遮住了眼睛。"Harry，伙计，你都要折磨死我了！"与此同时，余下的DA开始忧心忡忡地窃窃私语。

其中的Malfoy举起一手，就好像在课堂上一样。"必须声明，我是一点都不想再见你们这些人的。"

"闭嘴，Malfoy，"Harry疲倦地嘟囔，不过他也毫不意外，这家伙来这里就是为了不合作的。面对其余的人，他试图冷静并且简明扼要地发言，寄希望于自己的领导才能。"我意识到…嗯，这不是个受欢迎的决定—就目前来说，可是我认为，如果你们听我说，你们会理解…嗯，那是—"

"噢，长点骨气吧，Potter！"

Harry转身面对金发少年，眯起绿眸。

Malfoy却一副若无其事的样子。他终于屈尊起身，从桌上轻轻一跃而下，拂去名牌水洗白牛仔裤上假想的灰尘。令人震惊的是这个斯莱哲林男孩拥有不只一套的麻瓜衣物，不过发现它们就和他任何一件袍子一样昂贵就没那么意外了。

他们互相瞪了一会儿，斯莱哲林男孩歪着腰，双臂抱在胸前，葛莱芬多男孩则在身旁攥紧了拳头。

"没人和你说话，"Harry低声吼道。

"怎么，假若还有人理智尚存，就应该有。你一贯的励志演说有些不着边际，告诉他们基本规则，让我们行动起来！你是怎么做老师的…？"

葛莱芬多男孩皱眉，"什么？"

"你什么时候听到Snape教授因为我们可能不喜欢某天的课程而结结巴巴了？"

"你把我和Snape相提并论？！"

Malfoy嘲笑说："你还不够格，Potter。我的意思是你—很显然—是在场的老师。"他言语中带着毫不掩饰的怀疑，"梅林在上，拿出点权威来！尽管这想法让我害怕。"

"我不会'命令'他们听从我—"

"你没必要命令！服从应该在意料之中！"Malfoy气急摇头，"现在你不该做他们的朋友，Potter。首先要提的问题应该是你们为什么需要我。梅林啊，上星期你就差点丧命于作为朋友—你不得不扑过去保护他们，却没有好好做一个决斗者！"

Draco不知道自己感觉竟然如此强烈—直到他意识到自己已经吼了起来。

Harry惊讶地望着他，"Malfoy—"

Hermione忽然向前有些迟疑地接近两人。"Harry，他真的有必要在这里吗？"这一次，言语中不再是挑剔的语气，而是由衷的疑问。她郑重地看着他。

他想着他所有的辩词和理由，尽管冷酷刺耳，但是他需要伙伴们有所畏惧。他需要严肃对待，而不是只当做一个普通社团。他们需要意识到食死徒们不会用像除你武器和漂浮咒那样的咒语，这一点Malfoy可以向他们证明。他是他们拥有的最接近黑巫师的人了，而Harry有意好好利用这一点。

"是的。"

她继续凝视了许久，然后坚定地点了点头。"好吧，我是真的痛恨同意Malfoy的观点，可是我们请你来教我们，我们就该相信你。"她的深色眸子斜睨了斯莱哲林少年一眼，眼光转冷，"不过他要企图再诅咒你，他就该预料到后果。"

Malfoy陡然嗤笑起来，他作势对她上下打量，几乎就像在审视她的外表。"控制一下，Granger，Potter还没说到有趣的部分呢。"

她眨了眨眼睛，转向Harry，"他是什么意思？"

斯莱哲林少年又一次在话题被转开之前开口，语调讥诮地拖长。"这一次，我不会瞄准你们的黄金男孩，我会瞄准所有其他人。"他的眼睛危险地闪光，要不是一闪而过的寒冰色，Harry会以为他在尽责表演自己的角色。葛莱芬多男孩打了个寒战，努力不去再次质疑他的行动计划。

"你给我离她远点，混蛋！"怒火复燃，Ron突然逼近金发的少年。

Draco坦然直视他的眼睛，回应说："死了。"

红发男孩的愤怒摇曳了一瞬，代之为迷惑。"什么？"

Harry看见了那个动作，却没有去阻止。他默默地注视着眼前的场景，这一幕也渐渐在所有观众眼中昭然若揭。Malfoy前一瞬还插在裤子口袋里的魔杖，如今正在身后对准了Ron的胸膛。

"死了，Weasley。如果来真的，你已经死了。"他冷静地放下魔杖，偏头越过肩膀看向Harry。"我来得正是时候，Potter，邓布利多军状态真差。"他露齿而笑。

葛莱芬多男孩叹了口气（很快叹气就会变成习惯的），站到死党和恼人的斯莱哲林之间。他带着渐长的自信开口："这就是他在这儿的理由。Malfoy说我像朋友而不是老师，他说的没错。我不能教你们在决斗中害怕我，他能。他能向你们展示什么才是真正的威胁，就像刚才他对Ron做的一样。"

他们惊惶地望着他，对刚刚发生的一切仍然迷惑不解的Ron无声地眨巴了几下眼睛，只有Hermione显露出隐约是鼓励的神色。她睁大了双眼望着她的好友，大概是第一次意识到他对此是多么认真。Draco洋洋得意地笑着。

Harry继续说道："假如你们来这儿是为了娱乐，大可以自由离开。我不会针对你们，不过Hermione的合约依然有效。假如…假如你们的确是为了预备即将发生的一切，Malfoy能帮忙。*会*帮忙。"

位于扎堆的DA前排的Neville和Ginny以趋近于惊异的神情望着Harry。Neville从来没有听过和他同住一室六年的、性格温和的眼镜男孩带着如此的信念和热情说话，而且在为所有人中的Malfoy辩护！

不，不能这么说，随后他又想到。Harry在为DA的利益奋斗。显然他认为这是正确的，而Neville从没有像信任Harry那样信任过任何人。尽管除了Snape教授和祖母他最怕的就是Draco Malfoy，他还是发现自己正和Ginny一起无言地点头。

没有人动，Harry努力阻止自己在宽慰中松弛下来。他们没有遗弃他，他们信任他。

斯莱哲林少年在他优雅高贵的指间玩弄魔杖。"很好，Potter，我第一个诅咒谁？"

警惕的波浪在学生们之间激扬开来，Harry不由得气急地闭上双眼。可没人说过Malfoy会乖乖合作…

在某种程度上，Draco说DA们会不计一切迎接诅咒他的机会并没有错。虽然起初有些犹豫，不过由多年的欺凌产生的忿怒和自信迅速爆棚。Draco在房间里漫步，看别人决斗，逐渐会随机挑一些人攻击。有时候他会在施咒之前有所警告，有时候不会。有两次，他冲Weasley后背施了几个相当恶毒的诅咒，都被Granger匆匆化解了。第三次的时候，红发男孩居然出乎意料地成功化解了咒语，还立刻反击了一些Draco很庆幸躲过了的咒语。

然而他的大多数受害者都一无是处。Longbottom，当面对摧残胜于折磨的魔杖时，居然抱头哀叫连连，搞的Draco都没心情完成这个诅咒了。他不过翻了个白眼，不屑地笑着转身走开。

而在大多数时候，他只不过评估着学生们的水平，试图弄清Potter到底设法教给了他们多少魔法。Weasley和Granger（纵使他痛恨承认）是最优秀的。出人意料的是，鼬鼠崽和Loony Lovegood表现得也不坏。可是自那以下，他们的水平就迅速下跌了。

他们天真幼稚，每一个人。迟钝，对环境一无所知。他带着更新的自信回忆起一贯藐视他们的原因。梅林，他九岁的时候就比他们就更自省了！他的父亲确保了那一点，而这是他至少可以感激的事。

因此，Draco对未来并不乐观。这些迟缓的智障，要是给他们看一眼真正的决斗，他们多半会屁滚尿流。Potter要是不这么以为就太天真了。他要以为能够改变一切，就已经必输无疑。

会后，Draco自然要让Potter知道这些想法，他坚持不懈地普及自己的高见。

"…别跟我说Longbottom！你指望我干什么？！我不是一个奇迹制造者！那白痴朝我尖叫。尖叫，Potter。"

Harry叹了口气，"他没有尖叫，而且我认为他反应相当快…"

"他的反应是抱头！那又有什么好处？！"

他们正在万应室之外的走廊里，是最后离开的。现在已经过了十点，大多数学生都在他们的公共休息室里。

"那就是你的作用，"葛莱芬多男孩指出，"假如你能让Neville Longbottom直视你的眼睛说出一个像样的诅咒，你的任务就圆满了。"

金发男孩冷哼一声，"你有意识到我没有打算倾尽一生致力于此吗？因为那就是他需要的时间。"

"只是…别把他吓得太惨。"

"这是目前最大的挑战…"

他们在接近楼梯的岔路口，一侧是向上到葛莱芬多塔楼，一侧下延到Draco的房间。毫无预警地，Harry感到不自在起来。他忽然发现自己莫名其妙地想起了*那个梦*，并且使尽浑身解数也没能把它从大脑里赶出去。

"你得知道，"金发男孩在继续絮叨，"下一次，我可用不着你冲进来*拖*着我去—"他停住，好奇地看着葛莱芬多男孩，"Potter？"

Harry知道他现在肯定是什么样子。随着讨厌的梦境浮现，他感到脸颊窘的发烫，完全没法对上那双灰眸。他甚至慢慢挪动着隔开了两人的距离。

"我会的，嗯，明天见。在课堂上，我是说。"依然没有从忽然变得极其有趣的地板上抬眼，他简直是逃窜上楼，直到抵达顶端他才回头看了一眼，闪躲不定地望着迷惑的斯莱哲林少年。"噢，还有…谢谢。"

Draco扬起一眉，不过什么也没说。他望着惊乍的黄金男孩消失在楼梯拐角。

他从来就弄不懂葛莱芬多。

第二十章 爱恨之间

Draco盯着棋盘思索下一步该怎么走。对面的年长狼人目光越过尖塔形的双手，静静地看着他，温柔的褐色眼眸带着奇异的算计。少年蹙起眉头。棋局开始的时候，他以为自己赢定了，然而事实证明Lupin要比他意料中的更有谋略。

终于，他叹了口气，推动一颗白棋。

Lupin立刻露出了笑容，一根手指把黑女王前移了三格，"将军，"他低声说。

Draco沉着脸，还不惯于输棋。他靠回身下舒适的椅子，张开手臂舒展过头顶。他是穿着齐整的校服长袍来到棚屋的（不过他逐渐认为这更像是小木屋），可是在壁炉的热意之下，他终于屈服，脱了袍子挂在了门边的挂衣钩上，郁郁地感觉着仅着牛仔裤和T恤的舒适。

"那么你失控了吗？"Lupin问道，继续他们先前在下棋过程中进行的对话：两天前的DA会议。

"没有，"金发少年老实答道，"我和Weasley有些摩擦，不过没有严重到显露出来，"他是指恶狼，"再说了，Potter注意到的话肯定会插手的。"

教授露出笑容，"很好，即使处于巨大压力之下，你也控制住了自己的反应。做得好，Draco。"

斜倚在椅子一侧扶手上的少年显得无动于衷。"压力？"他冷笑说，"用Potter的话说，我得到了尽情诅咒那些白痴的特许。这不是压力，这是瞄准练习。"

狼人注视着他，"我觉得你的态度不够严肃—"

"噢我知道，梅林啊，我知道。我们在为战争准备，诸如此类的剧情…"他摇摇头，漠然地仰视着天花板。

Remus皱眉，不过他明白，试图谴责这种轻率也无济于事。"这些天，你和Harry好像没那么针锋相对了，"于是他如此说道，改变了话题。

Draco惊觉地犀利望来。"为什么这么说？"

"嗯，不过是因为你们完成了携手合作，甚至在教别的学生如此，这表示你们俩已经冷静下来。"

少年哼了一声，"我们才没有。"他执意说道，然后发觉很孩子气，"他还是白痴一个，我是说。"

Remus站起来去拿壁炉旁边的茶壶，以此掩饰自己的笑容。他把茶壶拿到桌上，上面有几个略微豁口的茶杯。"要不要来点儿茶？"

"你总这么问我，我总是说不的。"

年长的狼人笑了，"问一下比较礼貌。"他给自己倒了些热茶，加了牛奶，然后坐回到壁炉边的椅子。"如果你不介意，我希望周末你能过来。"

Draco迟疑了一下。今夜的牺牲就已经够了，他对再放弃他的周末并不特别热衷。因此他说谎道："我有约会。"

Remus怀疑地看着他，"周六周天都有？"

少年的灰眸连眨都没眨，"我们正在热恋之中，"他干巴巴地说，心里很清楚年长的狼人并不相信。

Remus叹了口气，却从中看见一个提起意欲很久的话题的契机，"如果你会听从我的建议，我劝你从今往后要慎重选择约会对象。"

Draco自然丝毫不打算听从，可是如此奇怪的警告让他对男人皱眉。"那又是什么意思？"

Remus耸了耸肩，"你现在是狼人。一个得找到伴侣的狼人，可以这么说。"

斯莱哲林少年嗤笑一声，自以为明白话题的导向，"什么？这么说假如我约会一次，我就突然给自己找到一个伴侣了？就得下半生都和她绑在一起？我很难想象—"

"当然不是了，别犯傻，"Remus摇摇头，停下来啜了一小口茶，然后接着说道，"我们只能拥有一个伴侣，而且恐怕我们并没有奢侈的选择权。问题是，你瞧，是我们完全有能力和别的人相爱—假如我们不够幸运，没有及时找到伴侣的话。"

金发男孩困惑地锁起眉头，"什么？"

"嗯，让我们做个假设。假设说你和任何吸引住你的女孩约会，一切都进展顺利，你们俩一见钟情，逐渐深爱彼此。你打算和她结婚，可能还要小孩—"

"我可不想要小孩，而且我不信我会深爱—"

"重点不是这个，重点是，假定你已经为这个女孩神魂颠倒，这时你遇到了你的伴侣，"Remus耸了耸肩，神情有些悲哀，"自然，你没得选择。全部的你都会坚持和那个人结合，和他们待在一起永不分离，爱他们。你和你原本爱上的姑娘都会受尽伤害，却又无计可施。"

说到这里，Draco有些恐怖地望着Remus，"可是这就像…这听起来就像是魂魄出窍（Imperio）什么的！"

教授古怪地微笑，一个融合了愉快与向往的笑容。"感觉不会是这样，感觉会像是世上最美好的事情。"

他们寂静无声地待了一会。Draco思索着，暗自排除了这个说法。他可不信又一个身不由己会像世上最美好的事情。他这么想着，瞥了Lupin一眼，积累的讥嘲却在刹那间被其脸上的神情打的烟消云散。Draco想，他甚至都没发觉他暴露了多少自我。

"这么说，你遇上了你的伴侣？"他问道，对自己语调里所缺乏的轻蔑暗暗恼怒。

琥珀色的眸子有些意外地对上他的，"我…是的，实际上，我在霍格沃茨一年级就遇见他了，倒不是说那个时候我就意识到他会是我的—"

"他？！"（#大家都知道英文是能听出他和她的吧~）

Remus眨了眨眼，"嗯，是啊。Sirius Black。"

Draco扬起双眉，虽然他努力掩饰着自己的惊讶。"可是…我是说，我会假定…即使只是为了…为了…繁衍，伴侣必须得是…嗯…"

Remus不禁大笑起来，面对少年不知所措的样子，他控制不了自己。"什么，女性？"他设法在轻笑声中说，"未必，你会发现我们种族大多无意于繁衍—按你如此客观的说法—因为害怕把那恶疾传下去。"

"噢，"Draco含混说。

随着这个信息的传递，他们又一次陷入沉默。斯莱哲林少年不确定自己为什么纵容了这个话题的进行—言语间已经过于私人了，可是他的好奇心已经被激发。他对此饶有兴味，一种病态的兴味吧。比如说，Lupin是gay的曝料（尽管他在内心大叫着他宁愿不知情地幸福生活下去），还是和Black，所有人中的Black。可是等下—

"Sirius Black不是死了么？"

问题一出口，Draco就后悔自己神经大条的提问(后悔本身也是偶然)。Lupin震惊地看着他，好长时间内都无法反应。

"我…呃，对不起，"少年目光躲闪，感到很局促。

"没事，没…没有关系。真难得，这么直白的说法很清新。是的，他在上学年结束时死的。"

"对不起，"Draco又说道，不过更是出于礼貌而非真心。"那么…这是不是表示你被困住了？我是说…"他绞尽脑汁，试图想出一个不那么煽情的说法。

不过，Lupin好像明白了他的意思，"这是不是表示在我的伴侣逝世以后，我再不能爱上别人？"

Draco点头。

"不，我可以。虽然我觉得指望别人能达到Sirius的水准并不公平，不过…那是自然可行的。"

金发男孩想对这种迂腐的葛莱芬多式的感伤翻个白眼，却还是明智地在思索中垂下目光。"至少我知道我的伴侣不在学校里，"最后他说道，"我想要是我有强迫症一样跟在某人后面，我早该注意到了吧。"

Lupin忽然邪气地笑了，轻轻摇头说："别那么笃定，我认识Sirius五年才忽然开窍，在校期间我甚至喜欢上了别人。有时候，对于眼前的一切，我们可以变得相当迟钝。"

Draco蹙起眉头，"真是醍醐灌顶啊，"他嘟囔道，而Lupin则啜饮着茶水，心不在焉地点了点头。

Draco走后，Remus使自己忙碌于重设棋盘。他把黑白的棋子排列得井然有序，然后叹息着靠回椅子，深陷到柔软的坐垫里。目光缓缓向火堆漂移，望着跳跃的火焰走向消亡，思绪也开始漫游…

他想到了Severus。

即使在现在，他也能听见另一个男人在完全理解所窃取的记忆后发出的震惊和嘲讽的笑声，想到这儿，Remus瑟缩了一下，更陷到了椅子里。他还没见过男人嘲弄又憎恶到如此的地步。

在Remus的人生里，他从没有对另一个人类的存在感到如此的耻辱。连在Bogart（#能变成心中最畏惧事物的魔法生物）揭示出他最害怕自我的时候都没有，他有把自己Obliviate（一忘皆空）的欲望，只为了忘掉那双黑眸中显出的轻蔑和报复的愉快神色。

然而随着在心底缠绕的耻辱而来的是在那灾难性的会面之后酝酿至今的熊熊怒火。Severus的表现已经超出了不专业的范畴。Remus知道，和他联结的那一刻，能够一发学生时代以来的怨气，他在为这渴望已久的机会残酷地兴奋不已。没错，Severus的确对他记忆中展示的Draco的画面愤怒而又不解，但那是借口。他简直是趁机揭开了自己勉强藏住的苦涩。

随着那个特殊的记忆以及连同联系其上的一连串类似主题的回忆被残忍地唤醒，Remus的感觉就像天塌了一样。如果Severus停留得更久一些，目睹到随后造成的骚乱和他努力藏起的一小片隐私，他无法想象事情会变得怎样。至少，魔药大师还未全面领会到少年Remus怀有的暗恋深度。

自霍格沃茨时代以后，他一直努力回避它。何况，他有Sirius，他认为没有必要去想那次无果的痴迷。可现在…

随着Severus把那些他自以为永久埋藏的记忆连根拔起，这些想法就大力击中了他的眉心。迷惘，还有一丝背叛，因为那*依旧*让人心动，男孩和男人一样让他痴迷，连暗恋也和以往一样的愚蠢和无望！他到底有什么毛病？！难道他真的绝情到可以在Sirius之后这么快就对别人念念不忘？被像发散热量一样散发着恨意的男人吸引，这是怎样的自我毁灭啊…

他摇了摇头。无论如何，那些都无所谓了。如果理智不行，他对男人的怒火也足以阻止他做出什么蠢事。他是为了提供帮助才同意这些摄神取念的，苍天在上！为了帮助Harry，帮助备战，甚至是帮助Severus！他信任了他！

作为回报，在他备受折磨和迫害的一生中，Remus从未感到如此的折辱。

他叹息着闭上了眼睛，阻断视线里火焰的狂野舞蹈。神色缓缓变得空白，困扰的表情也淡去了，他把那些只允许在私隐时显露的纷乱情绪打上封印。

纵使是这般愤怒，他也决心要继续那些会面。毕竟，这是为了正义，若有必要，他会勇于面对Severus的冷嘲热讽。

可是他不能允许让那种事再度发生。他经受不起。

这时，Draco已经回到了城堡，他匆匆向地窖走去，走向教父的魔药实验室。Severus曾提及他那晚打算制药，于是Draco认为拜访一下也无妨。如果他感兴趣，说不定还能帮上忙。

Draco感到很无聊，虽然他并没有坦白承认过。课上完了，作业搞定了，几天内都不会有DA会，于是他发现自己无事可做。Pansy跟着一群咯咯笑个不停的女生走了，而此刻的Blaise则正埋在一堆论文下面。这些就是他愿意去拜访狼人的大半原因：也没更好的事可做了。

当Draco没有敲门就走进房间的时候，魔药大师带着习惯性的恼怒神色皱着眉抬头瞥了一眼。识别来人后，怒色稍微淡了些，不过并没有完全消散。

"Draco，"他生硬地问候道，"有什么需要吗？"

金发男孩耸了耸肩膀，"没什么事。"

教授眨眨眼睛挺直了背脊，从正在浏览的书本上挪开视线，"那你来这儿干什么？"

"没理由我就不能来见你么？"之后是一个停顿，年长的男人无声地望着他，样子有些不解。最后Draco露出一个小小的笑容，"刚和Lupin待了一个多小时，我需要一些斯莱哲林的陪伴。"

如果还有可能，教授的脸色变得愈发阴沉了，他转过头去，怒视着眼前的魔药。年轻的斯莱哲林不禁猜想自己是不是说错话了，可是怎么都想不出来。Severus知道他不时会去找年长的狼人，至少是为了防止他精神错乱。据他所知，Severus是赞同的，某些程度上说…

"你不喜欢他，"金发男孩陈述道，尽管他一直以来都知道。

"当然不，"Severus暴躁地回应，将一把事先切碎的药草洒入冒泡的魔药里。"实际上，我很惊讶你竟然能容忍他，荒唐的男人…据说，你容忍得相当好啊。"他的怒视一闪而过。

Draco意外地眨着眼睛。他已经很久没有收到那种脸色—久到他甚至都不记得了。他真的不确定自己做错了什么，"那又是什么意思？"

他的教父冷哼一声挥动魔杖，虽然动作尖锐迅速，带着明显的怒意，照料魔药的时候还是一贯地小心谨慎。"我希望你记住，Draco，你现在的人生都是他的错—在你跟他和Potter一起在野外跑步的时候。"

斯莱哲林少年傻傻地望了他许久，才含糊说道："你—你知道…"

最后一丝自制失控，Severus急转过身面对他，眸中闪耀着怒火，"你这是在干什么？！"他质问道，嗓音冰冷低沉，切齿而过，传达出的愤怒是如此鲜明，让Draco不由得打了个寒战。"不是说要抵抗吗？"

"你又指望我做什么？"金发男孩倔强地回嘴，同样被激得怒火沸腾，"我试过抵抗它、无视它—没有用！你都没有见到它对我做了什么！还有，若你非要知道，我唯一感到不会发疯的时候就是和那个白痴谈话的时候！"

这些天来的第二次，他发觉到自己在无意识的情况下吼叫起来。

Severus不过冷笑一声，"我不知道'谈话'还包括在森林里游荡的，还有—还有和Potter交友，为了什么天杀的缘故！梅林啊Draco！"

"你在说什么？！我不是他的…朋友！"他们俩都是无比憎恶地吐出这个词，好像它是什么恶心的东西，坦白说，Draco认为它的确是—只要对象是Potter。此刻他仅仅不可置信地瞪大了眼睛，"只是那晚我出去时他刚好在场。"

"你又为什么要出去？"

"因为有用！"见鬼，他暗暗想着，意识到他无意间重复了Lupin的话。"我也不知道为什么，所以别问了，就是有用。"他烦躁地出了口气，在此停住，然后蹙起双眉。"你又是怎么知道的？Potter不会告诉你的，我还以为Lupin—"

"你忘了我会摄神取念。Lupin是到死也不会保护思想的，那是很显然…"他怒气腾腾地转身，回去照料他的坩埚。

"你—你窥探我？！"蠢问题，他随后想到。看样子这些年Severus从头到尾就是一个密探。

并没有转身，他的教父挖苦道："我猜你在邓布利多军过的挺愉快？"

"那又是你从谁的脑子里偷到的？"斯莱哲林少年反问。这个念头并不让他反感（或许他的道德心再多点就会了），但是Severus拥有接触他的相关信息的各种渠道让他很不快。

"不，那是Dumbledore屈尊与我分享的信息，他还告诉了我你用的那个诅咒—你疏忽没告诉我的事。那听起来很耳熟，我得说。"

Draco红了脸。不，他从未把那个事件告诉Severus，不过他该预料到他终究会听说的。而他没理由不会认出那个诅咒，毕竟那是他发明的。

"那是意外。"他微弱地辩白道。

"我听说了，"这是干巴巴地、无动于衷的回应，"不负责任的蠢货。这就是你需要的一切，不仅是个狼人，不仅是个Malfoy，还是谋杀大难不死的男孩的凶手。这下形象圆满了，是不是？"

Draco急躁地回瞪年长的男人，"他又没死。"

"他可能会死，"Severus斥道，眼看到他们正降格到纯粹斗嘴，他轻叹着停口，"Draco，也许你最好还是改时间再来，当我们心情都要好些的时候。"他仍然没有回头看他的教子。屋内陷入长长的寂静，然后是几下脚步声，门被甩上，力道大得足以扰动他的药水液面。

在某些层面上，他可以承认他稍微有些不可理喻。前一句还在斥责少年诅咒Potter，下一句却为Draco容忍他而勃然大怒。Lupin才是该怪罪的，一切都该归结到Lupin身上。

他是多么鄙视那个男人…

第二十一章 Vanima

"乌龙出洞！（Serpentsortia！）"

这个咒语很快就成了经典曲目。黑蛇再次带着一声轻响落在地砖上，嘶嘶地吐着信子。它耸立着步步逼近，让学生们紧张地骚动起来，不过另一种蛇音紧跟着一起打破寂静：Harry在Draco身旁盯着这幻化之物，凑着他的肩膀低语出自己的声调。少年静静地听着，和Potter相识以来，他只听他使用过这种天赋两次，两次都是在激烈的争斗中。此时此刻，在两人皆冷静自持的情况下，他发现自己对男孩唇间倾泻的柔声细语十分着迷，甚至不禁为其微微战栗。

两种嘶嘶声逐渐停了下来，小蛇黑色的身体懒洋洋地改变方向，松松地缠绕在了Draco的左踝上，完美的温顺。

"假如我趁Potter不在的时候施咒，"他冷静地开口，尽管脸上微带着一贯的讥讽，"你们又会怎么做？"

没有人回答，取而代之，面对他的是多数人敌意十足的固执脸色。几个拉文克劳似乎对他的举止面露好奇之色，看来是纯学术性地感兴趣，大多数赫奇帕奇在发抖。但是占到在场大多数的葛莱芬多们只是怀抱双臂，眼睛一眨不眨地瞪着他。他恼火地看了Harry一眼，显然在说：怎么？干点什么！

Harry不合作地仅仅耸了耸肩。他也怀抱双臂，不过态度是属于淡然的兴致。Draco见过那种表情，Potter在评估他，企图看他怎么处理这个"教学"闹剧。

操他X的。Draco想着，遏制着自己朝男孩比中指的冲动。

如果没人打算做点什么，那可是他们自找的。一瞬间，他的魔杖就到了手中破空斩过，涵盖了大半个房间。"万弹齐发！（Oppugno！）"旨在操纵幻化生物的咒语立刻生效，刚才还是亲热环绕他的黑蛇即刻转变了本性，张嘴露出尖牙，像一道黑芒般向指示的猎物射去。

Harry踏了半步，张口要解除指令，可是Draco挥手在胸口拦住了他。Harry难以置信地看他，但是他拒绝回应那双灼人的耀眼绿眸。他看着蛇前进攻击，有些紧张，希望那些动作迟缓的蠢货们能有一个作出反应，而不是干等着Harry拯救他们。不过他的魔杖依然抓在手里，预备好在真有必要时的最后一刻消除那条蛇。

看样子他果真得这么干了。人群跌跌撞撞地后退，着急地嘟囔，摸索着魔杖，然而蛇的速度很快，它需要跨越的距离也不是很大。Ginny Weasley发出一声尖叫—黑蛇盯住她，一阵加速向她冲了过去。

Draco暗暗咒骂一声扬起了魔杖，不过未能出手。

"Wingardium Leviosa!(#漂浮咒)"

黑色生物被射到半空，然后挂在那儿，就好像悬浮在一个气泡里，茫然而无助地扭动身体。

终于Granger出手解决了问题，她颤抖着放下魔杖。

Draco"啧"了一声，"终于啊。"

Harry皱着眉，伸手打开了少年限制他的手臂。虽然他有所预料，甚至希望如此，Malfoy的教学方式还是让他不安。即使危险系数已经降到最低，他也永远不会像那样冒险。斯莱哲林少年却不为风险所动，毫不留情地做到了。

不过此刻，金发男孩仅仅退了开去，再次抽身由Harry来安抚他在瞬间造成的恐慌。

男孩叹息着走上前去，冷静地向漂浮的小蛇伸出手，"终了结束（Finite Incantum），"那生灵落入他伸出的手中，绕着手臂爬到了肩膀上。

"Harry，老天在上…！"Ron无助地做着手势，"这样不行！他会害死人的！"

"噢闭嘴，Weasley！有本事就自己出手，而不是让那个—你的女朋友保护你！"

Harry转身瞪向金发男孩，却没有忽略Malfoy在最后一刻避免了侮辱Hermione。嗯，或许狼人事件真的让他的思想开阔了起来。

"你打算就这么放过他？！"Ron尖刻地质问，就像每次被激怒时那样面红耳赤。

Harry耸了耸肩，"我能怎么做呢？"他问道，故意就像面对Malfoy一样袖手旁观。假如要让计划成功，他不能让大家寻求他的偏帮。何况，Malfoy理应被讨厌，因此试图安抚每一个争执只会适得其反。

"告诉他！"红发男孩不耐烦地要求。

Harry闭上眼睛，默默数到三，然后摇了摇头。"Ron…这就是他在这儿的理由。他的风格显然与我不同，而你们都需要知道该怎么面对他。"他后退几步看向其他人，"这些课将不限于某些特定的魔法，它们会涉及到格斗技巧、学习与不同类型的对手决斗、直面那些拒绝公平对战的人、体会真心想赢的感觉、避免受伤，而不是和一个伙伴打闹。

"Malfoy不是食死徒，但是他的黑暗足以训练你们，用我不能够的方式。"

人群中激荡起一波窃窃私语，有些人可不那么小声。Harry不时从周围捕捉到一些片段，"…不是食死徒？！""不是才怪。""他什么意思，'黑暗'…？""…还是搞不懂他为什么在这里。"

他估计这话听起来肯定很诡异：大难不死的男孩坚持Draco Malfoy*不是*食死徒—这可是他几乎从一年级起就在吹嘘的东西。他不能在不揭露Malfoy的新狼人身份和投靠光明的细节情况下给出证据，这也对现况不利。

最后他突然想到，或许由于某些扭曲的缘故，Malfoy并不希望他宣布对他的新生信念。心生好奇，他转过头去质询地看向金发男孩。

实际上少年正盯着他，但是Harry分辨不出其中的情绪。灰色眼眸没有泄露任何事，可至少没有明显的愤怒预兆。

他回过头看他的听众。"听着，我知道没人喜欢这种状况，Malfoy更不喜欢—可实际上，这就是关键。"环绕在他脖子上的蛇在他耳边嘶嘶作响，问他出了什么事，为什么气氛这么紧张。他没理会它—她—接着说道，"想走的人大门依旧为你而开，但是…我觉得你们值得留下。"

过了一会儿，是Neville先开的口，他迟疑地引起大家的注意，"Harry，我—我不知道别人，可是上个礼拜我说会留下，并不是一个轻率的决定。我清楚有…有Malfoy在一切会更艰难，但是我不会走。"他说完就红了脸，为自己说了这么多话，而且是在那个斯莱哲林面前说的而感到困窘。

"Harry，我们能跟你谈谈吗？"Hermione说道，她和Ron正向他走来。他们已经在公共休息室争论过了，他们的嗓音从悄悄话到他和Ron之间的大吼大叫，整个葛莱芬多学院都是目睹了的。那仅仅是前天晚上，昨天Hermione说服红发男孩再给会议一次机会，于是他们休战了一天。

Harry点点头，猜想着Ron现在又会抗议什么。尽管他理解好友的不甘和反对，但是Ron这是在恶化已经尴尬的状况。DA们为Malfoy的存在警惕而恼火，Harry自己也紧张兮兮的，天知道Malfoy是不是在乐在其中呢。然而，他知道这是必须的，从最开始想到这个主意时就知道。他要利用各方面的支持，事已至今他不在乎从哪个角落里获取。Ron的火爆而固执的拒绝合作正成为问题，他现在是看到了…

Draco看着黄金三人组退到房间一角，意外地看到Potter的神情并不怎么愉快，另外两人也是相搭配的焦虑样子。他不禁藏住一个得意的笑容。这么说裂缝已经出现了…

多么可爱的消息。

他继续暗暗观察着。因为某些滑稽的理由，Potter还把那条蛇挂在脖子和肩膀上。实际上那是个柔软的小东西（并不是自己最好的作品），看样子份量微不足道。Draco甚至看见他不时地瞥过去，古怪地感觉他正在"听着"它，也许甚至在交谈。那白痴难道不知道和他说话的都算不上是真正的生物？！然而不，他估计Potter只会为所有"非现实"的蛇发表一通平等权利的演说，又或者他会让Granger代劳…

摇摇头，他打断自己的胡思乱想，向四周扫了一眼。防御性聚成一团的DA稍稍分散了，现在少男少女们正三五成群地讨论着刚才的事件。

他没料到Potter会宣布信任Draco，也不确定分歧会是什么。他独自一人站在后方，观察，倾听，试图捕捉到涉及自己的评论，估算出大风向。他想，他们知道他是黑暗的，从来都知道，可是黄金男孩的话肯定有些份量。但是那又怎样？他们很有可能会认为他设法蒙骗了Potter，或是别的什么可笑阴谋诡计。

话说回来，也许他们会相信大难不死的男孩再次动用了他的魔力，成功地"拯救"了他。

他不由得发出几声轻笑，却拉来几束警觉和怀疑的目光，不过他无视了他们。

作为一个Malfoy，一听到Potter宣告他的信任时，他的第一个想法是这会不会影响他的地位。作为蛇院王子，这两个月来他一直在拼命避免和Potter走得太近。现在他所需要的却是让那群人接受他是"好人"的印象…

噢，多么耻辱。

还有自然而然的，流言蜚语会传播开来，因为Granger的合约不禁止和全校分享和DA不直接相关的新闻。一周以内Harry Potter信任Draco Malfoy的消息就会尽人皆知。或许不喜欢他，但"信任"他，对这个斯莱哲林来说却是更糟。假如事情失控，他永远都无法淡化这个丑闻。

嗯，他得把它扼杀在萌芽里，不是吗？他会在Pansy Blaise听到任何事之前找到他们，然后告诉他们—当然是机密地—他正着手于一个让Potter措手不及的新计谋。

他毫不怀疑和他"计谋"相关的流言会在一个钟头里传遍斯莱哲林。

对，那样就行。心满意足，他望着黄金三人组，闲闲地希望自己会读唇语。

"你为什么要这么做？"

Harry大声叹了口气，以他一般不会在好友眼前使用的方式表现出自己的烦躁。"我已经告诉过你了，因为他能帮助我们！"

"不，他不能！"Ron挫败地咬牙切齿，闪亮的浅蓝色眸子瞪着眼前较矮的男孩。

Harry不为所动，抱着双臂迎着他的目光，试图不理会那条蛇—Vanima—她正在问为什么她不可以咬在眼前盘旋的大型生物。他已经跟她说了一次不了，可是如果Ron继续混蛋下去，他可能会被迫走开，以免自己屈服于这小小的诱惑。

"他合作的时候就和我一样有能力做老师，"眼看Ron的双眼因这句话变得狂乱，他转向旁边的女巫，"Hermione，你知道我是对的，在他前两次参加的会议里，他成功让房间里每一个人都措手不及—包括我。DA的初衷就是让每个人做好面对战争的准备，显然我没有做到，因为Draco走进来的时候能把大家都吓个半死！"

Hermione蹙起眉头，而Ron是目瞪口呆。过了一会，他设法结结巴巴地说道："他从什么时候变成'Draco'了？"

意识到自己说溜了嘴，Harry压下脸红而伪装出气恼的神情，"好吧，那就'Malfoy'，但那不是重点，Ron，想想吧，当你试图威胁他而没看到他的魔杖的时候，他原本可以伤害你—"

"我发现你也没有阻止他！那又是怎么回事？！"

Hermione将两手各放在两人手臂上，试图让两个巫师冷静下来。"你们俩都在大吼大叫，别人会听见的。"

完全不理会她，Harry怒道："那是一个我认为有必要的演示！我说让他来帮忙的时候你根本没当真，到现在你都没当真！"

"因为我不懂，"Ron老实回答道，声音里泄露出耍赖来，"咱们不需要他，Harry。没人需要他，那是毫无疑问…"

感到难以置信的挫败感，Harry张嘴想要回击，可是Hermione抢先一步开口了，她站到两人之间，面对着Ron，用一个眼神止住了他的话语。

"打住，你们两个都是。要想让计划成功，我们需要团结一致。我们要是有嫌隙的话，你们知道Malfoy会看出来的—还有不管Harry你怎么想，他肯定会利用这一点。再说了，假如我们不团结，你又怎么指望其他DA支持Harry呢？"

红发巫师噤声，瞪着她的目光写着他明白他已经输了。她是怎么只靠几句指责和一些严厉的眼色就办到的，Harry永远都不会知道，不过他倒是嫉妒那种天赋。

"好吧，"Ron最终低声说道，皱着眉头，"团结一致，随你怎么说，不过要是搞砸了，Harry…"

"我会留心他的，Ron，我知道自己在做什么。"努一把力，他控制住自己加上一句：希望吧。

他挺直背，领着两人走到其他年轻人中间。Malfoy对上他的目光，他却再次走到他身边，接着开始上课。

凭着纯粹的意志力，Harry制止了自己干涉Malfoy感觉必要的每一个咒语、诅咒或者"演示"，尽管他已经开始怀疑少年只不过在享受折磨的过程。他倒不是没有预料到…

话虽如此，事实证明Malfoy出人意料地擅于控制他自己制造的敏感场面。就像他召唤蛇放到人群里时一样，他警惕地监看着，预备好一旦必要立刻化险为夷。Harry郁郁地感到钦佩，虽然他大半的时间都只是拿着魔杖站在一边。有时他会注意到Ron反对的目光，不过他的好友并没有再次开口。

在教学的时候Malfoy很少说话，他把机会让给Harry，大概因为明白他的听众依然敌意十足，也因为他依然不愿意承认自己真的热心于此。有时候他会完全退到一边，看着葛莱芬多男孩重拾相对正常的授课—他问大家是否还会使用"呼神护卫（Expecto Patronum）"，他们立即动手了，顷刻间屋里充满了银光。

Draco没有按照常理观察DA学习他们的技能，而是压抑着急切的心情注视着Potter。他注意到他在解释什么或者是在鼓励那些向他求助的人的时候，那双绿眸要比平时闪耀更多，当同学们显示出他们仍然能够使用呼神护卫时，更是神采飞扬。

Draco在脑中把这幅画面和年初时见到的阴郁的、孤独的男孩放到一起，猜想着是什么发生了改变。不可能是因为这些愚蠢的课程。它们让Draco前所未有的精神紧张、脾气暴躁，很难想象Potter是其中获得快乐的。

当大家各自寻找理由离开房间的时候，Draco松了一口气，Potter却显得有些失望。Luna带着一声飘渺的"再见"走了出去，屋里只剩下了黄金三人组。他不确定自己为什么会落在后面，只记得隐约打算和几天前一样跟Potter边走边谈地回去。

这时他咒骂了自己。TMD什么玩意儿？那种念头是几时进入他的大脑的？！见鬼的它怎么能待这么久而没给自己发现掐死…？

他自嘲地弯起嘴唇，摇摇头回归现实。最近他有些不对劲，他在失去理智吧，居然身处这种破地方的前提就是先兆。

Harry一直在眼角瞄着Malfoy，注意到金发男孩突然微微打了个寒战，四处张望着就好像刚刚才意识到身处何地。他蹙起眉，一如既往的气愤和倨傲—不过还有一些别的。Harry眨了眨眼，不再关心Hermione对他低语的内容。Malfoy的样子很…孤单。

他责备自己是多愁善感了，可是这种感觉依然挥之不去。或许是因为缺少了通常在身边颂扬他金玉良言的斯莱哲林纠察队（他们的缺席十分扎眼）；或许是因为今晚他真的努力付出了心血（虽然他顽强而坚决地不表现出来），现在却站在一边，没有收到一句感谢。这时Ron和Hermione扯了扯他的衣服，催促他离开，两人都没有回头地开始向前走。

"Harry，伙计，走吧。"

男孩叹了口气，轻轻把袖子从Hermione手里拉了出来。"你们俩先走，我一会跟上。"

Ron的表情立刻降温了，他厌恶地默默摇了摇头，随即一言不发地大步离去，Hermione跟在他身后，又回头扔给Harry一个担忧又无奈的眼色。

门一阖上，慢腾腾的嗓音就响了起来，金发男孩心情不善地倚靠在墙上。"我可不需要你护送我回家，Potter。"Draco想到先前一闪而过的古怪念头，大力压下了脸上欲起的愤怒红晕。

"我又没有提供服务，"这是快速的微带好笑的反驳，这时Harry向前走了几步。

"那你为什么还不走？"

"你又为什么？"

他们盯着彼此，陷入僵持，直到Harry不得不自嘲地低下头。老天，一切都是竞赛，不是么？他张嘴想要作出类似的评论，可是停住了—一阵嘶嘶声在他宽大的袖口附近响起。

狼人眨巴着眼睛，灰眸望向噪音的来源。"噢，告诉我这不是我认为是的东西…"

Harry红着脸抬起手，温柔地拉起布料，显露出栖息在手腕上闪烁着黑色鳞片的卵圆形头颅。Vanima伸出舌头测试空气，又迅速缩回到袖子里的安全地带。

"我以为你消除了它！"Draco不由自主地惊叹，"你有意识到那是幻化的生物吧…？"

"我不能消除她，她有名字。"对他而言似乎已经足够合理了。

少年的表情是一片空白。他微微摇头，"她怎么会有名字？她只存在了几个小时。"

Harry耸了耸肩，下意识地把另一只手覆上他感到纤细身体缠绕在手臂上的地方。"不知道，不过她的确有。Vanima。"他好像突然想起了什么似的，迅速抬头，"嗯，你不想要回她吧？我是说，我知道她是你的，技术上来说，可是我觉得既然你不能和她说话…"

一瞬间Draco显得难以置信，他又摇了摇头，认输了。"欢迎你拥有她。梅林啊，Potter，只有你会把…把一个咒语当作宠物。"

"嗯，有人聊天会很不错。"

"怪人，"金发男孩嘟囔着，差不多是在自言自语，又皱着眉加上一句，"确切地说，你打算把它养在哪儿？"

"是她，"Harry本能地更正，随后意识到他的问题。"噢。"

寝室并不是个好主意，他的室友连一条正常的蛇都不会接受，Malfoy创造的蛇更不是一个选择。他短暂地思考把她留在这儿，不过很快打消了那个念头。他不确定把一个活物留在这里会有什么后果，房间会对屋内的任何生物作出回应，并且在其离开之前都不会打开，留下她的话他可能会不小心把房间永久封闭了。

他没有其他可以自由出入的地方—至少没有私有的出入权。

Draco密切地看着Potter的脸色渐渐垮了下去，不由得感到一阵揪心—绿眸黯淡下去，看向藏有蛇的左手，无意识的微微蹙眉令人心碎。情绪化的笨蛋。

"你认为我该怎么做？把她放到森林里？"

Draco紧紧咬住牙齿。不，他一个字都不会说。他不会，因为现在他脑中的念头不用说肯定是有史以来最愚蠢的一个—！

他违背意愿地舒出一口长气，随后声音极低地说道："我有一个私人房间…"

Harry再次眨巴着眼睛，一时间没有领会，"你是…你的意思是…"

Draco对他怒目而视。"告诉她离浴室远点儿，不要动任何自以为可食用的东西，除非是你亲自给她的，还有她要是对我乱嘶嘶的话…"

"你为什么…会提出来呢？"

少年根本是一点该死的理由都想不出来，此刻更是一直在提醒自己这一点。他到底有什么毛病？！就好像是一时的强迫症，突然控制住他，让他开口说了那些罪恶的话。而现在绿色眼瞳盯住了自己，就好像Harry是才认识他。

他暴躁而认命地伸出手，"噢闭上嘴把她递过来，Potter。我没打算在这儿站一晚上。"

Harry毫不犹豫地伸出手臂，发出一连串轻柔的嘶嘶声—那声音像液体一样流入Draco耳中。Vanima的蛇头缓缓出现了，然后开始滑向等着接收她的手臂。

"她不会咬人的。"

葛莱芬多男孩的正常嗓音把他吓了一跳。他逐渐发觉蛇佬腔让他心醉神迷，刚才他痴迷地听着，惊异于小蛇即刻的服从。

回过神来，他哼了一声，"她最好不会，"他低头看着盘踞在他前臂和手肘上长长的黑色蛇体—她正用跳动的舌头品尝他的皮肤。他温柔地伸出一指沿着头部滑到布满微小银鳞的脊梁。

Harry好奇地端详他。老实说，他从没有遇到过如此不怕蛇的人（当然除了他自己）。于是这时，他估计Malfoy作为蛇院王子不是没有理由的。

"你不会对她不利的，是吗？"他感到有必要核实一下，结果得到一记不耐烦的瞪视。

"天呐，Potter，我是讨人厌，我又不邪恶。只要她不企图咬我，我们会没事的。"

依旧下意识地抚摸着他不完全受欢迎的新室友，Draco动身向门口走去，Harry跟在他的后面。斯莱哲林少年讨厌沉默，因此他开口说了首先浮现脑海的想法。"梦之队怎么不像以往那么完美耀眼了？"

葛莱芬多男孩眨了眨眼睛，暗想Malfoy是不是总这么直白，即使在文明交谈的时候。"什么，Ron和Hermione？"

"还有你。"

"噢，他们觉得我正在失去理智。"

金发男孩抬眼看他是不是认真的，"别跟我说，是因为我？"嗓音下是藏不住的恶劣笑意。

Harry耸肩，显然没有理会。"那是其中一个理由。他们不知道我自学成才变成了阿尼玛格斯，也不知道这几个月我总消失去哪了，多半以为我是在自残还是什么类似的傻事。噢，多亏了你，他们以为我在搞各种一夜_情，因为我不肯告诉他们我的'女朋友'是谁。"

Draco不禁大笑起来。噢，多么讽刺，正当Potter的朋友们为他担心的要死的时候，他—作为敌人，对他们希望知晓的事知道的一清二楚。

"这并不有趣，"Harry无力地坚持说。

"你总能告诉他们…嗯，所有关于我的事。顺便问一句，你为什么没说？"

"你在乎吗？"

"其实不在乎。"

男孩瞥了他一眼，叹了口气。他决定把这种诚实当作"耳目一新"，而不是令人痛苦的神经大条。

第二十二章 非友

Draco微动着醒了过来，在温暖舒适被单里伸展四肢，随着他的动作，有什么东西也跟着动了起来。

他发现Potter的宠物蛇有一个烦人的癖好：被体温吸引。他不止一次醒来发现她安稳地盘在他的肚皮上。他翻翻眼睛，把小东西滑了下去，让她难堪地在床上堆作一团，忿忿地嘶嘶作响。不过他在她能想起咬人之前就离开了。

他打着哈欠向淋浴间走去。最起码，小东西还是很好养的。她体型小得连老鼠也吃不了（要能吃的话就会一团糟了），因此他不时会把一些碎布变成蟋蟀，上课的时候把这些鸣叫的昆虫留在房间里给她追着玩儿。等到他回来，房间自然不可避免地又将重归安静。

更大的问题是她的狮院主人。Draco想，自己是太天真了才没料到Potter是这种粘人的类型。这个礼拜他每天都要来，只为了看那条蠢蛇。然后他会坐在那儿，有时一连几个小时，用他们那种"不让"Draco战栗的怪诞语言交谈…

开始，Draco把那东西递过去后就轻蔑地关上了肖像，却在不久后发现Potter并没有离开。那白痴会直接坐在外面的走廊里，只会在轻笑时中断对话，偶尔也会和Lilith打招呼。发觉到Potter根本在引起错误的注意—来自那些完全清楚自己房间所在的斯莱哲林—Draco不情愿地妥协了，准许了男孩进屋造访。他们没有对话（毕竟他们*不是*朋友，无论Severus是怎么想的），然而当Potter在沙发上嘶嘶着消磨时光的时候，Draco常常发现自己会不自觉地在房间里搜寻他的踪影。

少年为自己头脑不清以至于沦落到如此的荒唐境地认定了一个合理的解释。这是由于Dumbledore的服从咒。必然是。就像他们的共识条款所说的，他是因为他能够提供帮助而强烈想要提供帮助，因此才做出了这些举动。

没有别的解释。

淋浴给他带来了一如既往的温暖和放松，不过这一次他克制住了没有自慰。他需要这种紧绷和肾上腺素来为几小时后对决拉文克劳服务。Chang是个优秀的找球手（当她终于不再每隔五分钟就开始抽泣），在其他学院中也以厉害著称。他没打算低估她。

"几点了？"Ron问道。

Harry看了一眼手表，"十一点半。"

红发男孩咧嘴笑了，他急匆匆地又塞了一个黄油面包卷到嘴里，然后站起来说："该走了，要迟到了。"

"准时不是你的风格啊。"Hermione评论说，瞄了他一眼。

Harry嗤笑一声。"没错，可这是魁地奇，规则不一样。"他打了半个哈欠，起身跟上了Ron。

Hermione叹了口气，匆匆把书扫到书包里跟上两人。"今天甚至不是葛莱芬多的比赛，我不明白有什么可兴奋的。"

"嗯，不过大有机会能看见Malfoy输得一败涂地，Cho是个很棒的飞行家，她不可能输给那个混蛋。"

Harry本能地想要加上自己的意见，随后又差点在阻止自己的过程中咬到舌头。很好，现在可不是再挑起关于Malfoy的争执的时候，说他实际上认为蛇院男孩更善于飞行显然不行。光提到金发男孩就能让Ron变得前所未有的恶毒，就像要用所有憎恨来说服Harry，让Harry有些不知所措。虽然即使是现在，他和狼人之间的交情也不能说好，但是他愈发不安地发觉他们之间的仇恨早已不复从前。要不是他不相信去年的Malfoy会让他接近他的房间，更别说信任他独自待在里面，他或许会认为这只是自己单方面的。更何况，事实证明少年在独自相处时还是有能力文明礼貌的（仅仅几个月前的Harry会对此嗤之以鼻）。还有那些满月的夜晚，是多么与众不同的体验…

他只是不知道怎样才能让他的好友们看到这些—甚至不知道该不该去尝试。

寒风透肤刺骨，让他的头发在头顶飞旋，在鲜明、冰冷的阳光下形成一个光圈。他活动着空余那只手的手指，不耐烦地等着程序的结束。

场地中央，Hooch夫人看着Marcus Flint和Roger Davis握手，然后开始陈述比赛规则。拉文克劳队员们在对面整齐的站成一排，和自己的球队如出一辙。他瞥了Chang一眼，有些好笑地看到，假如她想的话，她那双黑眼睛可以和他一样冰冷。

那么这就是传说中Potter曾经暗恋过的女生。Draco从没有注意过她，只除了偶尔对她以爱哭闻名的声誉抱以耻笑，还有就是依稀记得她也参加DA会。他觉得她也算漂亮，随意而普通的那种，并且知道她是个优秀的飞行者—优秀，而非出色。他以为葛莱芬多的黄金男孩会自然而然地看上和他一样高不可攀的人，然后顺理成章地变成另一对霍格沃茨传奇情侣，就像Potter的父母，甚至他自己的父母。

Cho只是太…一般。她就像霍格沃茨里一抓一大把的成绩尚可的漂亮女生，普普通通。

"登上扫帚！"

他猛地回过神来，对自己的走神感到意外，抬腿跨上了自己的光轮2005（开学前从家里带来的最新款扫帚，大概会是他收到的最后一件礼物，除非Lucius很快缓和下来），他找到Chang的目光，微启双唇露出一个或许可称为是笑容的表情—如果看的人是瞎子的话。

Hooch尖锐的哨音让他们腾空而起直入云霄，观众席上随即响起滚滚的声浪。

此刻，Draco并不知道每次飞行中陡然的兴奋和愉悦与Harry的体验惊人相似，不过在观众席上，某个葛莱芬多却望着他蹙起了双眉。Harry更喜欢可以单纯怒目而视的日子，而不是发觉到和Draco Malfoy相关的亲密到恐怖的细节。

"比赛开始！"Seamus从评论包间吼道，"击球手Crabble和Goyle的起飞快得出奇啊—噢！当心，Davis！差点中招。鬼飞球传到斯莱哲林追球手Warrington，到Montague，拉文克劳守门员能—没有守住，斯莱哲林得分…"

Ron在喉底低吼一声，Harry对此翻了个白眼。

"貌似Malfoy和Chang都把对方盯得很紧啊，两人之间从比赛开始就好像是真空一样！"

太夸张了吧，Draco嘲讽地想。不过，他倒是没法否认他和对方找球手的确一直在相互尾随。他偏了偏扫帚手柄，向更低处俯冲，立马就听见Chang"嗖"地飞到他的上空。当她略微加速领先时，他跟上她的速度，娴熟地绕着她盘旋，显摆着。

他同时也在扫视着球场。天空变得灰蒙蒙的，不愿意洒下一缕可以让金探子闪耀的阳光。他感觉到Chang也在做相同的事，即使她正在半空里俯冲、回旋，企图和他对抗。他并不吝于满足她，让她冲到了前面，自己落在后面徘徊，两人飞起飞落，轨迹优雅。

"拉文克劳再次得分！现在他们是20比10！"

他皱眉，不过没有太在意。通常在飞行时他都不会注意分数，全凭自己捉到金探子来赢得比赛，在那之前什么都不重要。

他做出一个倒挂金钟，动作几乎是懒洋洋的。他在瞬间颠倒过来，享受在发间和衣袂冲刷过去的寒风，然后轻松地回归正位，等着看Chang从左边升起抄袭他的动作。她没有。

她已经改变了方向，正疾驶向对面而去。

Harry想要大叫—多半是类似"自大的蠢货！"什么的—不过他克制住了自己。可说实话！Malfoy是个白痴！Cho一启用这个策略时Harry就看透了。她在引开斯莱哲林少年的注意，给他展示空中绝技的机会，以此玩弄他的自负。

并且作为Malfoy，他上钩了。他抓住了这个为观众搔首弄姿的机会，丝毫不觉到这让他大意起来，而这时Cho只等着最佳时机，让自己在追逐金探子时领先一步。

观众如潮水般欢呼起来，激励Cho继续前进。Harry身边，Ron像疯子一样呐喊，向上挥舞着拳头。Malfoy愤怒地跟在她后面紧贴着扫帚俯冲过去。Harry攥紧拳头睁大了眼睛，着迷地遥望着。

"Chang一马当先！这花招真够阴险的—提醒我也试试。废话少说，Malfoy很快追了过去，他可算回过神了。噢，这下危险了…"

闭嘴，Finnagan。Draco在心里反复念着。蠢货。

他正赶上对方找球手的扫帚尾巴，现在可以看见前头的金探子了。她已经朝它伸出手去。在绝望中，他猛然加速从她身下绕过去，于是他现在是上下颠倒地飞翔，面对她。

她吃了一惊，俯视过来，大概以为会受到阻挠。不经大脑思考，他发出一声咆哮，随即看见了她的表情摇曳。她在关键时刻动摇了，须臾间金探子已经向下纵行而去，远离了两人。

他立刻和她分开，追着它俯冲过去，不让自己去想她可能看到了什么。

（尖牙？）

（狼眼？）

他凝神于手头的任务，不允许她再操纵自己。

"噢，上头发生了什么？！很显然，裁判什么也没看见，只不过Chang刚好…手滑了！他们再次出发，这次是Malfoy领先…"

Harry发现自己站了起来，浑身发散着焦虑。那斯莱哲林干了什么？！他必然不会蠢得…为了比赛也不能…

暂时让目光离开赛场，Harry转头看向教师席，直直地望住了Snape。和Snape一起知道内情和拥有共识的感觉很古怪，然而教授的狂怒眼神确认了Harry的怀疑。

没错，Malfoy就是个白痴。

"拉文克劳领先50分，不过Chang要是没赶在斯莱哲林找球手之前抓到金探子，那些分数都毫无用处！"

Draco咬紧了牙齿，不去理会震耳欲聋的欢呼和风声。呼吸也被剥夺，空气卡在嗓子里，又被冲力带回肺部。他垂直跳水，和扫帚是贴得那么紧，让他怀疑过后胸口会产生淤青。但是已经起效了，他要赢了。

小小的金球落啊、落啊，直到距离地面不到一尺，却随即水平破空而去。Draco紧随其后，惊险的拐弯让至少半数的观众惊呼起来。他讥讽地想着Potter是不是其中一个。

不行，集中精力。他拒绝输给Cho Chang。他才是更优秀的飞行家，更优秀的参赛者，更优秀的巫师。胜利是他应得的！那贱人竟然戏弄他…！

他们中Potter在为谁欢呼？多半是前女友，他嘲弄地想着。葛莱芬多大混蛋！（Bloody Gryffinfor bastard！）

他凭空升起一股怒气，连自己都感到意外。可现在，没时间去质疑它的起源了，不如趁机把它用作燃料，于是他立即这么做了。就在Chang设法追上他的时候，他的光轮2005加速到不可能的速度，他伸出手，不耐烦而挑衅地抓住了金探子，随即向上飞旋而去，无言地宣告胜利。

过了很长时间观众和选手们才意识到一切都已经结束了。这时Finnegan还在宣读比分，他在句子半道生生停住，不确定地加上："噢…斯莱哲林赢了…"

大家终于有了反应。看台上声浪又起，一端兴高采烈，另一端失望透顶。他哼了一声向葛莱芬多们看去，花费片刻倨傲地藐视Weasley，然后有些意外地眨了眨眼睛。

Potter一脸笑容灿烂。

Ron正在奋笔疾书，他伸出一手，大约是在计数，然后皱起眉扔下沾了墨水的羽毛笔，向Harry看去。

"你知道咱们就要和斯莱哲林比赛了吧？"

Harry耸了耸肩，从他正试图完成的魔药学论文抬眼看他，"才赛了两场，Ron。"

"是啊，可是我已经把时间表画出来了。下次是斯莱哲林对赫奇帕奇—你知道他们是会怎样！他们多半会吓得把鬼飞球直接递过去！"

Hermione"啧"了一声。"Ron！你知道这样说不厚道。"

"我只是实话实说，"他嘟囔道，"斯莱哲林会得很多很多分，而这表示咱们对战拉文克劳时也要这么干。"

Harry悠然挥笔写出最后一句。"小事一桩。"

"而这又表示，"红发男孩小心翼翼地看着他，接着说道，"到期末葛莱芬多和斯莱哲林对决的时候，但愿我们的比分已经拉平了…"

Harry没有回应。其实他已经研究过魁地奇赛程了，并且很清楚，要赢得学院杯，恐怕全靠他赢Malfoy了。他心不在焉地点点头，然后向Hermione看过去，"论文要写多长来着？"

他说不准，不过他认为自己看到她露出了得意的神色，然后才开始滔滔不绝地说明Slughorn的作业要求。

这期间，Ron在努力重获他的注意力。"别担心，伙计，你会让他一败涂地的，从来就是。"

Harry扯出半个笑容，又回想起先前的比赛。他并没有太大把握，Malfoy绝对要比去年进步多了，从他在比赛开始时表演的特技和后来被迫用来纠正错误的大胆技术上就能看出来。当他做出那个跳水动作时，Harry心里肯定他要撞上了，然而从头到尾他都控制得很完美。

他摇了摇头，"不知道啊，他今天的状态还挺不错的。"

他没料到Ron会对这句无心的评论大发雷霆。

"Harry，你TMD有没有搞错！"他的爆发引起了公共休息室里大家的注意，让Harry大感懊悔，他感激地看着Hermione匆匆施了一个隔音咒。"你们到底在搞什么？！今天他赢的时候别以为我没看见你！难道你…你和Malfoy突然间就交上朋友了？"

"我…Ron，老天…这跟你没…"他气愤地断续道，艰难地意欲反驳却又气得说不出话来。

Hermione在他找到立足点准备开战之前插手了。"Ron，坐下来。"一瞬间他似乎是要违抗她，不过Harry怀疑她跟Mrs. Weasley取了经，一个眼神就让他坐了回去。"你们俩太荒谬了，不要无缘无故的就开始吵架。"

"但是—"

她朝红发男孩凑过去低声斥道："你没有注意到自从Harry开始和他说话，咱们就几乎没有遭到Malfoy—甚至其余斯莱哲林的骚扰？"

"Dumbledore的咒语，"Ron固执地坚持说。

"不是，"她摇了摇头。现在连Harry也在仔细听她说话，他承认他还真没注意到这个变化。"我不知道你，但是这两个月来，我还没有被叫过比'Granger'更无礼的称呼，Dumbledore的咒语自然不会包括这一点。他甚至不再折磨Lupin教授了。"

Harry猛然坐了回去。是真的吗？是啊，他想的确如此。开学的时候Remus总是一副要崩溃的样子，特别是当Malfoy在附近的时候，而Malfoy则是会走路的暴躁的炸药包。现在想起来，他不得不承认他们两人都冷静下来了，连和对方相处时也如此。

Ron哼了一声，"你在说什么？你觉得这是个好主意？！让我提醒你：他可是Malfoy！"

"我是说或许Harry是对的，他能起到作用。DA是一个例子，你看现在生活要简单多了。"

他们可不知道，Harry暗暗想着。一来，还有Vanima呢，再说还有那些满月的晚上…

Ron摇着头站了起来。"我不相信，既然没人肯听我的话…"他气愤地住了口大步向男生寝室走去。

Hermione望了他一眼。"他会明白过来的。我想他有些嫉妒了，老实说。"

"嫉妒啥？"他不可置信地问道。

她做出几个幅度很大的含糊手势。"他以为你在和他交朋友，Harry，你知道Malfoy总是对Ron特别刻薄的。他是…我想他是害怕…"

"害怕我会像Malfoy那样对待他？真可笑。"

"我知道你不会，但是你该告诉Ron。"

Harry沉下脸又低头看向论文。"我不会追着他到处跑的，"他怒道，"要是到现在他还不了解我，说了又有什么用？"

"你不是认真的…"

他叹息一声。是啊，他当然不是认真的，不过他依旧不会到处追着别人下保证书。

"无论如何，"过了一会他尖锐地开口，"我和Malfoy根本不是朋友，搞不懂他在担心什么。"他们不是朋友。他坚定地告诉自己。他们是…盟友而已。没有更多。

对，从来就没有更多，除了两人之间的秘密多得让Harry不安，或是他们曾在不止一个场合"一起醒来"，甚至是上星期又重现了几次的梦境。完全，不是，朋友。

Hermione用一种恐怖的了然神情盯着他，因此他缩回到魔药学论文后面，用一个关于独角兽毛特性的问题引开了她的注意。

第二十三章 纠结

满月愈发接近了。Severus一侵入，Remus就能感到内心里的狼咆哮起来。它在锁链中剧烈地挣扎，发出可怕的嘶吼，试图把陌生的存在吓走。

Severus令人赞赏地没有退缩，不过Remus清晰地感到了一丝恐惧的情绪。感到非自我的情绪波动是一种超现实的感觉。

这一次，他决心不再轻易奉上自己的记忆。摄神取念者按理是不该观看他的记忆的，不过他上次这么说的时候，Remus从中学到不该信任Severus Snape。

他们选了早晨的一个小时，当两人都没有课的时候。这大约是自第一次灾难性的初体验以来的第三次会面，狼人渐渐对另一个侵略性的存在习惯起来。不过无论如何，对方在他的思维里冲撞的感觉还是一如既往地让他烦躁不安。

Severus回到了建立大脑封闭术的起点，他把一缕缕防御性意念魔法像丝线一样缠绕起来，试图把它们和联结Remus记忆的金色琴弦交缠。这是一种先驱技术，不过男人显然已经十分老练了，必要的时候他会自己临场发挥一下，其他时候就是设法依从含糊的先例。慢慢地、慢慢地，Remus感到了在他脑中建立起来的屏障的异样存在，保卫着所有会泄露他是密探的信息。他可以说，Severus做的很彻底，他甚至开始梦到被编织到其中的虚假记忆。

这些是他最难以克服的事情。Remus着迷地看着魔药大师在冥想盆里做了首次尝试。多么奇异，清晰地看见自己做出心里明白根本没有发生的事，然而他就在自己思绪的眼中，对一无所知的Harry眯缝起双眼，憎恨他，因Sirius的死而怪罪他，暗暗策划着复仇—

这些假记忆让他害怕，然而，理智告诉他那是必须的，而且他大概还得对Severus创造它们的才华感激不已。

他只希望这些已经足矣…

"Draco！集中注意！"

Pansy猛烈的肘击把他吓了一跳，回归现实。Slughorn让人昏昏欲睡的讲课还在继续，这多半就是让他半睡半醒的原因。即使他喜欢魔药课，Severus走后，这门课程就失去了大半的魅力。自从争取做另一个老师的得意门生的兴致淡去，Slughorn的浮夸言论和那些秘闻逸事让他感到心烦意乱。

注意到他的笔记前所未有的少，他缓缓呼出一口气，扫了一眼四周。他得课后再抄笔记了，不过公正地说，大多数学生和他一样的兴致缺缺，只有Granger在奋笔疾书，决心要存下从教授口中掉落的每一句"金玉良言"。他对此翻了翻眼睛。

"你怎么回事？"Blaise小声问道，他正在羊皮纸一角闲闲地涂鸦，"还以为昨天的大获全胜会让你飘飘欲仙呢。"

Draco不置可否地应了一声。当时他是很快乐，并且昨晚还在斯莱哲林公共休息室里证明了这一点。他们喝的酩酊大醉，彼此庆贺着一直延续到凌晨，而现在他累了。还很无聊。

还有一点点的担心。

他注意到赛后两个队长再次握手的时候，Chang是站在距离他尽可能远的地方。老天，在他飞近她的时候她是真的看到什么了。这么接近满月，他应该知道不该在近身对抗和不安定状况中失控的。

问题是，她会分辨出所看到的特征吗？要是Granger，他现在就该收拾好行李准备离校了，因为他明白她在一天之内就会研究出真相。而Chang并没有那么聪明。

至少，他希望她没那么聪明。

"Draco！"

他眨了眨眼，又看向Pansy，却发现她不是唯一盯着他的人。其余的学生，再加上Slughorn，都在期待地等着。

他红了脸。"是…是什么问题？"

终于~终于下课了，Draco只想躲在自己房里，逃离魔药课上产生的烦心担忧。一天下来他的感觉更糟了，几乎都要相信学校里大半学生都在他背后窃窃私语，彻底发现了他的秘密。

理智告诉他这不可能是真的。最起码，他该亲耳从斯莱哲林听到，又或是从Potter那儿—他会警示他的。

此时此刻，一切还在掌握之中。他试着劝服自己。再次疲惫地叹息一声，他说出口令，等着Lilith旋转着打开，然后踏入了起居室。

Potter正躺在沙发上，双腿在踝部交叠着，胸口盘着Vanima。狼人走进去的时候他惊讶地抬头看了一眼，心虚地慌忙坐了起来。"嗯…"

梅林啊，这葛莱芬多在这儿花的时间比他都长！

"Potter，这是我的休息室，你有意识到吗？再说你怎么知道口令的？"和他气愤的言语相对，他解着衬衫的袖扣，没怎么抗议就走了过去。

Harry看着金发男孩消失在拐角处，大约是去卧室了（Harry从未探索过少年的生活区），不确定Malfoy有没有在听，他迟疑地喊道："老实说，我…不知道口令。她就这样让我进来了。"

"你开玩笑？"不一会就传来愤慨的叫声，有些含糊，"我发誓，我将要求更换一幅肖像…这地方的安保太松弛了。"

Harry对这些狂妄的话语宠溺地笑了笑。随后，意识到自己在干什么，他迅速把表情抹掉了。该死，他该牢记Malfoy"不"风趣，而且"不"聪明。老天，这有多难，他可是已经花了五年时间试图这样告诉那个混蛋…

"你在这儿待多久了？"斯莱哲林少年脱离实体的嗓音问道，听起来有些不耐烦。

"最后一节没课，所以大约一个小时。"

他听到一声清晰的"哼"声，随后是讥嘲、暴躁的"你至少可以假装我对你的出入还有一点控制权吧"。

"抱歉—"

Malfoy突然出现了。Harry瞄了他一眼，然后挣扎着不让自己看第二眼。他不知道原因，又不是说他以前没看过他穿便装。呃，他以为他看过。必然曾经有…？

银绿条纹的领带没了，金发在衣服被随意拉过的地方微微凌乱着，挺括的白衬衫拉出了下摆，领口也被解开了，袖子捋到了手肘上，由于没有繁复校袍的掩盖而显露出来。他手里拿了一本书，走到Harry对面的椅子重重地坐了下去，把双脚支在了两人之间的咖啡桌上。

在葛莱芬多男孩的大腿上，Vanima疑惑地扭了扭。'你知道你的体温刚刚升高了吗？为什么？'

Harry努力不去理她。

灰眸挑剔地端详着他—话说回来，那双眼睛难道不是向来挑剔的吗？"难道你除了和那东西闲坐着就没别的事可做了吗？我都不记得我上次独自一人是什么时候了，Potter。"

Harry耸耸肩，然后看向提到的小东西。"是啊，因为每次我待在葛莱芬多公共休息室，他们总问我是不是疯了。越来越烦人了。"

金发男孩露出嘲讽的笑容，他把红皮精装书打开到中央的一页，摆在了膝盖上。"我猜你的问题和我有关？"

"不总是么？"Harry讽刺道，"不过没错，他们有够恨你的。"

"我知道，我可花了整个学生生涯来保证这点。"他用一根手指翻过一页，看起来全然的不感兴趣。"何况，这不就是关键么？"

"对，"Harry小心翼翼地回答，"只不过这样很…压抑。"

"你有图书馆，万应室，还有不计其数的空教室。我肯定你可以逃到别处，甚至可以带上你的宠物。"

葛莱芬多男孩紧绷起来。"要知道，想让我走人你可以直说。"

灰眸一闪，再次迎上他的视线，色淡而不带表情，"我没有这么说，我只是想知道你为什么*愿意*来这里。"他继续注视了一会儿，然后冷静地回到他的书里，仿佛刚刚并没有说出Harry已经艰难地想了几天的问题。

Harry没有回答，甚至坚决地拒绝向自己提问，于是他们陷入渐渐习以为常的沉默。因为他们不是朋友。他们不是。他们是什么，Harry不知道，但是交谈不存在于两人之间。因此，他们默默地坐着，避免着眼神接触，与此同时，Harry试图不去想那个梦境，而Draco试图不对在房间里飘荡的嘶嘶声做出反应—老实说，这状况难道不纠结么？

期中假的第一个周末就是满月，而Draco和Remus不再是仅有的做着焦虑地倒计时的人。Severus也在恒定地监看日期，试图在满月接近到太危险之前插入更多的工作。还有Harry，他投入一定的兴致研究了月相周期，不过还没有决定要不要再去奔跑。

紧随满月之后的一周假期也是个话题，这是许多学生回家的机会，Ron也是其中一个。Harry为此暗暗高兴，希望分开的魔力能够缓和他和红发巫师之间愈演愈烈的冲突。

Draco习惯在期中假回到Malfoy Manor，于是当他意识到今年他要留在学校—大概还得一直待到毕业，他着实震惊到了。多么可怖的想法。

然而，更让他震惊的是他在周五晚上收到的信，当时他正要出发去Lupin的小屋，样貌醒目的雕鸮把信撇在了床上，栖息在枕头边傲慢地等待着。他认出了这只鸟，还有写出他姓名的笔迹，不过这都没有阻止他使用所知的一切核查咒。确定信件是安全的以后，他才把它捡了起来。

阅读母亲的语句要比他可能预料的还要艰难。他被突起的思念击中，忽然间仿佛回到一年级，想家，抑郁。她请求他回家，只要一小会儿，她想念他，而父亲和这个要求完全无关。

他猜想着哪个可能性最让人伤心：是她自愿站到了Lucius那边，还是父亲强迫她写的。

无论是哪一个，都不能阻止他毫不犹豫地把信拿到壁炉边，迅速挥动魔杖将其焚毁，然后悲哀地看着灰烬缓缓落定炉中。"没有回信。"他对猫头鹰说道，一直等到鸟儿起飞离开，确保它不会决定把Vanima当作一顿零食，然后走出了萦绕着乌云和母亲的谎言的房间。

他在向着门厅的楼梯上走到半道，这时听见了身后匆忙的脚步声。然而分辨出那些跑鞋的尖鸣之后，他打消了警觉心，甚至停下脚步来等他的追逐者。

"Malfoy！"葛莱芬多男孩的声音完全缺乏他俩在公共场合时通常表现出的敌意。Potter终于追了上来，减慢速度到小跑到漫步。

"挺低调，"Draco讥讽地说道，"我可不认为天文塔上的人能听见。"实话实说，还是有人要考虑公众形象的…

"噢，抱歉，"这是随口的回答，不如斯莱哲林少年希望的那样重视。"那你是去见Remus了？"

"不是，我认为今晚我会在城堡觅食。我现在满怀冒险精神。"

Harry看起来不为所动，"好吧，蠢问题…介意我跟你一起么？"最后一句说得有些急，让他想起自己被分到葛莱芬多学院的理由：没有把握，就向前冲吧。

灰眸向他慢慢地看过去，冷冰冰地审视他，"这次没有约会？"他的语调毫无疑问地表示他看穿了Harry上次的借口，不过Harry完全不知道他得出的是什么结论。毕竟，Malfoy必然不会知道他取消会面的真正理由是他被他们的…睡姿吓呆了，不是吗？

"没谈成，"这就是他所有的回应，一般的冷酷。

斯莱哲林少年的唯一反应就是把几缕头发从眼前甩开，扬起下巴，一如既往的优越，"对我来说没什么区别，"他故意耸耸肩，"又不是说—"

Draco陡然停步，竖起耳朵听着。狼耳能听见Potter不能听见的东西，而飘来的声音让狼人僵住了。嗓音，而且他分辨得再清楚不过了。

"Pansy来了，"他立刻悄声说，开始四处张望着给他们寻找藏身处。可是他们所在的走廊光秃秃的，没有门，没有装饰品，而正在接近的斯莱哲林们的声音越来越大了，正在接近进入门厅的拐角。

他不能在这儿被看见和Potter在一起，不是在他们没在相互诅咒的时候（这才是唯一合理的解释）。更糟的是，由于母亲的信他已经迟了，如果他们把他拖得更久，后果就是他会直接在他们眼前变身。

Potter，一贯的不予合作，根本没有做出什么能让他们脱离困境的事，而是毫无用处地在他挎在肩上的包里摸索。

"能请你做点什么吗？"狼人怒气冲冲地极力小声道。

绿眸闪过来，"闭嘴，我在做。"终于，他开始掏出一件什么东西，就像麻瓜魔术师掏出一串花手绢一样，不过他拿出的事物看起来银光闪闪的十分顺滑。"到这儿来。"

"什么？"

"只要—噢，算了！"随后葛莱芬多男孩就一个箭步上前，把什么东西盖到他头上，把他俩围了起来。一只手抓住了Draco的手腕，把他猛地转了过去，直到他和对方面对面，把对方抵在了墙壁上。

"你—你在…？"

"隐身斗篷，"Potter低语道，几不可闻。

Draco并没有机会让他的震惊消散。他的脑中飞掠过一些思绪—Potter有隐身斗篷？！它们超级贵！这么说这就是他逃脱处罚那么多次的原因！—这时Pansy和Blaise出现了，他们的嗓音是低低的耳语。

"最近他总是消失不见，你注意到了吗？"女孩这么说道，Draco知道她无疑是在说自己。

Blaise耸了耸肩，"大概在他房间里吧。你注意到这些只是因为他不再待在公共休息室了。"

她摇了摇头，"有一天我去找他，他门口的肖像说他一个小时前就不在了。"

"Pansy，别监视他了，行不行？学校里其他地方呢，你去图书馆了吗？魔药实验室？Draco是个书呆子，他多半在偷偷摸摸做额外的作业。"

Harry不得不从金发男孩脸上瞪大了眼睛的愤慨表情偏过头，移开视线，以免爆发出大笑来。他花了好一番力气，感到都要因为这个举动而喉咙痛了。

两个斯莱哲林越走越近，很快就近的足以让Draco和Harry担心他们会直接冲撞到他们俩身上。金发男孩紧张地挪动了一番，不情愿和葛莱芬多男孩靠得更近，但是明白如果他们不做些什么，他们会以一个比先前更加有伤风化的境地被发现。

Pansy压低的嗓音重获了他的注意，"实际上，我在想这是不是和…well，他的父亲有关，假如你明白我的意思。"

Blaise丢给她一个鄙视的眼神，"赫奇帕奇一年生都明白你的意思，Pans。"他叹息着摇了摇头，"不过，我也在想呢，我估计这个时候终究会到的，毕竟那可是Lucius Malfoy，完全说得通，他要让Drake—"

"别说出来！"女巫急切地嘶声说。

"我没要说！"他回斥道，"我们中还是有人要比你明智…"黑发男孩气冲冲地闭上嘴，恼火地加快了步伐。

梅林啊这样必然就要撞上了。Draco陡然发现，他就站在Blaise的前进路线里，因为怕他和Potter露出马脚而一动都不敢动—

突然一双手臂环住他的腰，把他吓了一跳，随即他就被紧紧地压到另一个身体上。有生以来他从未和别人贴得如此紧密，他感到抑制不住的想要推开，想要随心所欲地咒骂、喊叫，因为Potter怎敢如此胆大妄为，如此…如此彻底地侵犯他的私人领域？！他的下巴抵在男孩的肩膀上，而自他内心最黑暗的角落，他可以听见狼的狡诈嗓音，催促他以咬他作为回击。现在距离满月是如此接近，他多半可以设法感染他，如果他有意的话…

他努力把思绪拉回正轨。不行，老天，Potter是在帮他，仅此一次…

"Blaise！"Pansy在他身后哀叫道，于是他停了下来等她。Draco暗暗诅咒着他的朋友，迫使自己和墙壁及另一个男孩靠得更近—幸运地没有注意到开始在绿眸中蔓延的失神。

Pansy停住，又远离她的同学后退了几步。"你…你是怎么想的？如果那就是他总不在的原因，我是说…"

Blaise慢悠悠地一直没有回答，让狼人十分火大，"我…努力不去想它，实际上，"过了一会儿他回应道，"这终究会发生在我们所有人身上，现在担心又能怎样呢？"

显然他的话语并没有安慰到她。男孩又叹了口气，一手揽过她来半拥抱了一下。他们默默地继续前进，与隐身的两人以一线之隔擦身而过。

能够的时候，Draco尖锐地舒出一口气，十分解脱。那也太惊险了。

金发男孩的叹息让Harry感到一阵感官的冲击：火热的呼吸触及后颈，就耳朵下面。他挣扎着不要闭上眼睛。他没有在享受，他告诉自己。他不可能在享受，因为梦境不应该成"真"，真该死！

Malfoy在转头，小心翼翼地试图看他，于是一股股呼吸的气流现在触到了他的下巴，温暖，宜人，而他几乎是违背自己意愿地转头去对上他的视线。

"你可以放手了，Potter。"

他眨了眨眼睛，这时才在绝望的羞耻中意识到他依旧紧紧环抱着对方的腰际。他像被烫到一样松了手，在冰蓝色的注视之下睁大了眼睛。

"对-对不起，我—"

他没能完成他想做的任何解释。Draco突然弯下腰去，一手攥住了葛莱芬多男孩的衬衫欲做支撑。帮不上忙的Harry只能眼睁睁地看着他变形。变化中的狼人渐渐跪了下去，他的紧握把Harry也拉了下来。

过后，他对Malfoy的同情又上升到新的层面：以前他从未听过少年发出如此真切的痛苦叫声（而非刻意索取同情的假呻吟），然而此刻却亲耳听到了。他警觉地在他们周围施了一个无声咒，不过除此之外他也无计可施。

随后的一刻，在拖得长长的几秒之内，Draco向后甩过头去，睁大了白色的狼眼，这时Harry看到了在表象之下潜行的、清晰到恐怖的残暴生物。那一瞬间狼是自由的，直到缚狼汁的锁链将它紧紧缠绕。即便如此，这也足以让Harry惊恐地瑟缩了一下，大概是第一次意识到Draco体内生物的真实能力。

他在震惊带来的恍惚中目睹了剩余的变身，惊异于白狼注视他的清澈眼神，虽然他已经看过同样的眼神两次了。

当一切终于结束，Harry尴尬地看着地上被扯的粉碎的斯莱哲林衣物，然后叹了口气，挥了挥魔杖用了Hermione教给他的修复魔法，看着衣物恢复到了它们的原始状态。他抄起那堆衣服一股脑儿给塞到已经装了隐身衣的包里—从头到尾一直在想象Malfoy傲慢地抱怨他弄出来的褶皱。他打算先把包带到Remus那儿，然后自己再变身。

"来吧，"他低声说，希望没有别的学生在外面。那就是他需要的：目击Harry Potter和一头银色巨狼冷静并行。噢，他都能看见新闻标题了…

第二十四章 观察之力

Remus愈发自觉到狼人伴侣的概念了，内心在动摇的忠诚和对Severus的情感把这个念头推到了思绪前沿—十分不幸，因为魔药大师不出几秒就捕捉到这些想法，无情地审视一番后嘲笑了他的不安全感。

"毋须担心，Lupin，"当时他嘲弄道，"那永远不会发生的，你大可以把你那完美的忠贞留给已故的Sirius Black。"他像啐出毒药一样说出了那个名字。

Remus发现Severus和他的残忍既可憎又迷人，不禁自忖自己到底是出了什么问题。在双方最近的一次会面上，局面完全失去了控制，最后以两人在屋里用幼稚的诅咒招呼彼此告终。狼难得地出面帮忙了，它把魔药大师看作Remus背叛伴侣的原因，强烈意欲趁此机会将他撂倒。它的怒火令他爆发出强大的速度和力量来，他把Severus扑倒在地，跨在他身上嘶吼着，魔杖的存在抛诸脑后。

黑眸在刹那间惊惧地张大，然而随后就转变为轻蔑的目光，"如今你要用武力夺取所需了吗，Lupin？"他斥道，而Remus出于憎恶其中的暗示和几分对自己的厌恶，一言不发地起身离开了。

没有合理的解释。无论如何，这不是真正的吸引，他这么告诉自己。这是蛊惑人心的少年情思的残迹，并且彼时的男人并无如此的冰冷、粗暴。这是对他永远不能得到的东西的病态痴迷，或许还是他们这些天来所享的可怖的亲密时光的副作用。

思考着这些，他哼了一声抬眼遥望满月，用一只后爪懒懒地抓了抓耳后。在他附近，Harry和Draco相互追逐、扭打，在他的视野里忽隐忽现。

在那一刻，他很高兴自己不是人形：他的表情会泄露太多。他想微笑，可是自他的内心，悲伤却绽放开来。

他从未如此确定：自己的眼前是另一对狼人和它的伴侣。

自然，两人都一无所知，Harry对于理解这些总是有些迟钝，而Draco还沈浸在否认里。Remus看到了。他在第一次带着两人奔跑时就看见了。实际上，这是和他的六年级、那些和Sirius在一起的日子是如此的相似，他不止一次地迷失在了回忆里。梅林啊，这幅情境的美丽和熟悉让他大惊失色。这种可能性怎会接连发生两次，即便是在魔法凝聚的霍格沃茨…？不是别人，就在那两个孩子之间—Harry，Sirius的教子（有时候Harry和他像得离奇），和Draco，无论从哪方面说都是自己的责任。这样的映照是不可能被忽略的，看起来只叫人痛心。

因此当两个少年绕着彼此打转，反抗着清晰可见的相互吸引的联系时，他的思绪是一团混乱。他感到有义务要照看两人，可以的话要引导他们，特别是Draco。他讶异地发现自己对年轻狼人的保护欲愈发强烈了。他拥有的成人盟友太少了，在Remus看来，Lucius Malfoy作为父亲是一个笑话，假若他能鼓励儿子走到黑暗中去、又在孩子丧命时转身走开的话；而且显然Narcissa已经站到了丈夫的一方，Severus又是目前这种莫名其妙的坏心情，Draco肯定多少会感到被遗弃的感觉。结果是，Remus能感到体内相应的母性膨胀起来：那孩子属于他的群落，Harry也是，他就会如此对待他们。

可是老天啊，每次他看到他俩在一起，他总是难以抑制自己的嫉妒。就在不久之前，他们俩拥有的他也拥有，噢，他是多么渴望重获那些…

然而他并不愚蠢，而且他已经不再像几个月之前那样持有虚假的希望。他的伴侣已逝，尽管Remus十分思念，他已经放手了。

或许那是一件好事，他也不确定。Minerva说那是一件好事。Remus唯一确定的是，如今面对Severus的时候，日子就不是那么好过了…

夜晚再次带着兴奋和竞争飞逝而过，最终狼人们和Harry精疲力竭地回到小木屋，倒在了各自的临时床铺上。

即使晨光终于现身，将胜利的利爪陷入湿漉漉的灰色天空，这个早晨依然十分阴暗。雨下得郁郁的，冰冷了清晨的气氛。不过和屋外的寒冷相对，Draco很暖和。

他朦胧地笑了，试图睁开眼睛，打破困住自己的半睡半醒状态。狼已经回到了他的内心深处，安逸，安全—至少目前如此。和以前一样，他的感觉就像是一直以来不甚分明的巨大压力忽然间被释放了。回味着这样的舒适，他像猫一样伸了个懒腰，弓起背，手指在身上的被单中卷曲。

和一个月之前Harry被惊醒的情形一样，Draco陡然发觉另一个人无比接近的存在。

随着他逐渐意识到自己正和另一具身体交缠一起，宜人的温暖忽然间变得过分起来。更糟的是，用不着睁开眼睛，他也知道那是谁。Potter的鲜明气息（混杂着男孩、狗和雨水的奇异味道，并非令人不快)充满了他的鼻腔，让狼发出一声细微而愉快的识别的咕哝，陷入到更放松的沉睡里去了。而另一方面，Draco则感到每一块肌肉都紧张起来。

Potter。他正和Potter躺一起。趴在他上面！什么玩意儿…？

葛莱芬多男孩抽了抽鼻子动了一下，在Draco脑后环住他肩膀的手臂略微收紧，迫使他压下一个可疑的哀鸣。和对方接触的每一寸光裸的肌肤都着了火，亲密接触，到处都是亲密接触。他能感到Potter的牛仔裤在自己腿下的粗糙质感，手掌下面男孩的胸膛稳定地起伏着，缓慢的心跳声声作响。

这是啥？！

就像先前在门厅里呆在隐身衣下面的时候，这种亲近的接触让他深感不安。他做好准备，预备尽可能快地推开他，解开自己，即使这意味着把Potter弄醒，给他看见这天杀的一团糟—然而忽然间，内心的狼咆哮着又摇晃站起，抗拒着他脑中可能进行的活动。它想就这么待着（该死！），并且显然正在竭力让Draco找到相同的感觉。

而Draco宁愿大打一场，要是他没有在那两扇睫毛下瞥到一抹正瞅着他的绿色的话。Potter果然已经醒了，目睹了他的耻辱。斯莱哲林少年僵住了，甚至无法从他们有伤风化的姿势中抽身出来。

"P-Potter…"他痛恨自己结巴起来的虚弱，可就算是Malfoy，也不能指望他们在和对手光着身体躺一起时保持镇静吧？

完了，这下他可再也摆脱不了这个画面了…

没戴眼镜的Harry迷迷糊糊地看过来，他向下扫了一眼，然后只带着轻微的恼怒叹了口气，"又来了…？"他说的很轻，几乎是在自言自语，并且完全被浓重的睡意给模糊了。

金色的眉毛迅速抬起。又来了？！他什么意思，"又来了"？"我可不知道这是'常态'，"他感到有必要指出来，并且刻意忽略了自己尖厉的声调。

葛莱芬多男孩对刺耳的惊呼皱起眉闭上了眼睛，没预备好放弃舒适的睡眠。尽管他对两人的姿势显的很恼火，他并不倾向于移动身体—无论如何，不是现在。"噢，"他压下一个哈欠，终于喃喃地回应，"是啊没错。接着睡，Draco…"

狼呜呜地表示同意，几乎在发脾气，因为它轰炸出一连串不成形的念头，请求他躺回到美味的温暖和香喷喷的怀抱里去。与此类似的是，名字被唤出感觉就像包裹了一层Imperio，Draco还没能想到后果，就发现自己迟疑地将头放回了原处。

他的脑海深处，理智在惊恐地尖叫着。它在质问：他以为他在干什么，难道他不知道那不是别人，是Harry·混账·Potter么，还有皇天在上他可不是gay！

狼用咆哮让理智闭上了嘴，然后它稳稳地安定下来，和它的伴侣休憩在一起。

过后，他们并没有谈起这件事。就好像成为惯例，Harry确保自己在Draco再次醒来之前就走了，只在留下一堆叠得整整齐齐的斯莱哲林衣物时稍作停留。一切潜在的尴尬都因两人拒绝承认这个状况而被避免。Remus暗地里"啧"了一声，叹息着摇了摇头，不过他没有插手干预。没人会领会他的好意的，他可以肯定…

Ron在周六下午出发了。他冷冷地和Harry道了再见，又依依不舍地看了Hermione一眼（大概自认为隐秘）。尽管Harry捕捉到了那个目光，他无法领会，也不怎么放在心上。据他所知，可能是Ron终于决定正视自己对女巫的情感，又或是无声地提醒她继续拷问自己。

红发男孩走后，Hermione以前所未有的坚持黏在他的身边。他并不怎么介意她的存在，因为她并没有企图对他先前的消失作出质问，也没有试图说服他不管Dumbledore怎么说、Malfoy就是不可挽救（Ron已经试过好多次了）。只不过这样就很难去看Vanima了—他去看的只有Vanima，他虚弱地告诉自己，尽管这些天他和狼人之间居然完成了一些文明对话。

这也让他在未来几天在黄昏时逃离公共休息室要更加困难，而Harry几乎能看见在她脑中飞过的怀疑，对于他整晚呆在外面、一连就是三天的胡思乱想。要是Ron，这些怀疑通常可以用女朋友作答，但是面对Hermione是一个完全不同的状况。红发男孩走后就更难骗到她了，她会更轻易就注意到每月那三夜的特异性的。

他估计她最终会推断自己是狼人。那样会比发觉他和Malfoy一起度过那些夜晚要好吗？或许吧，他想着，想象着斯莱哲林少年要是发现秘密被泄露会怎么反应…

何况，他可以接受让Hermione认为他是狼人，如果这就是她得出的结论。即使他真的是，她不会说一个字的。

"你要去哪儿？"

假装随意的提问把他拦在了胖夫人的肖像外面。他一手拿着包，慢慢转过身去注视跟着他的女巫。

"我以为你在做变形课作业，"他评论道。

Hermione在胸前抱起双臂，不为所动。"我是在做，这可不是你消失去天知道哪儿的借口—不是第一次了！"

他叹了口气。好吧，他并没有指望她对他的耐心恒久不变，她要是能选一个更好的时机就好了。假如她把他拖得太久，他会错过满月升起，而Malfoy会因为被迫等他而埋怨个没完没了。

抑制住看手表的冲动，他把包放到地上活动了一下肩膀。他认为自己在昨晚不知什么时候拉伤了一条肌肉，结果到现在总时不时地抽痛。"你看，咱们最好在别—"

"别跟我说'别的时候'！你总这么说，但是从来没有当真过！"

他的眼光凌厉起来，"Hermione，现在不是一个好—"

她凑近他激烈地开口："最近从来就不是好时候！我认为你都有几个月没有和Ron和我好好谈过了！你不再相信我们了吗？"

他张合了几次嘴巴，试图决定是该生气地回答还是该安慰她，"我当然相信了，"他最终怒道，结合了两者。"你怎么会觉得我不呢？"

她几乎要跺脚了，"因为！Harry，咱们总是分享一切的，而现在感觉就像…就像你突然和我们断了关系，我不明白为什么。我知道你说过不是因为Sirius，可我再也找不到别的—"

"不是因为Sirius！"此刻嗓音里已升起怒火，"是的，没错，我想他，而且我承认在开学时要糟糕的多，可我现在没事了，老实说。我很好。"

"那又为什么—"

"或许—只是或许—今年的巫师界并不仰赖我立刻的帮助，我的生活也*不是*在生死一线，而我*喜欢*拥有一些自我，Hermione！没有争霸赛，没有记者，没有伏地魔的袭击幻象和阴谋！我*喜欢*消失，喜欢没有一打奥罗跟在屁股后面保护我的安全！"戛然而止，他尖锐地呼出一口气，"你明白了吗…？"

她闭上嘴无言地点了点头，下巴上的线条抽动隐约可见。

Harry转过身走了开去。

Hermione沮丧而悲伤地看着他走开。她能感到他在推开她和Ron，可是完全不明白他们做错了什么—如果有做错的话。他在推开所有人，连DA也包括其中。去年的DA类似于一个社团，如今它的基调变得更严苛起来。Harry把Malfoy带进来，是因为他能承认他需要其帮助及其与众不同的技巧，他的举止显露出他愿意为了必须而忽略舒适。虽然他的主意最初让Hermione多少有些钦佩，现在她不禁自忖这是否是他隔开自己和关心他的人的又一种方式。

叹息着，她转身欲向公共休息室而去，这时有一件东西吸引住她的目光。目光下移，她看见Harry几分钟前留下的包还在地上。现在叫他回来已经太迟了，她想，扫了一眼空荡荡的走廊。

她弯腰抓住一条磨损的背带把它提了起来。要怪就怪他自己的粗心大意吧，还有他的坏脾气。她摇了摇头，告诉自己。

她手里的包是半开半阂的，等她意识到已经太晚了，只能眼看着有什么东西滑落地面。

她惊讶地望着隐身衣。

这时她就需要Ron了。他会第一个说出在她脑中的念头，随她完满自己作为他们集体良心的角色，说出这是多么错误，多么不道德，即使他们终究还是会做的。

然而Ron并不在这儿，他的缺席留给她一个选择：坚守自己的固有角色，冷静地把隐身衣放回Harry的包里，留在公共休息室等他回来取走，然后上床睡觉。

或者，用隐身衣就此发现事情的真相。

她作出了选择。

Harry并不难找，即使他先走了几分钟。实际上，她几乎在接近主门厅的时候撞到了他身上。她向后撤了几步，迷惑地看着他背靠柱子等待着，不时在看手表。他似乎没有注意到包丢了，这有些不寻常，他真有那样心不在焉么？

这时她听到另一个人的脚步声，不是来自她的背后—葛莱芬多、赫奇帕奇或者拉文克劳会接近的方向，声音来自于对面的楼梯，那架向下延伸的阶梯，通向地窖。

Harry转过身，这时Draco Malfoy进入了她的视线。

"时间掐得有点紧吧，不是吗？"Harry轻声说，让Hermione大感意外，因为这并非急躁的怒斥，也不是憎恶的低语。

更让人震惊的是，Malfoy的回答也多少带着些诚意，他说："不是我的错，Pansy决定要'聊聊'。"

她惊愕地看着金发男孩加入到Harry，他们转身向门口走去，仿佛不是从来憎恨彼此（据她所知的事实）。她迟疑地跟了上去，隔了一段距离，不过足以听见两人之间的对话。

"她还以为你是…你知道？"

Malfoy哼了一声，"如果你是说，她是不是以为我是个追随爹地足迹的食死徒，那我估计没错。她和Blaise都不会直接问出口的，你该意识到我们并没有你那支梦之队一样闪亮的情意…"

"别那么肯定，"Harry沉闷地回答，Hermione克制自己不要惊恐地捂住嘴：他居然会说出那样的话—还不是对别人，对Malfoy！

"哦？"少年突然显得感兴趣起来，带着可悲的幸灾乐祸。"我的确注意到你们不如往常那样…密不可分。"

"嗯。"

他们走出了学校，Hermione急急跟了上去。不只为了听见他们的对话而焦虑，更为了发现他们俩到底在一起干什么。天色已经渐渐暗了下去，她发现自己得眯着眼睛才能看见他们。

"说吧，Potter，最新的剧目是什么?"

随后是长长的停顿，Harry转头去看斯莱哲林少年，"实际上，是你。Hermione说我让你来DA会议Ron嫉妒了。"

金发男孩发出一声恶意的轻笑。"Weasley有无数个嫉妒我的理由，他选了这个？"

"别挑起来。"

"这是事实，看看我，我—"毫无预警地，Malfoy闷哼一声跌落下去。

就好像早有准备，Harry轻易地捉住他的腰，艰难地支撑了对方一会儿，然后帮着他落下膝去。Hermione极度困惑地看着。

"我忘带隐身衣了！"Harry突然低声道，这时Mafloy痛苦地捂住了肚子。

"老天在上，Potter，做点什么！至少来一个无声咒，别给别人发现！"他紧咬着牙齿说道，嗓音嘶哑，远远不同于平时自信的拖长语调。

女巫接着看了下去，一切声音都随着Harry的魔杖划过而陡然消失了。然后，就好像是世上最自然的事情一样，他伸出手紧紧握住了斯莱哲林男孩的手腕。Malfoy抬头看他，银色刘海下的眼睛睁大了。

曾经偷偷读过超越足够数目的爱情小说，Hermione一眼就认出了这样的关键时刻。她大吃一惊。（#原文字面意思是她的下巴掉了下来。=w=）

Malfoy尖啸起来。虽然听不见，她知道他叫了。Harry从未移开视线，也一直没有放手，直到斯莱哲林少年开始变化才被迫松手。Hermione咬住指关节，告诉自己要保持安静。

不知怎地，她还是办到了。即使在她看见灰眸闪耀出灿烂的冰白色，即使他的身体和四肢开始加长、变形（她知道那必然极痛苦），即使当他向前扑倒四肢着地，银色的毛发波动着铺满每一寸皮肤，即使在那时，她也一声未出。

当月亮在天空依稀可见，变身也已完成的时候，Hermione已在浑身发抖。依然在虚弱地打颤的生物凝聚力量站了起来，比双膝着地的Harry还要高。它的身体润泽发亮，四肢很长，浅色的皮毛几乎在月色下发着光。从她站立的地方，不难看见好友脸上不加掩饰的赞美神情，但是她发现自己真的没法怪他。

Draco Malfoy变成的狼人可用惊艳形容。

无论如何，她对这个念头的隐含的多重意义的震惊情绪很快就被扫到一边—她发现自己正目睹另一场变形。不过，她立刻就知道那是不同类型的。

看起来对Malfoy的安然无恙十分满意，Harry冷静地闭上眼睛，双眉之间出现一条凝神的线条，还没等她反应过来，别的生物就占据了他的位置。这一次其中并没有任何身体进程—没有骨骼肌肉的重塑，取而代之，她的眼睛似乎自发地模糊起来，让她无法直视他，是魔法模糊了她的视线。她总是好奇为什么书里边对阿尼玛吉的变形总是躲闪其辞，不给出具体的描述，现在她知道了：要把这样一幅情境用语言表达出来，是不可能的任务。

他变成的黑狗就和那匹狼一样的醒目。

两人都没有对这两个形态表示出好奇，因此她肯定这不是他们俩第一次这样出门了。Malfoy是第一个转身走向森林去的，他向那个方向隐约传来的一声吠叫竖起一只耳朵。Remus！她忽然间意识到。他都知道！他…他…

噢，天哪。目光追随斯莱哲林的身影没入黑暗，她突然开始猜想是谁把他变成这个样子。她认识的唯一的其他狼人就是Remus—而这个想法立刻带出了今年那些共同课程的记忆，那时连她都能感到Malfoy散发出的一波波憎恨，只针对年长的男人。

Hermione想不通是什么改变了他的态度，但是她很难不想到这和Harry有关，和他对斯莱哲林少年突然的认同有关。

思绪在脑中飞旋，她转过身恍恍惚惚走回了城堡。

第二十五章 心存疑虑

Draco知道有些事非常、非常不对劲，但他根本看不出问题所在。这感觉简单地来自于过去几天的事件一直错误地在脑中徘徊不去，异常烦人，并且不是一点的难堪。

他坐在书桌旁想着这些事情，一边心不在焉地抚摸Vanima盘起来的黑色身体（她正盘在他右手边该完成的作业上面）。她扭动着茫茫然看了他一眼，轻轻的嘶嘶声让他不禁好奇她在说什么。他希望Potter在这儿，这样他就可以—

啊！这里！就是这里！Draco猛地抽回手，迷惘地皱起眉。他几时会屑于在任何情况下冒出那样的话？！不，他没希望Potter在这儿，从来没有希望过，而那个混蛋在时也绝对是自己的牺牲。他绝对不会主动发起这样一个轻松文明的对话，去问他那讨厌的宠物在说什么！

这时Draco开始觉察到另外的异常，于是又自问他怎么早没有发现。

他到底又为什么会给那生物提供住处？难以想像自己会做出这么不合性格的事。他并不喜欢Potter，更别说对一条幻蛇的可笑感情了。何况，Potter似乎已经做好准备要把她放到森林里去，如果在所难免的话。收留她又不是他的责任—他为什么要提出来？！

还有那天！那TM又是怎么回事？！Draco依然不能接受那样的记忆—Potter建议在纠缠在一起的情况下接着睡，他服从了！不！还有，他内心深处的那个存在为什么要那样强烈地赞同？Draco知道那很不对劲。

还不止这两个例子，只是他主要想起来的而已。然而回想起来，他发现自己不止一次地同意葛莱芬多男孩提出的小建议，要是在去年，他只凭反感就会拒绝掉。

不是友谊，他知道那不是，虽然这念头不如以往那样让他恐怖。他连和Pansy、Blaise一起的时候也没这么满足。

Potter不会用Imperio的，他知道。巫界救星的高尚令其不至于此，何况还有别的、他肯定不是来自于不可饶恕咒的症状。

他变得…心神恍惚。不，这个词不对，他变得…变得…

痴迷。上瘾了，甚至是。

起初他没有注意到，然后就是单纯地拒绝承认。可现在，现在不可能视而不见了。每当他们共处一室，他发现自己无时无刻不在关注对方的一举一动。可能他正和Blaise进行完全正常的对话，他的部分心思却致力于注意到Potter刚刚进了大堂，现在正走向葛莱芬多长桌，现在正一边往吐司上抹黄油一边和Granger说话。这些愚蠢的、不相关的小事要把Draco逼疯了。曾经的时候—噢，他是多么想念那段时光—忘掉那个混蛋的讨厌的存在是多么值得开心。可现在，每当葛莱芬多男孩没打招呼就离开房间，他总会感到心揪的慌。

两人单独相处的时候要更糟糕，尽管只在回想的时候感觉如此。那些时候狼的感官会涌上来，而他会被对方简单的气味征服。从来就不是任何造作的味道—没有古龙水、发胶或者任何类似的产品。无一例外的，是清新的、带有土香的纯粹Harry味儿。他上瘾了，陶醉了—亲爱的梅林啊难道有比这更错误的事情么？！

挫败感愈发强烈，他沮丧地出了口气把脸埋到手里，漠然猜想自己会不会哭。

不，去他X的。他不至于那样软弱。还不至于。

自从满月那个周末以来这些想法就一直在困扰他，现在都已经周二了。他逐渐归结到一个合适的解释上，即使光是这么想他就气愤到恶心。这些，他肯定，都是因为校长的咒语。虽然当时他说得挺合理的，里面肯定有一个漏洞，让Draco表现的像Potter的奴隶一样。这不是召唤之后的帮忙，这是…屈服，非自愿的屈服，如今是。

他突然感觉软弱无能。虽然这念头让他羞耻得双颊发热，这却是他唯一想到的描述。他不会去找Dumbledore，大叫大嚷地抗议把自己弄得跟傻瓜一样，反正现在也没办法收回他的忠诚与服务誓言了。他不能去找Severus，他就是…不能。Severus最鄙视的就是软弱了，这么承认…

不行，现在他的教父并不是索取帮助的源头，不是在这件事里。

那Lupin呢？自己都感到惊讶，Draco居然更倾向于这个主意。男人会反对这种强迫，他的葛莱芬多品质和罪恶感也足以让他帮忙。还有不说别的，Lupin深知软弱…

但是不行。狼人难道不是已经在压制着他了吗？作为一个纯粹的斯莱哲林，Draco不愿再把自己交付更多。

无论如何，现在还不行。除非他陷入绝望。

"摄神取念！（Legilimens！）"

Severus听到了对方的抽息，紧接着现实世界就消散了，另一个个体的精神世界包围了他。自己是越来越习惯于Lupin的内心了，这让他不寒而栗。再一次的，第一次会面以后男人创造的防御又竖立起来，竭力保卫着上次所泄露的惊惶思绪。

Lupin想着颜色，大多是蓝色。那些色彩出人意料地藏住了一些表层的思绪，那些Severus曾发现颇有意思的想法。他恼怒而艰难地把自己从色彩的池子里拉出来，虽然他估计自己要是真想，还是能够挖出那些想法的，可这样只会给彼此留下头痛罢了。

他不满地潜到更深处，跟随愈发熟悉的路径向较黑暗处而去。狼的存在感从来不远，他觉得自己都能听见它在附近憎恶地低吼，藏身在四周的阴影里，朝着他经过的方向空咬。

他告诉自己这是毫无道理的。这个世界和他所知的感官并不相符，这里没有画面、声音或者气味，有的仅仅是感知而已。他把狼想成了实体的，于是它就表现得跟实体动物一样。

话虽如此，这样子他很容易分神。Lupin相信他已经不再捕猎那些记忆和思绪了，实际上Severus只是做的更隐秘而已。

第一次猛然闯入狼人的记忆是一个错误，现在他可以在某种程度上这么承认。老实说，他的举动既鲁莽又大意。发着火在敏感状况里横冲直撞，实际上，更像一个葛莱芬多会做的事。

因为Severus已经愉快地恢复到斯莱哲林的思维模式，所以很他后悔那次过失。

此刻他在Lupin脑海里飞掠而过，娴熟地挑选那些由相连的思绪交缠成的金色绳索，动作轻巧得不会惊动或战栗对方。陌生的见闻和回忆浮现脑海又被分到一边，等待着以后的审视。他还不敢停下来观看，以免狼人意识到他在干什么，导致他们又开始争吵或者—最近愈发频繁发生的—打架。

他不确定自己为什么固执于侵犯隐私。可能是根深蒂固的窥探本能—不管对象是谁，而整个状况给他提供了一个完美的机会。又或许只是因为是Lupin，他总是对这个男人怀有执迷的憎恶，不是吗？

如此他继续前进，朝向在思维中心建立的大脑封闭术的壁垒而去。随着他的接近，他试着把这个思维叫做'Lupin'，就像他们一直以来做的，但是不能。这里，当亲密不可避免，它只能是Remus。

那些金色丝线很像蜘蛛网，Severus经常这么想。他选择了正中心，丝线在那儿向每一个可能的方向螺旋延伸开去。为了加固防御，他把这些思绪结成同心圆，联结、保护着原始的思维。

他回到手头的工作，就像从未离开一样：随手摘取一些魔法，有时候是从自己的脑海里，把它变成网的一部分。他尽量加了许多假记忆，与憎恶和怨恨一起编织到自然的情感纹路里去，自然不会过火，那是需要避免的最大陷阱。他必须小心谨慎，夸大那些已经存在的，不管有多么渺小。一股黑暗的潜流要比直白的浓烈恨意更让人信服。

他一边工作，一边开始检查从Remus那偷来的记忆。那些回忆已经成为他自己思绪的一部分，因此并不会拉响狼人心中的警铃。

就像是观看冥想盆的记忆，故事以第三人称的形式在他脑中上演，作为一个专注的观众他并不参与到其中。

他迅速跳过那些没什么意思的：狼人独自食用早餐，批改作业，看暴风雨横虐湖面，在森林边缘教书，在Draco第一次找来的时候和他谈话—

Well，那就有趣了。没有动摇正在进行的大脑封闭术，他凑的更近了些，开始审视那个记忆。大吃一惊，他看到他的教子在对抗束缚他的诅咒，在痛苦中发狂、尖叫：'我办不到，我什么都做不了！它在反制我！每隔5分钟我就想杀死什么！'

Draco真说了那些？冰冷的警觉慢慢渗透进来—还有一点别的，一些他不愿正视的悚然领悟。

记忆在继续无情地上演。'它比我强大！'Draco恐慌的低语，Remus疯狂地试图安慰他。随后男孩就哭了，如此的脆弱，几乎让Severus顿住手头的工作。这幅画面极端震撼。

他不禁想起自己的控诉，几周前和教子的争执中产生的控诉。'不是说要抵抗吗？'

还有Draco无助的回答。'我试过抵抗它、无视它—没有用！你都没有见到它对我做了什么！'

他都没有用心看，不是吗？自困于被泄露被追捕的戏码里，提到男孩的状况时从不热心直面现实。何况…忽视意味着永远不需要承认Lupin—Remus—真的帮了Draco，还是用一种他—Severus—所不能的方式。

这时大脑封闭术的思维编织动摇了一瞬，不过随着他的心念转动迅速恢复了。

是啊，没错，虽然那混蛋依旧是整个问题的罪魁祸首，但至少过后他没有逃走。魔药大师认识的人里面，有人，虽然不多，更会溜之大吉，而不是留下来面对后果，面对Draco。

他还没有准备好逆转对那个男人的看法—远远没预备好—可是…

他拽出那些他带着新的兴趣偷窃的记忆，聚焦到一个展现出霍格沃茨年代的Remus Lupin上面。他知道，男人必然是以后才转变过来的，即使他不知怎的有了为自己的行为负责的勇气，彼时的他并没有。Severus很肯定，那时候的Lu-Remus是一个哭啼啼的懦夫。

他看着年轻的狼人过着平凡的校园生活，静静地书写、阅读，任凭他的三个好友在背景里吵吵闹闹。对，这和Severus那时的记忆相符，他都能描绘出男孩带着本书坐在树下，微弱的存在感。他回忆起Remus总是尽可能呆在室外，仿佛在紧紧依附阳光。

筛选记忆的时候Lily Evans会不时出现在他的脑海里，然而他加速掠过了那些画面，就好像麻瓜视频按了快进。James Potter出现的时候他也感到了同样的冲动，不过他有意观看当时狼人身边的小组动态和他的反应。

决心如此，他开始在行进过程里倾听一些零碎的对话。

"嘿，你的第二题答案是什么？"Potter问道，倚着桌子窥视狼人的卷子。

"不干你事，"迅速的回嘴，羊皮纸被拿起。

"别这么小气，Moony，这样下去你就要像Snivellus一样坏了，"一如既往的傲慢无礼，James Potter扬起下巴指向魔药教室前方，这时Severus看见少年自己正躬身在自己的作业上，独自一人，奋笔疾书。

Remus沉下脸，琥珀色的眼瞳暗成棕色。"你说过不会再这么叫他—"

"我没说过，管他呢，有什么关系，把卷子给我。"他伸手来夺，但是小个子的葛莱芬多迅速把它藏到了身后够不着的地方，样子很恼火。

又一个有趣的场面，Severus认为。他还以为掠夺者们是一个关系融洽运行完美的单元呢，就像如今的黄金三人组一样。

又或许关于这个短暂的互动他想的太多了。

"Remus，"Potter接着说，嗓音提示出他的态度改变，从满不在乎变得生气。"别又挑起来，最近你总是心情不爽—"

"我没有！"愤慨的脱口而出，小组里的另一个人—叛徒Pettigrew—担忧地看过来。Black的缺席引人注目，Pettigrew软弱得不敢插入到争执里，于是看样子Potter和Remus就要失控了，"我只是不愿意看你变成一个恶棍，James—"

"噢，这又~和Snivellus无关！"

"我—"

另一个身形进入到视野里，是Black。他漫步到争吵的两人身后，大概只是迟到了，并且立刻评估出现况。

一手自然地落在狼人肩上，"哎，Moony，冷静一下好么？"

Remus朝他眨了眨眼睛，似乎是被他的到来震惊到服从的。

"好了，"Black接着说道，随意坐在了两人之间，"咱们来看看题目？"未等回答，他敏捷地拿走卷子放在了他和James之间，然后两人开始抄答案。

大概是因为他只是一个旁观者、距离整个事件的距离恰好，只有他看见了狼人张嘴想要抗议，然后又一言不发地闭上嘴，回避到不快的困惑里。

Severus困扰地离开了这个场景。Remus的安静性格很容易让他的朋友占便宜，这也不是什么新鲜事了，可是就在一刻以前，他几乎都要准备大吵一架，是什么的改变让他又变的如此屈服？

不过他没有时间来深思这个问题。不再凝神于记忆的内容，他开始察觉到金色丝线上传播来的钝痛，是长时间暴露在摄神取念下的缘故。

他叹了口气，松开大脑封闭术的控制向表面浮去。

感到Severus的存在离开和随之全面侵袭而来的头痛，Remus瑟缩着向后倾倒靠在了背后的椅子腿上，伸手盖住了眼睛，随时等着一连串挖苦的到来。

"这次花的时间比平时长啊，"当沉默维持太久，他漫不经心地说道，睁开一只眼睛瞥向魔药大师。会有一场争吵，他可以肯定。总会有争吵的，不管他怎么试图避免它们。

Severus还没有动，他端正地坐在Remus正对面，双手摆在膝盖上，闭着眼睛，眉头紧锁。

"Severus…？"

男人被惊醒，仿佛刚刚才想起另一个存在，"Re-Lupin，你…你可以走了。周四回来，我们继续。"

两个成人都站了起来，Remus的动作就有些笨拙。他迷惑地看着对方，"完了？"他不由得问道，在自己听来都是难以置信的语气。必然有什么新的折磨？

"对，完了。"短促而暴躁的低吼，"走开。"

别有意义，狼人在身后关上门想道，这是他至今获得的最礼貌的送客了。

Harry轻快地从寝室跑下到公共休息室，他看见了Hermione，于是加入到她，重重地坐在了旁边松软的印花布椅上。

"这个礼拜咱们有DA会么？"他问道。他突然想到，作为领袖，他也许真应该在时间安排上多做些决定，虽然把那些交给她实在要轻松地多。

她缓缓抬头看他，带着自肖像外的争执后就挂在脸上的古怪表情。"你要想的话，"她小心翼翼地回答，"只有少部分人回家了，你和…和Malfoy没问题？"

他挑起一眉，"对啊，我们怎么会有…？"

"昨天你好像很累，还有前天。"

"睡不着，"他迅速撒谎说，如此的轻易，让Hermione禁不住想要立刻责备他。Harry还有什么没告诉他们？！假如对这样…这样大的事他都能撒谎撒的那么可信，很难想象他还隐藏了什么。

但是她不能贸然就吵起来，不是吗？Harry甚至都不知道那个秘密已经泄露了，她也不知道有多少别的秘密。

她还不敢面对他，现在还不行。她能说什么？'抱歉，在你要求私人空间的那天晚上，我觉得需要跟踪、偷窥你。'

不过她还是得尽快突破这个话题。自从她的发现以来，这几天她都在试图把握现况，为Harry会和Malfoy分享这样秘密总结出一些合理的解释。显然他们现在真成了朋友，又或是别的接近的关系，不管他们承不承认—因为夜游和如此巨大的秘密不是和心怀怨恨的敌人分享的。但是Hermione死也想不出来他们为什么会成为朋友。Malfoy或许已经加入了光明面，但是他并没有因此改变整个性格，而那肯定是Harry能够忍受和他对话的唯一理由。

再一次地，要求他坦白真相的质问就挂在唇边，但是她没有做声，痛苦地咽下了疑问。

他正期待地望着她。"Hermione？开会？"

她点了点头，目光降低到膝上的书里不去看他，"如果可以，我就安排到明天。"

他露出灿烂的笑容，让她感到心里隐隐作痛。他上次像这样开心是什么时候？是因为Malfoy的缘故，他才能又笑起来？但是那不公平！她和Ron已经一连花了好几个月时间，那个彻头彻尾的混蛋到底有什么特别的，能够完成他们做不了的事？

"谢啦Hermione，"Harry简直像小鸟般欢快地回答。

第二十六章 新状况

当Draco刚发觉金加隆在壁炉架上发光时，他原打算跷掉这次的DA会。但是随后Potter就亲自出现，给了他那种眼神—迷惑的、哀求的失望眼神—于是他感到自己认输，强迫性的服从了，这和他渐渐识别出的那种沮丧感觉一样。

因此，再一次地，他又发现自己站在一群漠然的观众面前，听Potter絮絮叨叨地讲解这个那个咒语。Draco明白自己根本不知道这儿为什么需要他，除了给Potter拉出去炫耀以外。他可以想象那个葛莱芬多完全知道他对自己干了什么，并且利用了那一点。老实说，他很惊讶房间里还能装下那么多人，那白痴的自负得占多大空间啊…

然而他又发觉自己叹着气摇了摇头。不管他现在有多沮丧，纯粹的常识告诉他像那样利用任何人完全不是Potter的性格。

尽管如此，还是不爽。难道现在就没人不在压迫他了吗？！

"Draco？"

他猛地回过神来，有点丢脸地发觉葛莱芬多男孩已经徒劳地叫了他不知多长时间，现在正挑起了双眉望着他。

"干嘛？"他怒答，无视自己的失神。

"有什么不对吗？"

斯莱哲林少年发出一声冷笑。"噢，我很抱歉~~~是我没有表现出对这里热情似火？还是说，出乎意料地~我没有对你说的每一个字大拍马屁？！"

绿眸迅速降温。"Well，实际上，是你变成一个彻底的混球，比平时还过分！"

"噢，得了。我TM到底该干什么能让我们尽早结束？"

"我做错什么了吗？"Potter质问。尽管听起来就和以往那样生气，他还是把音量保持在低低的私语，尽量不让他们被暂时分心的观众听见。

舌尖挂着一大把冷嘲热讽欲开口作答，斯莱哲林少年强迫自己停住，闭上了眼睛。他在心里默默数到十，难得地努力控制脾气。

平复到接近冷静的状态，他迫使自己稳稳地对上困惑的绿眸。"结束以后，我需要和你谈谈。"这些话企图梗在他喉里，企图动摇、消逝到无声，但是他没有准许。

葛莱芬多男孩的怒火退去了，他疑惑地皱眉—不，他是担心地皱眉，Draco察觉过来，不禁气急。他不要担心和可怜，而等Potter听完他必须得说的事情之后，那毫无疑问只会更加严重。

但这事不急。

"我来这儿有没有充分的理由，还是你就想找个人聊聊？"他慢腾腾地说道，示意出暴躁对话的结束。至少目前是。

Harry叹了口气，显然并不踏实，但是又摇了摇头缓和下来。他微微扬手指向屋里的其他人。"做你一直以来所做的：把他们吓个半死…"

Hermione向身边扫视了一眼，发现Luna正站在附近。为自己找到了一个代替Ron的搭档，她面带笑容向她走去，但是还没等开口，就有人拦住了她。

还没怎么和Cho有过朋友式的对话，于是她有些意外地看着当高年级的女孩凑近，用她那悦耳的北方口音问道："我能和你聊聊吗？"不等回答，拉文克劳找球手就一甩她那长长的黑发转过身去，又回头急切地向她招手。

Hermione迟疑地跟着她走到房间边际，远离大多数人的听力范围。Cho转过身来，黑眼睛担忧地睁大了。

"怎么了？"葛莱芬多女孩蹙起眉关切地问道。

"我-我说不准…呃，我觉得没人会信我，你知道…"Cho开口，她偏过头去躲开了Hermione的目光，"可现在他总在这儿，Harry还那么信任他…"

"信什么？"Hermione不大能掩饰语气里的不耐烦，不过拉文克劳女孩似乎也没注意。

"比赛的时候我没抓住金探子，是因为我看见了什么，我觉得…我觉得…"

葛莱芬多女孩霎时明白过来愣住了，没能阻止Cho说出接下来的句子。

"我觉得Malfoy有点不对劲。"她转身向提到的斯莱哲林偷瞄了一眼—他正冲着Harry背后眯起眼睛。"有关…危险的魔法，"Cho接着说道，没注意到另一个女孩的恐慌，"他在赛场上对我发怒的时候，他的样子…很可怕，他的眼睛…！"

Hermione伸手攫住她的手腕，比本意要紧了许多，"除了我你还告诉别人了吗？"

Cho摇了摇头，试图挣脱但是失败了。"没-没有，就像我说过的，我觉得没人会信我。但我不能袖手旁观，他会伤害到Harry的。所以我来找你了。你知道我说的是实话，是吗？"

葛莱芬多女孩强迫自己点头。"好的，我会…我会和Harry说的。听着，请不要告诉任何人，假如Malfoy听到风声…"

Cho迅速摇头，随着责任被安全转移到别人的肩上而显得十分宽慰。

Hermione感到心里不断膨胀的恐惧气泡终于爆破了，她不可避免地发觉，她将不得不就满月那天的所见和Harry和Malfoy对质，比她预料的要早得多。

当课程结束，房间被腾空，Hermione鼓起了勇气。Harry和Malfoy又逗留到最后，讨论着他们这些天讨论的不知什么话题，并且还没注意到她的存在。他们的争执似乎接近终了，虽然两人的表情都算不上愉快。Draco的语调很低，灰眸极冷，这时他用余光捕捉到她的动作。

"你要干嘛，Granger？"看到她后他暴躁地斥道，"无法独自面对返回葛莱芬多塔楼的艰辛长路？"

或许是因为除了吵架他难得注意到这个女巫，Draco没注意到她流露出的沮丧，可是Harry看到了。带着异乎寻常的本能，他几乎当即看到了她的心虚、紧张和她朝斯莱哲林少年投去的泄密的目光。他心里一凉。"你干了什么？"

不用说别的，她仅剩的一点点镇静随之土崩瓦解。"Harry，对不起！我不想…我不知道该想什么！当你就那样从我身边走开…"

Harry发现自己站到了极度迷惑的金发男孩身前，都懒得去掩饰随时都会转成怒火的膨胀的焦虑。

她继续说下去，语调在低落中愈发快速。"你还就把隐身衣就那样丢在那里。我了解你，我知道你也会做一样的事，不过那也不是借口，所以我…我跟踪了你…"

"天…"这是Draco，嗓音微弱而惊惶。他缓缓闭上双眼靠在了墙壁上。

Harry只盯着她。

"对不起！"她又由衷地说了一遍，"我看见—呃，我想你知道我看见了什么—但是我一个字都没有说。可现在…又有别的事…"

"还能有什么事？！"Harry不可置信地质问。她怎么能干那种事？他想冲她大喊大叫，但是言语似乎远远不够。

Hermione无助地摇着头，"Cho知道有事不对劲了。"

Harry想问她怎么可能知道，知道的人又不能告诉她。然而理所当然，Dumbledore警告过他们了，不是吗？如果Draco不当心，世上没有保密措施能够保护他。"比赛…"

女巫点了点头，两人都向斯莱哲林少年转过头去看他的反应。

Draco漠然地望着她紧张地咬嘴唇，很久很久。她怎么会知道？Chang又怎么会…？

他怎么能那么蠢？！

这事已经大的没法考虑。纯字面上理解：他知道，明白，很快Granger的话语的深层含义就会击中他的眉心，还有类似的，把他击倒在地。很快，自己疏忽大意所致的恶果就会前来纠缠。

可现在他却难以领悟。不，他的大脑简单说道。不会—不可能—又有两个他不信任的人拥有了他的秘密，他的名誉，他的性命。不可能。Dumbledore、Lupin和Potter（从某些方面来说，甚至Severus）已经够糟了，不，不能是Granger。不能是那愚蠢的泥巴种。

也不能是Potter的前女友！不，想起来也太挖苦，太讽刺了。

身后坚实的墙壁提供了些许的安慰，他感到思绪乱糟糟地，又发现自己麻木地沉了下去，直到坐下，迷茫又疏离，他将一手插入头发藏住了眼睛，一手紧按在冰冷的地砖上寻找安稳。

"Draco…"Harry刹那间就跪在了他的身旁—除了凭本能外不知道该有什么反应。当他碰到他的肩膀的时候金发男孩猛地挣脱了，并拒绝抬起头来。"起来，我们…我们会解决的，先站起来—"

"你敢再说一个字，Potter！"他的嗓音听起来糟透了，甚至在他自己听来。沙哑、尖利、破碎。不过他仍然没有抬眼，甚至戒备地缩成了一团，"闭嘴，闭嘴！你要是再让我做一件事…！"

"我没有—"

"去你X的！"他猛然扬手。有极其细微的声音告诉他，这是Harry，在满月和他一起奔跑的人。他，就在刚才，叫出了自己的名，就好像是唯一自然的事情一样。这是Harry，半跪在他身旁，想要帮助他。

但是那又如何？他凶狠地推了过去，愤怒地低吼着。葛莱芬多男孩被推个措手不及，向后一屁股坐倒在地上，惊愕地眨着他的绿眼睛。Granger发出一小声惊叫，可悲地捂住了嘴。

Draco感到狼觉醒过来，但是由它去了，他愤怒地龇牙："你知道你在做什么吗？Potter？我向梅林发誓，要是你…"他摇着头作出无言的警告。

"什么—？！"

"每一次你叫我做什么事，我TM就得去做！"呼吸都随着这坦白变得艰难起来，他移开视线，定定地望着自己紧攥着裤子布料的双手。

另一个男孩似乎慢慢地愣住了，怒火也渐渐退去，"你在说什么…？"

Draco冷笑一声，不过那只是一个缺乏恶意的表象，而且大家都心知肚明。"Dumbledore的咒语，"他终于怒道，满含苦涩，"就像他X的Imperius（#魂魄出窍）一样，所以…闭嘴就是了。"

Potter的想法在他脸上清晰地表现出来，要是随便别的时候，斯莱哲林少年就会嘲笑他。他看着他的迷惑像云朵那样凝聚，又飘散成否认。紧接着，随着变化越来越快，是蔓延的怒火，满腔的义愤，他那标志性的正义感。到最后，却是那样古怪的疲惫，让Draco吃了一惊，不由得眨了眨眼睛。

他猜想葛莱芬多男孩是不是以为他在撒谎，还是仅仅对被围绕Draco的问题漩涡牵连而感到疲惫。

Hermione摇了摇头，这个动作引起了他们的注意。"Dumbledore…肯定不会…我是说，他不会—"

"他干了，Granger，"Draco试图在音调里加上一些暴躁，可是出口的嗓音就和Potter脸上转瞬即逝的那个表情一样疲倦和挫败。"要知道，我可想不起我最近发的誓里面还有哪些可能导致我变成Potter见鬼的'奴隶'。"

两个葛莱芬多都对这个词僵硬了身体，Harry脸上那一瞬的挫败立刻退去，取而代之的是绿眸里如此激烈的情感，让金发男孩又把身体紧紧贴在了身后的墙壁上，感觉它的坚实可靠。

"Dra-Mal-"Harry顿住，显然拿不准他俩现在的立场如何。"你怎么没告诉我？"他终于怒道。

"我…直到几天前才察觉到。"

"你肯定？"

灰眸闪过一道利芒，"对，"他咬牙说，"有些事，在正常情况下，我不会做，也不想做，但由于你对我说…"

似乎葛莱芬多男孩立刻就明白过来他指的是什么，凭他双颊陡然涌现的颜色判断。然而随着难堪而来的还有斯莱哲林少年未曾预料的罪恶感，"噢，天呐，Draco，我以为…我绝不会…要是—"

"好了，"金发男孩打断他，朝Hermione的方向凌厉地扫了一眼—她的存在似乎早被她的同伴忘得一干二净。"算了，Potter，说真的。"他叹了口气，遏制自己又想将手指穿过头发的冲动，这个紧张的小动作他从来就改不掉。"可笑的危机一次一个就行了…"

尽量挺直背（即使他正坐在地面，心情蒙上了害怕和担心的灰色阴影），凝聚起尽可能多的Malfoy骄傲，他扬起下巴直视Granger，"Well？要怎么才能让你对这一切—"他做出一些隐晦的包含手势，"—保持安静？"

好一会儿，她只是不可置信地盯着他，一言不发。他的心沉了下去，等着不可避免的长篇大论，说让一条未登记的狼人在城堡游荡是多么不道德，举报他是她应该做的。哈，让她去找Dumbledore，然后发现自己也陷入这一团乱里，他早就知道真相了…

"噢，别这么戏剧化，"她气恼地责怪道，翻了个白眼，又恢复了一些过往对他的脾气。

他皱眉，一时间没有理解。

"我都知道好几天了，不是吗？"她继续道，"我已经告诉过你我什么也没说了。"

"没错，可是—"

"那她就不会，"Harry打断他。他还没有忘记自己对她的生气，但她依旧值得信赖。他们会过后再吵，而现在显然不是时候。

Draco没有反驳。葛莱芬多男孩换了个姿势，于是他俩并排坐在了一起，两人都背靠着墙壁目无焦距地望着前方。更怪的是，Granger也坐到了Harry旁边。他们三人看起来几乎就像盟友—当然，这念头荒谬得无法想象—然而斯莱哲林少年发现自己已经精疲力尽，懒得抗议了，于是他满足于仅仅坐着，对任凭这两个前敌手忙着组织他的混乱现状感到十分新奇。

Harry自顾自地慢慢点头，"好吧，这么说，我想我得习惯于请求，而不是说出任何类似…命令的话。嗯，这样对吗？"

Draco轻轻叹息一声闭上了眼睛，"希望如此，"他老实地回答。

"那就只剩下Cho了，"Granger喃喃道。

身边，Draco几乎能感到Harry的气场转冷。"不，"对方回应道，声音几不可闻，"不，未必。"

被迫花了至少二十分钟站在怪兽石像的入口处、例举世上的所有糖果名称才猜中口令对Harry的怒意毫无帮助。他冲上通向校长办公室的螺旋阶梯，每踏一步，心情就黑暗一分。

现在要劝斯莱哲林少年做任何事都是纯粹的烦恼，即使是最微小、最普通的任务。他和Hermione花了额外的时间和精力才说服Draco回房间去、让他和Hermione来担心Cho的事。狼人好像要和Harry说的一切对着干，只为了向自己，或是向他们，证明他可以。现在Harry知道了自己对对方的多余控制力，他决心绝不使用—尽管利用起来他可以把他们之间的争论缩短大约十五分钟。

Draco的顺从固然方便，Harry知道从今往后他再不会要求。这让他感到卑鄙、残忍，即使他不是存心的。

少年小心斟酌的警告依旧在他的脑海里恐怖地回响。

那天早晨—他们一起醒来的那天早晨，Harry已经习以为常，并且完全忘记了它的怪异—显然对Draco来说是古怪的—Draco说他不想留下，但是被告知留下后，理所当然地服从了…

这个记忆已经完全被毁掉了，笼罩上无法抑制的罪恶感和自我厌恶的阴影。在这以前它还是…愉快的。宽慰的，他可能会说，甚至是珍贵的，在他心情舒畅时想起的时候。在他的心里，那曾经是某种无言的协定，休战，意味着一百种不同的可能。

显然不是。

他没费心思敲门直接闯进了办公室。Dumbledore有些惊讶地抬起头来，停下了手头的工作。"Harry？出了什么事了吗，我的孩子？"

"你怎么能那么做？"控诉脱口而出，他大步流星地穿过房间走到校长的办公桌前站住了，居高临下地瞪着老人。Fawks发出一声焦虑的低鸣，在栖木上躁动着。

Dumbledore慢慢地放下羽毛笔皱起了眉头，银色的眉毛因专注聚到一起。"我想我完全不知道你在说什么，Harry。"

绿眸闪动光芒，令人回想起五年级期末时就在这个房间里展现的愤怒。"你的咒语，你用在Draco身上确保他忠心的咒语。"

"咒语怎么了？"

Harry惊愕地摇头，"先生！你怎能…？！你不能…你怎能对他做那种事？"

"我的印象是你已经知道了我和Malfoy先生之间的协定，之前你好像认为可以接受—"

"我不知道这表示会把他变成…变成…我不知道他会必须做我说的一切！"

Dumbledore尖利地看着他，坐在椅子里的身形突然僵硬起来。"我做的协议完全不是这样子的，Harry。我仅仅要求他同意我会让他做的一些事情，比如说加入DA。你真的相信我会让一个学生完全受控于另一个？"

葛莱芬多男孩动摇了，不过还记着他的愤怒。"那又是怎么回事？直到他刚才告诉我我才发觉！要是他没有发现，而我又说了什么蠢话的话又会发生什么？！"

校长微倚着桌子站了起来。他伸出一手带着出人意料的力量扣住了男孩的肩膀。"再一次地，我保证，你所描述的一切和我的咒语毫不相干。这不是我第一次做出那种协定了，从来没有这种结果发生。假如Malfoy先生直接来找我，我可以亲自告诉他—"

"他不信任你，"Harry直白地回答，他自己看起来也十分的怀疑。"要不是你，那又是什么造成的？"

"老实说我不知道，我的孩子。听起来像Imperius的变种，我不得不猜想这是不是Lucius Malfoy又一个自创诅咒的效果…"

"Draco的爸爸？！他为什么要那么做？"

校长恍若未闻地继续说了下去，他回到座位里开始在抽屉里迅速翻找，几乎是在自说自话，"大概是又一种把他的儿子和你分开的方法。他知道Draco不会想留在对他有如此控制力的人身边…又或者更简单的，可能是Lucius式的惩罚…"

绿眸难以置信地睁大了，"他就不能扣扣零花钱？！"

"噢，我想现在任何使用家族财富的途径都已经被切断了。Lucius是一个严苛的男人，为儿子计划好了一生，Draco违逆他的立场对他就像一记耳光。"终于，他从抽屉底部抽出一封皱折的信，把它放到了桌上。"几个月前Lucius写信通知Draco说他就要被打上印记，就此触发了我们之间协定的达成。自那以后我开始干涉他的信件，其中有不少含有不同程度的诅咒。"

葛莱芬多男孩难以置信地摇头，"他说到的时候…我还以为…"

"你要理解，这只是一个理论。Lucius Malfoy设法通过我自己和学校的防御混入这样强大的一个诅咒看似并不可信，不过依然值得考虑。当然，我也会调查其他的可能性，Harry…"他顿住，面色凝重地抬眼看来，"我承诺保护Draco Malfoy，我是当真的。"

Harry迟疑地点了点头。是啊，他可以相信这一点。

问题是现在还留下一个巨大的疑问：到底又是什么引起了那种强迫？

第二十七章 王子失势

Draco提不起劲去图书馆，尽管他知道自己真的该去。Potter在DA会议那天晚上来找过他，只为了用他那古怪的有所保留的语气告诉他：他不信最近这个让他深受其害的诅咒该归咎于Dumbledore。Draco自然指控他偏袒他的圣人校长，然而Potter又相当合理可信地解释说他并没有完全排除Dumbledore，但是更倾向于调查其他的可能性。

自然而然，这表示需要做些调查。他拒绝让那个葛莱芬多再把他的耻辱和任何不是已知实情的人分享，所以这意味着没有外界的帮助。事到如今，他得自力更生了。Draco忿忿难平地咒骂自己的不幸。

他向往着就在被咬之前的那个九月之夜的单纯。回到那时，他可以命令一个低级的斯莱哲林给他做需要的任何调查。回到那时，他可能正一边品尝着母亲寄来的法国巧克力，一边翻阅巫师购物目录，用父亲的钱选购名师设计的最新款衣袍。

一切已是一个遥远的幻想。以前他惯于随意对待他的昂贵衣物，安于自知衣柜会在月内更新一通，月月如此毫不例外。自从Lucius切断他的经济来源，他现在都沦落到不得不重温那样低微的清洁修补魔法，疯狂地试图把他的衣袍保持在最佳状态。更糟的是，他发现自己最近穿起麻瓜衣服是越来越频繁了，只为了留着更体面的着装。

要是他最大的担心的只是衣服，他就算幸运了。然而不是，他满心都在琢磨满月的时刻表，想着父亲愈演愈烈的怒火，想着无所不在的Potter和他怪异的说服力，想着Granger未免知道的太多了，想着他在斯莱哲林的地位日渐衰落，还有今天他发现Vanima的各种新藏身处也值得警惕…

Draco叹了口气，站起了来。至少其中有些事他还能掌握。因为他总是躲在自己房间而不逗留在公共休息室，他的同窗们仅仅是忘掉了他强大的存在感吧。

他只是得去提醒他们，仅此而已。

"纯血，"他对护卫学院宿舍的肖像低语道，它顺从地打开，准许了他的进入。他刻意整了整衣袍的线条，确认没有一丝头发在途中凌乱。没有，依旧完美。他挺直脊梁，抬起了下巴，自知这样会给他带来高人一等的气势。

带着一身恶劣的骄傲（他发现这是让斯莱哲林新贵们安分守己的最好办法），他扫过肖像，走入了他一直视之为家的领域。

他随即看到了Blaise和Pansy，他们在壁炉不远处进行着隐秘的对话，显然在对什么话题窃窃私语。男孩转过身来的时候，似乎有一瞬间，有一丝笑容浮现在他的脸上，就好像是惯性使然，随后所有的表情就完全消失了。对像Blaise那样的一个斯莱哲林来说，这只意味着在表象之下，切实的焦虑正在蔓延。

感觉到气氛的变化，Draco脚下的步伐也动摇起来。他突然感到一阵愚蠢，于是在房间中央停下脚步。经验让他精于探测屋内的集体情绪，而他感到迎面而来的气息未免也过于冰冷了。

是Nott第一个开了口。在一众突起的私语声中间，他挑衅的嗓音又大声又清楚，"真是风水轮流转啊，Malfoy。"

好极了，这就是他所需要的。一个自命不凡的蠢货…

他慢慢地转过身去，就好像不情愿被迫费心招呼远远低于他的人。他完美了表情—全然的嫌恶，每次都能成功激怒Weasley。

不过Nott并没有退却，这让Draco大感意外。没错，这家伙是个大嗓门，不过他很少会有和他作对的骨气。金发少年不安地向四周扫了一眼，暗暗吸入身边的气息。他向来对动物能嗅到情感持有怀疑态度，但是他发现狼的感官十分擅于探测这种东西，例如恐惧或者兴奋的肾上腺素。可是什么都没有。斯莱哲林们静静地看着他，甚至是冷冷的。自从他在霍格沃茨显露出自己的家世，这还是第一次—他的同学竟然不怕他。

他苍白了脸色。

Nott咧嘴笑了，这样一个残忍而得意的笑容，Draco不禁自忖对方掩饰对他的厌恶有多久了。只见他向扶手椅边的矮桌走去，一把抓过上面打开的报纸向Draco掷来。

找球手和狼合并的灵敏反射让他从半空接住了破空飞来的报纸，免于让自己由于笨拙而蒙受更大的耻辱。他向他的挑战者投去一记冰冷的目光—提醒他，哪怕效果有限，这种冒犯可能会造成的怒火—然后轻蔑地垂下目光看向眼前的报纸。

他迅速扫了一眼，立刻找到了如此礼遇的理由。他的心沉了下去。

"Draco Malfoy，"头条写道，"Malfoy不再！"

不用看下面的文章他也知道他的父亲做了什么。这就是他最新的惩罚，不是么？因为他固执的叛逆，他要被剥夺唯一剩下的那一点力量—作为Malfoy之子的名誉。Lucius把断绝关系公诸于众，就此他将被贬到最低贱的阶级，至少在斯莱哲林学院之内。靠着令他们进入这个学院的那点狡黠心思，他们会明白这意味着什么：一向令人垂涎的Draco Malfoy的青眼相待如今已经一文不值。他已经身无分文，失去了强权后盾。所谓的友谊帮不了他，他的领袖地位更是毫无用处。假如他们的父母还在寻求Lucius的帮助，那么和他的交往不仅是徒劳，甚至是破坏性的。

他愤怒地把日报扔在脚边。Nott还在紧紧地盯着他，过分明亮的眼神带着期待，只等着Draco出声，来一场无益的争执。

金发少年一言不发。他不会摇尾乞怜的，即使这意味着毫无怨言地把力量拱手让人。随便。

他转过身去，在无声中骄傲着，带着能凝聚的最大的尊严离开了公共休息室。

这个表象只坚持到他抵达空旷的图书馆，他匆匆在书架背后隐蔽处找了张桌子，重重地坐在椅子上用手捂住了脸。

他早该预料到的，他自语说。Lucius自然会做到这一步，混蛋。就好像他的羞辱还不足够…

原打算浸淫在自己的沮丧里消磨掉这一天剩下的时光，他的思路却被对面拉开一张椅子无声坐下的人给打断了。慢慢地，他抬起目光，狭了狭眼睛做出无言的警告。他没有心情应付访客。

他原以为会是Potter坐那儿回瞪他，看到的却是他的葛莱芬多女性死敌。Granger虚张声势地抬高了下巴，他则把力气都凝聚到目光里，试图仅靠意志让她消失。她臂弯里兜着一堆书，被她宝贝地压在胸前。

"你要做什么？"他咬牙说，当她还是出人意料地没有动摇的时候。

显然把这句话当做了邀请，她把书一下子撇到了桌上，并把书包放到椅子下面使自己坐的更舒服些。"听着，"她开口。Draco难以置信地望着她，她的口吻也太自信了吧。"我正在帮你调查你的…强迫倾向—"

"抱歉？！"

"其实图书馆里关于这方面的资料很多，你知道，"她说道，就好像他们经常来这种友好对话似的，"自然，由于说起来它特别像魂魄出窍（Imperius）咒，所以这是最合理的调查方向，可后来，我又想到—既然你是一个…呃，你知道—各种各样的咒语对你的影响和正常的巫师都不一样，所以—"

"Granger？"

"嗯？"

"你TM到底在干什么？！"他从来没有如此地烦躁。他攥住桌沿掩饰手的颤抖。若他没看错的话，他看到了她的犹豫，于是意识到自己的表情多半有些疯狂。略略镇静了自己，他倚过去愤怒地低声道："是Potter让你这么干的?我告诉过他我不需要任何人—"

她竟然有胆子翻了个白眼。"你当着我的面告诉了Harry，所以我已经知道了。还有说实话，我是自己决定的。他要知道的话多半只会跟你一样大发雷霆。"

"我没—"意识到这样的争辩毫无意义，Draco停住了口，他咬牙切齿地直视她，"你为什么要帮我？"他沉着脸无礼地质问。

"我不是为了你，"她告诉他，她的语气表示这是明摆着的事。"是为了Harry，他痛恨这样控制任何人。"私下里，她觉得他认为这把他变得像Dursley一家一样—这根本不可能，她该告诉他。

男孩嘲讽地弯起唇，拒绝屈尊回应她的表示。

"你不是唯一一个在最近受到伤害的人，"Hermione继续道，突然转开视线去观察她的书名。"今年我们都好像被抽走了依靠，孤立无援…"

"噢你又知道什么？"他脱口道，感觉戒备起来，"你和Potter都一样，总是宣扬你们的问题更糟糕—"

"别傻了！"

不习惯女巫这种清脆的斥责，他惊讶地抬起头。她正狠狠地瞪着他，双颊染上了愤怒的红晕。

"Harry永远不会说那种话的，你自己知道。即使他说了那也是真话！"

他气坏了，"是啊，"他极其安静地说，声音冷的可怕。"我怎么不明白呢？Potter，和他那些崇拜的粉丝，他的朋友们，那个见鬼的超SIZE的他叫作家庭的杂交产Weasley们，他的钱和TMD名声—哦没错！他要比我倒霉多了！"

她盯了他很长时间，抿紧的嘴唇像极了McGonagall，可渐渐地，她叹了口气好似委顿了下来。"好吧…好吧我很抱歉。我不是存心的…"

"你就是，"他咕哝道。叹息着，他揉着眼睛靠回椅子。完全没有关系，他告诉自己。他不要Granger的怜悯或"理解"。他突然觉得这个帮他的企图恐怕和她那个可笑的家养小精灵维权运动是一个层次上的。老天啊，他还能沦落到什么地步？！

有一瞬间她好像想和他吵，她的双眉之间蹙起一条线来。他遏制自己想要讥讽她再这样子就会长皱纹的冲动。

然而随后她也叹了口气，然后疲惫地把几本书滑到他的面前，"我不会包办你的活儿，拿着。"

他不自觉地扫了它们一眼，看着书名瑟缩了一下。它们看起来就和灰尘一样无趣。尽管如此，他想了一会儿后还是伸手按在一本书的封面上点了点头。好吧，假如连Granger都能有心做这件事，他—自然也能。

至此，她站了起来离开了图书馆，卷卷的头发在她的肩膀上跳跃，只留下他一人闷闷不乐。现在他的额头正抵在一本名叫《强迫、诅咒及其他怪病》的书上。

自然，Harry看见了那天早上的《预言家日报》，并且大半天时间都在找这个被遗弃的斯莱哲林。Draco没在学院餐桌上吃早餐，午饭和晚饭也没有。他也没在自己的房间里，根据这些天的情况来看的确有点古怪。Harry去找他的时候，Lilith告诉他说她已经没见他好几个小时了，而在房间里面他只找到了Vanima和一些还没吃掉的蟋蟀。小蛇并没有帮上忙，她听不懂Draco可能的自言自语，在他去…任何地方之前。

要不是他恰好听到几个斯莱哲林在八卦对他们的前领袖不太中听的看法，他可能会以为金发男孩会待在他的公共休息室里。Harry总会为蛇院表现出的忠诚度缺乏感到吃惊。他不得不掩饰好自己为Draco 燃起的怒火匆匆走了过去，以免自己为金发男孩辩护而说出什么蠢话。

因此，当大家在大厅里吃晚饭时Draco还是没有出现的时候，他越来越担心了。

正在观察他的Hermione无奈地摇了摇头。Harry的下巴抵在一只手上，另一只手拿着把叉子，心不在焉地戳着食物。他还能表现得更明显一点吗？谢天谢地Ron不在这儿。大难不死的男孩无疑正在为Malfoy而暗自神伤。

终于为他感到可怜，她凑了过去，在他耳边低语道："刚才我看见他的时候他还可以，就是有点暴躁。"

绿眸朝她扫来，"你是几时…？在哪儿…？"

"今天下午，我看到他躲在图书馆里，假如你必须知道的话。"她挑起一眉欲做出高傲的样子，却不得不为好友脸上可悲的关切神情展露出笑容。"他没事，Harry。假如我觉得他要会…割腕还是啥的，我会跟你说的。"

男孩皱起眉又戳了几下食物。"你和他谈过了？"

她耸了耸肩。"只说了一小会儿，我…给了他几本我正在看的书，关于强迫—"

"什么？！他说过—"

"噢看在老天的面上，Harry，我知道他不想要我的帮助，他自己差不多已经说得够清楚了，可你们两人只靠自己是做不了什么的，调查…不是你的强项。"

他紧紧地注视着她，在愤慨和感激之间挣扎。"…他说会让你做了？"

"没说那么多，"她推诿道，回想起斯莱哲林少年闷闷不乐的接受那些书。"但是也差不多，没错。所以别担心了，他只是在生闷气。"

Harry哼了一声。"比那要更严重吧，Hermione，他刚刚被公开断绝关系，我是说—"

他骤然停住，眨巴着眼睛。跟随他的目光，Hermione在座位里转身看向大厅正门，看着上述的金发小子大步走了进来。谢天谢地，大厅并没有陷入一片寂静，她觉得那样就太戏剧化了。经过他们的时候Malfoy甚至连看都没看他们一眼，一如往常不可一世的样子，即使没有那些臭名昭著的蛇院跟屁虫尾随左右。直到走到他的桌子跟前他的自信才显出动摇来，他发现自己正面对着那些从漠然乃至充满赤_裸敌意的目光。即便如此，Hermione必须承认她多少有些钦佩：她看着Malfoy昂首阔步地迎上了同窗们的不快，远离先前的中心位置在长桌尽头坐了下来。带着强装的镇静，金发男孩抬高下巴无声地开始用餐。

"他们怎么能那么做？"Harry狠狠瞪着斯莱哲林的长桌，在她耳边怒道，"我还以为他们多少会给他一点支持。"

她努力使自己的嗓音足够小声，害怕Harry会失去自制给他们的同学们听到。"他们的父母会揣测他和Lucius决裂的原因，Harry，他们恐怕还会收到命令他们孤立Draco的信。"

"可还是…"

他们又默默坐了一会儿，Hermione有点艰难地克制自己不要说明现在这场面有多不真实—Harry在为他的前宿敌坐立难安。男孩根本算不上圆滑，他总是在同学们搭话的时候暴躁地回嘴，基本上在勉强容忍Hermione小声的开解。

他们又坐了十五分钟，直到对面的Seamus和Dean在交谈中停下来转向他们。"喂，Harry，你肯定知道，"爱尔兰男孩大声说，引起了很多人的注意。他晃了晃手里的《预言家日报》，指着上头那个带着Lucius Malfoy相片的头条。"这是啥意思？"

男孩僵住了，"我怎么知道？"他呆板地回答。

Seamus一副怀疑的样子。"得了，Malfoy第一次在DA出现时你一直在宣讲他仅存的一些美德，你知道内情。"

"我不知道，"Harry眉头紧锁，戒备地强调说。

"你都明摆着告诉我们他不是食死徒了，你肯定知道什么！"

"怎么样，我就是知道也不干你的事！"Harry终于爆发了，以不必要的力度放下了叉子。Hermione瑟缩了一下，察觉到他愈发强烈的焦躁，她试图偷偷按按他的肩以示冷静，却被他甩了开去。

就在这时，她从眼角看见Malfoy站了起来要走，Harry也看见了，还有大多数的葛莱芬多们。说真的，她想，这时机也太差了，Harry的脾气已经一触即发。

金发少年正用他那种倨傲的姿态向门口走去，这时一声响亮清晰的嗤笑声从葛莱芬多桌上传来。Malfoy绷紧了身体，不过还是继续走了下去。Harry猛地转过头，目光盯住了那个没注意到他的冒犯者。

斯莱哲林少年经过时，Lavender Brown哼了一声，用可恶的响亮嗓音对Parvati私语说："我觉得是钱的作用，他现在可没那么吓人了…"

Harry能预想到接下来会发生什么，于是对此开始行动。他匆忙站了起来沿着长桌向前走去，目光一直停留在金发男孩身上—他已经停下步伐转身面对被吓了一跳的女孩，稳稳地端着手里的魔杖。

"要打赌吗？"他斥道，满面怒容。Parvati棕色的皮肤也苍白了起来，可Lavender还是一副目中无人的样子。她看到正走来的Harry后露出了笑容，显然以为他是来帮她的。

与此相反，他伸手抓住了男孩的手腕。Draco扭动着手腕意外地看着他，才发现他的存在。Harry什么也没有说，害怕他们之间的无论什么魔法会把话语当做命令，不过他的表情已经表达得够清楚了。

Draco冷笑一声，可还是没怎么抵抗就放下了魔杖。最后再给那两个女孩一记致命的目光，他转身离开了房间。

Harry叹了口气，"别那么贱，Lavender，"他疲惫地开口，然后跟着斯莱哲林男孩走了出去，丝毫不理会身后同学们惊愕的目光。

职员餐桌上，校长入迷地观看了整个短暂的交流。当金发男孩妥协时他微微笑了，自我感觉十分愉快。假如Harry开口说了什么，他可能会怀疑那是强迫，可是葛莱芬多男孩一句话也没有说。他肯定他看到的是一场完全自发自然的交流。

他开心地转过身去对坐在他身边Severus说道："你看，我的孩子，我知道我在做什么，要不是我把他们凑到一起，Malfoy先生现在就要孤身一人了。"

魔药大师低声咕哝了一声，一言不发地拥护孤独的美德。

"我已经领悟到我的名誉大不如前，可你非要碾碎它的残余吗？"

Harry不可置信地瞪着他，"也没剩什么可以被碾碎了！"他在他后面举起了双手为自己辩解。"我以为就算你的…朋友们知道你在和我说话也没多大关系了。"

"这不是由你决定的！"

葛莱芬多男孩耸了耸肩，不过这个动作没被看见。"我不会眼看着你被葛莱芬多*和*斯莱哲林攻击而袖手旁观的。"

听到这里，Draco突然停住脚步，Harry差点儿撞到他的身上。他猛然转身，脸上是和刚刚在大厅时相似的表情。"你这是在…保护我？！"

Harry瑟缩了一下，"我…不是…是又怎么样？"

"我不需要！老天啊，我还没悲惨到那种地步！还有难道你忘了，你的朋友们可不会轻易接受你这样护送我出门！"

"那又怎样？他们要是多管闲事就该准备对付我。再说我觉得他们不会的。他们已经习惯了我在DA上相信你，这也不会太难。"

有一刻，Draco的样子就好像要回答。他的嘴唇抿得紧紧的，白皙的皮肤上也泛起了红晕—爆发的先兆，Harry凭经验判断。

可是他一言不发地转过身，沿着走廊接着向前走去，走向他的房间。

"你要做什么？"Harry在身后喊道，怪异地有些担心。他小跑了几步跟了上去。

"借酒消愁，"简短而暴躁的回应。

葛莱芬多男孩蹙起眉，"你有酒？"

"一瓶火焰威士忌，我从—Potter，你怎么还跟着我？"

Harry又耸耸肩，把双手插到了口袋里，免得它们在外面不知所措。"我听说不应该一个人喝闷酒。"

"什么？你不能不请自来！"

"我想我已经来了。"

第二十八章 前夜今晨

Harry不知怎的还坚守着自己的阵地。他的酒量并不好，更别说烈酒了，但是那也阻止不了他和他的斯莱哲林对手干掉一杯又一杯。Draco倒酒的手已在摇晃，桌面上杯子周围留下许多小小的水洼，不是因为他们愈发醉醺醺的状态让手指不听使唤，就是他们在饮酒的时候突然爆发出一阵哄笑而留下的。

当前，Harry正为一个人说的什么笑得跟傻子一样—尽管他后来怎么也想不起是谁说的、什么内容。他的心底有个声音在坚持，明天早晨他会被这样规模的宿醉造成的不得动弹而懊悔不已，但是他记得他用几杯酒把那个声音给淹没了。现在，他愉快地恍惚着，大脑和身体都在Malfoy絮叨的背景音里酥软下来。男孩完全跟不上说话的内容，不过对两人而言都无所谓，只要在恰当的时候点头就行了。

"…说到Nott！太狂、狂、狂妄—蠢货！胆大包天！你知道他对我说了什么吗？他说我倒了！"（#fall，既有垮台也有跌倒的意思。）

"有吗？"

"没有，我举止优雅无懈可击。重点是…重点是…"然而Draco似乎想不起重点到底是什么了，因此他转而把最后一点火焰威士忌倒进杯里。最后一滴也被倒干的时候他懊恼地皱起眉。

"我们该干一杯，"Harry突然说道，Draco端着酒杯正打算不假思索地一饮而尽。

"为什么？"

葛莱芬多男孩耸了耸肩，"不晓得，找点事做。"

他的同伴迟钝地眨巴着眼睛，"嗯…致什么？"他终于凝神开口问道，他微微换了个姿势，无视天旋地转的感觉，把身下的腿调整到更舒适的位置。他盘着腿坐着，对面的男孩也是一样，中间隔着一个咖啡桌。

眼睛的余光瞥到一个动作，他转头看见Vanima正扭动着向壁炉前温暖的地毯游动。

受到启迪，他转而面对葛莱芬多男孩，一时间忘掉了自持，让一个傻乎乎的笑容浮现在脸上。"用蛇语给我祝酒！"他坚决地说，回忆起对方唇间流淌出的蛇语是多么美妙。

绿眸讶异地眨了几下，但是不久他也被Draco的热切感染了。"你想让我说什么？"他笑着问道。感觉蛮奇异的，知道还有别人赞赏这门语言。连Ron和Hermione都被被它弄得不自在，何况学校里半数的人还认为那是黑暗的。

不过这时，他估计这也解释了Draco为什么喜欢它—他迷恋和法律对立的魔法。

金发少年摇了摇头，"什么都行，"他轻声说，已经期盼地前倾了身体。他知道事后他多半会后悔表现出这样的急切来，可是他控制不住。是的，以前他听见过Harry说蛇语，但是他想听直接对他说出来的…

Harry稍微想了一下，随后仿佛想到了满意的主意，端起了酒杯。他转头聚精会神地看了一会Vanima，然后转过来张开了嘴。

来了，这声音！Draco永远不会承认他总也听不够的声音，轻柔、流畅的低语，他听不出来、理解不能，却无疑为之赞叹。绿色的眸子在说话的时候失去了焦距，即使是对金发男孩言语，它们也像在和蛇对话时一样熠熠生辉。

Draco不记得自己有决定移动，只是忽然间，他就绕过了半张桌子，四肢着地，试图消灭他和美妙语言之间的距离。Harry被吓了一跳，随后笑了笑，流畅地完成了他的致辞，挥手仰脖饮尽了最后一杯。Draco彻底忘了手里的酒，也不在乎记不记得。

他本能地伸手抓住对方的手腕，要求"别停！"，用他最任性的语气。

Harry有点好笑。"我没别的要说了，"他回答说，十分合理，"再说你都不知道我说的是什么。"

"无所谓，"斯莱哲林少年摇着头坚持道，"我不想知道，再…说一遍。"他双膝着地立了起来，打算居高临下地命令还坐着的男孩。

不幸的是，世界选择在这个时候天旋地转起来，并且毫无预警。Draco发现自己不雅地跌到了另一个男孩的身上—他还是一如既往的没用，居然没有任何抵抗，于是两人一下子躺倒在地板上，还差点撞到桌角。

仰躺着，Harry看着Draco看着他。Draco落在他胸口的体重实在而安心。他的视野在游动、摇晃，醉意和严重歪斜的眼镜结合，绘出一幅赏心悦目的画面：男孩白皙、尖锐的外表被柔化，在灯光下十分迷人。放任自我，完全没有思考自己的举动，他伸手拂过那些如羽毛般柔软的发丝，把它们从对方的眼前扫开。

Draco明显呜咽了一声（这不可能，Harry隐约想着，因为他该是一匹狼，而不是一只猫咪），几乎在这样的爱抚中融化。正常来说，这样的举动应该会吓到他，如此的坦诚，如此的非Malfoy。可现在，当两人都意识不清的时候，他着迷地重复了这个动作，希望能够听到金发男孩再发出那样满足的声音。

他又做了，发出轻轻的叹息，呼吸里带着威士忌的甜味。灰眸半开半阂，他完全放松了下来，甚至向插入发丝里的手掌凑了过去。Harry想：说实话，Draco或许是个狼人，但是现在在眼前的就像一个猫科动物。当然了，他并不在意。实际上，他很喜欢这样低沉的、愉悦的，让自己体内流窜过阵阵颤动的低吟。

他没有发觉到金发男孩的动作，直到他感到眼镜被温柔地取了下来。他有些讶异地眨着眼睛，徒劳地试图重新聚焦双眼。他听到Draco把他的眼镜放在了一边。

"Harry…？"

听到对方呼唤自己的名字似乎并不奇怪，何况，对于这样和他躺在一起而言更是完全正常，因此Harry仅仅懒洋洋地笑了笑，表示听到了。"嗯？"他开始感到昏昏欲睡，声音愈发的含混不清。他很快就要睡着了，并且他希望Draco不要动。这样子很舒服…

"Harry…"名字随着一小团空气一起碰到他的嘴巴，几不可闻，轻若绒羽。

Harry叹息一声，不禁闭上了眼睛。他是那么疲惫，那么昏沉，那么暖和。他快乐地将手指追随着金发移动，来到突出的肩胛，停在了Draco的腰上。

不过他很快就清醒过来—当他感到另一个人的嘴唇降到他的嘴上。

绿色的眼瞳立刻睁大了，可是Draco还是毫无所知。他的动作是一时性起，并不犹疑，却很好奇，完全有意探索未知的世界。这是一个实验，在他心内潜伏了他不屑承认的许久时间，现在可难以抵赖了。在他身下，Harry意外地吸了口气发出"嘶"的一声，而那和先前的蛇语是那么像，Draco欣喜地战栗了一下。葛莱芬多男孩在他背后的手痉挛地抓紧，指甲透过衬衫在他的脊背划过，不过除此之外他的同伴似乎再没有别的反应，只有僵硬的惊愕。坦白说，真是令人失望。

决心在结束之前取得一些成果，他坚决地加深了这个吻。双唇的移动只带着一点点的犹豫，交流着好奇、隐约的欲望和共享的秘密，只在他睁眼看见那双摄人的绿眸时才感到笨拙—未被镜片掩盖的眸子，依旧因为惊讶而圆睁着。

是Draco的舌尖那轻轻地一挑最终得到了他想要的效果。Harry的呼吸陡然尖锐起来，睫毛在恍惚中闭合了些，他的脊梁违背意愿地弓起，双手紧紧地抓住了金发男孩的腰。

自然而然，考虑到两人同样烂醉的状态，这个吻在事后想起的时候会显得笨拙，加上一点点的难堪，可在此刻这已经超出满意了。

这几个星期一直在困扰Harry的烦躁感觉终于到达顶峰，毫无征兆地，他发现自己猛翻过去，不给对方反对的机会将其压在了身下。灰眸惊讶地眨了眨，然而一抹得意之色浮现出来，Harry低头接上了Draco起始的动作。

两人都不知道他们在干什么。Harry在照搬记忆中的那个梦境片段，让心跳在兴奋中雷鸣。另一方面，Draco服从着在脑中回响的凶恶狼嚎，并且古怪地对此毫无意见。这也不坏，整个亲Harry Potter的事，他让步。想到这儿，他任凭手指缠绕在凌乱的黑发里。这时男孩离开了他的唇，沿着他的下颌和颈部印下凌乱的吻。

不，一点儿都不坏。Draco隐约想着，不出片刻就闭上双眼睡了过去，他的双手还在Harry的衬衫里面，Harry的脸还埋在他的脖颈里。

几个小时之后，淋浴的声音逐渐唤醒了葛莱芬多男孩。最后一丝睡意离开的时候他躁动了一下，立刻感到浑身上下甚至那些他从来不知道存在的肌肉的僵硬和紧张。上天啊，他昨天晚上的睡姿到底有多糟？

瑟缩着，他盲目地摸索着他的眼镜，他在模糊的环境里不甚优雅地爬了一圈才找到。他昏头昏脑地戴上眼镜，手指怪异的僵硬，一点也没有平常的灵敏。坐起来的时候他的脑袋产生一团恼人的隐痛，而在他试图站起来的时候痛感更是突然不可理喻地膨胀起来。他惊恐地用力按住太阳穴紧紧闭上了双眼，晕头转向，跌跌撞撞。

背景声里的流水声突然停了下来，他愣住了。另一个人的存在显然已经不可否认，一股难以言喻的惊惶更是无法忽视。

有什么事情不对劲，他只是不记得是什么了。他扫视了一圈，试图分辨出自己所处的地点。最终是沙发上那条随意丢弃的斯莱哲林领带提醒了他，随之而来的还有汹涌的记忆潮水。

就好像有什么大家伙撞到了他的肚子上。他迅速转身去盯着他刚睡过的地板猛瞧，带着恐怖和欢乐混合的奇异感觉回忆起他和Malfoy是怎么接吻的，甚至还有，就金发男孩而言，他在瘫倒之前一记偷偷的揩油。

不。那是一个梦。那必须是个梦！

就在他一动不动愣在那儿的时候，浴室的门拉开的声音传来，Harry惊得一颤。他为此谴责了自己，提醒自己他毕竟身为一个葛莱芬多，难道不应该勇于面对吗？可话虽如此，Draco出现的时候他的脸上还是露出了接近于恐怖的神情。

金发男孩悠然地跨入房间，就好像面对一个半睡半醒、彻底宿醉、左脸上还有地毯印子的葛莱芬多敌手向他眨眼是完全正常的事情。显然他要比Harry有更多时间来镇静自己，现在他穿着一身极度合体的麻瓜衣服，黑色的牛仔裤和polo衫让他的皮肤和头发看起尤为白皙。

不过一看到Harry，他的表情立刻由轻松随意转变到难以置信。

"你肯定不是打算就那样出门吗？"斯莱哲林少年露出有些厌恶的神情，嘴巴的线条就好像在嘲笑。"梅林啊，Potter，去洗个澡！"

Harry脸上血色尽失，"在…在那里？"他微微指着Draco刚刚走出来的那个房间。

"不是，我说的是湖里，听说在这样的清晨去洗澡格外振奋人心。是的，在那里面。老天。"看来冷嘲热讽就是金发男孩的早晨风格，他有限的耐心还没有发挥作用。Draco翻了个白眼一副嘲弄的样子，然后转身又消失在了他的卧室里。

Harry茫然地挠着后脑勺。总会有那么一丝机会—一丝微小的、充满希望的机会—男孩并不记得发生了什么。他倒是一副一无所知的样子。也许—

"Potter，我让你去冲个TMD澡，这样我才能认真地看待你，我们需要谈谈。"

也许没有。

天啊，Malfoy是个女生。这就是当他踏进浴室、看见那一系列相关洗涤产品时脑中反复播放的想法。洗发水、护发素、保湿霜、泡泡浴盐（看在基督面上!）,沐浴露，发蜡…清单还在继续，它们都装在鲜艳的瓶子里整齐地排列在架子上。Harry怀疑地端详着它们，随手关上浴室门，上了一个普通的封锁咒。也许即便Malfoy真的是gay，他也没什么好意外的…

把这个想法撇到一边，他迅速脱掉衣服打开了淋浴，然后跨到了热水下。之后他的行动就像一个机器人，机械地用着洗发水和香皂，思绪却不知飘到了哪边。

到底发生了什么？！

不对，划掉那句。他知道发生了什么。或许问题应该是那是"怎么"发生的？！他肯定不是自己主动和Malfoy交换唾液什么的—或许应该叫他Draco了。Draco是先行动的人。这一点他绝对记得。

那么这又表示什么？斯莱哲林男孩不可能是认真的，要是…？

尽管Harry十分畏惧那个想法，他突然发现自己在拼命回忆，确保他没有在不注意的时候命令金发男孩做了什么违心的事。

哦，天啊，要是他做了呢？要是他不仅利用了那种力量，还利用了Draco显然已经喝的神志不清的状态？难道那就是Draco想要"谈谈"的事？梅林啊，他多半已经怒不可遏了。

瑟缩了一下，Harry捂住了脸，任凭水在身上冲刷。由于害怕接下来的事情他都不想离开浴室。那个斯莱哲林会杀了他的，而Harry还不能怪他。在保证不使用那种强迫之后，他竟然做了…那种事！

可是不对，他肯定没说什么可以被误解的事。他又能说什么？"哎，Malfoy，再来一杯—噢，然后跟我在地板上亲热亲热，假如你不介意的话！"

好像没可能吧，那还有什么解释？

穿好衣服，Harry挪回到客厅，手里下意识地拽着昨天穿过的衣服。Draco从面向壁炉架看着一件装饰物爬来爬去的状态转过身来，面无表情地看着他。葛莱芬多勇气尽数消散，Harry很高兴他的淋浴时间大半都用来思考怎么说了。

"Malfoy，"他开口道，鼓起勇气面对涌上来的紧张和尴尬。"Draco，关于发生的事…对不起，我想不出我说了什么魔法会当做是命令的话，不过说不定…"他顿了一下，尴尬地耸了耸肩，"如果你想忘掉发生的一切…我是说，让我们面对事实，我差不多是你现在唯一的朋友了，复杂化…"

"你没有强迫我，Harry。"

"再说了，昨天晚上你实在是醉了。呃，老实说，咱们俩都是—什么？"好吧，Harry遥远地想着，他要说出他准备好的解释了。

Draco稳稳地看着他，表情一片空白，葛莱芬多男孩不禁感到试图计划好这次对话的肯定不止自己。

Harry摇了摇头，决定从排除法开始。"但是…但是你…不是gay。我是说…你是吗？"

金发男孩皱起眉。"不，我是纯血。"

回答倒是轻易，可Harry不得不提出疑问。"…那又怎样？"他难以置信地问道，跟不上他的逻辑。

"天啊，Potter。世上没有纯血是gay。"

Harry眨了眨眼睛，拦不住脱口而出的嘲讽，"是啊，只有那些刚好偶尔亲亲男孩子们的直男。"他恼怒地对金发男孩的可笑言论翻了个白眼。

"不要嘲笑我。"

"我没有，我只是…指出是你主动的，"立马就后悔出口的话，Harry难为情地耸了耸一边的肩膀。看着Draco的眼神严厉起来，并且戒备地抱起双臂，Harry不禁自问：不是说要道歉么？

"我希望你不要太抬举自己，Potter，"他厌恶地强调了Harry的姓，"不，你没有强迫我，不过当时我的神智也不太清楚。自从这个狼人事件开始我就没有性生活了，假如你非要知道。你刚好在场而已，好吗？我们都醉了，当时的感觉很好。我不是gay，我只是…很饥渴。"显然意识到自己刚刚说了什么，金发男孩一把把自己从壁炉旁推开，重重地落在了沙发上，挫败地用手盖住了脸。

无言以对的葛莱芬多男孩尴尬地站着，不敢太靠近对方。头疼已经消散了些，可还是在他眼后悸痛着，让他愈发烦躁不安。不过，他同情地看着Draco的困惑，即使他在试图无视那些伤人的话。

终于，他叹了口气坐到男孩身边（并确保两人之间拥有舒适的距离）。"好吧，我懂了。可是…那样饥渴就可以吗？"

Draco大怒，转过身来，"那你呢？你没有反对，也根本没有反抗，所以你不能说你就是无辜的—"

"我没打算这么说，"尽管脸上已经火烧火燎，他还是设法冷静地说了出来，双眼却只直视着前方。

Draco的眼睛突然睁大了，他目瞪口呆地看着他，内心的直觉建立起新的理解，"你想要的！"

"你不也是—"

"不，我是说你早就想过了，在昨晚之前！"他有一点难以相信的样子。"Potter！你有没有诱惑我？！"

"什么？！没有！我—天啊，当然没有了！"

随着红晕染上斯莱哲林少年白皙的肌肤，两边现在是同样的尴尬了。"呃…我是说…那也不是我会干的事！"他做了个含糊的手势，显然表示包括了昨晚的事件。

Harry哼了一声，"我还以为斯莱哲林们都是随性做的。"

"哦，我真切希望你不是单纯的可以把那个当做是性—"

葛莱芬多男孩警告地瞪了他一眼，但是其中并没有真的恶意。他已经累得无法真的生气了，并且怀疑Draco也是一样。现在他们都坐了下来，倦怠感似乎又反弹起来，Harry委靡地靠在沙发上，隐约觉得他应该感到比他实际感到的更加诡异。

在他身边，金发男孩揉着眼睛，先前被隐藏的宿醉通过他瑟缩了一下然后捏了捏鼻梁的动作表现出来。之后他们像那样接着坐了一会，寂静无声，两人都不知道该怎么突破他们之间酝酿、逼近的难题。

终于，在大约20分钟相对无言之后，斯莱哲林男孩坐向前把手肘撑在了膝盖上。

"我不知道你是弯的，"他说道，声音不大，就好像这是一个完全正常的话题。

Harry瞟了他一眼。"真的？我总以为你是呢。"

那给他挣得一记眯着眼的瞪视，然后他们重归寂静，不确定有什么得到了确定，如果有的话。

第二十九章 新旧交情

星期六，Ron回到了一个大变样的霍格沃茨。

在陋居的这个礼拜，熟悉却不那么自在。Ginny尽职地做着讨人厌的小妹妹，Fred和George持续地折磨他，他的妈妈在溺爱和叫骂之间摇摆不定，非到她自己脸都青了才罢休，爸爸则总在饭桌上摆弄着一些麻瓜玩意儿，于是Ron已经迫不及待想要回到相对让人松一口气的学校去了。在这个间歇里，他感到对Harry的恼怒也渐渐消散了。是的，现在他能明白好友并不是在制造矛盾，他只不过在试图配合Dumbledore的要求，并且在尽全力为DA着想。这恐怕也不是什么简单的任务，尤其自从非正式课程上Harry没得选择地和Malfoy搭档以后。Ron不情愿地想，自己的作为可没给这境况减轻多少压力。

假期里他读了《预言家日报》，看到了Malfoy被断绝关系的那篇公告。那一点恶劣的满足感对缓解他的憎恨大有帮助。

因此他怀着宽宏大量的想法回到了霍格沃茨，把包扔在宿舍就去找他的好友。正是午餐时间，所以他直接向大礼堂去了，他猜Harry和Hermione八成在那儿，因为公共休息室杳无人迹。

回来的感觉很好，视野也是崭新的。Malfoy尽可以使用浑身解数挑拨Harry和朋友间的关系，那不表示他会成功。何况，这下那个诡计多端的斯莱哲林可没有那么大影响力了。如今和金毛小子已经地位相当，Ron觉得他完全能够面对任何侮辱。不，划掉那一句—考虑到那样耻辱的断绝关系，Malfoy多半穷得连他都不如了！实际上，即使那个混蛋羞愧得无地自容从此消失，他也不会惊讶的，这样还一举消除了他的所有问题呢。

他自顾自笑了，抑制住吹口哨的冲动，红发的男孩愉快地向楼下走去，已经在草拟他将要使用的嘲讽。

"喂，Seamus，Harry在哪？"

黑发的男孩瞥了他一眼，满嘴的食物让他没法立刻回答。他挥挥手示意马上就好，Ron看着他，感到既好笑又不耐烦。

"还想你几时回来呢，"爱尔兰男孩终于一边吞咽一边设法说道，"也许你能让他恢复一点理智。"

Ron皱眉。"什么？"

Lavender早已转过身瞄了他一眼，这时她突然插嘴说："Ron！我的天啊，你得做点什么！"

这时有些恐慌了，红发男孩带着显而易见的关切打量着两人，"为什么？发生了什么事？"

"他疯了！"她立即说道，截断了Seamus的话头，"他叫我贱人！我！"

"除了那个，"Seamus翻了个白眼打断她，"最严重的症状是他自愿和那条蛇四处溜达。"

"你说Malfoy？"他没有尖叫，过后他告诉自己。不过这也太恐怖了…"可是我以为…我以为他已经—"

"一贫如洗，双倍讨厌？"Seamus点头，"是啊，没错。Harry在拯救他。"

Ron重重地坐在了爱尔兰男孩身边的长凳上，呻吟着捂住了眼睛，"我不过走开几天…！Hermione呢？！她怎么没做点什么？！我打赌那个混蛋在拼命表演'我多不幸'，至少她应该知道Harry看不透他！"

Seamus安慰地拍拍他的肩膀，又回去继续吃他的午餐。

他们同意不谈论这件事。呃，确切地说，不是"同意"，更像是…单纯拒绝承认两人之间有任何异常的事情发生过。从来没有。假如这对Harry来说是异常困惑的失望（他的葛莱芬多本能在催促他动手处理两人之间的尴尬，希望能得出一个满意的结果）他没有表现出来。假如Draco曾经在深夜醒来一次或两次，发现自己凝望着漂浮在远处的他给Vanima做的保暖气泡，耳边回响着梦境里鲜明的轻柔蛇语，他绝不会承认它的发生，并且会在早晨醒来时方便地忘掉。

此时此刻，两人正坐在学校入口的天井那边。寒风凛冽，Harry快要冻僵了，可Draco坚持要来，用他戏剧化的方式声明他必须外出。公平起见，屋里的流言蜚语和Draco遭受的憎恶沼气的确令人窒息。

金发男孩现在正栖息在筑在墙里的石椅里，修长的双腿舒展其上，占据了Harry可能希望使用的所有空间，因此Harry只能站在一旁，靠在墙上紧紧抱着双臂保存热量。他有些难以置信地想着Draco怎能如此轻松地忍受寒冷。对方的穿戴一如既往的无懈可击—合体的毛衣，及膝的黑色大衣，围拢到下巴的斯莱哲林围巾，也没有一件看来额外保暖的。可是他连抖都不抖，要不是小团呼吸雾化了空气（再加上自己的亲身体验），他可能都要以为他的同伴根本不产生热量，就和身下的石头一样冷硬了。

看着他，着迷于冬天的气氛好像偷走了他身上的色彩，只留下双颊上两片好看的红晕，Harry被突然扫来的眸光逮个正着。他心虚地缩了一下，却怎么也说不出为什么。

"为什么你会在这里，Potter？"

男孩翻了个白眼，"因为你见鬼地要求我们出来！你会注意到其他所有人—所有头脑正常的人—都在里面，在暖和的地方！"

Draco不为所动，保持着古怪的严肃神情—不寻常。虽然Harry已经知道少年除了轻蔑之外其实还有一系列表情，他很少会如此冷静和严肃。

"不，我是说…为什么你还在这里？"金发男孩随意做了一个手势，意指自己。他移开了视线，"…和我一起？"

"噢。"Harry眨了眨眼。他曾经问过自己这个问题，并且持续不断地被朋友们质问，可至今也没找到满意的答案。无论如何，至少不是他愿意承认的答案。是的，他喜欢Draco，或许超越了应该喜欢的程度，可是他无法说出口，他怀疑Draco不会愿意听到什么错置的责任感之类的讲演。

因此他耸了耸肩，试图略过这个问题，免得话题变成讨厌的深奥。滑稽的是，所谓的狮院勇气怎么突然弃他而去。为什么只有Draco能给他带来这样的反应？

可是看样子，这一次，他们的角色互换了—金发男孩决心刨根问底。"我是说真的。要知道，这又不是你的麻烦。就在不久之前你还说我是活该呢。承认吧，你曾经乐在其中。什么变了？"

这次轮到Harry移开视线了，"你知道什么变了，"他低喃道，有点尴尬。

"这么说就因为那个？你以为…你以为我们…我们会—"

"噢，不，不是！我不是那个意思。你已经说过你不是…"语音渐低，他叹口气摇了摇头。"我不是那个意思。"

金发男孩戒备地望着他，"那又是什么？因为我希望你明白那不会成为某种…善举的奖励。"

Harry瞪了他一眼，"我知道，"他咬牙切齿地说，就这么上钩是不明智的，虽然他可以指出那天晚上也没见Malfoy怎么抗议，"听着，我们非得进行这场对话吗？你就不能接受你有了一个朋友，算是你的运气—"

"朋友？"灰眸严厉地看着他，"你就这么叫你自己？"

Harry感到心里一紧。"我以为我挣得了这个权利，"他抬头倔强地回嘴。

金色的眉毛尖锐地挑起，"我以为我说过不会加入你的粉丝团，Potter。"

"是啊，因为那就是友谊的意义。"弯起唇，男孩从墙边推开，伸手耙过头发，感到一丝疲倦。他不想再说下去了。

Draco耸肩，"对我来说是，只不过我是拥有粉丝的那一个。"他露出半个嘲讽的笑容，神情却变得苦涩。

"再看看你的下场，"Harry反驳，话一出口却只希望收回。他看着对方的眸中迅速凝聚起防御来。"抱歉，我—"

"太冷了，我们进去吧。"说完，金发男孩站了起来，从他身旁掠过消失在门厅里，Harry不情愿地跟了上去。

与此同时，Hermione正在他们若干楼层之上的图书馆，被成堆摊开的书本包围着。这一次却难得地和课后作业毫不相干。取而代之，她研究的是Malfoy的问题。完全自知她在做牛做马的时候他和Harry多半坐在哪儿无所事事，她对自己"啧"了一声，有些恼火。

这念头使她猛地抬起头来，皱着眉。她突然想起理应是Ron在那个画面里，而不是Malfoy。可是她没有时间和精力来担心这个了。

摇摇头，她回到手头的活儿上，浏览着眼前的字句，在脑中分门别类。到目前为止，她还没有发现什么特别有价值的东西。虽然她关于咒语对狼人的影响异于寻常的假设是正确的，不过这个假设依旧毫无用处，因为她知道Harry无疑没有诅咒Malfoy。

她疲惫地停下来揉眼睛，再一次问自己为什么要花这么多精力来解决Malfoy的问题。可是那是必须的，她知道。这样做，她是在帮助Harry，何况，总要有人来解除影响Malfoy的咒语，除了她，还会有谁呢？

可是眼前这么多的信息，答案很可能藏在任何一个不起眼的角落。也许她的调查方向根本就是错的，强迫倾向和他是狼人没有关系。也许—

等等。

有些线索，一些记忆，在她的思维深处，让她心神不定。

忽然间警觉和活跃起来，她站起抓住一本摆在桌子边缘的书，拉了过来开始疯狂地翻阅。她曾看到什么，某些和如此荒谬和不着边际的可能性相关的提及，当时她不屑一顾，现在却被另一本书里的一个词语重新掀起思维漩涡。她知道这种恍然的感觉，就和她终于理解了一个咒语，或是完成一剂魔药时一模一样。知识点点滴滴，各就各位，只剩下几条待填平的沟渠。前所未有的，直觉和常识完全冲突起来。这个念头在她的脑中形成，又出现在眼前的书上，太不可思议了。毫无疑问！

可是就在她的眼前，白纸黑字。每一个症状都得到了描述，每一个问题都得到了解答，全部浓缩在一个言简意赅的段落里。她读了三遍，只是为了确认，从始至终都在否认地摇着头。

不过最终，她坐回到椅子里，惊呆了。那么她找到了他们的疗法。

Malfoy恐怕会更乐意她没有找到。

拿起书，她把它紧紧地压在胸前冲出了图书馆，向狼人和他的伴侣跑去。天哪，好一个念头…

他们在门厅相遇了。正当Ron从大堂冲出， Harry跟着Draco大步走进，Hermione飞奔下楼梯的时候。几乎像是设计好的，每个人各占一角打量着其他人。只有Harry露出了讶异的神色，忘了好友是今天回来。他开始微笑，直到看见红发男孩脸上暴风雨的神情。Hermione先赶上了Ron，她也认出了他的怒火并且试图平息它，可是他无视了她，双眼牢牢盯着他们之中的斯莱哲林。

Harry做好准备面对即将到来的争执，悄悄地伸手按住了金发男孩紧绷起来向魔杖伸去的手腕。Draco尖锐地看了他一眼，不过暂时妥协了，让空空的双手落在了身旁。

Ron就没有那么好安抚了。Harry和Hermione来不及劝他，他已经抽出魔杖笔直地对准了Draco的喉咙，和三年级时Hermione的举动十分相似。表面上还是一如往常地镇静，Draco挑起一眉冷冷地看着他。只有Harry知道他在努力克制不释放出自己的魔法，他为此感谢金发男孩还有一些自控力。

"你TM在搞什么？！"Ron当场爆发出来，嗓音和魔杖因为流窜的怒意而颤抖着。

"我根本不知道你在说什么，Weasley，"Draco慢悠悠地说道，简单的一句话里满载的讥讽让Harry轻易地想起多年来他们和Malfoy的冲突。他把那些念头推在一边，向前踏了一步意图干涉。

"Ron，冷静下来—"

"别叫我冷静！"即使已经怒火滔天，红发男孩也没有移开他的魔杖，就连他转头瞪向Harry的时候也没有，"你说过这只是为了DA！你说你不会和这个王八蛋…做朋友！"

Draco冷笑着说道："你不在的时候他提高了品味—哎呀！"Harry肘击了他一下，他向Harry责备地眯眼，Harry给了他一个受不了的眼色。

"Ron！"Hermione突然叫了起来，她看到了红发男孩眼中被另两人忽视了的神色。

Harry猛地转过头来，立刻看到了他的选择。一个诅咒已经在Ron嘴边形成，虽然多半不会是什么严重的咒语，Draco是绝对来不及躲开或者化解的。他不假思索地插入到两人之间，伸手抓住了好友的腕子强指向上方。一个咒语击中了天花板，无害地弹跳开，但依然在他们身边制造了混乱的噪音和火花。Hermione又惊又怒地尖叫起来，Ron发出无意义地怒吼，Draco则放弃了所有的倨傲高贵释放出一连串Harry从来没有听过的粗言秽语。

他本可以应付这一切，只不过这一次，他不幸低估了好友完全失控的怒火。他措手不及地被一拳打到肚子上，立刻放开了对方的手臂，抽息着弯下腰。然后，带着遥远的惊愕，他发觉自己刚好正对着Ron的魔杖，却已经什么都来不及做了。这时，又一件极端出人意料的事发生了。

一条手臂迅速揽住他的腰把他转到一边。他晕头转向的，好像绊了一下，不过那条几乎让他不能呼吸的手臂没有允许更多的活动空间。

"别用那玩意儿指着他，Weasley！"在狼人狂怒的吼叫之后是一个无声咒语的巨响，忽然间Ron就向后飞去重重地落在地面，魔杖飞到了一边。

Hermione惊惶不已。她一边由于关心红发男孩，想要飞奔过去检查他的情况，一边却发现自己很难从另外两人那边移开视线。

假如她的怀疑需要证实，她已经收到了。

Malfoy还没有放开Harry，并且看样子短时间里也没有放开的意思。几秒钟之前，她不仅看到好友挺身插入到Malfoy和正在发射的诅咒之间，并且当情况逆转的时候，更看到了不可思议的景象。金发男孩攫住Harry挪开的力量巨大得让人不安，他一个回旋离开了即将产生的摩擦，并且轻易就站稳了脚跟。他的肢体语言无疑在叫嚣着占有。他站的那个角度让他能够把Harry揽在身边，自己却身在火线上，魔杖也莫名出现稳稳握在了伸出的手里。在他出言警告时她瞥到了转瞬即逝的尖牙，Hermione几乎要认为金发男孩选择使用魔法是Ron的运气了。即使身为人形，她不敢想象一个愤怒的狼人在理由充分的刺激下能造成多大的破坏。

此刻她看着他，意识到攻击他的伴侣绝对是一个充足的理由。

狼的个性所致，一旦升上表面，显然很难摆脱。他的眼睛是冰蓝色，看起来很不自然，十分可怕，毫不动摇地盯着眼前需要威胁的人。他一动不动，身体紧绷，就好像仅仅在等待爆发的瞬间。有一次她在公园看见一条阿尔萨斯狼犬和另一条狗争斗，在它们嘶吼着冲撞到一起之前，它的耳朵贴在脑后，嘴唇弯起露出那一排利齿。她十分肯定，眼前的正是那个表情的人类版本。

Harry显然也在想着相同的事。慢慢地，就好像本能让他不要贸然动作，他伸手拂过紧攥着他的衬衫的那只手。毫无反应，于是他紧紧地握住了它，"Draco？"

她想象着会有一个犬耳转过来表示他在听，可是在这个形态，他仅仅微微地侧过脸，从未从Ron身上移开视线和魔杖。Ron动了几下，于是她慢慢地走过去，只希望能在他做出什么傻事之前阻止他。经过蛇院男孩时她犹豫了一下，可是他根本没有表示注意到她的存在，所以她估计自己是安全的，然后快步向红发男孩走去跪在了他的身边。现在还没有人听见这边的混乱真是一个奇迹，她只希望这能够延续下去。给别人撞到这个特殊的场面就不好了。

"Draco，看着老天份上，我没事。来，放手，冷静下来。"终于，他设法掰开了缠绕在他的衬衫里的手指，能够转身面对金发男孩。对此Draco迟疑了一下，然后从Ron和Hermione转过身，蓝的惊人的眼瞳凝视着吓得不轻的Harry，把他从头到脚彻底扫视了一遍，就好像在检查他没有说谎，确定他真的没有受伤。Harry不可置信地回瞪着他。"怎么回事儿…？"

肾上腺素退去，Draco的样子在回归正常。他眨巴了几次眼睛，双眸重返到正常的灰色。随后，他皱着眉转头看向Ron躺着呻吟的地方，Hermione正伏在他身边。这会儿，Draco的样子和他们一样惊愕。"我…？"

Harry瞪大了眼睛，替他补上了内容，"完全反应过度？对。是的，你是。"他有些迷惑地经过惊讶的Draco加入到Hermione检视红发男孩。

Ron正对着天花板眨眼睛。"Harry？"他嘟囔，声音有些含糊。

Harry叹了口气，弯腰开始拽他起来，"嗯，是我。咱们回葛莱芬多去，好吗？"Ron同意地嘟囔了几声，Harry用了好大力气终于把他拉了起来。艰难地承受着他的体重，Harry设法看了Draco一眼，"你到底对他做了什么？"

金发男孩困惑地摇头，"我…我实在不知道…"在他的脑中，最后一刻是模模糊糊的，他甚至不记得有使用咒语，更别说是哪一个咒语了。

Harry蹙起眉转过身，开始半领半拖着Ron向最近的楼梯走去。Hermione迟疑了，她下意识地跟着他，可又停了下来看了金发男孩一眼。看到他那极度困惑和受伤的神情，她叹了口气，不过当他捕捉到她的目光时她就把同情完全隐藏在往常的面具之下了。Harry好像没有注意到她没跟上，因此她向少年走去。

"干什么，Granger？"他口气不善地说道。

"我有事情要告诉你，甚至可能解释刚才发生的事，"她公事公办地递过那本图书馆的书，刚才的混乱里她竟一直携带着。

他暴躁地看着它，他的神经还在待命，未完成的争斗让他急躁难耐，现在可没有心情来学习，"是什么？"

"我认为我们该找一个更隐秘的地方，"她轻声建议，"你不会喜欢这个的。"

第三十章 无声深处

一个延时的寂静过后，Draco唯一能够回答的只是"…啥？"

Hermione耸起一边肩膀以示歉意，"我说过你不会喜欢的。"

金发男孩难以理解地望着她，随后猛地摇了摇头，"等等！不，什么？"

她叹口气指了指放在腿上的书。旁边的斯莱哲林少年焦躁不安地坐在沙发边缘，伸长了脖子去瞄她所指的文字。"看，这儿写得明明白白。刚开始我也不信，可这样一来所有问题都说得通了。呃，几乎所有的吧。至此，我会假定，你已经感到被吸引—"

"什么？！不！不对！！"他飞快地站了起来，背朝她走了好几步。他攥着往常无懈可击的头发，发丝都一撮撮翘在了脑袋上，"Granger，我让你给我找出解决办法，不是把这个诅咒搞得糟糕百倍！"

此时此刻，她决意纵容他的怒气，考虑到她刚刚传达了这一打击。"对，而且我给你找到了，即使不合你的心意。"

表情激烈，他向她转过身去，"太轻描淡写了吧，不觉得吗？！你怎么可能相信他是我的…？我是他的…？梅林啊，我都说不出口。"他厌恶地说道。

她耸耸肩，然后直截了当地开口，看着他缩了一下，"这是事实。你和Harry是伴侣关系。"她看着腿上的书想了会儿，"说真的，我想这也没那么意外吧。你们俩总是…绕着对方旋转，狼会选中这样准备好的的联系也算合理。"

"这又和强迫感有什么关系？"

"看，有趣的部分到了，真是妙不可言—"

"根本不是！"

"就像一种防御机制，"她接着说下去，充耳不闻他的插嘴，"你体内的狼在保卫它的自身利益—要是你愿意如此想象的话。你看，它害怕你会一意孤行，不接受它的伴侣。"

Draco惊恐地瞪着她，"那、又、如、何？它要强迫我？！"

"不完全是，"她顿了一下，试图想出一个准确明了的解释。"把这看作是利益冲突吧。狼想要Harry，你不想。它担心你会把他推得太远，因此它试图确保Harry拥有约束你的力量。相似的例子还有许多记录在案。Harry不肯占你便宜真是你的运气，要知道，我读到一些事故—"

"我可不是一件案例，免了吧。"少年神情疲惫地倚靠在对面的壁炉架上，"Granger，简而言之，我该怎么阻止它？"

她咬着嘴唇。连她也感到了一丝怜悯，短短的一瞬。"呃…你有两个选择。一是一切照旧，在Harry保证不会滥用其力量的前提下；又或是…"

"或是？或是什么？！"

女巫又耸了耸肩，"接受他作为你的伴侣，狼将得到安抚并且终止强迫。"

他目瞪口呆，"什么？可那简直就像…就像勒索敲诈！"

她点头，"仔细想想的话真是别出心裁，其他魔法生物可没多少有这样先进的体系—"

"先进？这是…纯粹的邪恶！万恶不赦！"Draco痛苦地掩住眼睛，深深吸了口气，极力使自己冷静下来。"我绝不会接受的！你怎么能这样毫不在意地读出来？你纵容它吗？"

她哼了一声，"上帝啊，我才不呢。坦白告诉你，Malfoy，我认为你不过是Harry的又一个糟糕累赘。"

他意外地望着她，"你真够冷血的，不是么？"

Hermione微笑，"有时候吧。说老实话，我想Harry最好还是免去担忧神经狼人随便攻击他的朋友这样的事情。"

男孩吃了一惊，"我不是故意—"

"既便如此，"她打断他，"啪"的一声合上书站了起来，"我把书留这儿了，建议你读读，或许能研究出自控的办法。"

"Granger—！"

"我不会告诉Harry的，这完全由你来决定。我给你找到了处方，要不要随你。"她转身走向门口肖像。

一时间Draco只能眼睁睁看着她离去，但是他很快回过神来，追了几步，"喂。"

她停下来，期待地等着。

"你究竟想让我怎么做？你认为最好还是一切照旧么？"

"…你的处境虽然并不理想，可至少这样一来…没人会受到伤害。"

啊，原来如此。显而易见，这是Granger版的警告。她认为Harry会拒绝他—要是情势逼他作出选择的话。这消息可真不错。

"你又不知道…我告诉他的结果会怎样，"他感到有必要抗议一下，倔强到底。

她点了下头，勉强让步，但是又耸了耸肩，"如今你在这世上只剩下这么一个朋友了，你能冒险失去他？"

他冷冷笑着转过身去，听着肖像打开又关上，留下他独自一人。慢慢地，他坐到沙发上，拾起她留下的书本。他真该看看如何当好一个狼人，因为他认为自己再也经受不起更多的意外了…

此时此刻，Harry大大松了口气—他终于能放下Ron死沉死沉的分量了。他把好友扔到了公共休息室的沙发上，然后退了两步活动肩膀。他对自己发誓（虽然他知道是废话）：这是他最后一次收拾Malfoy荒谬特殊的魔法残局了。天知道金发男孩的咒语干了什么，Ron几乎完全丧失了意识，虽然Harry找不到一个可见的症状，甚至连一个摔倒造成的鼓包也没有。

"出啥事了…？"Ron咕哝着，一边笨拙地转过身，慢慢侧躺过来，脑袋靠在了扶手上。

叹了口气，Harry从一边抓过一个凳子从地毯上拖过来，直到能够坐在躺着的红发男孩身前。他的胳膊肘撑在膝盖上，下巴撑在一边的手掌里。"Malfoy，"他简单地说。

对方脸上闪过阴暗的乌云，"混账东西…"他晕乎乎地说，"至少这次没有鼻涕虫…"

Harry对脑中的回忆微笑。"是啊，不过，我不信等你恢复正常时还会这么心怀感激。"

"嗯，"Ron顺从地表示同意，微微瑟缩了一下，闭上了眼睛。他又动了动，显然为了让肢体更加舒服。看到红发男孩已经昏昏欲睡，Harry站了起来，Ron朦胧的嗓音却止住了他的动作，"话说，你真的和他交上朋友了？"

Harry犹豫了一下才回答，"是啊，"最终他点着头说道，"是啊，抱歉了，伙计。"

"哼，"Ron嘟囔，"他还是混蛋一个。"

"还用你说…"

Severus体验到观赏年少的自己追求（真没救了！）Lily Evans的诡异经历。他不时瑟缩着观看这些画面，情难自禁地回忆起她不费吹灰之力将他推入少年情丝与青春烦恼的情形。难道当初的那些情感是如此昭彰么？因为这演示让他恶心。要是他的样子总是和这个回忆里的一样，他几乎—几乎—能够理解为什么Potter和Black总感觉有必要没完没了地骚扰他了。

想到这儿，他张望着寻找场景中Remus的身影。男孩背靠在不远处的墙壁上，臂弯里揽着一摞书本。他孤身一人，尽管身处开阔之地，丝毫未被阴影或壁龛遮盖，路过的学生们却没有一个注意到他。甚至连Lily，一个亲密好友，也没向他看过一眼。年轻的Severus则被眼前光彩照人的女孩迷住，在简直是撞到他怀里之后还是没发现他的存在。

这让魔药大师十分诧异。他难道不总是为自己的观察力而自豪么？虽然他就和看待另外三个掠夺者一样，并未对其中最安静的一个多怀一丝好感，可是他肯定自己至少应该注意到他的。

毕竟，他知道被彻底无视是什么滋味。连直面憎恨都比被完全忽视要好。

再说了，Severus很难相信自己竟会从未注意到一个那样凝视着他的人。

狼人的表情和Severus第一次窥得的记忆中他的神情相同—在图书馆里越过书本偷看自己的那次。就和Weasley在Granger身边时脸上的表情一样（当他自以为无人注意的时候）。此时的亲眼目睹既诡异，又让他奇异的飘飘然—知道有人，任何人，渴求*他的*青眼相待。没错，Lily如朋友一样待他—不，更像是一个熟人。可是她把他的迷恋当做一件附属品，仅仅在容忍他粘在身边而已。这时他发现在如此遥远的回忆中，自己已经能够坦然承认了。

意识到自己在毫无所知的情况下获得了相似的情意，出乎意料的，他感到心里涌起一股罪恶感来。

忽然十分不自在，他迅速抽身出来结束了这次会面。在他对面，Lupin揉着眼睛靠到了身后的椅子上，喃喃着"终于厌倦了审问我的记忆？"

魔药大师挑起一眉。他还以为自己的审视足够隐秘。

对方刚好看到他的表情，轻声笑了起来，"你是一个斯莱哲林，你要是一点便宜都不占我才奇怪呢。看到什么有趣的了吗？"

"可能吧，"他承认说，小心翼翼地看着同伴。他先想起他是怎么注意到狼人对其伴侣突如其来的屈从的，然后是片刻之前瞥到的谜样神情，还有自己内心的情感冲突。无论如何，最好什么都不要提。

他一言不发地等着，等着Lupin和往常一样飞快起身逃离这个房间。两人都没有动作，Severus恼怒地感到好奇心愈发壮大起来。

终于，他只不过必须开口提问。

"纯粹出于病态的好奇，Lupin，请问你为什么会固执于这那种荒谬的感情？"

狼人一脸惊愕。他坐得更直了些，变动姿势舒展交叠的双腿。他看似沉思了一会儿，然后耸了耸肩，"老实说，以前我就问过自己这个问题，却一无所得。可我明白—我的自保本能告诉我那基本上是不可行的。"

Severus锁起眉头，"那是一方面，我还以为你们这类是结伴终生的。"

"我们是。"

"这样的话，对我而言你那笨拙的纠缠比我原先预计还要毫无价值。"他偏过头，认为这一点十分合理，即使Lupin正难以置信地瞪着他。

"我那笨拙的什么？Severus!我几乎没有和你说过几句话！你说的就好像我…我骚扰了你一样！"

魔药大师冷哼一声，"好像你能够一样，Lupin。不，我的重点是为什么—"他停住，心里的慌乱让他有些措手不及。他不耐地把这些情感扫到一边又开了口，并给言语加上了漠然的拖沓调子，"你怎么会有兴趣？尤其那时你已经识别出自己的伴侣。我以为那是…不可能的。"

Lupin紧紧地盯着他。Severus忽觉他的样子比平日里生动许多，即使带着一丝怒意。"要知道，我的存在不仅仅是一个诅咒，"狼人突然怒道，"你永远不会理解的。"

"那又是什么意思？"

"我是说—哦，算了吧！"显然感到十分挫败，Lupin不快地站起身来。

大惑不解，魔药大师也站了起来，暗暗思忖刚刚到底发生了什么。这一次，他十分肯定自己并没有侮辱对方。无论如何，至少可以说没有蓄意那么做。

"Lupin，得了吧—啊！"毫无预警地，一阵剧痛袭来。他瑟缩了一下，一手紧按在了前臂上—衣袍下的肌肤灼痛不已。他拉起袖口，端详着光芒暗现的丑陋刺青在皮肤上蠢蠢欲动。"食死徒集会，"他咬牙说道。

Lupin脸上一下子丧失了血色，"时间到了，是不是？"他微弱地问道，"我可以了吗？"

Severus稳稳地直视他，"你必须可以。你知道怎么说，怎么做。你只需要把我的防御保持在思维前线。能做到吗？"

狼人闭上双眼，慢慢定下心来，"能，"他回答。

魔药大师点了点头，然后他向壁炉走去，伸手抓了一把架上的飞路粉。"我会告知校长我们即刻行动，然后你飞路到霍格莫德村，再从那儿幻影移形。记得目的地吗？很好。记住，你在一次会议上，在我向Dumbledore做的报告里，听到了集会地点，今天晚上我的记号激活的时候你又刚好在附近，于是你把握机会—"

"Severus，我知道，我们已经对过上百遍了。"

"请见谅我怀疑你的能力！"他反驳，"我知道你是怎么毫不设防的，今天晚上你最好管好你那些个感情！"

Remus突然停住未出的反击，朝对方眯了眯眼睛—而他也住了嘴，拿着绿色的粉末迟疑着。

"怎么？"当沉默诠释失败，Severus怀疑地问道，"你后悔了吗？你要是后悔了就没法—"

"不，不是。只是…你竟然在担心我。"

斯莱哲林男人讥嘲说："我担心的是任务，Lupin，区别相当明显。"

Remus或许可以追问下去，可这时他突然睁大了眼睛，"梅林啊，我还没和Harry谈过呢！我原打算在此之前就告诉他的，没料到这一天会来得这么快，也不知道他能不能接受。还有Draco。Severus，我需要—"

"现在不行，没时间了。假如你坚持的话，我会告知Potter如今的事态发展。我肯定他会告诉Draco的，最近这两人泡在一起的时间多得让人恶心。"

狼人犹豫着，还是接受了这个逻辑。"不过…这次不要对他太严厉，"他请求，然后向门口走去。"我从其他壁炉走，你向校长汇报吧。还有，Severus？"

魔药大师气急无奈地回过头来，期待地挑起一眉。在恐怖的一瞬间，他肯定男人会在一阵高尚情操发作时做出什么戏剧化的葛莱芬多式的举动。比如说亲他一口。

他的警惕肯定表现在他脸上了，因为Lupin突然乐了，脸上一副好笑的表情，"祝我好运吧，"仅此而已。

Severus翻了个白眼。"运气对你毫无用处，"他嘟囔着，看着狼人从他的房间离去，听着匆忙的脚步声渐行渐远。只当他确定男人真的已经离开的时候他才屈服，用难以分辨的嗓音轻轻道："…好运。"

随后他扬手将飞路粉洒入火焰，呼叫了Dumbledore。

Granger已经走了好几个钟头，可Draco还坐在她离开后他坐下的位置上。他只起来上了一次厕所，不久又去卧室换了睡衣，并迅速用Tempus看了时间，确定现在已经是深夜了。他舒服地蜷在沙发的一端，沉重的书本停在扶手上，刚刚翻过了一半。自从他决心了解自己的这一大难，他一直在拼命读着，隐隐希望能够找到被女巫忽略的一些漏洞。

常识告诉他这不可能，不过他还是努力了。

可是就连他在拼命地为命运寻找逃生之路的时候，她的话语还在他的脑中回响—小心斟酌的警告，直白地说，就是她认为Harry在知情之后不会愿意和他有任何瓜葛。恐怖的是，那个特定的前景给他带来的恐慌感觉更让他恶心不适。

她是对的，不是吗？他该知道Potter永远不会把他作为优先考虑的，早晨的表现可作证明。他已经为Weasley拒绝了他*两次*。乱放信号的混蛋！废话什么"朋友"…

因此，愤愤难平的少年认命地研读书里的每一个字，希望却不指望为他的境遇找出一个逃生口。这样的现实真是完美的讽刺。

肖像外的敲门声把他惊得回过神来。他困难地站起来，立刻感到一条腿完全麻木了，于是咒骂了一声，一瘸一拐地走过去应门。

画框打开的时候，其实他并没料到是Potter，虽然也没多少人会来拜访他。因此一时间他只不过惊讶地眨着眼睛，并未分辨出葛莱芬多男孩脸上的表情。

"你怎么敲门了？"这是他最终张嘴时脱口而出的傻问题。"你一般都直接进来…你怎么了？"他迟钝地发现往常活跃的男孩脸色苍白，身体也十分紧绷，几乎一动不动，可笑的镜框后双眸圆睁，眼瞳异常黑暗。

"他去找伏地魔了，"Harry开口，没有任何开场白。

Draco瑟缩了一下，然后盯着他谴责地问道："什么？是谁？！"他一边说一边伸手把对方拽了进来，并确保肖像严严实实地关上了。

"Remus，"他勉强回答，"今天晚上就去了，去做…去做密探！Snape—竟然是他—刚刚跟我说的！"他把两手都插到头发里，沮丧地拉着，"没有警告，没有道别，他就…去了。"

金发男孩困惑地望着他，"Potter，他们准备很长时间了，你是说没人告诉过你么？"

绿眸朝他看来，神色十分痛苦，"什么？他们…什么？！"他一脸震惊，显然是第一次听说。

Draco耸肩，"我还以为你已经知道了，只是不愿意提起来，"他老实地为自己辩解。

"但是…他们告诉了你却没告诉我？"这其中的不公、这整个事件让他愈发痛苦，Draco能够谅解。Severus以往每一次的缺席总让他极度担心。

他摇头。"没人告诉我，我只是注意到自从Severus失去了密探的工作，他和Lupin就开始频繁地会面。除非他们之间有不可告人的私情—怎么也不可能—他们准备让Lupin接替他的位置就是最合理的解释了。"

"你是怎么研究出来的？"

"我进斯莱哲林是有理由的，Harry，不只因为我的名字'Malfoy'。"叹了口气，他向沙发走去，好像没长骨头一样倒在上面。

Harry这才注意到摊开的书和他的睡衣，还有疲惫眼眸下的黑眼圈。"哦，对不起，我没想打扰你…"

盘腿坐着，书摆在腿上，Draco抬头给了他一个严厉的眼色，"坐下来，你这样走来走去我很烦。"

这样一个自然、微小的责备让Harry不由得感到宽慰。这就是他来这儿的原因，因为Draco理解。Hermione的精神紧张传染力十足，Ron试图安慰大家的尝试则更糟糕。现在他受不了他们的存在，却需要Draco在身边。

穿过房间走到金发男孩坐着的地方，他抵抗着坐立难安却又精疲力尽的冲突感觉，欠身坐到Draco一旁。紧张、愤怒的能量在体内窜流，他攥紧了双手，焦躁地扣进身下的沙发垫里。Remus要能活着回来他要杀了他！他怎么能这么做？！他是Harry仅剩的成年亲人了！他甚至都没有问过他！没有任何警告，任何准备—

触碰把他吓了一跳。他猛低头，只看见修长白皙的手指用力扒开他紧握的拳头，坚定地和他的手指交缠起来。他惊讶地望着着金发男孩，可是Draco的眼睛一直没有离开书页，就好像他根本不知道自己的手在干什么。他一言不发，仅仅在继续看书，可手却攥得紧紧的，Harry除了回握之外毫无选择，而他感激地做了。

"我不想睡，"他突然低声说，这是自发的坦白。

Draco的手指紧了紧，这已足够。'那就不睡了，'这个小动作说道，'我们等着。'

于是，在寂静、无眠的夜里，他们默默地等待着。

第三十一章 蛇院的另一面

午夜早就过了，Severus很肯定，虽然他已有一会儿没有查时了。实际上，大约是六分钟。他的魔杖就摆在桌上手边，为下一个Tempus随时待命。他等待着，阴沉地注视着装着琥珀色液体的玻璃杯底，心不在焉地拿在手中轻轻回旋，看着屋里的光线在其深处摇曳出酒红溢金的光芒。如今他已很少喝酒，可今夜，他需要些许液态的勇气。

他逐渐发现自己很不习惯这样操心并无自己参与的事件。以往身处战况最酣的漩涡中心，经历着随时可能暴露的惊心动魄，他的性命依靠的是他身为巫师和密探的技能，自己以外无人可以信任…

他叹了口气。他竟然在靠*Lupin*来干本应由他干的工作，真是讽刺中的讽刺。毫无疑问，这是一场闹剧。一个葛莱芬多，如同儿戏一般扮演密探，谁听说过这样的蠢事？Lupin不是横着回来，也得缺胳膊少腿—不是说他不合适这样的烈士结局。恐怕还是他长久以来梦寐以求的，可悲的小男人的一点荣光。可Severus情不自禁地回忆起过去的这几个星期，被迫和狼人相处了那么长时间，那笨蛋要死了该多可惜…

他告诉自己这才是他担心的事。好吧，或许还因为Lupin依然亏欠着Draco。他当然不是从私人角度担心那个男人的。

他施了Tempus，发现这时已经十二点四十五了。狼人已经晚了，相当晚。他走的时候差不多是七点钟，而黑魔王一般不会不必要地延长会议时间—即使计划外的事情发生，例如突然出现一个满怀怨念的狼人。他早该回来了吧…要是能够回来？

他烦躁地将杯中余液一饮而尽，感觉着向喉咙深去的灼烧，然后站了起来，开始在拥挤的小房间里来回踱步，魔杖在腿上焦躁地拍打着。他坐立难安。他想出去，去感受所谓行走刀刃的冲动。

不仅如此，他想知道外面究竟在发生什么！梅林啊，这是折磨。Lupin的遁词能过关吗？天啊，要是黑魔王要求测试狼人的忠诚呢？Lupin会失败，他当然会失败。他没有见机行事的骨气，要是让他用伤害人来自我证明…

魔药大师匆忙按住椅背支撑自己，忽然间他已确信狼人正躺在哪儿的水沟里，死了，黑魔标记在天空张牙舞爪。

不！老天啊，多荒谬的念头。要赢得黑魔王的信任自然需要一点时间。就是这样。Lupin很快就会回来，脸上带着得意洋洋的自信，即使整件事都是在Severus的引导下进行的。

要不是呢？要是他没有取得成功呢？正是这个想法刺激了他去饮酒。

叹息着，他伸手爬梳过头发（他还以为这习惯多年前就摆脱了），强迫自己坐回到座位上。他又倒了杯酒，基本上只为了让焦虑的双手有事可做。Severus背靠椅子盯着壁炉里星星点点的余烬，几欲强令火焰变绿，以示狼人的回归。虽然校长吩咐Lupin回来要直接飞路到他的办公室，可是在男人思维动机中浸淫过的Severus确信不会如此。

要回来，Remus会先回到这里。

Harry不允许自己再想着Remus了。极度的恐慌已经控制了他几个小时，快让他发疯了。身上的每一块肌肉都紧张着，每一条神经都焦躁地亟欲干些什么。他请求，不，*要求*Snape及时通知他狼人的回归，于是他肯定要是Remus已经安全回到校医院或者校长办公室，自己肯定该知道了。现在依旧毫无音信，这表示狼人还远远称不上安全。他努力遏制自己想要去捶魔药大师房门的冲动…

于是他总结出自己必须转移注意力，要不然脑袋里的这些念头会逼他做出那样无理而绝望的举动的。

在他身旁，Draco虽然万般努力，还是在沙发上睡着了。Harry望着枕在书上酣眠的金发男孩微微露出笑容。他必须承认Draco是尽了全力的—虽然在Harry试图对他的支持表示谢意的时候他振作着死瞪了他一眼，并且对此全盘否定。二十分钟前他才败给睡神歪倒在一边，四肢干净地蜷成了一团。Harry轻柔地解开他们的手（Draco居然一直没有放开），从沙发上站了起来。他在原地自我辩论了片刻，然后向以前从未涉足的走廊走去，进入了对方的卧室。

他只是想把床上的被子拿来盖到睡着了的狼人身上，可是自然而然的，进门以后他愈发好奇起来，于是不由自主地多走了几步。

屋里的装饰不可避免的是蛇院主题，不过Harry意外地发现墨绿和灰色的调子比他预料的要舒缓得多。他的房间—那些金色和红色的桃花心木—温暖而舒适，Draco的房间则很…安宁。是的，就是这个词。静谧，几乎可说镇静—除了地板上那些随意丢弃的衣服。他翻了个白眼，回忆起斯莱哲林少年出人意料的邋遢习惯，抗拒着想要给他掸灰挂衣服的本能反应。不过，他的注意力被墙边的书架吸引过去，略略迟疑了一会儿，他走过去观察书名。

大多数是咒语书，这也可以预料。他也看到了一些从未听说过的巫师和女巫们的小说，不过没把它们放在心上。真正吸引他的视线、让他又惊讶又好笑的是那些麻瓜小说。亏他口口声声说麻瓜是次等生物，看来他要比他肯承认的更适应麻瓜生活呢。衣服，书，下一步是什么？凑近上述的那些书一看，Harry差点没笑出声来。老天，Malfoy是女孩么，Harry愉快地认为自己找到了无法抵赖的证据：一本显然百经阅读的《傲慢与偏见》。

无论如何，最后他还是离开了书架，记起自己进这房间是有原因的。他从床垫上捞起绿色的羽毛被拢在臂弯里，发现枕头上盘着Vanima。想着小蛇是不是惯常分享他的床铺，Harry也把她掬了起来带到客厅。

现在，他正蜷在房间另一边的扶手椅里面，无所事事地望着几乎完全盖住男孩的被子起起伏伏。多么意外，Harry懒洋洋地眨着眼睛想到，金发男孩睡得…真是甜美。

一秒钟过后他哼了一声。对Remus的担忧终究是让他失去理智了吧，因为没有神智健全的人会说Malfoy甜美的。

不过话说回来，他不再是Malfoy了，不是吗？甚至在自己的心里，Harry也开始把狼人称作Draco。Malfoy是一个混蛋，一个黑巫师，一条不值得信任的狡蛇，而Draco…好吧，他还是那些东西，可是他也是关心Vanima的人，和他一起在月夜奔跑的人，对待Ron微不足道的袭击就像面对生死关头一样保护他的人，感到足够舒适可以在他身边睡着的人。他是浴室里藏品过于丰富、文学品味十分特殊，还有，要是Harry没有记错，对蛇语怀有过分兴趣的那个男孩。他不禁轻笑出声，却又迟疑着蹙起眉。

Vanima在他腿上扭动着吸引他的注意。'你在想什么？'

他叹了口气，几乎无可奈何。'想着我糟糕的判断力。'

'判断什么？'

他下意识地回答，不确定要说的到底是"朋友"还是"男朋友"还是别的一回事，只不过翻译成蛇语就变成了'伙伴（Mates/伴侣）'。

回答前她似乎思考了一会儿。在慢慢地爬到他的手腕上后，她说道：'对我来说你对此根本没有判断力，不用说糟糕了。'

他皱眉，'什么意思？'

'他那类生物，'她是指Draco，'根本没的选择，不过都是为了他们好，以免他们犯错误。你不应该担心你的判断力。'

这不是他第一次觉得跟不上Vanima的思维了。蛇说话跟猜谜似的，还相信他应该轻易听懂。每次要求解释的时候她肯定觉得他很笨吧。

不过这一次，他可完全在云里雾里。

'咱们说的是一件事吗？'他不知道她把"伙伴"理解成了什么，还有她说狼人没的选择又是什么意思？

'说真的，我觉得你搞错了。我是说—'

'人类真是迟钝…'她评论道，随后不管他怎么甜言蜜语，她就是不肯重拾这个话题了。

这样的深夜，Harry和Severus不是仅有的清醒者。Dumbledore独自一人坐在办公室里，悲哀地凝视着眼前的冥想盆，思索送狼人到黑暗中去是不是错了；Ron睁着眼躺在床上，愤怒地瞪着旁边的那张空床，极力试图无视内心的嫉妒；Hermione借着烛光阅读另一本厚重的专著，逐渐对Harry成为蛇院狼人之伴侣的真正含义心生恐惧。

除了这些人，还有一个正在接近霍格沃茨的身影走在从霍格莫德村而来的小道上。黑影紧紧地攥着她的黑色斗篷，在肆意鞭打的雨中瑟瑟发抖、跌跌撞撞，精疲力尽却执意前行。黑压压的城堡尖塔在眼前盘旋，窗口透出的针尖大小的光芒是她这么长时间以来见过的最温馨的欢迎。

她吸了口气，解脱的笑声几乎从唇间逸出，不过她把它压制了下去，害怕一旦开始她就停不下来了。看样子她已经在泥泞的小路上走了好几个小时—用马车上不过是一会儿的功夫。她似乎并不习惯这种艰难跋涉，身上的考究衣物，精致的天鹅绒斗篷，现在不过是浸透了雨水、污泥道道、历经诅咒的破布。要不是她只剩下绝望这一种感情，她或许会为这种形象感到羞耻的。

不过那都没有关系了。双眸一瞬不瞬地凝视着城堡，她磕磕碰碰地踏上校园的土地。再没有人能够阻止她了，过去的顺从实在愚蠢，不过都结束了。现在她来了，这才是重要的。

这一段路是她走过的最长的跋涉。她没有精力奔跑，可体内的每一根神经都尖叫着进入那个城堡。穿越霍格沃茨学园大地就像经历了永恒。

终于抵达了通向骄傲的双扇大门的那一层石阶，她端庄地撩起裙摆向上走去。感到被她陌生的存在所激发的魔法防御的拉力和呼啸，她并没有犹豫。虽然她怀疑校长未必会抗拒她的到来，至少他无疑已经心中有数。

在荒无一人的寂静走廊，她果断地前进着，步伐随着她的焦急心情愈发迅速。她匆忙走下石头阶梯和一道道走廊，斗篷在身后鼓动飞扬。她的兜帽已经放下，露出了曾经无懈可击的凌乱发丝。恐惧一直尾随不去，恐怕遇见哪个教授或者在走廊巡视的鬼魂，他们肯定会惊起警报的，虽然Dumbledore还是毫无动静。

满怀希望自己没有记错目的地、她要找的第一人没有改变住址，她绕过一个转角选中那扇门，然后毫不犹豫地扑了上去大力敲了起来。"Severus！Severus！！"

魔药大师还没有睡，她肯定，因为他不出片刻就打开了房门，脸上是请勿打扰的鄙夷神情。可这一次，他惊得表情一片空白，黑眸审视着她的脸庞，好像不相信眼前的场景。

"…Narcissa？"

Narcissa Malfoy，身披着褴褛的尊严，抬高下巴傲然质问："我的孩子在哪儿？"

Harry自己都快要睡着了，虽然他决心要守夜。这时肖像打了开来。他迷迷糊糊地坐起，转头看见一个女人走了进来。

他花了好一会儿才认出她来，因为她和他们上一次的见面是如此不同。身穿着残破不堪的黑色长袍，底下深蓝色的长裙则更糟糕，长长的金发松了下来，几绺潮湿的发丝落在肩膀上，而不是往常盘起的高贵发髻。不知道Draco的妈妈人生中有没有经历过比现在更狼狈的状况。

分辨出来人的身份后他吓了一跳，立刻站了起来，把Vanima丢到了椅子下的地板上。他的魔杖自发地握到了手里，睡意朦胧的大脑只记得她是一个Malfoy，一个危险的女巫—要是传言没有错的话。

她的双眸—惊人熟悉的灰色—扫到了他的身上。假如她对他的存在感到惊讶，她的表情变化仅仅是挑起一边雕琢完美的眉梢。她的目光十分冷静，略带估量，于是突然间他感到自己的举动很愚蠢，不好意思地放下了魔杖。另一个身影从她身后走了进来。"他在这儿，Narcissa—Potter！看在上帝面上，你在这儿干什么？"Snape难以置信地瞪着他，脸上带着怒意。

"我…我…"解释起来多混乱，Draco的妈妈听着呢。

可是她的兴趣很快就淡去了（不像Snape，一直毫不动摇地瞪着他）—她看见了沙发上被埋在一堆被子下的金发男孩。她走过去，欠下身，直到跪在一旁。尽管她目前的外表十分狼狈，Harry不记得有见过比这更优雅的动作了。

他突然感觉眼前目睹的一切都过于私人了，于是四处扫了一眼寻找脱身的理由。可是除了接近魔药大师就没有别的退路了，于是他只能尴尬地站在那儿，看着Narcissa伸手抚摩那些家族标志性的浅金色发丝。Draco没有醒来，仅仅对触碰挪动了一下身体。

女巫阖上双眸，仿佛获得了一直以来期盼的安慰。她低下头伏到Draco耳边，轻轻说了一句，"亲爱的，对不起。"

Harry不自在地转过视线。Narcissa在Draco额头印下一个吻，然后站了起来打量屋里另外两个人。她沉重的目光再次落到了他们中唯一的葛莱芬多身上，并向他慢慢走了过来。他一下子紧张起来，想要退后，可是身后就是椅子，于是他只能僵硬地站在那儿，直到她走到他的面前。

不知道为什么，虽然Narcissa是一个娇小的女人，她的存在感却让她显得高大许多，更加显要，更加美丽。即使她现在衣冠凌乱，他也可以毫不羞耻地承认Malfoy的女家长是他遇见的最精致的生物。白皙的皮肤，冷漠的大眼睛，很容易就看出Draco的样貌是得自于谁。白金色的头发可能是来自Lucius，可是别的一切，无疑是从母亲那边得来的。在Harry这样近距离的观察下，他们的相似之处十分不可思议。令人敬畏的外貌，冷漠，美丽（他可以承认Draco是美丽的，只需要说服自己这只是纯粹的客观观察），和地道的蛇院特质。

她紧紧地盯着他，微微眯了眯眼睛。"我儿子肯定十分信任你，Mr Potter。"她突然开口，"允许你进入他的私人房间，并在你的陪伴下睡着。我还以为你们一直都…讨厌彼此，对吗？"

Snape打断了Harry可能会说的笨拙回应，抢先回答道："看样子某些敌意在过去这几个月已经烟消云散了。我向你保证，Narcissa，我曾试图劝阻Draco的…交友选择。"他轻蔑地看了Harry一眼，Harry瞪了回去。

女巫再次挑起一眉，视线一直没有从眼前的少年离开。"这样的话，我不禁要疑问了，Mr Potter，你到底有何特殊之处，会让他无视亲友的建议，而选择把自己锁在学校，和唯一的盟友—如果传言没有说错的话—你呆在一起？"

"在我们开始说话之前他就已经决定了，Malfoy夫人。"他自发地回答，然后才察觉Snape警觉的眼色。

Narcissa眨了眨眼，转身端详睡着了的Draco，"是那样吗？"她没有提问特定的人。伸手把几缕头发拂到身后，她转过身向门口走去，偏过头轻轻道："我应当去见校长了，Severus。"

Snape迟疑地站在原地没有动，表情还是很生气。"笨蛋，"她出门后他低声说，嗓音低沉而危险，"现在她该问了，Draco转变立场的动机到底是什么，真相会浮出水面，他—"他指了指Draco，"不愿意让母亲知道的真相！"

Harry瑟缩了一下，"她…他也不可能永远都瞒着她，"他虚弱地抗议，随后回忆起先前的事件，他急切地抬起头，"Remus回来了吗？"

魔药大师似乎被吓了一跳，然后沉下脸色。Harry看着他迅速查了时间，向Narcissa离去的方向瞥了一眼，"没。还没有，不过我已经离开房间有好几分钟了，"

"那就回去！看看他是不是—"

"今天晚上还有别的大事，Potter！"男人嘶吼道，在Harry看来是反应过度了。"回你的公共休息室去，看在梅林面上。夜不归寝，葛莱芬多扣二十分。"

"可我不是—"

"马上！"男人等着Harry皱着眉头走过去，然后抓住他的肩膀把他拉出了房间。他让肖像Lilith关上了房门，留下了在毫不知情中熟睡的Draco。

Narcissa在走廊里等着他们。他们一赶上，她就迈着轻快的步伐向前走去。Snape一直紧紧扣着他，几乎是把他送到了公共休息室的入口，并留下了不许离开的恐吓。

处理完麻烦以后，Severus和Narcissa并肩继续前进，目标是守卫着著名螺旋阶梯的石像。"果冻布丁，"抵达后他鄙夷地低喃，女巫好笑地看了一眼。

"有些事永远都不会变，"她饶有兴趣地评论。她觉得有趣也算合理，Severus想着，因为她又没有被逼着说这些愚蠢的口令说上十几年。

他们一起登上上升的阶梯，Severus跨了一步为她打开房门，并让她先行进入。

Dumbledore抬起头，眼中的神彩是这几个星期最明亮的了。"啊，Malfoy夫人，请坐。Severus，一起来么？"

"我…"魔药大师在门口踌躇，不愿参与他们的会面。

片刻后校长挥了挥手，"噢，当然了，回你的房间去吧，孩子，记得要及时通报事情的进展。"

Severus点头，目光在Narcissa身上停留了一会儿，然后转身大步离开了房间，路上焦虑地思索这十五分钟里他有没有错过狼人的回归。

第三十二章 部署

"当然了，我会给你提供一些食物和衣物，可我相信眼下咱们还有更要紧的事需要商量，你说呢？"

Narcissa盯着眼前的老人，立刻明白那些关于他的年迈的传言要比她想象的还要无稽。Dumbledore是个怪人，这一点随着他的年龄有增无减，可是他犀利的思维和洞察一切的眼神就和她学生时代的记忆里一模一样。当时她就倍感威胁，现在依旧如此。岁月让她获得的唯一优势，就是她能够掩饰自己的弱点了。

"我为我的儿子而来。"

他的双手立刻支了起来，这通常是争论的先兆。"恐怕我和Malfoy先生已经先有约定了—"

"您误会了，校长，"她说道，用此刻疲惫的神经能够凝聚的最佳外交口吻。"我是决定支持他才来的。"

Dumbledore瞬时露出可笑的神情，"支持他？我相信你还没听到他的动机呢，亲爱的。"

她倔强地抬高下巴。"他是我的儿子，不管他的动机是什么，都不可能比这一年里我丈夫的疯狂更严重了—呆在他身边是我的愚蠢，我早该和Draco一起的。今天晚上我差点就死了，只因为我提出了质疑。我相信Lucius让我得以逃生已经是他最终的仁慈了。"她在椅子里挺直背脊，拒绝不自觉抚弄头发和衣服的动作。那只会让狼狈的状态更显眼。

校长静静地端详她，她几乎能感觉到他的揣度。乐呵呵的祖父形象一眨眼就不见，取而代之的是精明的老巫师。"你前来是指望我把庇护延伸到你身上么，Narcissa Malfoy？犯下你无辜的儿子所不曾犯下的罪孽的—你身上？"

"我什么也没干！"她咬牙说，前倾过去。"你在用我的丈夫的名声给我定罪！看，你亲眼瞧瞧！"她拉起袖子，露出白皙洁净的小臂给他检查。"我向来拒绝如同家养精灵一样在那个疯人眼前卑躬屈膝，今夜就是我最后的抵抗。"

"请原谅我认为你的突然造访值得怀疑—"

"这一切我都可以向您发誓，必要的话，我可以喝吐真剂。"她的绝望肯定比她自己预料的还要严重，竟做出了如此仓促的承诺，可要是他提出来，她会遵守诺言的。"并且我完全有能力保护自己，我只不过请您允许我看望Draco。"

Dumbledore看着她沉默不语。眼前的不是公众眼中那个高贵优雅的贵妇，而是一个毫无虚饰的母亲。"情况没有那么简单，Malfoy夫人。"他慢慢说道，仔细斟酌着用词。他能够感到空气中自己的咒语突然紧张起来，确保他不会吐露别人的秘密。"年初到今天—很多事发生了改变，但是我没有告诉你的资格。我在意的是你对他的爱是否足以承受事情的真相。"

"你是什么意思？"

她困惑地看着老人张了张嘴却又闭上了，好像被生生夺走了回答。他嘲讽地笑了笑，"看来我也不能说的再多了。只能说今年Malfoy先生已经改变了许多，并且我相信是向好的方面—尽管第一印象可能不是。"

她艰难地压下一肚子的疑问。在能够费心琢磨校长大人的言下之意之前，她得确保能再见到Draco。"假如你还是怀疑我的来意，我有消息可以给你。你会想听的。"

一边银白的眉毛扬起，"是么？请继续，亲爱的。"

"你的人当中出了一个叛徒，校长。那狼人，Lupin，今天晚上出现在集会上，提出要加入—"

Dumbledore陡然向前靠过来，眼神极端严肃。"你目睹的时候Remus Lupin还活着吗？"

她吓了一跳，迟疑着点了点头。"在我逃出来之前他还活着，我想他甚至是那些追杀我的人中的一个，不过当时一片混乱…"看到他明明白白地松了口气，她微微狭起双眼。"你知道他在。他又是一个密探，就像Severus，是么？"

校长慢慢地坐了回去，指尖若有所思地轻敲桌面。"我承认，Lupin的确是在我的授意下前去的，"那双蓝眸中显现出一股狡黠的神色，恼人地闪动着。"可是，这样的机密，你知道了就麻烦了…"

"必要的话你可以抹掉我的记忆，可是请—"

Dumbledore恍若未闻，接着说下去："对，超大的麻烦。亲爱的，恐怕这样我就只能不准你离开城堡了，你看，免得泄露秘密。"他犀利地盯着她，迫使她接受这个提议。

她心中的斯莱哲林立刻分辨出来，"你—你准我留下来了？"

他叹了口气，"看来我是没得选择了，不是吗？"他闪出一个笑容，却又随即正色道，"不过，恐怕我得接受你服用吐真剂的提议了。"

她点头，拒绝显示出在那一刻她是多么可悲的感激。"当然了，马上？"

"我会护送你到校医院，你可以在那里梳洗一下，一边让Poppy准备一剂吐真药水。一劳永逸吧，嗯？"他站起来走到她身边，伸出一边手臂引领她向门口走去。"你可以早上再和Malfoy先生详谈，"他说道，然后轻笑了几声，"这样，你还能把他从Potter先生身边拉走一会儿。"

她关切地看了他一眼，"嗯，Severus向我说到了他们的…交情。多奇怪，考虑到以前的关系。"

"真的？你这么认为？我一直相信那是命中注定的…"

"你们俩终于操完了？"（汗...）

Harry吃了一惊，猛地转过身去，在黑暗中努力分辨，很快找到了说话者。Ron侧躺着面对Harry，表情是纯粹的厌恶。

Harry才领会他的话，差点被呛到，"什么？！"他细声说，免得吵醒别人。

"你们肯定忙得很，才弄到这么晚吧？再说这几天你们两个根本形影不离了。"

Harry知道这是谎言。他和Draco对待这崭新的友谊就对立时一样：相互嘲讽，嘴下不留情，根本没有任何亲密的表现。

Ron哼了一声，继续指责道，"Malfoy可给自己找到用处了，必然床上功夫不错？要不天才知道你在他身上看出了什么好处—"

"闭嘴，"他怒道，庆幸Ron看不到那些影射给他的脸颊带来的颜色。他一把拉起自己床上的帘子，爬到床上，然后在身后关上床帘，并朝红发男孩的方向背过身去。

这并没有止住对方恶毒的独白。"我得说，想不到你会偏向他，伙计，你还记得他对咱们做过的事吧？比如说—哦，咱们瞧瞧，去年—他把Umbridge领来了，还有他做的那些徽章，还有巴克比克！那些都发生过，Harry！你怎么能…忘了？"

Harry闭上双眼，想要摒弃那些言语和相关的记忆。

"我还以为他是你最近的怜悯对象—"

突然间Harry轻笑起来，他把脸埋到枕头里堵住声音，可是Ron的陡然收声更突显了他的笑声。说真的，他想不到有比Draco更不值得怜悯的人了。不仅因为他是一个彻头彻尾的小混蛋，更因为他是…Draco。那高傲与优越简单地不容许任何人的可怜，即使在最糟糕的处境。加上今晚看到他的母亲，在那几分钟里，他看到了和Draco一样的内心的坚强和力量，他发觉轻视他们之中任何一个都是不可想象的。

Ron以为他能够，这实在是太荒谬、太可笑了。

"你笑什么？"红发男孩怒道。

"没事，"他说，胸中的欢乐沉寂下来。"算了吧。"

"不！"传来另一个男孩大怒坐起的窸窣声音，"不，我不要！这太愚蠢了，Harry！"

Harry放弃避免这场争吵的念头，也拉开帘子坐了起来。"什么？什么太愚蠢了？你都不了解他！"

Ron的样子就好像被人扇了一巴掌。"我、我—天啊，真不敢相信你对我说了那种话！你能听见你自己说了什么吗？！"

Harry嘲讽道："我可以对你说一样的话。你知道我为什么和Draco一起直到现在吗？因为我不想面对这些，尤其是今天晚上。"

"为什么？今晚有什么特别—"

他原先避免这些，不想在知道结果之前解释这天晚上的事件，可是突然间他再也抑制不住了。他向前倾着身体，愤怒地嘶声说："Remus走了，Ron，他代替Severus成了一个密探。现在他可能已经死了，没人知道…"现实再次击中了他，他呼出沉重的叹息，伸手揉着眼睛。

红发男孩目瞪口呆地望着他。他张了几次嘴，试图回答，却没有发出任何声音。几番挣扎之后，他设法说道："什、什么…？可为什么？"

"我不知道！"Harry斥道，又开始拽头发，"我不—他没有—我—"

"你为了这件事去找*Malfoy*？"

Harry僵住，"对啊，那才是重点，Ron。"他挖苦道。

男孩至少有红脸的美德。"我不是这个意思。可是…可是你不能来找我么？或者Hermione？！你非得去找TMD Malfoy？"Ron难以置信地摇头，"为什么?他甚至都不像会关心Remus的死活！"

Harry闭上眼，认定这场对话继续下去也毫无意义。他的耐心已经消耗殆尽。他从床头抓过他的魔杖，再次合上了床帘，迅速跟上粘合咒和无声咒。Ron爱怎么喊就怎么喊吧，不表示他就得听着。

多数人会以为是Lucius请的Severus做他儿子的教父，很少有人知道其实那是Narcissa的决定，这是由他们自小至今饱经风霜的情谊决定的。现在，Severus不由得思考这些都意味着什么。Narcissa的突然转变他大概能够得出合理的解释，她打算支持Draco—而Draco在支持Potter。

他不明白他们之间的友谊是怎么延续下来的。Severus并不擅长交友，人们在他的生命中匆匆经过，只有很少的一部分停留得久到意味着什么，他喜欢这样子。实际上，Potter惹人讨厌多少是因为那孩子是James的影子。James，他的人生中无数折磨中的一个。

他叹气，隔绝了那些思绪扬起魔杖，打开房门走了进去。

就在这时，壁炉里突然纵起翠绿色的火焰。

他惊得撞到房门上，关上了门。他看见一个身影从壁炉里跌了出来，冲撞到屋里的地毯中央。Severus眨了眨眼，理智及时安抚了他的本能，认出Lupin之后，他放下了手里的魔杖。快速的检视足以告诉他所需要知道的—过度明亮的金色眼瞳里瞳孔只有针尖大小，全身都在怪异地微微寒战—都是过度"Crucios（钻心剜骨）"的症状。

他迎上去，刚好扶住了快要倒下的狼人。

"S-Severus…"

魔药大师尽力不理会他，看了一眼桌上的蓝色药水，不放开Lupin是够不着的（他肯定会跌倒，在别的时候可能还挺有趣）。他设法指好魔杖，把药水召唤了过来。

"喝下去，"他粗暴地命令。他想着是不是该把男人拖到最近的椅子里，因为他显然无意这样子站一晚上。注意到Lupin的手抖得厉害，他咬咬牙，亲自打开了瓶塞，甚至动作不无温柔地强迫他喝了几口。但愿药水的镇痛作用能够迅速起效，至少让狼人恢复到接近正常的状态。

"疼，"Lupin发出无意义的低喃，反反复复。

"我知道，"他咬牙切齿地说，"我警告过你的。"他没有加上一句他都怀疑他会不会活着回来。

突然，狼人抓住了他的袍子，脸上是和那天晚上一样绝望的神情，"不，真的很疼！我的上帝…！"Lupin毫无预警地倒了下去，在地板上蜷成一团，不住地哆嗦。

Severus心中警铃大作，他本能地蹲在狼人身旁，伸手强迫他舒展开来。他握住他的手腕，毫不怜悯他凌乱的抵抗，拉起了他的袖子。

几乎是即刻的，他在恐怖中闭上眼睛。这不是计划的一部分。不！该死！

可是当他再次睁眼，记号还在，崭新的烙印和自己的如出一辙。头骨和蛇的图案周围的皮肤是丑陋的红色，被黑魔法所灼伤。

"你干了什么？"他难以相信地低语，摇着头。这是怎么发生的？Lupin不该被标记！他是狼人！他是不允许标记的！

狼人沉重的倚靠在他身上，不知羞耻地把脸靠在魔药大师的肩膀，瑟瑟发抖。Severus遥远地想着男人是受惊了。见鬼的，我还受惊了呢。

"你干了什么...?"

第三十三章 解疑

刚开始，Harry并不知道自己到底干了什么能让魔药大师把他从气氛异常紧张的早餐桌（因为他和Ron已经正式互不理睬了）前拉起来，向门口拽去。途中教授停了片刻向斯莱哲林那边打了个手势，Draco迷惑地站了起来跟上他们。

三人跨入走廊，Harry急忙挣脱，故意夸张地整理抚平衣服。"我又怎么了？"他忿忿地质问。

Snape尖刻地瞟了他一眼，"除了呼吸之外？"他嘲讽说，"…没怎么。我们要去校医院，因为Lupin的要求。"

葛莱芬多男孩眨了眨眼，几乎当场停了下来，Draco推了他一把。"Remus？Remus回来了？他还好吗？！"

"他回来了，"男人径自走向前去，没有多说。

Harry露出傻傻的笑容回头看Draco。Draco也笑了，就好像在说：看，我告诉过你了，可是随后他又皱眉疑惑起来。"令人宽慰，我肯定，"他嘟囔着，"可关我什么事？"

Snape没有回答，只是带着他们转入另一条走廊。

Harry突然灵光一现，记起了昨天晚上。"你妈妈来了，"他下意识地脱口而出。

这次是斯莱哲林男孩一下子停在原地，愣愣地看着他，"…什么？！"他震惊道。

"嗯，昨天晚上她去你的房间了—对了，Snape就是那时候把我拖出去的。"

魔药大师发觉他们停住了，转过身走了过来，不耐烦地瞪着他们俩。"如果你们说完了—"

Draco向他问道："是真的吗？妈妈真的来了？她…？"

Snape叹了口气，"Dumbledore坚持要在晚上完成讯问，不管他发现了什么，他同意让她留下来。你可以自己问她这些问题，只要你们*跟上*。"

她能够留下来？那只表示校长相信他，多少有点儿吧。可是她来这里做什么？！上一次他听到她的信儿时，她企图说服他回到父亲那儿接受标记。什么改变了？

他困惑地摇头。不过与此同时，可悲的安心感觉渗透进来，坚持要去见她，确定她真的…她真的…

她真的来了。

他眨眼，发现葛莱芬多男孩依旧挂着愚蠢的笑容，绿眸闪动光芒。Harry抓住Draco的手臂拉了一把，悄声说，"快走！"

随后他迈开腿向前跑去，无视魔药大师气恼的斥责。Draco除了跟上还能干什么呢？他也充耳不闻Severus恼怒的喊叫，跟上Harry向前跑去。他们俩冲过走廊，急速地转弯，在纯粹的安心下哈哈大笑。他们吓到了一群赫奇帕奇孩子—由于速度太快停不下来，两人没有躲过他们，而是把他们冲散了。Harry忙转头连连叫着抱歉，Draco却笑得更厉害了。

终于，他们抵达了医疗区。Harry先冲进了门，一个急刹车停了下来，Draco随后撞到他身上，越过他的肩膀，他看到被吓了一跳的观众们。

几双眼睛都定在了他们身上，言语也陷入寂静。Harry迅速扫了一眼，辨认屋里的人员。校长站在房间的一边，带着好笑的神情看着他们。他不动声色地走开一步，显露出身后坐在床上的Narcissa Malfoy（比上一次见面要整洁了许多）。在他们对面，房间另一边的Pomfrey夫人攥着胸口，气呼呼地瞪着他们，她身边是Remus，已经站了起来向他们走来。

Harry还没有反应过来，就发现自己已经大步走了过去，投入到狼人喜悦的拥抱里。在他的肩膀上，Harry感激地闭上双眼，恐怕是第一次意识到，如果Remus没有回来又意味着什么。

随着这个念头而来的是怒火。他松开手，沉下脸。"你到底在想什么？！"

"Harry…"

男孩瞪着他又后退一步，"不！你甚至没有告诉我！我还以为你死了！"

Pomfrey夫人匆匆走来，有点儿破坏了他的一腔义愤。"Potter先生，请不要大喊大叫！我们随后再完成余下的，教授。"她向Remus点点头，又消失了。

Harry扬起眉毛，"完成什么？你怎么会在这里？你受伤了吗？"

狼人叹了口气，"坐下来，Harry，"他表示，然后开始了解释。

Harry向Lupin跳过去之后，Draco突然感觉十分暴露。他的母亲目光沉沉地停在他的身上。他迟疑了一下，不知道该做什么。他依然不知道她来这儿的原因。她是来带他回家的吗？不过，Dumbledore在笑诶…

他慢慢地向两人走过去，Narcissa突然站了起来，让他又顿住了。他默默责备自己：这是妈妈，没必要表现得像受惊的动物一样。

这时他开始好好地端详她。她穿的衣服让他张大了眼睛—显然不是她购买的服装，或许甚至是学校里的旧衣服—还有她的头发—干净却发型尽失，平时用咒语熨平的发丝松松地弯成一缕缕垂在肩上—最后是她的脸—完全丧失了她平时始终使用的优雅精致的妆容。

不对，有些不对劲。她不是来宣讲父亲的意见的。

决定好之后，他消除了他们之间的最后一点距离，站在了女巫的面前。佯装镇定，他警觉地看着她，等着她的第一个反应。

她有些颤抖地笑了，向他伸出了手。

当然了。作为一个Malfoy，他的每一个本能都禁止他在公共场合表示出这种似乎合乎常理的亲昵举止。

Narcissa并不是作为一个Malfoy养大的，只要和她的儿子有关，她甚至认为掌上电脑都是完全可以接受的。她在少年能够抵抗之前一把抓住了他，踮着脚疯狂地抱紧他，抚摸着他的头发和肩膀，亲吻他的脸颊并彻底无视他敷衍的抗议。

"妈妈，"Draco瞄了校长一眼，尴尬地低声说道，"妈妈，别…"

"哦亲爱的，对不起！"她热烈地说道，没有放弃紧拥。

他试图温柔地解脱她，可努力都是徒劳，"妈妈？"

"嗯？"

"你在这里做什么？"

终于她松了手，表情略微带着惊讶，就好像她指望他已经知道似的。她摇着头叹息一声，"你爸爸，"她有些气愤地说道，"他已经疯了。"

"可我都不知道为什么你得去！"Harry大约是第五次抗议道，令Remus叹了口气揉着额头。

"Harry，试着理解吧…我只是像想尽我的一份力—"

"你的一份力应该出在这里！"他沮丧地攥紧床单，瞪着年长的男人，"你还是凤凰令的一员呢，还有…帮助Draco？还有—"

"作为凤凰令的一员表示我就得这么做，"狼人轻柔地强调，"我当然依旧能够帮助Draco—不过我怀疑我能教他的已经有限。Harry，你只是在寻找借口。"

"那又怎么样？"少年立刻质问道，"是又怎么样？我不想让你干这些。"

他们都停住，一时间陷入沉默，然后Remus无助地耸了耸肩，"对不起，我只是…必须去。"

Harry站起来走了几步，抵抗着大发脾气的冲动。这有什么难的？Remus要做的就是在下次他们让他去冒生命危险的时候说不。如此简单。

狼人望着他，小心翼翼地寻找下一句说辞。终于，他做好了投下另一枚炸弹的准备。"何况，这件事以后也没得选择了。"

Harry转过身，"你是什么意思？"

Remus迟疑了。他已经不像晚上那样焦虑不堪了，Severus和Poppy花了很长时间给他服用各种镇静剂和止痛药，可是当那双绿眸望住他的时候他还是感到一股几近癫狂的恐惧。此时此刻，面对着光明面的象征，James的儿子，他却要承受伏地魔的标记，恒久地刻在肌肤之下。

一瞬间，Harry就好像读出了他的心思。他的目光立刻扫向狼人的手臂—他正不自觉地用另一手紧握被袖子藏住的刺青所在的地方。

男孩的脸上缓缓显露出恍然与恐怖的神情，他不敢相信地摇头，"不…"

"我没有选择—"

"不！"Harry感到摇摆不定，不知道该远离这背叛还是该上前掀起衣袖证明它的存在。两样都没有做，他只是愣在原地，大睁着双眼，面色苍白。

Remus闭眼凝神了一会儿，只得用起早先时候准备好的潦草说辞。"假如我们知道会发生这种事…我是不会…Severus也不会允许…这本来是不可能的！"最后他苦涩地怒言。

看见男孩没有回答，他渐渐陷入绝望的辩白，"我是一个狼人，Harry，黑魔王认为魔法生物是低于人类的，要不Draco怎么会投靠光明？！神秘人不会让他成为食死徒，而会把他变为宠物，和奴隶。Severus和我…我们讨论了这项任务的各种可能性。被标记…是不应该发生的。"

"那又为什么…？"Harry虚弱地问道。

Remus无助地抬手拂过面孔，拂过头发。"我不知道，"他坦承道，"我不知道为什么我会是一个例外。我只当做他还是不完全信任我，虽然Severus已经尽力了。这…"他犹豫地拉起袖口，看着黑魔标记瑟缩了一下，"这是最后的测验。"

Harry眼眸闪过光芒。"你得是自愿的，"他指责地指出，向标记看了一眼又鄙夷地移开视线。

"不是这个就是死。"

他们目不转睛地望着彼此，直到Harry气馁下来。"Snape已经'尽力了'是什么意思？Draco没有说错，他一直在训练你？"

"斯莱哲林们的观察力未免过于敏锐了。是的，可以这么说，他完成了大部分的工作…"狼人疲惫地叹气，眼见着绿眸阴暗下来，"不要责怪他，他不知道。"

"他让你走进了一个食死徒聚会！他作出的指导！"

"没有他我也会去，并且会在头五分钟就被杀死。"

"可是—"

"事已至此，已经没有转圜的余地了。我请求你接受事实，原谅我，别让困境变得更加艰难。你能做到吗？"

Harry想要抱怨情势的不公，想要指责Remus的考虑不周和冲动鲁莽。他紧咬着牙齿，咽下了那些忿恨苦涩的语句，双眼因愤怒带上了明亮的水光。

"好，"他最终怒道，"可下一次…你必须告诉我。"

狼人仿佛大大松了口气，"当然了，"他迅速保证。Harry转过身离开了房间，只在出门的时候向房间对面的Draco交流了一下眼神。

Draco看到了他的伴侣—天啊，他啥时候用起这种说法了？！不行，这可不行。他看到了Harry的眼神，感觉到他的苦闷。他很想抛弃眼前的对话跟着葛莱芬多男孩离开，不过他在心里翻了个白眼，设法制住了这个冲动。从何时起他允许这种扭曲的依恋变得这么如此深刻？肯定是从上个星期开始，当和命定之子的友谊变成唯一的有利条件…？

他这么告诉自己，无视母亲目睹他们之间无言的交流时的怀疑眼神。

她已经足够冷静，又成为他熟知的那个母亲：矜持、高雅，和恼人的敏锐观察力。此刻她眯起眼睛看着他，让他感到必须转移她的注意。

"既然你已经…离开了父亲，接下来你要做什么？"他问道，反正这个问题已经困扰他很久了。

她向Dumbledore瞥了一眼（他依然在附近徘徊），然后回答："我们已经讨论过了，"她小心地说道，"庄园，如今已经无疑对我们关上了大门，防御结界只服从你的父亲。自然而然，古灵阁的账户也—"

Draco皱起眉。叫他肤浅吧，他不在乎，可是他一直希望他的母亲能够在目前的困窘境地上帮他一把，而不是和他一起贫穷。

她啧了一声，"别皱眉头，亲爱的，这不适合你。我还没那么天真，Draco。没错，Malfoy名下的账户已经对我们关闭了，可是我另设的Black账户还是归我的。"

他顿感轻松许多。哦也，他或许是肤浅的，可是他又有钱了！Black家族十分富有，是强大、古老的纯血家族。他已经能感到地位的回升，几乎要开心地再次拥抱Narcissa以示谢意。

她一脸好笑地注视着他，宠溺他这一时。平时的话她该责备他如此不雅的喜形于色了。

"这样的话，"她接着说道，"我可以仰赖我那一部分家产，不过Black的主要财产，我相信，如今属于Potter先生。"

Draco惊讶地抬起头。"Harry？Harry继承了我们的钱？！"

不过他还没说完，脑袋里就灵光一闪。Black，Sirius Black。Lupin的伴侣。他和Harry在开学的时候都十分悲痛。

校长轻轻点了点头。"已故的Sirius Black是Harry的教父。他在去年魔法部神秘事物司的战斗中被杀害，他把一切都留给了Harry。"

两个成年人都小心翼翼地看着他，揣度着他心里的想法。他的父亲参加了那场战斗，没错，他是一直都知道的。可是忽然间一切变得如此真实。Harry的教父被杀害时，Lucius在场。那可能是Harry最后的亲人了，因为和他同住的麻瓜肯定不算。

他困扰地摇摇头驱散那些想法，又看向Narcissa，"可是…你还好吗？你有钱么？"

她笑了，"就和以前一样好，Draco。应该由我来慰问你的，而不是正相反。"

他心不在焉地点点头，思绪又飘到了别处。由于眼前对话的重要性，当时他设法拖住了狼人前去安慰伴侣的本能，可是现在他确保了她至少财政上没有问题，并且在未来的几天都会在学校处理其他琐事，他的注意力又回到了Harry身上。他知道男孩会在他的房间里等他，他看到了他的眼色。

Narcissa看着儿子脸上飘过不易察觉的乌云。猜出他心里想的是谁，她叹了口气，虽然她和Severus一样不解。

"你可以走了，Draco，"她不无温柔的说道。

他感激地看着她，甚至懒得去掩饰这种表示，然后转身向门口走去。她若有所思地看着他离去，然后转身问校长。

"你还是不能告诉我是什么改变了他吗？我已经能分辨出一些变化—至少，和Harry Potter的合作…"

Dumbledore同情地笑了笑，"我建议你去问你的儿子，亲爱的。其他所有能够帮助你的人都无法开口。"

对，她会在离开之前找Draco的，找出事情的真相。是什么天大的秘密需要用沉默咒来保密？

她摇摇头，这时她注意到Lupin正望着她。当她对上他的眼神，他红了脸低下头，躲开了她的眼神。

她一耸肩，迅速失去了兴致，转身向校长询问她的住处。

Draco发现Harry正躺在沙发上，Vanima缠在他的手腕和指头上，他正举着手和她聊天。Draco进门的时候他转过头看他，严肃地眨了眨眼。

Draco咳嗽一声，突然感觉很不自在。"我…嗯，你还好吗？"他慢慢地靠近，坐在了咖啡桌沿上。

"还好，"对方皱着眉毫无帮助地嘟囔道。

"Lupin怎么了？我看见你们争论…"

"他接受了标记，"Harry脱口说，毫不掩饰他的厌恶，"并且他决定要继续这项见鬼的任务。"

Draco吃惊地扬起眉毛，好长一会儿他试图说点什么，却发现没有什么能够说的。

"你妈要留这儿了？"葛莱芬多男孩突然开口，显然在转移话题。

"要呆几天，"他坦然说，"然后搬到一处在她名下的Black宅邸去。"

Harry又眨了眨眼，"哦，我都忘了她和Sirius是亲戚了…"

"是啊…"

他们又陷入沉默。Draco艰难地寻找话题，试图不让自己坐立不安，也不要因为无所事事而盯着Vanima在Harry手上的动作。

"这么说你现在又富了？"Harry没有看他，进一步问道。

"距离昔日辉煌还远着呢，不过，是一个良好的开端。"他嘲讽道，原本是个笑话，Harry却显得更消沉了。

"这么说你又成为斯莱哲林的模范生了？"

Draco耸了耸肩，"只要我出对牌的话，为什么这么问？"

Harry突然坐了起来，把蛇放低到地板上，随她向卧室里的等着她的保暖咒语泡泡游去。绿眸朝他看了一眼，却又在开口前移开了视线。他的肩膀戒备地耸立着。

"这么说…我想你也不再需要我了吧。"

吃了一惊，Draco顿住了，他半张着嘴想要回答。哦，那一句话背后的不安全感是多么容易分辨，要结束他的困境又是多么简单！要是他冷笑一声，证实他的害怕呢？Harry会在愤怒中离开，这就把这"伴侣"问题解决了，不是么？假如Harry不在，或许他体内的狼就会停止它的渴望。这些东西深奥而难以理解，不过这是一个机会，或许是最后的机会，抽身出来…

沉默延伸下去，Harry慢慢地抬起头。事后想起来，那就是他最后的沉沦。

"对，"他老实说道，"你的一切我都不需要。"

绿眸睁大了，就仿佛，即使他早就害怕，他也无法相信自己亲耳听到了这回答。他僵在原地愣愣地望着金发少年，愤怒都卡在了嗓子眼里。

可是Draco还没有说完。依旧坐在桌沿上，他略为前倾了身体，前臂支在了膝盖上。"你总是在宣扬什么？朋友应该是…平等的。好了，我们现在平等了。不用再保护我—就好像这个礼拜你以为你在做的，我很清楚。让我保护自己，面对DA，面对你那些平民朋友，若有必要。还有如果是我和另一个斯莱哲林之间的诅咒，看在老天面上，别插手。"

Harry用同样激烈的眼神对上了他的，"你有没有想到，我担心的是你对别人的危害？"

"我还是有那点自制力的—"

葛莱芬多男孩伸手拉下自己的T恤领口，拉到刚好露出一点肩膀上的神锋无影伤疤。

Draco红了脸。"那是…一时失手！"

"好一个一时失手！你再对别人来一个一时失手，你就会因为使用黑魔法而被开除！或者更糟，有人会发觉你是什么。"

Draco气恼地哼了一声，转过头。见鬼的葛莱芬多，破坏了他无私的表示，终止了他的优雅时刻，现在他才是高尚的那一个，他这是忍辱负重呢！他拿来冒险的可是和这个小子交缠的鬼才知道的未知命运—虽然目前他还不知道为什么。

他瞪着地毯上的某一处，直到同伴再次开口。

"那么，平等了。"

他考虑要再郁闷一会儿，不过想到两人目前的心情又觉得不明智。Draco夸张地叹了口气。"我明白对你而言这肯定很震撼，这么多年来都低我一等—"

Harry恼怒地眯了眯眼。"混蛋，"他低声说，然后笑了。

第三十四章 真相大白

礼拜一的时候学校终于复课了，Harry几乎心怀感激。他经历的刺激未免多的有点过分，于是他欢迎假期一样欢迎上课。

可是即使和压抑的上星期相比，他们也远远称不上放松。由于Ron和他上的课基本一致，往常两人又总坐一起，他们之间的紧绷的气氛短期内恐怕别想放松了。Hermione发现自己夹在两人之间左右为难，既不敢在Ron面前维护Malfoy，又清楚暗示Harry疏远Malfoy也是徒劳。她惊异于男孩就在"友好"时都能在他们之间造成这么多麻烦。

那天最糟的时段来自于魔药课。说真的，她该预料到，应该在状况恶化之前巧妙地化解。可是一早上在两人之间当传声筒让她精疲力尽—周六晚上他俩莫名冲突之后就互不理睬了。

他们照常坐着，Hermione坐中间，Slughorn让他们自由配对时她犹豫了一下，打量着两人，心里直嘀咕。不管她选择和谁合作另一个都会讨厌她的。Ron一直在有所期望地瞪她，一旁的Harry则坚决地直视前方，下巴那样顽固而倔强地高扬着。他们都在用自己的方式要求她的抉择。

当那冷冰冰、慢吞吞的嗓音在她背后响起时她几乎松了口气。转过身，她看着金发少年走到他们身边。虽然是不自主的，可是回忆起来，她相当肯定自己可悲地恳求地望了他一眼—他则很快移开了视线。

"莫非是，"Malfoy语带讥嘲地佯惊道，"天国的不合？不会吧…"他冷笑着在胸前交叉双臂倚在了桌沿，最靠近Harry，Harry却是一头雾水的表情，完全不知道少年想干什么。那可不妙，Hermione想着。

Ron（在预料中）看起来就像要向他扑过去一样，就像扑向眼前所有不幸与愤怒的源头。她一手放在他的臂上，示意一定要在Malfoy的尖酸刻薄中保持冷静。

可是难得的，金发男孩似乎并无意于挑起事端。他很快就对她和Ron失去了兴趣，偏头去看Harry，Harry也正好奇地端详他。"得了吧，Potter，何不改变一下，选个有能力的合作伙伴？说不定咱们还能给你一个及格。"说完，他悠然漫步到教室那边的斯莱哲林区，无视多数人的目瞪口呆。

Harry眨了眨眼，瞥了她一眼，然后抓起书包跟上金发男孩。她看着眼前不真实的情景：她的好友和Malfoy以不可思议的礼貌一起安置设备和讨论任务内容。即使在她以往目睹的几次交流中，他们都会或多或少地吵吵嘴。她从来没有想过他们可以表现的和真正的朋友一样—正常的朋友，不是勉强的盟友。她和Ron都曾以为Harry出于同情而不得不维护他，而现在，她不禁想—

这时Ron把魔药书过分用力地往桌上一拍，把她惊得跳脱了自己的遐想。

"我就不明白了，"他忿忿地嘟囔，"我不明白这TM是什么状况！这把戏不是真的吧，Harry没道理会—"

她叹了口气转过身，厌倦了红发男孩第无数次的喧嚷，"你也是时候接受他们是朋友的事实了，Ron，他们是，我也不明白怎么会，但这是事实。"

他瞪了她几秒钟，接着表现得就好像她啥也没说一样。"你觉得我该自个去看看Remus怎样吗？"

她无奈地闭了会儿眼睛，"好啊，我和你一起去，可是考虑到今天早上Harry找你的时候你却冲了出去…"

"Hermione！你到底是站那边的？"

这样的争执，紧张的气氛，固执地拒绝对视，没完没了，都快把她逼疯了。Harry倒是并不介意她和Ron说话，特别在他有Malfoy之后。她看着两人，想起自己为狼人做的事，心里又产生了新的忧虑。可是要是她和Harry说上一句好话，Ron都会把她看做叛徒。就好像又回到了四年级，而她就和当时一样痛恨这种状况。

"我怕他再也不会原谅我了，Severus。"

"我不是你的咨询师，Lupin，你必须了解我不在乎。"

已经完全习惯于这种对话的Remus没有理会，他坐在舒适的扶手椅中的一个（他永远都为魔药大师屋内的舒适度感到讶异），靠近壁炉。由于现在地窖里总是寒冷刺骨，壁炉总是点着的，狼人在温暖中十分惬意。

他们刚刚完成了一轮的摄神取念（Legilimency），Severus把他的防御搜索了一番，寻找可能被黑魔王突破的痕迹。感觉就好像过了好几个小时（他有头痛可以证明），男人终于宣告"似乎"一切正常。任务前所未有的艰巨，因为他现在得额外考虑Remus的黑魔标记及其魔法印记所带来的影响，必须小心不要触发黑魔王和狼人之间的联系。他用一如既往的娴熟技巧四处安排，自己对标记的私人体会也有所帮助…

此刻，魔药大师心不在焉地踱着步，手指轻捏着鼻梁，试图缓和长时间意念魔法造成的头痛。他不时瞟着Lupin，好奇他为何还留着不走，好奇到可以一时容忍他的存在。

"他怪的是你，"狼人进一步说道。

"我的心在流血，"Severus叹了口气转身去看对方。"我从来没有时间应付Potter的青春期。要知道，你太宠着他了。还有，你居然任他侮辱你。"

"哪有—？"

"Lupin，我不是随便说说，你现在…正在做的事是我见过你做过的唯一值得尊敬的事。这样…为了Potter烦心只会贬低它的价值。"他翻了个白眼，继续踱起步来。

Remus陷入沉默，只觉得迷惑起来，他怀疑，在Severus对Harry的嘲讽之间，好像有一句是夸他的。"值得尊敬？"他探询道，抬起了眉毛。

魔药大师顿住，思索着，"…是的，"最后他承认，就好像被迫说出心事。他没有看对方，而是望着火焰。"纵使再怎么哀嚎叫嚣其中的不公，Potter永远都不会理解你所作出的牺牲。终有一天，他会习惯我们在战争名下必须行使的一切。"

Remus想要否认这些，为Harry辩护，因为他自觉理应如此，可是却提不起力量。相对的，他发现自己放松到椅子里，闭上眼，他感到荒谬的被维护的感觉。"谢谢你，Severus，"他低喃，对方的响应仅是一些不可分辨的嘟囔。

Narcissa懒懒地打量着周遭的环境，巡视这间在她在安排其他事宜期间的权宜住所。她选择的Black宅子要比庄园小些，不过完全够用了。那房子本来是属于Bella的，不过在她姐姐被判刑之后就转到了她的名下。目前她正在让家养小精灵为她的到来做些清洁工作。

可是在离开霍格沃茨之前，还有一件事情需要解决。

思绪就像召唤，这时门口传来一声敲门声。她优雅地站起迎接她的儿子。Draco在屋外等着，带着最近在她身边形成的迟疑。她闪身侧移一步，他犹豫了一小下，走了进来。

"您想见我？"

她微笑着指向壁炉旁的椅子。"亲爱的，坐下来，我们需要谈谈。"

他缓缓听从，肢体语言充满警惕。

她翻个白眼，欠身在他对面坐下来，端起精致的瓷杯小口饮茶。一时间，她想起他们在Draco儿时度过的那些下午，书房里，她教导他简单的算术和阅读，杯碟轻柔的碰击是记忆的背景音乐。那是多么宁静的生活。

"母亲…？"

回到当前，她轻轻摇头，注意集中到男孩身上。他已经迷惑地蹙起眉，可在表象之下，她看到了他的紧张。这么说他是真的害怕被她发现他的秘密了。

"我注意到—"她相当正式地开口，然后叹了口气，"Draco，到底出了什么事？"

她发觉，她儿子总没办法装无辜，他就像一只暴露在魔杖光芒下的小鹿。"什么事？"他重复说，张大了眼睛，一副可笑的天真表情，"您是什么意思？"

"你明白我的意思！自从我到达以来，校长早就催促我找你谈谈，找出是什么发生了变化。"

"变化—？"

"你以为我毫无知觉吗？！"在嗓音升到不妙的高音之前，她迅速镇静下来，"我是你妈，你以为呢？我会快乐地无视你的改变？！"

"没有—"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!"她尖锐地放下杯子，前倾身体狠狠地瞪着他，"你不但在跟着Harry Potter，是的，第一天晚上我就在你的房间发现了他，你还逃避和我的联系，就连我的信—"

斯莱哲林男孩终于找到了他的声音，"什么，那封骗我回去庄园的信，好让父亲—让他…"他厌恶地摇头，移开了视线。

Narcissa张嘴反驳，又停了一下，"…我从来没写过那种东西。我为你骄傲，你做出了和我一样的选择，没有屈服于那个疯子。"

和她一样的灰色眸子不情愿地转回来，"是你的笔迹，"他微弱地抗议，虽然他明白笔迹这种东西对于Lucius来说很好伪造，"我没收到过别的信。"

"多半是校长的缘故，他无疑截住了来自我和你父亲的所有东西。你从未回复，那时我就怀疑了…"她慢慢停口，想着这几个月来她书写的那些信件，问他什么改变了他的想法，请求他的回信，相信他已经为了不可知的理由永远斩断了和家里的关系。"Draco…"

他固执地看着他们之间的茶几，用决然的兴趣研究瓷器上的花纹。他不会回答，他不能。可是他能感觉到她开始用那种嗓音探听，蜜糖一样的温暖嗓音，总能从他口中套得信息，不管他愿不愿意。可是不行，他必须抵抗，因为这不是他可以承认的琐事，这是他的人生转折。是的，他可以尝试和她解释—不是所有的事都发生了改变（虽然起初他也会对此大发雷霆），他可以徒劳地为自己和自己变成的东西辩护，可是Narcissa Malfoy，纵然特立独行，她和她的丈夫一样是个骄傲的纯血。

不行，他不能冒险告诉她，因为他不能接受她的恐惧。

"母亲，我都不知道您在说什么，"他终于开口，老练地戴上面具。

她端详了他很久，等着他屈服。以前他总会的，无论她想知道什么，可不是现在。他们从未面对过如此重要的事件，而Draco也做好了证明自己可以直面她的准备。

最后，她发出一点失望的声音，提起精致的茶壶又倒了一杯，推给了他。出于礼貌，他止住翻白眼的冲动接了过来，心不在焉地喝了几口。

"很好，"她接着说，样子依然有些失望，"那我们随便聊聊吧，既然你不愿意信任我—"

"哦，妈妈…"

"今天过得怎样？我估计你有跟上那些课吧，梅林知道我儿子是不能…"

她对他的期望的长篇大论很快让他走神了，他揉着眼睛咽下一个哈欠。老天啊他现在累死了，最近他都没有睡好，这些刺激的事件，还有某些…梦，在他的潜意识里，多亏了见鬼的Potter。他的疲惫仿佛累积到了顶点。

"Draco？"

他猛地回过神来，晃晃脑袋赶走迷糊，"嗯？"

他的母亲微微皱起眉，眉间产生一道美丽的纹路。"你对我隐瞒了什么？"她又问，紧紧盯着他，又带着些许哀伤。

他叹气，摇摇头，却突然无神地开口说："我是狼人。"

世界瞬时崩塌，至少感觉如此。他猛然坐起，紧紧捂住了嘴，就好像这样能收回说出的话，并且抹掉母亲脸上惊呆的神色。

什么…？

怎么…？

…回事？！

破碎的震惊思维中肯定还有些脑细胞在运转，突然间他发现自己瞪着手里紧攥的茶杯。

"你给我下药…"他嘟囔，难以相信，不可思议。"你给我喝了吐真剂（Veritaserum）…"

Narcissa还没有恢复到任何庄重的样子，她仅能够嘶声再问："你是什么？！"

"狼人，"他又说了一遍，恐怖地闭上眼，"停手。"

"怎么会？"她的嗓音坚定了些，更急切了。

"开—开学的时候…"他在紧咬的齿间吐露，拼命试图咽下这些话。她却贴过来渴望地倾听着。手指紧扣到柔软的扶手里面，他抗拒着压榨真相的魔药，抗拒着难以抵抗的恍惚。"Lu…Lupin 咬了我。"

"什么？！"她猝然站起来，样子显现出一种他从不知晓的狂怒。她的双手在身体两侧紧握成拳，手指陷入柔软的裙褶，脸庞因为愤怒而苍白，身体微微发抖。

"别—"他试图打断她，却被截住了。

"你怎么可以不告诉我？！你应该告诉我—我早该来的！我早该知道！为什么没人联络我？"

被迫诚实的斯莱哲林低头回答："我不想你知道，从来不想。没人联络你是因为他们起誓沉默以免父亲发现而公开断绝关系，"他缺乏幽默地哼了一声，"结果真不错…"

一时无言，他的妈妈一动不动地望着他。终于她设法低声说："是什么？是他们和你达成的交易吗？Lupin逃过制裁，还在这里的原因？！"

哦，梅林，别又来了。他咬着嘴唇直到感觉肯定会流血，可是那也不能阻止如同胆汁从喉咙涌上的回答。"…对，"他最后斥道，"对，可是你不能—"

"他们竟敢如此？！"Narcissa几乎在尖叫，高贵典雅的气质荡然无存，只剩下一个充满鄙夷的母亲，"他们不能—？！他怎么可以—？！我要杀了他—"

这时情况居然还能恶化，Draco瞬间感到体内的狼被威胁的声音惊醒。他挪动了一下，本能迅速占领优势。

"妈妈，不要！"

儿子口中逸出的嗓音把Narcissa死死定在了原地。那不是她培育出的冷冷的、优雅的语调，远远不是，那是非人类的嘶吼。男孩的声音和样貌的共同作用下，她不由自主地瑟缩了。

Draco昏沉地发现自己不知何时站了起来，无视下唇被尖牙刺破的口子，他迅速舔掉了那丝血迹。他几乎难以控制自己的举动，吐真剂使他头晕目眩，自己的恐慌逐渐涌起，狼的怒火混乱燃烧，他只能够勉强维持些许的理智。

要是平时他可以想出其他的借口，依然迫于诚实，Draco坚决地摇头。"你不能碰Lupin，"他坚定地说，对她的了解让他知道只要有一个动机，她可以彻底摧毁那个男人。

"为什么？你不想他受到惩罚么？"

"他已经受到了，"他自发回答，想着男人自己的罪恶感和几夜之前接受的印记，"可是，我不能让你再对他不利。"

她难以置信地摇头，Draco能听见她想要冲他吼叫的疑问。

好吧，又一个难堪的坦白。他没有试图抵抗，知道抵抗也是徒劳。他的那丝理智还是缩了一下。"他属于我的…族群（Pack）。"

这是他从未想到自己会承认的念头。我的老天，他有一个族群，一个*族群*。

Narcissa眨眼，"你的…？"

凝聚起尽量多的自尊，他倔强地抬起下巴。"族群，对。你不能告发他，不能逮捕他，不能诅咒他，因为他…他…你听见我了。"

慢慢地，狼的形态随着Draco的冷静而消退下去。她恐怖而入迷地看着尖牙收回，双眸恢复了颜色，声音也变得平稳流畅。

终于她明白他身上到底发生了什么。举起颤抖的手捂住嘴，她前所未有地不知所措。

Draco无助地望着她，自觉他应该安慰她，至少该道个歉，他却转过身去，让她看不见自己眼中的恐慌。他不想她知道，他一点都不想她知道…

"Potter知道，对不对?"

他不知道若没有狼的感官他能否听见她的低语。"对，事情发生的时候他救了我。"

"那就是友谊的开端吗？"

他思索了一下，然后摇头，依然没有转过脸去。"不，这倒不是。"要是她想，她可以问出更多的细节。

然而没有更多的问题了。他能感到她的目光在身上，却不敢转头看她的表情。她那完美的纯血骄傲告终了，一切都没了，他甚至都算不上是巫师，是吗？他是一个该死的狼人，一个扭曲到竟然在维护始作俑者的狼人。

沉默，还是沉默，无情的沉默，直到再不能保持静止。他屈服，迟疑不决地转身。

Narcissa正站在他的身后，他讶异地俯视她，心里纳闷她是怎么无声无息地动作的。

"你该告诉我的…"她再次低语，他的罪恶感又回来了。

然后她拥抱了他。

他惊愕地愣在当场，她以为她在做什么，她难道没有听见么？！她有在听吗…？

可是妈妈依旧紧抱着他，仿佛永远都不会放手，他不自在极了，尽管心里松了一大口气。他尴尬地轻拍着她的肩，说着脑海里唯一显现的语句。

"你竟然给我下药…"

第三十五章 新意

"这么说你妈已经回家了？"

"对，她让家养小精灵替她从庄园拿了行李，早晨出发的。"

"…而她…你知道，接受得挺好？"

Draco微微偏头，让迎面的风吹开眼前的头发，然后耸了耸肩，"非常好，她哭了好几次—天，我讨厌看见她哭—还想让Lupin生不如死，可是…对，她没事了。"依然感到意外的他皱起眉。

"我就想她会的，"Harry镇定地说，他和金发少年并肩漫步，呼吸在冷空气里形成一团白雾，帆布鞋踏着结霜的青草。

"哦得了吧，"Draco嘟囔着，微眯着眼扫了同伴一眼，"你想了什么我知道得很清楚，Potter，你盼着我本月第二次被断绝关系呢。"

葛莱芬多男孩不禁嗤笑出声，"才没有…"他笑着，微弱地抗议。

Draco发出一些怀疑的声音，嘲讽地摇了摇头。"好在你的魁地奇技术要比说谎靠谱，要不然这练习就毫无意义了。"说完，他把肩上的扫帚调整到一个保险的位置，自得地望了对方一眼。

他们正朝球场走去，手里拿着火弩箭的Harry回瞪了他一记。他懒得没有换上魁地奇球衣，穿的是磨破的牛仔裤、一件旧毛衣和葛莱芬多围巾。Draco好像也没怎么打扮（Harry以前都不信会有这个可能），他穿了仅有的那件非名牌毛衣和自己的学院围巾。

Harry若有所思地抬头仰望看台和辽阔的天空，耳边又响起多年来欢呼和嘘声的回音，在脑海里隆隆作响。身边的斯莱哲林也是一样的沉思神情，无疑在回味自己的比赛经历。

Harry肘击他一下，然后跳上了火弩箭，"预备？"他问道，眼睛示意着另一位找球手掌心里蠢动不安的金球。

金发少年抬腿登上自己的扫帚，蹬了一下开始缓缓离开地面，期待地看着Harry。Harry跟上他，目光跟着从Draco获得自由的金探子飞驰到天际。

"你最好别像Chang一样耍些小把戏！"两人一起升空的时候Draco对他喊道。

Harry扬眉，禁不住笑了，"我还以为那是你所谓的斯莱哲林把戏，"他带着佯装的无辜申明，重复着曾经被自己视为侮辱的词句。

"说话小心点，Potter！"金发的斥道，似乎被冒犯到了。"能得到我承认的名单短的很，她可不在上面！"

葛莱芬多男孩轻笑着，"而我就在？"

"你有你的亮点，"斯莱哲林男孩勉强承认。他的表情接淡漠了几秒，直到浮现真挚的愉快笑容，他大笑道："来啊，你在等什么呢，Potter？邀请函？"之后再没有任何警告，他猛然加速，跟着金探子的轨迹冲入云霄。

Harry露出野性的笑容，紧紧跟了上去加入追逐。

这天上完课，Ron正在公共休息室里无所事事。他痛恨承认，可是他无聊极了。Hermione正处于你不引用《霍格沃茨 一段校史》她就根本不会理睬你的状态，而Harry…好吧，Ron根本不知道他在哪里，而且根本不在乎，多谢了！

他郁闷地陷在一把扶手椅里，脚支在旁边的凳子上，叠着手臂，向所有看了他两眼以上的路人报以怒色。他或许可以去下棋，可是如今大多葛莱芬多都拒绝和他下棋，因为输棋是必然的。何况，他现在并没有下棋的耐心。

夸张地大叹一口气，目光掠过其他的同学，他四处打量着想找点事做。Lavender和Parvatti一如既往地坐在角落里咯咯笑着八卦；Colin盘着腿坐地上，腿上摆着相机，身前是一本展开的剪贴簿；Neville正在修剪一株迷你树，他的聚精会神Ron看着就头痛。

他翻了翻眼睛移开视线，无人娱乐的状况让他异常心烦。梅林啊，附近就没有任何事可做了么？！除了作业。

这时他瞥到Lavender突然站了起来，拉着Parvatti向男孩寝室走去。Seamus在激动地向两人招手。

Ron皱眉凑向前，试图看见前头发生的事件，可是女孩们已经上楼了。这时，其他人也躁动起来，四处是好奇的窃窃私语。Seamus仍然站在那儿指手画脚，不知道在解释什么。不出片刻，大伙就跟着Lavender一个个上了楼。

Ron迷惑地站起，向爱尔兰男孩大步迈了过去，打算质问事情原委，可是Seamus转过身跑上了楼。红发男孩气的只得匆匆追了上去。

他的房间装满了人，葛莱芬多们都挤在房间的一侧，低声说话、推挤。他愤慨地张大眼睛，定了定神，他开始从人群里挤过去，嘴里兀自嘟囔着。

"看得到吗…？"

"哇哦…"

"他们在做什么…？"

"太酷了…"

这些只言片语对他来说都是废话。他走到人群前面，发现Seamus和Katie都着迷地挂在窗口张望。

"你们看啥呢？"他接近两人暴躁地问道。

Katie没有回头，她向后伸手摸索着抓住了他的衬衫，把他一把拽到了她和Seamus之间。他跌撞着拍开她的手，抬起头。

他立刻明白了大家盯着的是什么，他只是不能够相信自己的眼睛。

"…他们在做什么？！"

Katie惊异地摇着头，"这叫做找球手之赛…你见过这样的飞行吗？两人都有这么表现过吗？！"

Ron陷入无言，他定睛望着两道模糊的颜色一遍一遍划破灰蒙蒙的球场上空，速度全开，无拘无束。即使从这么远的观察点来看，他也知道这不是比赛里可以使用的飞行。真正的比赛在于效率和策略，他眼前目睹的精彩飞行在有其他球员拦路的情况下是根本不可能实现的。他失神地猜想—这两个找球手是真的在找金探子，还是在卖弄平常不能表现的速度与技能。

Colin的喃喃好像从远方传入他的耳朵："我得赶紧拍两张…"大门开阖的声音，咚咚的足音跑下楼梯。不出片刻，Katie猛地转过头来，迎上他的目光。

"走，Weasley，咱们需要更好的位置…"再一次地，她又伸手拽上他的前襟，随后他就发现自己被强迫拉走，和其他魁地奇队员一起离开了房间，他们留出的空挡很快就被其他同学填补。

他正做着自由落体式的俯冲，寒冷的大地骇人地向他迎面冲来，刺骨的寒风刮擦着他的衣服和头发。麻木的手指攥着扫帚柄，他在太多的氧气中挣扎着喘息。

刚好及时避免冲撞，他拉起扫帚贴着草地掠过，享受着在血管里停留的兴奋和恐惧。

他抬头，看到同伴在对面的看台之间自由穿梭，金色的发丝在冬天灰色的天幕下明亮地闪光。Harry出神地凝望着他的方向，慢慢返回更高的看点，他懒懒地打圈，入迷地看着少年的动作。

Draco的风格变了，他肯定。他不知道变化的原因是因为狼人的运动反射，还是仅仅因为他不如赛场上那么紧绷。另一个找球手突然显得优雅了许多，更冷静，更自信了。

过了一会，他回过神，发现自己开了有五分钟的小差。恢复了自持，他摇摇头，开始四处搜寻金探子。

出人意料地，他很快就看见了在中场标记附近浮游的金探子。Harry向前冲去，在竭力与兴奋中咬紧了牙关。球场那头的金发男孩从眼角瞥到了这个动作，无须思考，他立刻转过头来向不断接近的葛莱芬多冲来。金探子在两人正中间忽闪着翅膀，这是一场速度的较量。

Draco将身体紧压在扫帚上前倾着，双眼紧盯着眼前的金球，他瞥了对手一眼，只见其眸中映射着和自己一般的决心。寒风刺目，破空飞行的他只得眯起眼睛，直到世界只有金探子和Harry。他咬紧牙关，屏住气息，做好了伸手的准备。

这时金探子好像察觉到了自己的困境，突然直直向上发射出去。Harry仰头看着它飞走，直上云霄，几乎要消失在云彩里。

"Potter！"

Harry惊得回头，都忘了自己正对着对方冲去。他正打算向上飞起，却在看见金发男孩的示意后迟疑了。Draco又喊了一声，面露得色地伸出一手。

葛莱芬多男孩立刻明白了。他本能地反应，稍微转向了右侧以至于可以在对方身边掠过，然后伸出了自己的手，在经过彼此的时候抓住了Draco的手腕。刹那间Draco和自己的速度叠加到一起，旋转的时候他感到瞬间的晕眩。没有放手，他艰难地把扫帚柄冲向上方，突然间两人就以一个紧密的螺旋向天空冲去。

惊异不已，他在纯粹的欣喜中大笑起来。手指渐渐地松开了彼此，可是在惯性的作用下，他们依旧处于几近垂直的角度，螺旋依旧完整。他在金探子和Draco之间来回打量：全神贯注的斯莱哲林完美地和他齐平，所有的精致都消失在追逐里，绿围巾也不知所踪，只有浅色的发丝凌乱地扫着脖颈。有一次他对上他的视线，双眸又变成了狼的冰澈。

Harry从未感到他有如此迷人。

他们争先恐后，一起越飞越高。金探子已经就在眼前，惊慌地企图摆脱捕捉者。Harry勉强在扫帚上支撑好自己，然后伸出了手。指尖擦过球体时，他听到Draco轻轻的低吼，如此接近了—

他滑了一下。本能地，他收回了伸出去的手抓住扫帚柄以免跌落。

Draco超过他，扬手抓住了小球。

Harry吃惊地看着金发男孩转回来—他也是一副意外的神情。他举着金探子，仿佛有些无措，眨巴着大睁的眼睛。

"我…？"

同伴脸上真诚的难以置信让Harry不禁轻笑，"抓的不错，"他评论道，开始引导着火弩箭降落。Draco也尾随着他下降。葛莱芬多男孩暗自笑了，一旦等到他回过神来，他就该没完没了了。

直到快落到地面，Harry才注意到他们。面对着整个葛莱芬多球队和疯狂拍照的Colin Creevey，他一下子楞住了。他压制着毁掉闪个不停的相机的冲动。

Draco迟疑了一小下，站到他的身边。Harry看了他一眼，鼓起了勇气。"走吧，"他低声说，过去面对他的朋友们，Draco跟在身后。

不久他就意识到：是的，*整个*球队都来了，包括Ron。他立刻向红发的男孩看去—他回瞪了一会又顽固地转过头。Harry眯起眼，对方却没看见。

Katie走到他跟前抱起手臂，"Potter，正式比赛怎么没见你这么厉害？"

Harry不可思议地瞪着她，"我刚刚*输*了，"他合理地指出。

"不是—什么？"她的注意回到Draco身上，然后到他手里挣扎的金探子。"凡是总有第一次，我想…"

金发男孩无语地瞪着女孩举起一根手指，这个侮辱在他凌乱的外表下多少有点缺乏力度。

Harry叹了口气，"你们怎么—Colin，消停点行不？—你们怎么都来了？"

其他队员开始走近来，一面警惕地瞄着Draco。Ginny上前站到Katie身边，好奇地上下打量他，"我们在塔上看见你们比赛了，"她厚着脸皮老实说，"你太厉害了，Harry。"

Draco冷哼着翻了个白眼。"当然了，功劳都是Potter的，老规矩…"

红发的女孩扬起一眉，"别人会以为你在嫉妒，Malfoy。"

男孩得意地拿出金探子，"我可不需要嫉妒谁，"他讥嘲的低声说。

Harry气恼地绕过Ginny和Katie走开了，火弩箭抗在他的肩膀上。比赛后他感觉好极了，可队友们的到来不知怎的毁了他的心情。他想回城堡里去。

"喂，Potter！"Draco恼怒地叫唤，大步追上去，在路过葛莱芬多们的时候露出厌恶的神色。

Katie微蹙着眉看着两人离去。在她旁边，Ginny是好笑的神情，Ron则面无表情。

"你们知道这是啥意思吧？"最后她问兄妹俩。

Ginny疑问地看她。

她肃穆地叹气，"我从来没见到Harry表现得这样好，可还是被Malfoy打败了，葛莱芬多完了。"

Ron怒视着越走越远的找球手们，"混蛋…"他阴郁地嘟囔，谁也不知道他骂的是那一个。

"正义终于得到了伸张！"进入学校之后，Draco得意地欢呼。他脸上挂着嘲讽的笑容，一副得意洋洋的表情。他又开始炫耀他的金探子，简直要挥到Harry脸上。

Harry气恼地看了他一眼。"你不是应该在比赛结束之后把它还回去吗？"他挖苦道，半指望着能够破坏他烦人的好心情。

斯莱哲林少年仅仅耸了耸肩，"大概吧，"他回答，检视着他的奖品，"不过我在考虑留下来作纪念。"

"我的天…"

Draco愉快地对同伴嗓音里的恐怖亮出一个笑容。没错，未来的几天里他必然要拿这东西作威作福。他感到这是太久太久以来他获得的第一个真正的胜利，第一次公正公平地打败Harry，没有使用任何诡计，也没有铩羽而归。

"你只是不服而已，"他指控道，一边徒劳地试图梳起落在眼前的潮湿发丝。

Harry愤愤地哼了一声，却没机会反驳。

"Draco！"

他们朝喊声转过身去，看见有三个斯莱哲林跟着他们走了进来。Pansy和Blaise（Harry知道他们曾经是Draco最接近可称作是好朋友的人）好像十分不情愿地跟着第三个人—Nott—走来。Nott的动作模仿着Draco标志性的摇摆，Harry不禁想要嘲笑他想要篡夺斯莱哲林王子之位的昭彰企图。

"看到了你的小演出，"Nott停在两人跟前，陈述道。

尽管被激怒，Draco表现的无动于衷。"或许我们下次该收观赏费？"他皱眉，不求回答地疑问。

Harry看了他一眼，迅速注意到他的风格转变。金发男孩立刻戒备起来，瞬间转换到冰冷轻蔑的高不可攀，如同几个月之前Harry所认识的他一样。他想：这幅态度如今是向他的斯莱哲林同学摆出，可真是讽刺啊。

"别以为你缠上了Potter，"他转回视线时Nott正挖苦着，"你就可以泄露斯莱哲林的魁地奇策略了，Malfoy。"

Draco不敢相信地看着他，"什么…？"他缓缓扬起眉毛—葛莱芬多男孩认出了这个危险的信号，Nott显然没有。

"要不他怎么会和你一起？"男孩质问道，冷笑着看了Harry一眼，给Draco的眼色则是实在的鄙夷，"说不定Potter比我们想象的要斯莱哲林多了，因为你显然被他玩弄在手心里。看着真可悲呐！"

狼人无比惊愕，无声地眨着眼睛。Harry几乎瑟缩了一下，他向后把火弩箭靠在墙上，交叠手臂，转身用几乎是可怜的神情看着Nott。他回忆起他和Draco关于平等的约定，当时金发男孩说道："如果是我和另一个斯莱哲林之间的诅咒，看在老天面上，别插手。"Harry本意也是如此。他想，说真的，Nott再怎么也是活该。

那蠢蛋还是毫无头绪。他不仅没有注意到Draco的表情—在愤怒下一片空白—也没有意识到这时他已经孤身一人。Blaise和Pansy都冷冷地加入Harry站到墙边，三个人冷静地期待着，在这个瞬间团结起来。

"梅林啊，Draco，你还能再低级一点吗？"Nott逼上前，狂妄地试图利用身高压迫对方，金发男孩眼都不眨了，遥远的目光木楞地与对方的领口齐平。Nott错把这当作了屈服，进一步说道，"我的上帝，钓上Potter？我知道你向来喜欢钱，可是这样出卖身体…"

Harry看出了Nott越界的那一刻，他考虑着插手，这时，仿佛能够读懂他的思想，Blaise紧紧抓住了他的肩膀，把他留在了原地。不过他也没怎么反抗，他决定只有在事情临近失控的时候才出手。

Harry预料的残酷夸张的魔杖动作和破空的魔法并没有出现，Draco静静把魔杖从袖中的隐藏处滑了出来，只有手指的屈伸惊动了Harry，这样的隐秘不禁令他钦佩。毫不察觉的Nott失去了防御攻击的先机。

金发男孩低吟出不可分辨的咒语，刹那间，对方一脸震惊地跌跪到地上，手臂也被束缚到身后，他挣扎起来，却仿佛被看不见的绳索牢牢拘束在Draco的脚下。

他惊恐不已，转向Pansy和Blaise，"你们TMD快来帮忙！"

Draco也看了过来，目光冷冷的，仅仅在等着看是否会被干扰。没有人移动，他失去兴趣，转回去用魔杖把地上的男孩下巴轻轻抬起，直到两人目光相对。他看到以往存在的畏惧显现出来，侵蚀着先前展示的傲慢。

"企图取代我么？Nott？"他低沉问，魔杖轻轻拍打对方的下巴。"我可不觉得你能得到同样的忠诚。"他向继续冷眼旁观的三个观众示意。

男孩挣了一下，转脸躲开戏弄，"去你X的，Malfoy。"

Draco残酷地冷笑，"还没记住你的立场吗？"他嘲笑道，慢慢蹲下去直到两人的目光处在一个水平。

毫无预警地，他伸手扯掉了他的斯莱哲林领带，打开了头两个纽扣。

"你干什么？！"Nott尖叫着试图后退，却失败了。

"提醒你，"Draco简单回答。

他一挥魔杖，他的俘虏立刻惊恐地望向它，让金发男孩轻笑起来。是的，他完全有能力伤害这个可悲的人渣（要是在另一个时空，他恐怕就这么干了），可是就这么咒他一下也太便宜他了。Draco已经知道，惩罚他亲爱的学院同学们的最佳方法不是痛苦，而是羞辱。

Harry带着病态的着迷看着狼人打开Nott的衬衫露出其左侧胸膛，然后将魔杖尖端缓缓在上面滑过，他的猎物呼吸急促，不停地挣扎着，可是Draco没有理会，他的唇随着无声的吟诵动作着。

有一会儿，Harry担心Draco因为使用黑魔法什么的陷入更多的麻烦，他困扰地瞥了Blaise一眼，发现对方也是同样的想法。

就在Harry打算开口反对的时候，Nott的挣动突然停了下来，他震惊地看着自己的皮肤上浮现暗色的线条，形成Harry已经熟悉的字迹。

带着花体的勾画与打圈，字迹写道：效忠于斯莱哲林王子D. Malfoy。

Harry难以置信地吸了口气。哦，这不是真的吧，Draco不是把他的名字给刺到男孩的身上了吧…他必然不会如此愚蠢…

金发男孩检视着自己的手工，好似在琢磨遣词造句，然后轻快地站了起来，安慰地拍了拍Nott的肩膀。

"你干了什么…？"男孩的声音因为恐怖和难以置信而虚弱不堪，他望着自己直摇头。

"让你记住你的身份，"Draco无辜回答，无意识地在修长、灵活的指间旋转魔杖。即使头发凌乱，穿着魁地奇的普通衣服，他也散发着高贵的气质。

只见他弯下腰，放低了声音在对着对方的耳朵狠声说道："我回归了，Nott，你最好记住这点。"

他轻蔑地一挥魔杖，男孩手忙脚乱地挣脱开，按摩着好像饱经磨难的手腕，艰难地站了起来。他无声地望着Draco，双眼恐慌地圆睁着，然后抓紧了领口，以遮住皮肤上显眼的字迹。

金发男孩冷笑，"滚，"他不客气地命令，在Nott急忙逃离的时候让了一步，对方狠狠瞪了他一眼，迅速离开了走廊。

狼人轻蔑地看着他消失，然后转身面对剩下的三个同伴。他警惕地打量着两个斯莱哲林，又悄悄瞄了葛莱芬多一眼，他以为会看到责备，不过三人都惊呆了。

最后是Harry打破了沉默，"斯莱哲林王子？"他怀疑地复述，"我还以为你不鼓励那个外号。"

Draco耸耸肩，向他们走来，一边把魔杖自然地藏回袖口。"绝不要小看名号的力量，Potter，我们这些没有经历过索命咒的人全靠自己扬名。不幸的是我的外号要比一般人更自负一些。"

葛莱芬多男孩嗤笑出声。听到Draco亲口承认自负真是有趣。

Blaise轻咳一声，取得了金发男孩的注意。"我只希望那个咒语不是永久的，"他冷静地说，以一种对这类事件习以为常的态度端详着自己的指甲。

"几个礼拜就会褪去，"Draco用同样的随意态度回答。Harry翻了个白眼，对所有的斯莱哲林感到气恼。这是一场权力的较量，没有任何道德与礼仪可言。

"我相信你们将为这件小事加以必要的润色？"金发男孩继续道，在两人之间打量着。

Pansy笑了—不是那种轻飘飘的调笑，是个足够斯莱哲林的笑容。"当然了，Draco达令，这点你还不能指望么？"她顿了一下，然后补充说，"有你那个商标，我们也不需要润色多少。"

说完，她抓住了Blaise手臂，拽着他向地窖的方向走去，两人在经过Harry的时候都向他点头示意。

"那是…？"葛莱芬多男孩摇着头问道。

"那是我夺回我的声誉，"Draco回答，他的脸上带着满足的神色，又靠近了几步。他的扫帚还在刚才面对Nott的地方，不过此刻他也无所谓了。

Harry眨眼，对突然的近距离有些意外。他的背靠在墙上，让他觉得有些受困。不自在的他尽力维持着满不在乎的姿势，手臂却不自觉的交叉到胸前。在看见斯莱哲林少年如此有效而无情地重建其权威之后，他感到震惊非常。他都忘了Draco被激怒后会是怎样了，这个真是个愚蠢的疏忽。

内心的狼开心的吼叫着，在它的脑中它刚刚成功地击倒了一个敌人，而且它的伴侣近在咫尺。他自己也为Harry遵守了诺言没有插手而十分感动。这些情绪十分醉人，让他忘记了所有的自持。

"你在干什么…？"Harry轻轻问，几乎要发不出声音。

Draco摇头，老实地坦白，"我也不知道…"他犹豫着在身旁舒展了一下手指，然后伸手拂过对方的毛衣。之后他立刻低下头收回手，仿佛自知这样的动作是不被允许的。

Harry入迷地看着金发男孩脸上的神情变化。他不假思索地放下了在胸前交叠的手臂，撤除了戒备。少年想要什么已经很清楚了，虽然他觉得这种不合性格的害羞十分迷人，Harry还是不确定这是否是最佳的行动。他无助地四处张望，几乎希望看见路人出现。

可是走廊里出了他们再没有别人了，安静也变得折磨人起来。

"Draco…"

听到被唤出的名字，Draco屈服了。他上前拦腰揽住葛莱芬多男孩，下巴抵在了他的肩上。

Harry僵住了，意外的亲密接触让他浑身紧张。他的双臂还停留在两旁，不敢触碰斯莱哲林男孩。"你不是说过—"

Draco没有动，"我是说过，而且我也讨厌这样，"他转头，呼吸印在对方的颈间。

"那就别—"

"闭嘴，Harry，"狼人专制地说道，然后吻了他。

第三十六章 冒险

在内心深处，Draco自问这TM是怎么回事。他对这种行为的深思熟虑哪去了？！

比如说，他都不是Gay。这曾经是毫无疑问的，他从来没瞧过其他男生一眼，何况Harry了。说到这里，他其实还是根本不会被其他男性生物吸引，只除了某个见鬼的葛莱芬多。那是当然了，谁让他从来都是一切的例外呢…

逻辑上讲，Draco知道他被吸引的源头是心里的狼：它要它的伴侣。可是即使如此，那就是他对这渴望这样强烈反应的借口么？当Harry突然开始回吻他的时候，他仅能够克制自己的呜咽不把Harry当场扑倒在地。他*要*他，其他都见鬼去吧。

与此同时，他的所有本能依然尖叫着抵抗。假如他屈服，他就彻底完了。他会完全受制于Harry，而对方却依旧自由—他对Draco没有义务，因为他并不知道自己是Draco伴侣的身份。如果他仅仅是一时动情，把Draco摆到和Chang一样的层次，这样对他毫无伤害，可对于Draco来说…

再一次地，他发现自己容许同伴接过了控制权。Harry转过身，把他抵在了墙上。他呼吸急促地断开这个吻，端详着Draco的脸，搜寻着他需要的无论什么许可。不想让他过度思考而后悔，金发男孩伸手把他用力拉了回来，一边闭上眼，对抗着现实。他可以假装就这么一小会儿，没什么复杂的—没有无法预料的后果，没有不可避免的难题，他们没有疯狂到在光天化日之下做这种事。他可以假装他还能够控制自己的行为。

"我也讨厌这样，"不久前他还说道。好吧，他的确讨厌。他从未如此的脆弱，而且对此无计可施。

Harry感到狼人无比强大的力量屈服于他，不禁有些战栗。是的，Draco若想的话，他可以轻易推开他，可以轻易夺回控制权—就如同片刻之前他对Nott所做的一样。与此相反，他完全屈服了，接受了Harry提供的所有触碰。这种屈从简直超出了他的承受。

他不得不向后踉跄了两步，以免自己对这种感觉彻底上瘾。

金发少年朦胧地望着他，似乎一时迷失了自己。Harry伸手触碰自己的唇，发现Draco在接吻的一刻咬破了他的唇，手指移开的时候带着些许血迹。

"什么…？这是…？Draco…"他无助地摇头，压制着从金发男孩抓住他那一刻开始汹涌袭来的荷尔蒙和内心的激动。

"我不是…"金发男孩闭眼片刻，好似在摆脱那种冲动。"对不起。"

"别，"Harry尴尬地揉着脖子，低声说，"只是…我以为你不想要…"他抬手示意彼此，"…不管咱们这是什么。"

"我没想，现在也不，"Draco心想—这多少也是事实，"我控制不了。"

Harry冷哼，"好啊，"他挖苦道，"真的，真不错。"他没有看斯莱哲林少年，走过去拿起了火弩箭。

正当他转身离开的时候，狼人抓住了他的手腕，"那你呢？"他问道，本意是质问，却流露出真挚地好奇。

Harry叹气，"什么？"

"你想吗？"

他们尴尬地望着彼此，Draco依旧轻轻握着Harry的手腕。Harry突然陷入无言。他该怎么回答？这么直接的提问…

自己想要继续下去吗…？

不管他们之间的是什么关系。

问题来了：Draco是怎么想的？难道这不过是他的…体验生活？还是无聊发作？要是…

自从开始了解他之后，Harry已经逐渐开始对他一心求胜的决心乃至其过程中表现出的冷酷而感到钦佩，可是现在他不禁起了一个念头…

或许，这不过是Draco攀登权力阶梯的另一种手段。

以前，他从不在乎别人利用他的名义，他却引起了他的警惕，多么讽刺—少年从最开始到现在可是一直厌恶他的名声。只不过—

不行。他迅速在思绪威胁到他们之间脆弱的信任之前斩断了它。

何况，Draco装不来无辜的，还有紧张，他现在却流露出两者，这只让Harry更加气馁。

"Potter…？"

他眨了眨眼，再次意识到金发男孩又过于接近了，虽然他似乎并没有发觉。慢慢地，慢得让Harry几乎感觉他是无意识的，他的手指拂上他的手臂，扫过他的掌心。

"我想…"最后他终于轻轻承认，这或许是他有过的最困难的坦白了。说完他就难堪地低下头，害怕看见斯莱哲林少年脸上的得意或者胜利的嘲笑。

Draco并没有，他只是紧紧地凝视他，"真的吗？"

他禁不住想翻一个白眼，"假的，我在开玩笑。"

"得了吧，Potter—"

"叫我的名字。"

金发男孩噤声，显然吓了一跳。他好奇地端详葛莱芬多男孩，然后几乎不可分辨地点点头，笑了。

"…Harry。"

Ron一边叹气一边走回了公共休息室，自然地扫了一眼在场的人群。倒是不多，然后他直接向Hermione走去。大多数队员都留在了球场，兴奋地讨论能不能利用他们刚刚看到的技巧。Katie对找球手的技术保留十分生气，Malfoy竟然能够胜出的事实更让她吃惊。Ron离开的时候，她正滔滔不绝地表示她要如何惩罚眼镜男孩，却又在同一句话里要把他捧到天上去。

他唐突地坐到Hermione身旁的沙发上，鼻子哼哼着。她抬头看了他一眼。

"我听说了Harry找球手之赛的骚乱，"女巫一边在书上做笔记一边说道，"真有他们说的那样厉害吗？"

"比那更厉害，"红发男孩郁郁回答，"他在哪儿？楼上吗？"

她惊讶地瞪了他一眼，"不，他还没回来。实际上，我还以为他和队员们在一起。"

"没有，他和Malfoy一起走了。"

"哦…"

Ron冷哼着摇了摇头。"我不明白，"他愤愤地嘟囔着，却并没有她应该警惕的那样强烈。"好吧，那臭小子比去年飞得更好了，他还知道那么一点点魔法，但是…"他又摇头，满不在乎地耸肩。

她同情地看着他，"Harry比我们更了解他，Ron，显然有更重要的原因—"

"但那是不可能的，"他向前坐，手肘撑在了膝盖上，"他是个Malfoy，为什么只有我还记得这点？！"

好了，她正式受够了这个无穷尽的争论。她把书放到一边，然后转头正色看他，"不是我们不记得，是我们能看出他已经变了。"

"可是—"

"别跟我说不可能！虽然这可以说是…不太可能，可这是事实，你到底有没有注意过这一切？Lucius和他断绝亲子关系？Dumbledore信任他和DA合作？Harry信任他？"

Ron呆呆地望着她。

她气恼地哼了一声，"他已经转到光明面了。"

红发男孩眨了下眼，又锁起眉。"开什么玩笑？Malfoy？！你怎么能相信呢？"

"因为我不是瞎子？Ron，你别再这么顽固了！和Harry谈谈—"

"Hermione！为什么是我…"

"他本来要找你的，"她说道，截住了他的话头，"你回校的时候，他本打算解释他已经和Malfoy成了朋友。"

"那他怎么没有—？"

"你打了他，Ron！你打了他，还试图诅咒他，是Malfoy阻止了你。"

红发男孩大怒，"可是我从一年级起就是他的好朋友了，难道那些都不算么？"

"算的，可是这一次…错的是你。"

仿佛被扇了一巴掌，他落回沙发。

她继续说，"Harry没有让你喜欢他，你们之间要说出一句好话，说不定还会把他吓死。他唯一需要的只是不要见面就打架—你却想也不想的一回来就这么做了！"

"他活该—"

"噢，他不是，"她迅速斥责，"Harry也不该受到那种待遇。你或许会感兴趣，尽管你不分青红皂白地打了他，他还是把你安全地带了回来。"

Ron皱着眉移开了视线，感到自己占了下风。她冷静、合理的训斥根本没法反驳，尽管他的反感依旧存在。

这时肖像打开了，他们转头，看见正是Harry走了进来。最近Harry只要一看见红发男孩，所有的好心情都会蒸发，可是这次，他脸上明亮的笑容却毫不动摇。他朝两人闪出傻乎乎的灿烂笑容，就好像完全忘了了应该对其中一个生气的。他一手捋过被风吹乱的头发，扫帚抗在肩上，身后留下一串湿湿的脚印。Hermione忍住没有斥责。

她饶有兴趣地打量着他，带着点怀疑。"你看来心情不错，"她评论道，"比赛的怎样？"

Harry眨了眨眼，"噢，比赛。对，棒极了。"

"嗯，Ron正提到呢。"

绿眸讶异地看向红发男孩，"是吗？"

Ron红着脸瞪了Hermione一眼。"还好，我想。"

"谢谢。嗯，我要去冲个澡，回头见。"他转身向楼梯走去。

正当他走到楼梯下的时候，Hermione叫了一声，"Harry，你刚刚是和Draco一起吗？"

刺眼的明亮笑容又回到了他的脸上，"对，怎么了，有什么事吗？"

她摇摇头，"没事。"

Ron好好等了一会，直到他确定Harry已经完全走进了楼上的浴室，才看着女巫说："好吧，我明白他们是朋友了，虽然这话说出来都觉得可怕。但是你觉不觉得…还是有点奇怪？"

凭借强大的意志力，她保持着空白的表情，"你是什么意思？"

"就像…我是说…"他郁闷地停口，"没事，这太蠢了。"梅林啊，或许她是对的，他的疑问都是自己臆想出来的。这是他脑中那个恐怖的想法的唯一解释。

她明智地一言不发。

深夜里，Hermione独自一人在休息室里学习着。她开始复习魔药课，因为自从复课第一天魔药课突击测验里Draco略胜一筹之后，她就觉得自己已经落后了。

她叹息着坐回椅子里揉着眼睛。这一天过得很慢，不过这是长久以来她第一次感到有所收获。Ron在逐渐软化，她可以分辨出他对Harry的愤怒正在消逝，这可是一个解脱。她应付不了更多怨恨的争吵了。

正打算结束这一天的时候，她随着听到的脚步声抬头，看见Harry走了过来，看起来比先前要干净多了。他疲惫地笑了笑，坐到了她身边。

"真受不了他们的审讯，"他解释说，指的是他被Katie和其他队员抓到之后被收到的一系列问题。

她点点头，等待他提出心里的疑惑。她了解Harry，当他这样和她独处的时候，他总是需要谈点什么的。她可以在他刻意避开视线的表情里看出来，他的样子就好像脚边磨损的地毯包含了宇宙的一切真理一样。

"怎么了？"当他一直没有开口时，她终于鼓励说，"先前你看起来很开心。"

"当时是很开心，我是说，我现在也是。"

"Harry…？"

他深吸一口气，似乎在强迫自己看向她。"巫界是怎么看待…G-Gay们的？"

她缓缓地扬起眉。好吧，假如说她曾经对此有过怀疑，现在显然得到了确认。她支吾着不知怎么回答，Harry觉得他问的很巧妙么？她该怎么告诉他？

终于她决定直截了当，"和麻瓜世界一样，"他愣愣地看着她，她继续说道，"在年轻一代里，差不多我们这个年纪的人对此的看法一般都挺开明的。"

"…那年长的人呢？"

"他们倾向于反对，特别是纯血家族。"她特意强调了最后一点，小心翼翼地看着好友的脸色。假如他暗示就是她认为他正在暗示的内容，最好让他明白自己的处境。Malfoy家族，就是当代的纯血家族。"当然了，"她又道，"当名人出柜的时候，民众的反应会更加两极分化。"她紧紧盯着他，只见他居然红了脸，双手都覆上了脸颊。

"真不敢相信我居然在和你聊这个，"他从指间模糊地抱怨。

"你先问的，"她指出，"Harry，Harry，看着我，我假定这个假设性的问题不是无缘无故的了？"

她给他找了一个台阶下，他的绿眸显示出巨大的解脱。"我、我不过是好奇，真的，你知道，随便问问…"

Hermione暗自翻了个白眼，然后继续假装随意，就好像在谈论天气，"有些时候，其实都无所谓的。"

"什么意思？"

"历史上有许多知名的巫师和女巫拥有同性的爱人。甚至有流言传说Dumbledore也是其中一个，可并没人因此找茬…"

"什么？！"

她耸肩，"本来就是。可是你明白我的意思了吗？有时候名誉可以补足有些人心目中的不足，再说对于有些情况来说这也是没得选择的事…"

他又显出迷惘的神情。

她咬着嘴唇，自忖是否该冒险说出这种信息，然后一鼓作气。"嗯，比如说媚娃（Veela）和…和狼人的伴侣。"

Harry愣愣地眨巴着眼睛，这表示他破天荒地听进去了。

"就拿Sirius和Remus来说吧，"她说道，忽略掉在提到教父的名字时他微微的瑟缩，"Remus无法选择他和Sirius的结合，巫界一般会考虑到这一点，就连纯血家族也是，因为那属于诅咒的一个方面。"

Harry叹息着陷入沙发，比刚开始的烦恼样子好不了多少。她无意识地翻着手里的书，任他好好考虑她说过的话。假如她逼得太紧，他会完全退缩的。

沉思的寂静延伸着，她都能感到眼睑逐渐沉重起来，正当她害怕就要睡着的时候他开口了。

"那你怎么才…才能知道呢？如果是的话。"

"我假定你有被其他男生吸引，或者女生们，要看情况。"

他咬着唇，"要是…要是不是呢？要是只被这么一个人吸引呢？"

再一次的，她不禁要想他是不是自觉很隐秘。她无奈地摇摇头，小心选择措辞，"这么说，可能你不是被性别吸引，而是只喜欢Draco这个人。"

"可是—什么？"他猛地回头看她，睁大了眼睛。

她宠溺地笑了，"抱歉，我是不是不该猜的这么彻底？"

"不是这样—我没有—Hermione！"

"怎么了？这又没什么可耻的。"

"可是—"

"你亲过他了吗？"

男孩立刻变成了鲜红色，她不禁笑了起来。

"噢，那就是下午你那么开心的原因，"她笑着说，克制不住地问道，"怎么样？比Cho美好么？"

她记不起他有这么恐怖的表情。他绝望地再次捂住脸，埋到沙发垫里。

她实在禁不住感到好笑。她应该都归功于Draco，那个斯莱哲林肯定有两把刷子，之前她根本不信Harry会喜欢他—或者任何男孩。

"…你是不是觉得我是不是笨的可以？"他终于说道，声音几乎要听不见。

她仔细地端详他。她想过吗？她该怎么解释：她不这么想，而且，尽管讽刺，她甚至开始认为狼人是他的最佳选择…？Draco永远不会伤害他、背叛他，更不会动摇一分。狼人会竭尽全力保护他，用尽所有的力量、魔法和才智。更有甚者，尽管她不赞许他的手段，她明白斯莱哲林式的冷酷计谋是大大有益于Harry的。

还有假如他们的感情能让Harry开心（她以前从未想过），那更是好上加好。

所以她微微笑了，"我认为这是你长久以来做过的最明智的事。"

他惊讶地抬头，眨着眼睛。

她叹息着收起书本站了起来，捂嘴打了个哈欠。"明天再好好跟我说说，Harry，抱歉，再过一会儿我就要睡着了。"

他目瞪口呆，"什么？就这样？没有说教？就连…质疑都没有？！"

她得意的笑，"你很不满我没有折磨你么？"

"呃…我以为…"

她温柔地伸手给他理了理头发，然后转身准备走向卧室，又回头说道："不是所有人都会让你难过的。"

第三十七章 进展

空气里充斥着浓郁的诅咒。Ginny飞奔掠过Zacharias Smith（他正对抗着Terry Boot），闪过一个束缚咒。她的追逐者Hannah Abbott又发射出一连串咒语，四射的咒语击中了几个倒霉的DA成员，背后中招的Parvatti立即僵硬倒地，Ginny绕过她跑了过去。

万应室已经变成了战场。他们不再在Harry和Malfoy指导和批评下配对训练，而是整个陷入了集体决斗。他们在起始时大致分成对立的两派，好似战斗双方，然后就是完全依靠个人自由发挥。不过Harry依然在场，甚至参与其中，连同他的斯莱哲林对手一起回归到老师的角色，积极地投入他们制造的迷你战场。

她在有余力的时候注视他们，着迷于他们之间突变的气场。习惯于两人正面对峙的场面，忽然间看见两人并肩作战多少有点诡异。

这时，她看见被分到敌对方的Hermione冲着Harry后背射了一记混淆咒，Malfoy随即流畅自若地把男孩带出咒语路径，并向女巫甩出一簇咒语，逼着她节节后退。Harry则在Hermione造成混乱的当口为金发男孩制造了一个防御盾牌，弹开了Ron的攻击。

Ginny惊异地摇着头。不久以前，她都可以断言他们不可能共处一室，现在却只能赞叹他们的合作无间。不可思议啊，而且这样更加说明了他们俩足以教导他们的资格。仅仅看着他们，她就能感受到兴奋和快活。她微笑着转身，却发现自己身陷和Susan Bones的决斗。

Draco环视一周，检视着身边同学的行动和进步，试图估计出谁是胜利的一方。他几近赞许地注意到Ginny Weasley狠劲十足，比她哥要好多了，不过或许是自己的偏见作祟。Ron和Hermione在附近迂回着，挑战着身边的人。Granger一直在观察他和Harry，企图寻找他们联合防御的破绽。休想！Draco高傲地想，这也是事实。他背靠着Harry，送了Longbottom一个咒语（纯粹为了吓唬他）。

扫视着身边的混乱，注意到由他引入的一些咒语得到了应用，他突然体验到怪异的满足感。虽说有些不靠谱，他还是为自己*教育*了不少人而心情愉快。

他看着Michael Corner试图躲开对手，却由于防守不够而被另外两个咒语击倒在地。Draco翻了个白眼，不耐烦地说，"看在老天面上，找个搭档！"这样的战斗，只有联合防御才可能胜利。

听到的人都飞快扫了他一眼，然后顺从地自发配对，他几乎都感到惊讶。

Harry在他耳边轻笑，尽管手上依旧不停地发动攻击。"你开始乐在其中了吧，"他耳语说，温暖的呼吸印在Draco后颈。

斯莱哲林少年抿起唇角，扭头鄙夷地看了葛莱芬多男孩一眼，"我根本完全没有，"他激烈地否认，"我跟你保证这依旧令我厌烦！"

"好吧，好吧，"他好笑地打发他。

Draco气恼地摇头。可惜他没有时间挖苦回去，因为Granger选择在此刻重新发动攻击。她纯粹是为了争做第一，Draco可以理解这一点，问题是，"第一"的位置是他的。

他转身接受她递出的挑战，他们接着向彼此证明谁最当之无愧于本年级最有天赋者的称号。

Severus自忖这些会面到底有没有一个尽头。他还以为一旦大脑封闭术的罗网编织完毕，他和狼人的联系也能告终（或许除了偶尔的咨询）。

可是，上次的会面中他不禁起了些许担忧。这次的调查则不幸证明那些担忧是正确的。

他们一直都明白，正在进行的一切还都停留在理论阶段。这些魔法未曾试验过，存在着许多未解的难题。看样子Severus这就遇上了一个。

魔法建造的网路对于Lupin来说是异体的存在，相对于他自身的魔法而言，因此，他们的努力整个也是一个崩裂的过程。

幸好这个过程足够缓慢。大脑封闭术的丝缕就位之后，就开始和金色的思绪缠绕，一起消褪。可是假如它们完全消失的话，整个网路就会被撕裂。考虑到防御是几个月之前才建造的，Severus认为它们维持地很不错—也是他的技术的验证。

可是假如消褪阶段持续下去，他就毫无选择可言了。这意味着他必须时刻监测对方的状态，确保彻底的修复。

意味着更多和Lupin的烦人接触。

烦人，因为Severus发觉他们居然在不知何时建立了一套*惯例*，他为之感到深深的不安。

这天下午，他把桌子推到一旁，在壁炉跟前的两张扶手椅之间清理出足够的空间，然后在椅子旁的地板上摆了几个坐垫，又小心地控制好它们保持足够的距离。然后（这是他回忆时最感到沮丧的了），他从橱柜的最深处拿出一瓶半满的白兰地，又不假思索地取了两个杯子一起摆在桌面。因为他记得狼人在每一次摄神取念之后都是瑟瑟发抖的，饮酒则能够安神。

让他困扰的是…这是一个贴心的举动不错，可是他几时开始关心Lupin会不会发抖发个半小时了？从来都不，又不会影响那些网路。

因此，一个心烦意乱的Severus Snape正在Remus的脑海里信步。他探触着思绪和大脑封闭术的索绳，在必要的时候予以加固，又略为估计了一下它们的剩余寿命，对眼前闪过的记忆只稍稍过目。他认为自己已经过于陷入狼人的存在里了。他坚信是摄神取念的缘故，他们在其中交流想法，共享着秘密、感触。他对他的了解越来越深，以至于…感同深受。噢，他多么憎恨这个词。

必须终止。

他对自己恼火起来，收手把Lupin从咒语里释放，然后迅速站起。"网路已经修复好，至少能再维持一个星期。"他飞快说完，转过身去。

Remus静待翻腾的思绪安定，一面好奇地望着他。他敏锐地注意到Severus破天荒的给他留出了私隐空间，仿佛兴致缺缺般的略过了他的记忆。他猜想这种疏离是因为他失去了新奇感，还是另有原因。

他静静地看着魔药大师迟疑了一会，走到一边拿起一瓶琥珀色的液体，向旁边两个杯子倒入少许。只见他拿起杯子大步走到仍然坐在地板上的Remus身边，面无表情地递了过来。

狼人讶异地扬起一眉，吃惊地说不出话来。

Severus不耐烦地皱眉，"怎么了？这又不是毒药，我保证，"他懒洋洋道，"还有快从地上起来，看在老天面上。"

Remus自然听从，起身笨拙地坐到椅子上。哦，他可没那么年轻了，长时间盘腿坐地上对他的关节可没好处。他接过酒杯，不过仅拿在手中没有喝。

他开始攀谈，这是他紧张不安时的习惯。"我注意到，这次你没有打探任何事，对我的记忆厌烦了吗？Severus？"

深色的眸子冷冷地注视他，"未必，"他终于低语。他已坐回自己的椅子，依旧面无表情地和狼人对视。"我不过发觉…对你的了解太深令我不安。"

Remus眨眼。他可没有指望对方表现出如此的诚实。他的心里立刻涌起一股好奇，于是前倾身体，张嘴欲问某些问题。不过谨慎的天性阻止了他的莽撞，Severus会立刻封闭内心，把他赶出去的。

于是他决定转移话题，希望能保持对方的兴致。

"你会信任别人进入你的大脑吗？"Remus问道，随意的语气仿佛在聊天气。"就和你进入我的大脑一样？"

魔药大师冷哼着立刻回答："不会。"

"可以意料，"狼人凝视着杯中流动的光芒，戏谑道，"不过太不公平。"

"怎么会？"Severus有些怀疑地质问。

Remus耸肩，"你看，你可以随随便便查看我所有的秘密—"

"是你自己坚持的，你该记得我根本不想与你有任何瓜葛—"

"是的，我记得，Severus。重点是…哦，还是算了吧。"他故意垂下视线，喝了一小口杯中的液体，原来是白兰地。

Severus微微冷笑着，"你不会想要看我的秘密吧，Lupin。"

狼人露出无辜的神色，依旧没有开口。

未收到回应的魔药大师把这当作对他的质疑，促使他讥讽说："它们会吓坏你那娇弱的葛莱芬多敏感心灵的，我肯定。并且我保证，你那错乱的…痴情也会就此告终。"他顿住，然后又冷笑，"说到这里，我禁不住要跟你直说—"

对方弯起的嘴角让他吃了一惊。这个邪气的笑容在Lupin脸上显得格格不入。

"你说的就好像我从不认识你一样，Severus，"狼人自嘲说，"我很明白你在过去都干了些什么事。我娇弱而敏感的心灵并不如你想的那样不堪一击。"

魔药大师抿起唇，"那么你就比我想象的还要自欺欺人。你眼中的我—又是怎样的？"

"这下问题来了…"Remus自言自语着，轻轻摇了摇头。他若有所思地眯起眼睛，"…我或多或少地知道—你的所作所为，你曾经是食死徒，并且是自愿的，在最初的时候。我都可以猜出你犯过哪些罪，Severus，恐怕其中没什么能够让我惊讶的…不过在我眼中，如今的你已不是以往的那个你了。"

男人顽固地瞪视着他，"你又知道了，"他挖苦说。

"有些事不需要摄神取念也能看出来，"狼人简单地回答，"我清楚你的本性—你或许也该知道，我那'错乱的痴情'依旧存在。"

Severus蹙起眉，有些措手不及。他看着Lupin饮尽剩余的酒液，站了起来（显然比平时稳当许多）。他的样子带着古怪的心满意足—几乎算是得意洋洋—魔药大师不禁觉得自己好像在他们之间的无论什么隐秘竞赛中输了一筹。

Harry已经习惯了在DA会之后和Draco一起回去，尽管他或许只会停留片刻，听取男孩对课程不耐烦的评论，然后就会回到自己的宿舍里去。他习惯了留在最后，跟金发男孩一起离开。

所以当Ron给了他一个眼色，Hermione特意隐没在人群里时，他尴尬地犹豫了一下。Draco发现同伴的迟疑之后转过身来，迅速了解了眼前的状况。他本能地朝红发男孩眯起眼，用眼神驱赶他—最好永远消失。

Harry拜托地看了他一眼，Draco饱经苦难地叹了口气。见鬼的葛莱芬多们，他们太宽容了，一个个都是。假如有谁胆敢像Weasley对待Harry一样对待他，他定会报以颜色，而不是玩什么既往不咎。

他狠狠地剜了红发男孩一眼，转身离开了房间向自己的地窖走去。Harry明白金发男孩又要暴躁几天，不过还是随他去了。

Ron有些摸不着头脑，"任性的小混蛋，不是么？"他嘟囔着。

"你可不知道…"

他的好友投来一个略带厌恶的眼神，显然在（第一百次地）质疑Harry到底在斯莱哲林少年的身上看出了什么优点。

DA成员逐渐散去，他们跟在最后，Ron双手插在裤袋里，Harry镇定地等着即将到来的对话。

"这么说…"红发巫师终于表示。

Harry忍住笑意，还是保持沉默。

Ron瞥了他一眼，显得很难为情，"…我们没事了？"

"不是我说了算的，不是吗？"Harry不置可否地回答。

"呃，嗯…"Ron沉重地叹口气，"听着，你可以尽情跟我解释你是怎么丧失教训Malfoy的冲动的，而我会仍然无法理解，但是…我受够了冷战。"

绿眸戒备地看了他一眼。他们无声地攀登着通往塔楼的阶梯。

Ron终于又轻轻说道："对不起，我打了你…还有试图…你知道—"

"诅咒我？"Harry替他说完，依旧掩饰着自己的笑意。红发男孩内疚得涨红了脸，他不禁微笑，"好吧，反正我没受什么伤。"

"你是没有。梅林啊，不知道Malfoy用什么打的我，我可足足头疼了三天！"他叹了口气，"没想到他还有维护你的一天。"

Harry看着他，"我本来可以告诉你他已经变了，你知道，假如你肯听的话…"

"Hermione也这么说过…咱们能不能别再说他的事了？"Ron恳求说，"好吧，小王八蛋洗心革面了，可他还是个小王八蛋。"

Harry耸耸肩表示同意，依旧任凭Ron来填补无言的寂静。

"我的上帝，自从上次的找球手之赛，姑娘们还在没完没了地谈论你呢，"他哼哼着，突然尖声模仿，"'OH~~~~~Harry酷毙~~~~~~~~~~~了！'老实说，这已经越来越烦人了。"

Harry轻笑着，但是并没有对这个红发少年认为很宝贵的信息显示出额外的兴趣来。

Ron怀疑地看他，"什么？你居然不感兴趣？你不会在偷偷谈恋爱没告诉我吧？"

Harry莞尔一笑，"Ron，我可以向你保证我没有女朋友。"

正当Severus打算就寝的时候，一阵剧痛侵袭而来。他惊愕地抓住手臂，洒落了手里的水杯。他的第一个念头是换好衣服飞路到霍格莫德村要多少时间，他要在那儿幻影移行到集合地。

可是不对，那已经不是他的工作了，不是吗？

他咬牙坐到壁炉边的椅子上，强迫自己无视印记里传来的召唤，压下去警告狼人的冲动。Lupin不再需要被警告了，现在他能够感到同样的召唤，或许还会匆忙和Potter道个别。多么厌烦的多愁善感！在听到男人对男孩的承诺后，Severus总是这么认为。这就是为什么葛莱芬多们不应该肩负这种任务的原因，太多的时间都花在了情感上。

他叹息着握起拳，注视着前臂上肌腱紧张，在灼热的刺青之下。

不出片刻，他就会壁炉呼叫Dumbledore，告知老人由于一场食死徒的集会，Lupin将缺席明日的授课。不出片刻…

他只是需要先镇定自己。

第三十八章 动机

Ron的头脑不算灵光，不过当某种可疑的观点一遍、一遍又一遍地在最不可能的时候窜出来，就算是他，也没法再无视那些念头了。

现在，他正和Harry、Hermione一起坐在葛莱芬多的早餐桌旁。尽管同学们看见三人组重归于好之后显得轻松了很多，Harry却显得前所未有的焦虑。他又在担心Remus了，半夜里他被叫走之后，到现在还没有一点消息。男孩黯然地望着他的食物，他瞪着碟子里干巴巴的烤土司，戳着碗里湿漉漉的玉米片。

Ron用余光看见斯莱哲林小子轻飘飘走进了大厅。他皱起眉，难以放下那种本能的厌恶，但是他的注意力还是放在Harry身上。绿眸有所察觉地眨了眨，Harry缓缓抬眼，目光尾随着金发男孩穿过大厅。

*某嫌疑*又在脑海砰然响起，但是他摇着头，把它用力挥散去。

在他们四周，其实有不少理应有趣的话题。Hermione和Ginny正在研究DA会，那些将要学到的和已经学过的，还有跟Snape教授教授的DADA课程相比是多么出色。Katie正在通知本学期剩余几场比赛的时间、相关策略和她要为Harry的技巧量身定制的一些方案。在他们对面，Seamus正要谈论到的是—简单得很—姑娘们。他在桌下传递着几张梅林才知道怎样"绝妙"的相片…

然而身处其中，Harry却从未把视线从那见鬼的斯莱哲林身上挪开。Ron气愤地动了动。

那可疑的念头再次暴跳起来，他发现自己已经微带惊恐地转向Hermione。

看样子，她正等着他呢。她冷静地中断了和Ginny的对话，质询地看了他一眼。"Ron，Snape教授布置的作业你该写完了吧？今天要交的，你知道。"

他瞪大了眼睛。作业…？！什么作业？她怎么不早告诉他？！

他隐约想起那么一个很长很长的标题，和以其为主题写一满卷羊皮纸的要求。Shit！要是不交作业Snape会判他一整个月的留堂！更别说会扣掉那么些分了…！

"走了~"

Hermione露出一丝满意的表情，目送红发巫师匆匆去赶作业。她早就注意到他变换的神色，并且很清楚其中的意味。

她略起身，尖锐地顶了一下Harry的肋骨，把他吓了一跳，收回视线。"你也太明显了！"她悄声说，在他明白过来之前又转了过去。

没完没了的一天终于过去，Harry精疲力竭。并不是因为上课（他心不在焉地听了个大概），而是因为担心。Remus说过用不了一个晚上，现在一天都要过完了。他不敢相信这又发生了…

他和Ron的和好倒是恰逢其时。要是Ron还那样闹脾气，以他的心情，说不定会大发雷霆。现在，Ron和Hermione都在他身边，提供着他们的聊胜于无的慰藉。

然而，恰如他曾经猜测的，在他们的陪伴下他只感觉更加糟糕。他们或许还算喜欢成年狼人，可要是他一去不回，两人并不会向Harry一样伤心欲绝。他们不晓得该说些什么，又害怕表现的过于正常或开心，被Harry当作没心没肺。

于是他就到了这里。

"你好啊，Lilith。"

肖像立刻明媚起来，给了他一个露出满口大牙的笑容。Harry藏住一个寒颤。虽然他并不愿意承认，不过他觉得自己要是在现实生活里瞧见这位女巫，绝对会被她吓个半死。

"昨儿晚上怎么没来啊？"她不满地撅起嘟唇。她渐渐习惯了他的到来—至少在最近每个晚上的一两分钟。

"呃，嗯…最近有点忙。"

她期待地看着他，他不安地换脚站着，尴尬地咳嗽。

"嗯…可以让我进去吗？"

她叹口气，打开了门，甚至都不问问口令。她只会问Draco口令是什么，偶尔还会根据她自己心情换口令取乐。

Harry走了过去，礼貌地敲了敲门框，向斯莱哲林男孩示意自己的存在。"Draco？"

少年正坐在沙发上，茶几被他拽到跟前，上面铺满了成卷的羊皮纸，羽毛笔执在手里，不知哪篇作业正写到一半。他恍惚抬眼，灰眸眨了好几次才看清对面的人。

他靠回沙发，伸了个懒腰，看着Harry说道："于是黄金三人组重返辉煌喽？"

葛莱芬多男孩淡定地扬了扬眉，走过去坐了下来。他一脚架上桌沿（纯粹为了刺激金发男孩），说道："对此你没必要这样难过吧。"

Draco瞪着他，用手肘推了他好几下，直到他放下那只脚。"我可没法兴高采烈的，"他回击，"天哪，你真是个白痴，Potter—"

"怎么不叫'Harry'了？"

"我正生着气呢！在我气消之前你都是'Potter'！"

葛莱芬多男孩翻了个白眼，坐好了准备接收他的咆哮。

果然没错，Draco一下扔掉了羽毛笔，朝他转过身来，双臂环抱胸前。"我真是不敢相信，Weasley只用说那么一句半吊子的道歉，你就毫无嫌隙地原谅他了？梅林啊，要是他在斯莱哲林…"他恶毒地想象红发巫师会受到怎样的教训。"你就这样忘掉了他过去一周的表现？！"

Harry紧紧地盯着他，"事实上，是的。就跟我忘掉了你在过去五年里所做的事一样，"他自嘲道，"这是我的一项天赋。"

金发男孩不由得住了嘴，又恼怒起来。他眯缝起眼睛。"你有事找我？"

Harry想知道他把针锋相对当作解压良方说明了什么。他从没预料到他会有这样的一天—和Draco的争辩是如此治愈和…舒心。

"从几时起我需要理由才能待在这儿了？"

金发男孩无动于衷。"从来就是，"他挖苦道，意识到不久以前他们还是不顾一切地躲开对方的接触。

Harry笑了，忽然，他凑了过来。Draco老练地保持空白表情，试图控制住得意的神色。多有意思，Potter在笨拙地调情，在—不管他们这是什么关系—的初级阶段。他还不愿意称之为"交往"。在这句话里他说了"还"已经够了…

他淡然挑起一眉，挑逗地侧过头，"再说了，你不是应该为Lupin急得像热锅蚂蚁一样么？"这话说出来好像不够体贴，不过他明白Harry会懂的，这是他在表示"你还好吗，Harry？"。"多么冷酷，多么无情啊，Harry！"

绿眸黯淡了一会，又亮起来，"是啊，不过好在有你能够分散我的注意…"而Draco同样懂得，这句话就是"我不想谈论这件事"的意思。

好吧，他可以照办。说话也不是他的重点…

超越了青涩少年时常过于紧张或急切的心情，选择听从狼的本能，Draco比葛莱芬多男孩显得自信许多，他向前吻在了男孩的唇上，一手扶上他的后颈，手指纠缠在黑发里。

片刻之后他放手，满意地观赏着他造成的呆若木鸡的表情。"分心了吗？"

Harry睁大了眼睛，笑容里有些诧异，点头道："…快了，"他说，然后，仿佛刚刚意识到刚才发生了什么，他的脸上泛起红晕，他低头道："这实在…太诡异了。"

男孩翻了个白眼，"切，"他嘟囔着，"你以为呢？难道你还指望一步到位吗？"他用多一分的讽刺来掩饰自己的不安。

"不，我没有指望那样…"他继续低头，看着Draco修长的手指无意识地玩弄着他的葛莱芬多领带。讽刺的是，当初Draco那么厉害地抵抗这份感情，现在却比谁都自在。

与此同时，Draco也在皱眉观察Harry神情。看到Harry面上转瞬即逝的迟疑，他的心一下子凉了半截。这样做可以吗？值得这样冒险吗？如果他让自己相信…相信他们或许、或许能够成功…可要是中间出了差错…

要是被别人发现了呢？他们两人会愿意承受公众的压力和争议吗？他还能够再次惊动到他的母亲—在她已经足够优雅地原谅他作为狼人的耻辱…？

要是Harry没有他嘴上说的那样认真呢？肯定的，他就和Draco一样，并没有经历过这些，不知道其中的深浅。对他来说，这或许只是一场试验，或许他是Gay，或许不是，刚好利用彼此试验一番。

还有即使他出于好奇还是别的什么，又由于葛莱芬多的高尚而愿意坚持到底，他并不理解Draco的期望。Draco对此也束手无策，他不得不用前所未有的严肃认真来考虑自己的处境。

他眼下正在干的事情，是多么愚蠢。试图满足内心的热望，却只达成了这个…注定短命的残缺经历。他没有妄想这能够持久，这可是Harry Potter，他注定要成为光明世界的荣耀，是巫界的英雄志士。他必然会和某个高尚的漂亮姑娘结婚，生三四个小混蛋。那样玫瑰色的未来里自然不会有他的存在—一个出于黑暗的巫师，狼人。

摇着头，Draco突然渴望起距离来，他开始松手。

"不要，"Harry本能地开口，金发男孩不由自主地僵住。

这也表示这段关系不正常，不是吗？强迫感，它们依然存在。即使Draco已经服从了狼的需求，屈服并告解道：是的，他是真的渴望他的伴侣。

Harry叹了口气，"…对不起，"他意识到自己做了什么，低语道，"我只是…"

"我知道，"金发男孩轻声回答，却不确定自己是否真的相信自己的话。

不过现在仍旧不是争吵的时候。每一次看见他，他都能看见双眼下方忧虑与压力的阴影。Draco知道，他不能再增加他的愁思，不管自己有多么焦虑。有时候，他也可以无私的。

撇开自己的情绪，他扯出得意的笑容。"呵，来，熟能生巧嘛，"他评论道，"接着练，Potter。"

Harry终于好笑地抬起眼来，却发现自己抱了满怀的金发的"分心"。

他整日待在Draco的屋里，直到深夜。最后，Draco终于又回到了他先前在写的作业，Harry若有所思地静静注视着他。

他们已经亲吻、小心地相互爱抚了足足大半个小时。Harry难为情地发现，自己亲自在少年白皙的脖颈上印下的吻痕现在依旧鲜明。他红着脸瞅着它们，却又止不住脸上的笑容。

可是虽然他对这样令人害臊的小幸福十分满足，他还是难以平息紧张的心情。随着时间流逝，他只觉得愈发焦躁。

刚开始，他只是想着Remus，拼命地希望男人平安归来，又害怕他遭到什么不幸。

然后，注视着眼前的浪人，他又想到一些新的问题。

Remus常说狼人们一定终生，据Harry所知，"伴侣"位置只能容下一人。没得选择，连能否找到那人也没有保证。可是当他们找到意中人的时候，别的人就不存在了，

那么Draco这样和他又是什么意思，他明知道他将来会有所谓的"伴侣"…？

无论如何，Harry并不愿意揣摩Draco的动机，于是他断了这个思路。

接近宵禁的时候，他发现斯莱哲林少年开始打起盹来，他无奈地摇了摇头。梅林啊，Draco可困得真早，下回他一定要取笑他这一点…

于是，过了不久，Draco就困倦地靠在了他身边，头倚在他的肩膀上。Harry无奈地望天。连Vanima都在火炉边睡着了，一点可用的消遣也没有。

他轻轻直起背，打算缓解背部的僵硬，又不想惊醒金发男孩。他几乎立刻感觉到什么东西硌到了他的腰，他气恼地叹了口气，伸手到背后去摸索，直到找到那个讨厌的东西。他抓住它，一把拉出一本一直被埋在靠垫下的沉甸甸的书来。

他来兴致了，好奇地看了起来。这是本什么书，怎么不在卧室的书架上？

他把它放在沙发的扶手上，看了眼封面。他立刻发现这是一本关于狼人的书。这也合理，可能是Remus送给Draco的，以便他能够了解自己的处境。

他轻轻打开书本，食指跟随着文字，他读完了书的简介。虽然无趣，不过闲着也是闲着，不如再看看。

又翻了许多页，他发现有几页被做了标记。他随意打开一篇，看着章节标题，他不禁扬起眉。

第十八章：狼人伴侣

第三十九章 不约而同

身处自己的私密房间，Severus望着前臂上的印记，无声地厌恶着。

他对它的痛恨比以往更甚。他痛恨它的存在、它的模样，几欲作呕。除了这憎恨，他无法思考任何事情。他希望它能够消失，希望他的皮肉能够烧尽这污迹、这畸形，他克制着不去用指甲去抠下它来。

这种情绪愈演愈烈，已经好几天了。不，是一个星期。他意识到。

Lupin已经去了一个星期。

这印记可鄙地灼烧、唤走他已经一个星期。之后这种灼烧的痛苦在肌肤上残留不去，刺青下沉闷的刺痛未减一分。它简单地持续着，毫无变化，令他摸不清黑魔王的任何心情与举动。

他极端地憎恶这个印记。这对他已经毫无用处！如果它又随着剧痛亮起，他或许还能猜到Lupin的命运。黑魔王在完成一次心满意足的屠杀之后印记就会烧成那样，例如杀死Harry身边的亲密狼人。

可是什么也没有，刺青毫无变化，好歹不知。这样子已经过了一个礼拜。

他想起了Potter，他额上的伤疤也是同样与黑魔王的负联系，他一定比任何人都要理解自己的心情。他们俩都不知道那边究竟在发生什么，而这是最糟糕的，而他怀疑男孩简直在积极地邀请那种预感，就像他救下Arthur Weasley那时一样。可是连Harry也不知道Lupin怎么了，多么令人气馁…

Severus疲惫地闭上了眼睛。如今，在绝望中，他可以承认，在他内心隐蔽之处，他显然…多少有些…关心…那个狼人，即使光这念头就令人生厌。

他就知道摄神取念是个糟糕透顶的主意…

随着事情的进展他掉入一个陷阱。他渐渐开始了解那个褴褛的男人，而那是不应该发生的！他不需要生命中存在离开也能影响到他的人物！这是他和Narcissa如此合拍的原因：他们的友谊冷静客观，双方都了解真正的羁绊既不实用也不可能。

他从何时忘了那条规则？

他怀疑这是Lupin的错。不总是Lupin的错吗…？天杀的葛莱芬多祸害！让他的斯莱哲林理智千疮百孔…

一个念头不请自来：那个祸害恐怕已经回不来害人了。

Severus叹息着揉按太阳穴。

或许他应该感到幸运，即使在这样虚弱的状态，他也要比情绪化的Potter好得多。男孩已经愁得不成人样了。

这时他又怜悯起Draco来。耐心从来就不是他的教子的强项，而今夜满月又将升起…

忽然坐直，动作快得几乎扭到脖子，他瞪大了双眼。

在彼时彼刻，不管黑暗印记有用与否，他已经明白了Lupin的命运。

Draco觉得自己都成圣人了，圣人！

这个星期，他对见鬼的"活下来的男孩"灌注了每一分的忍耐、同情与关心，可让梅林显灵吧，他快挺不住了。Harry那著名的跟班们是怎么挺过这五年而不疯掉的，他可想不出，因为他才刚刚坚持了一个礼拜！想到这里，他几乎、*几乎*要佩服起Weasley了。

对了，现在他想起了学年初那个抑郁的救星来。现在那个他又回来了，可Draco实在不知道他该怎么做才能安慰到他。毕竟，自己也不是会安慰人的类型…

再说，要安慰Harry这样的到底应该怎么做呢？

男孩把"烦心"提高到一个新的高度。要是别人，Draco早就放弃了，随他们自怨自艾得了。他厌倦了在宵禁前半小时碰见慌慌张张的Granger，然后发现他们又跟丢了那个混蛋。然后—哦，有意思的来了—他就得在深夜里搜索城堡大地，然后在湖边找到他。湖边！—冰冷、潮湿，充斥着幼稚的忧郁。

Draco的怒火毫无先兆地涌起。他想起来，在差不多礼拜四的时候他们又大吵了一架，其中Potter说他是一个心硬如石的冷血动物，他则冷静地建议巫界英雄去割腕得了，一了百了。他觉得自己真的不会安慰人。

于是他到了这里。

梅林显灵吧，如果那个不知感恩的混蛋还不能理解他的苦心，他真的不知道该怎么办了…

在他的正对面，Weasley正愚蠢地盯着他。上帝啊。虽然他承诺要和平共处，他还是无法抑制自己的冷笑。Granger突然清了清嗓子，显然是作为谴责，不过他无视掉她的存在，轻蔑地转过头去。

他们三人在图书馆最里边找了基本上不会被路人发现的座位。Draco仍然不敢相信自己同意来此，可是他还是坐了下来，加入到臭名昭著的三人组中，多么讨厌…

"我相信你们把他留在有人照看的地方了，对吗？"他瞥了一眼Granger，慢悠悠地说道。

Weasley搭了腔："他又不是精神病，Malfoy。你这样说，就好像他随时会从天文塔上往下跳似的…"

灰眸眯了起来，"我明白你对事物的理解能力极其低下，可是你难道还没看出来Harry有抑郁症的典型表现么？"

他们中间的女巫介入进来："你们两个，都给我住口，"她轻轻厉声道，然后镇静下来，接着说道，"我把他留在Ginny、Neville和Luna那边了，待会他还有魁地奇训练，到时候Ron会和他一起，到了晚上，我会—"

"真不敢相信你竟然排了时间表，"Ron嘟囔着，下巴沉重地倚在手心。

"真不敢相信我们还要靠你，"Draco狡猾地反驳，因此收到了一个猥亵的手势，对此他不以为然地扬起一眉。

Hermione叹了口气，揉按着眼睛。"好了好了。问题是…我认为我们必须面对事实…嗯，那就是Remus很可能回不来了。"

斯莱哲林男孩挣扎着按下自己的反应，可是他心中的狼已经立起双耳悲鸣起来，为失去族群的首领哀恸。

"我们都不如Harry和他亲密，"她接着说道，没有察觉到狼人黯淡的情绪，"可是显然，他对待这件事如同对待Sirius的去世一样，Ron，上次你也见到了…"

红发男孩委顿下来，"嗯…可我们那时也不知道怎么安慰他，现在又有什么不同？"他讥诮地哼了一声，"希望你不是在指望Malfoy的*治愈力*…"

Draco勉强按压下踢人的冲动，勉强而已。不过，那个白痴说的也有些道理，虽然和他坐下沟通有些困难。

他盯住Granger，直到获得她的注意，"你总知道下面三天我是起不到什么作用的吧？"他犀利地问道，确信红发男孩不会注意到他的言下之意。

她明白了他的意思，点了点头。变身的时刻即将来临，他勉强能在平日的言行里保持自制，脾气却一直濒临边缘状态。和Harry吵架，或是满世界地找他，都可能让他失去控制。他宁愿开开心心地在自己的窝里呆着，直到满月的结束。这意味着他没法在半夜十一点半溜达到湖边把Harry拽回来。

这是他最终同意与他们两人合作的理由。必须要在自己无能为力的时候将Harry托付给可靠的人。

"起不到什么作用？你什么意思？"红发男孩突然皱眉质问道，"我就知道你不屑一顾—"

"哦，别幼稚了，Weasley！如果我'不屑一顾'，你以为我还会跑来你们这边吗？"

Hermione叹了口气，明白这次会面到此结束。他们聚集在此的唯一原因是为了研究出照看Harry的办法，可是显然他们根本没有办法一起合作。可是她又指望些什么呢？Ron和Draco根本不能共处一室…

她扫了Draco一眼，恰好看见他的怒气。她瞥见一抹冰蓝色的眼瞳，可是他随即恶狠狠地转开了视线。

她讶异地感觉到自己对他产生的同情。面对伴侣的悲痛，他显然已经束手无策。在这类事件里，她和Ron至少还算经验丰富。她觉得他已经尽到了最大的努力，何况Lucius Malfoy曾把他教得感情缺失…

"好了，我们到此为止。"她忽然站起来说道。她看了金发男孩一眼，点了点头。"他不会有事的。"

Draco冷笑，"不过是三天罢了，Granger，他最好没事。"说完，他就转身，高傲地跨步走出了图书馆，

Ron问道："下面三天有什么要紧事吗？你是不是知道些什么？"

她耸肩，推诿道："谁知道呢，可能是—哎呀，我的耳环掉了，你看见了吗？"

她看着红发男孩顺从地向桌下看去，认为这是她想出的最糟糕的话题转移了。

特别是因为她根本没有戴耳环。

几英里之外，在奇异渺小的魔法村霍格莫德，一连串幻影移行的破空声忽然接连响起，又被空气里的迷雾和寒霜模糊了声响。尖叫棚屋外的空地很快装满了穿着黑色袍子的巫师，快到即使村庄里的居民有所发现，也来不及作出任何反应…

Harry忽然感到眉间仿佛受到重击，他倒吸一口凉气，一手捂上额头，痛感爆炸出满眼的金星。他恍惚感觉Ron抓住了他的手臂扶住了他，焦急地在他耳边絮叨着什么，可是他什么也听不清。

他的脑海里开始展开一系列画面，自从Remus离开后他一直期待看见的画面。

Severus坐立难安，难得地无法决断起来。

他该怎么办？告诉Dumbledore？他又到底该怎么说？他拥有的只有揣测、推断，一个架构于对黑魔王行为预测上的模糊理论。

可这是合理的。靠着离奇的直觉，Severus明白了，他明白了为什么Lupin会被打上印记，为什么他会被带走，还有这个满月的三夜里又会发生什么。

可如果他告诉了他们，他们也相信了，又该怎么办？他们会做什么？他们又做得了什么？！

不等他过多考虑，壁炉忽然吐出绿色的火焰。他并未受惊，带着一丝无奈，他转身，看见Minerva张大了深色的眸子看着他。

"Severus，霍格莫德传来消息，他们—"

"遭到袭击，"他漠然替她说完。

她眨着眼睛，"什么—你怎么知道？"

"印记，"他简短地回答，虽然它从20分钟之前就开始灼烧起来，可是他预料的要更早。

"Dumbledore正召唤凤凰令的成员到办公室集合，先去你的学院看看，确保在进一步通知之前所有人都呆在休息室里。几分钟之内，校长会关闭飞路通讯，只除了他自己的壁炉。学校进入戒严状态。"

他点头表示了解，看着她消失了。随着绿色火焰的熄灭，壁炉又变得阴冷、黑暗。

他站立许久，自我挣扎着。他对Dumbledore的忠诚（更别说常理了），催促他完成自己的责任。他应该去照看他的斯莱哲林学生们。他应该和凤凰令的其他成员会合，商讨面临的防御措施。

可是…

他握紧拳头，闭上眼睛，努力集中精神。

这就是Lupin被标记的原因。黑魔王可能从来就没有信任过他，只是把他看做一件武器。今晚他会在场，毫无疑问是被迫的，可是他会在。以Severus对食死徒策略的了解，他们不会给他服用缚狼汁，他们会任由他变身，失去理智，然后释放到村庄里。

这是一次恐怖袭击。

凤凰令将处理这一情形，如果他们能够的话。他们会做到怎样的地步？他们是准备杀戮还是捕捉？

他们有的选择吗…？

可是…

他不自觉行动起来。迅速脱掉了沉重的外袍（以免在战斗中阻滞身形），确保魔杖稳妥地安放在黑色衬衣的袖管里，又为了同样的目的扎起头发，他向门口走去。

可是他走到门口时又站住了，手里紧紧地攥着门把。

明知道凤凰令会做出的措施，他准备好服从他们了吗？他从来就以自己的决断自豪，不管他需要做出如何可怖、如何不受欢迎、如何受争议的举动，他应该坚决的。他不是已经向Lupin宣讲过为战斗牺牲的可能了吗？！

可是…

他转身，快步走到屋后的置物架拿起一瓶魔药，然后甩上门，跑入走廊。

在自己房间里幸福地对弥漫整个学校的恐慌毫不知情的Draco咽下最后一口缚狼汁，厌恶地做了个鬼脸，放下杯子，又拿起那本只有在特别郁闷的情况下才会看的小说。他正读到Darcy先生第一次看见Elizabeth Bennet…

当肖像打开时他吃了一惊，意外地看见Harry闪身进来，急匆匆的。斯莱哲林男孩眨了眨眼，他的第一个念头是询问他现在为什么不在魁地奇训练场。

这时他看见了血。

他立刻站了起来，执意要检查Harry的额头，简直要把Harry按到墙上：闪电形的伤疤浮现出鲜血的红色。

"出了什么事？！"

Harry不耐烦地推开他关心的手，"那些预感，"他低声说，"Draco，Remus还活着。"

Draco一时间反应不过来，他无言地看着他很久，然后摇了摇头，"你确定吗？"

"确定，"他迅速回答，即使他内心里又涌起无尽的悔恨。确定，就像他确定Sirius陷入困境一样…

尽管如此，他还是没法置之不理。Remus已经不在了，又有什么好失去的呢？

"我们得过去。我们必须马上过去，我必须做点什么！"

Draco伸手握住对方的肩膀，试图让他冷静下来，"你在说什么？"

"他们在袭击霍格莫德—"

"什么？！"

"就是现在！而且他们带上了Remus。Draco…他没有缚狼汁。"

金发男孩渐渐反应过来，愣住了。他望入那双睁大的绿眸，见到了其中的紧迫。

"你不能跑去…跑去什么拯救任务！"他手里加了力道来加重他的语气，Harry瑟缩着试图挣脱，可是他没有放手。

"让我去。我来这里是因为我*相信*你会理解我。"

Draco难以置信地看着他，"你不能指望我会纵容你愚蠢的英雄行径！"

"我指望你帮助我！"他奋力推了金发男孩一把，把自己释放出来，"你就不在乎吗？他们要让他攻击无辜的人！"

"那不代表*你*得去—"

Harry没有等他说完。他转身走向肖像，打开一条缝瞅了一眼走廊。他没来得及回寝室取他的斗篷和地图，这也是McGonagall教授还没有堵住他的原因。他得冒险在没有两者的情况下前去秘密通道了。

这也是他在这里停留的缘故。他并不希望把Draco牵连到战斗里，不过他希望可以借用狼人的敏锐感官，一直陪他到城堡大门。这样可以避免自己被轻易抓住。

看到走廊空无一人，他往外踏了一步，可是狼人一把抓住了他的手腕。

"Potter，你别想就这样离开我！"

他被拽的回退一步，又转了过去，Draco紧紧地禁锢住他的双臂，不允许任何动作。男孩的下巴抵在他的肩膀上，双眼看着他的身后，因此当他说话时，他的嗓音就在Harry的耳边。

"你不能孤身涉险，你会被杀死的！我知道你有英雄情结，可看在梅林的面上—"

"Draco…"

金发男孩执意忽略他，"你知道我可以强迫你留在这里，即使这意味着我要这样永远地抱着你！"他几乎是痛苦地收紧了这个拥抱。

Harry没有挣扎，"我可以命令你放开的，"他简单地回答，等着他的反应。

Draco的手指占有地划过他的背。"你说过你不会再使用强制力的。"

"不一样的！情况紧急！"

"Fuck！"在沮丧中，他用力把男孩推了出去。忘了狼人的力道，他把他一直摔到墙上，Harry痛苦地呻吟一声。

Harry在摔倒前稳住身形，狠狠地看了Draco一眼，"好！"他怒道，又打算离开。

Draco在他身后怒火中天、举棋不定。他想做的跟他之前威胁的一样：把他的伴侣强制性拉回来，看住他，直到他放弃那个不可理喻的念头。可是他不能够，因为强制力的存在。他依然不能违背他的直接命令，而Harry也很清楚。

可是这意味着他只有一个选择：自愿走入险境。为他人冒险自己宝贵的性命！

他是个Malfoy！一个斯莱哲林！两者皆不会做出这样的傻事。况且…

不管怎么抵赖，他的内心深处是有些懦弱。而当他说"有些"的时候—

哦得了吧。他把这些理性思考抛到一边，急忙跟了上去。

Harry正走到走廊当中，虽然他也不知道该往那边走，这时他发现Draco已经跟着他走了上来。他转身抱起双臂，严厉地说："干嘛？"

灰眸冷冰冰地瞧着他，"你以为呢？我跟你一起去。不说别的，没有我，不出5分钟你就会碰上Filch."说完，他镇静地迈步超过他。

Harry咽下骂人的话，跟了上去。"你不必—"

"你敢说完那句话，Potter，至少给我这点敬意。"金发男孩自责地抿起嘴角。他不敢相信自己不只纵容了这种蠢事，竟还参与其中。尽管如此，他又有什么选择呢？不这样做，难道让那个混球独死在高尚的名义之下？

至少这样子，他可以有一个怒火中烧的狼人陪伴身边。多么优秀的防御，Draco暗自想着。

Harry急匆匆地跟上，并在转弯时把Draco拉到了右边。"我们走直达蜂蜜公爵的秘密通道，"他解释说，"这边。"

"…秘密通道？你怎么会知道什么秘密通道？！"

"下次提醒我告诉你。"

他们默默前行，Harry总在自以为Draco不知道的情况下偷偷瞄他，Draco则致力于把他的听力发挥到极致，确保他们不会在半道上遇见哪个巡视的教授。现在的校园让他不安，外面天还亮着，走道上却一个人都没有，深深的寂静在他脑内鸣响。

"…我必须这么做，你知道。"葛莱芬多男孩轻声解释。

他的同伴没有回答。

"我要…我只是…我不希望你走得太远。我不想你像Remus一样受到伤害，所以你可以留在这里告诉Ron和Hermione—"

根本没留意他说了什么的Draco突然伸手拦住他，撞得他胸口一滞。他还没反应过来，已经被拉着躲到一副盔甲后面，斯莱哲林男孩压住他，猛烈地做着噤声的手势。

他无声地做口型："有人来了。"

他们僵立在那里竖着耳朵倾听，Harry希望他们能够躲在更实用的地方，而不是这个可怜的盔甲后面。刚开始他并没有听见什么，不过片刻之后他也听见了急促的脚步声和几不可闻的低语。

他看见Draco似乎困惑地皱起眉，这时其中一个嗓音轻叫道："Harry？"

慢慢地，他们探头看了一眼，走廊空无一人。

嗓音又响起来："Harry！看，Ron，他们在这里！"

Harry迷惑地眨眼，直到他捕捉到一点动作，然后两个身形就凭空出现了。Ron手里拿着活点地图，Hermione站在她身旁，臂弯里搭着隐身斗篷。

"你们在这里做什么？"他质问道，随即意识到他们是在找他。

Hermione瞪了他一眼，"我就知道你会做出这样的事！我们一得到消息就回去找地图看，发现你们正在这条长廊，还有你！"她转身向Draco，"请问，你不是说过会看好他吗？"

金发男孩气愤地差点说不出话，"你要知道我都试过制住他了！"

"那又怎么会到这步田地！"

"噢，你又知道什么，Granger？好像你以前没有帮他策划过那些荒谬的阴谋一样！"

"这完全不一样！"

Harry看着他们吵架，心里正想着该怎么在被抓住之前把两人拉开，这时Ron不声不响地跑到他身边碰了他一下，"喂，看这个。"

他瞥了他一眼，注意到他面带疑色皱着眉头，他看向他手里的地图，看着他的手指的方向，也皱起眉来。

"你们两个，过来。"

Hermione和Draco带着一模一样的怒色转过头来，气愤于好好的辩论被打断。不过最后他们还是勉为其难地聚首到一起看地图上的内容。Draco对此物件的讶异只得一瞬，这时他看见一个写着Severus Snape的小点儿正向城堡的出口移动。

Hermione蹙眉说，"他要做什么？所有的老师都在Dumbledore的办公室，要不就是和学生在一起…"

Ron咕哝说："我就知道！这混蛋真的是食死徒！他要去加入到他们了！"

Draco嘲笑说："别傻了，Weasley，他不是—"他骤然停口，张大了眼睛，"我的天啊。"

"怎么了？"

斯莱哲林男孩一个大转身，难以置信地看着Harry。"他和你一样疯了！"

"什么…？"

"他竟然…我不…他去找Lupin了！"

他们无言地瞪着地图，Draco话里的含义渐渐显现出来。

"那不可能…"终于Ron摇着头开口。Snape做好事的念头，特别是现在这件事，扰乱了他的脑内事物的自然规律。

斯莱哲林男孩看着代表他的教父的那一点，思维迅速旋转，"Harry，你说的秘密通道在哪儿？"

按照标示，在三层楼以上，半个学校以外。

太远了，再说他们还打算步行到霍格莫德。不，他有个更妙的主意。

第四十章 投入黑暗

Severus一直对玩弄规则与教导的人嗤之以鼻，不幸的是，他自己也沦为其中一员了。

校园结界仅在咫尺之外，一旦跨越过那一步，他就可以幻影移行了，他只希望在凤凰令大部到达之前抵达霍格莫德。Dumbledore把飞路网络关闭得早了点儿，于是他无法通过壁炉前去。虽然就像Minerva说的，校长大人的壁炉依然可以使用，不过那就意味着他得先和大部队会合。

他抬头望着天际，发现已经将近落日西沉。现在必须抓紧时间，他的努力才不会付之东流。

他加快了脚步。

真是疯了。他又一次告诉自己。Salazar在上，他究竟在想什么？！即使在行动之中，他的动作也都是下意识的，他无法为其找出一个合理的解释。他从来就不是无私的，也不高尚、鲁莽或者见鬼的自我毁灭（这正是他正在做的），那么他又在干什么？！毕竟只是Lupin而已，他不是早就怀疑过这个可能性了吗？

"愚蠢、可悲、无益的赎罪！我就知道他会被抓住—"

在他身后，有人质疑地哼了一声。

他迅速转身，魔杖指着—一片虚空。他眨着眼，疑惑地扫视着。

眼前的空气起了波动，然后展现出—

"Potter！"他吼叫道，愤怒超越了疑惑。"你在这里做什么？梅林啊—Draco？！"

两个少年肩并肩的出现了，从一片无疑是隐身斗篷的织物下显现出来。他眯缝起眼睛，试图决定到底是谁的隐身斗篷，然后得出是葛莱芬多男孩所有的结论。要是Draco的，他早就会吹嘘一番了。

"你们怎么出来的？"他不禁怒斥道，然后意识到这是一个愚蠢的问题，考虑到他们的伪装。"你们两个，马上回去！你们知道—"

斯莱哲林男孩向前一步站到魔药大师的面前，胆大妄为地直面他，"我知道你要去做什么，Severus，还有这么做的原因。我们和你一起去。"

Severus怒发冲冠。无礼的小混蛋！他是在Potter身边呆太久了，竟敢如此放肆？！

他愤怒地眯起眼睛，"马上从我眼前消失，或许这样你们才能免于永远留堂的命运。"

Draco表现得无动于衷。"哦，关于那个，即使我愿意回去学校，对此，我承认十分诱人，我也没有办法。我和Dumbledore的合约约束着我。"

魔药大师诧异地眨眼，Potter也是，两人都望着金发男孩。

Draco耸了耸肩。"我也没想到，直到我走到半道上，才想起来你是凤凰令的成员，于是我必须协助你。"

年长的男人冷笑说："别胡说了，校长说的必然不会是这种蠢事，马上回去斯莱哲林休息室—"

"我是认真的，我不能。"斯莱哲林男孩抗议道，"别的不说，我得和他一起。"他指了指Potter（他正倔强地站在一边），"还有你得明白我们在浪费时间，如果你打算把那个—"他指向Severus手里的魔药，"在月升之前给Lupin的话，你该加快速度。"

魔药大师紧张起来，明白他说的完全正确。他看了一眼手里急忙取来的缚狼汁，又看了一眼天空，默默地咒骂着。

他又开始前进，明知道两人正跟在他后面。"给我回去！作为一个霍格沃茨教授，我不允许这种蠢行，何况，我希望你没有打算让我把你们幻影移行到战场—"

"那个我会，"Draco简单地回答，Harry又讶异地看了他一眼。

"你会幻影移行？"

Draco哼了一声，"得了吧，你觉得父亲在教我黑魔法的时候会遗漏这种基本魔法吗？"片刻沉默之后，Draco又说道，"无论如何，就像我说的，我们和你一起去。Severus，不仅是因为我有义务尽力帮助凤凰令，还有被迫纵容Potter的无脑英雄行径—"

"你没必要说成那样…"

"何况，"Draco无视Potter的嘟囔接着说道，话语里带着说服的力量，"你不认为有一个狼—像我这样的巫师在旁边是很好的防御吗？"

Severus古怪地瞅了他一眼，不明白他为什么要避开狼人的称谓。不过，年轻人的看法让他想到更重要的事项。"坦白说，我一点都不觉得可靠，"魔药大师慢腾腾地说道，"现在，我再说最后一次，走开！你真的以为把Potter领到食死徒之间是可行的吗？"

"不可行，这正是我告诉他的。不幸的是，葛莱芬多们一向不善于思考—"

"Draco！"

"我的意思是，他*已经*从无数类似的情况下存活下来，并且我跟你保证他会找到别的办法自己去，你不认为最好还是由我们来监督他吗？"

"我不需要你们的'监督'！"葛莱芬多男孩气愤地抗议。

金发男孩瞪了他一眼，无声地提醒他的伙伴他知道该怎么搞定Severus。

魔药大师感到自己已经跨越了结界（结界在他身上牵拉了一会后放开了他），脱离之后，没有了霍格沃茨的许多约束，他感到他的魔法更加强大起来。

两个男孩站在他身边，一如既往的顽固不化。他斜睨着Potter，可他恼人的无动于衷。

Draco直视着他，"Severus，你是我的教父，"他假笑道，"也是我的家人，忠诚令我追从你。"

男人哼了一声，怀疑地瞪着他。他从来没有听过比这更假的话。"你没有忠诚。"他指出，不是侮辱，仅仅是陈述。

金发男孩自嘲地笑，"我不时常表现出来不代表它不存在…那么，你信服了吗？"

Severus带着难以抑制的怒火打量着两人，几乎要亲手把他们拉回去。可是再一次的，他的目光飘向天际，落日已经挂在地平线上。

他咬着牙叹了口气。"Draco，没有时间再说了。你赶紧走就是帮到我了，那才是满足了对Dumbledore的承诺。拿着Potter的斗篷回去，如果你们没被抓住，一个礼拜的留堂我就饶了你们。"对他来说这简直就是礼物。他瞥了他们一眼，却没看见那件水色的织物。"斗篷呢？"

"嗯…"Potter眨着眼嘟囔。

在他能说出更多之前，Draco靠近葛莱芬多男孩，一手探入Harry背后的衬衫下，触碰到温暖的肌肤。"准备好了，"他指示，呼吸轻轻拂在他的脸颊，然后，他略大声地加了一句，"我们在尖叫棚屋后面的空地等你。"

说完他们就随着响亮的声响消失了。

暗自咒骂着，Severus启动了自己的咒语，专注于棚屋后身的一片白雪皑皑的空地。

当他在幻影移行之前感觉到有人拽住他的时候已经太晚了，无法收回咒语，他的魔法包围住他和那个未知的存在，一起消失了。

由于附加的重量，他的落地不如以往优雅。他踉跄了一步，在棚屋的墙上稳住身形，立刻转过身来。可是他还是只能看见Potter和Draco，两人正瞪大了眼睛紧张地看着他。他马上知道他们肯定和那个未知的偷渡者有关。

斗篷。还有人在用Potter那个见鬼的斗篷！

他直觉地低头，看见雪地上两组脚印正从他身边退开，他低吼着伸手抓向眼前的空气，感到手指成功地抓到了柔软的布料。他一把拉开，就看见惊恐不已的Granger和Weasley，他们的样子就好像害怕他会谋杀他们一样，Weasley甚至站在了女孩的前面，就好像要英勇就义。

"你们…！你们…！"他气得说不出话来，一句像样的责骂都骂不出来。

Granger惊恐地捂住嘴。"我们竟然真的做了，告诉过你他会杀了我们的！"

"稳住，Granger，"Draco低声说，Harry则迅速站到两人身边，"一动也别动。"

她希望他是在开玩笑。

"你们…你们这些蠢才！你们知道刚刚那个把戏有多危险吗？！"他控制着不把魔杖亮出来，提醒自己这些都是孩子，是需要他保护的对象。"你们可能会把我或者你们自己肢解了！蠢得要死—"

"是Malfoy想出来的！"Weasley脱口而出，手里指着金发男孩，男孩冷冷地看着他。

"好啊…"斯莱哲林男孩眯缝着眼睛说道。

红发男孩难为情地耸了耸肩。

Severus深吸几口气，在他脑袋里他已经想出了十几种他乐意实施的惩罚。不幸的是，那得以后再说了。时间紧迫…

"到、此、为、止。"他低吼道，"Draco！你立刻把大家都带回去！并且我希望你会为此耗尽精力。你们在休息室里等我回去。别指望校长会不知道这些！"

Harry偷偷靠近女巫，暗自为脸色惨白的她担心。

Severus转身，无声地走到棚屋的墙角开始向外窥视。现在耳中气得血液轰鸣的声响稍有下降，他可以听见下方的战斗声。他看见街道上村民们正在竭尽全力抵抗如潮水般袭来的食死徒，根据他的判断，凤凰令不知为何还未抵达，普通的女巫和巫师们渺小的防御看来坚持不了多久。

他眯着眼扫视远处的场景，可显然这样的距离根本无法分辨出Lupin来。

突然，他感觉到他的教子也站到了他身边审视村庄里的情况。"除了我们没有人能帮助他们了，"他沉重地低语，"我们有能力，Severus，我们会战斗。"

他冷笑一声，"你想操纵我吗，Draco？我说了，回去，我是认真的。违逆我的话你将为此深深后悔。"他拿出魔杖准备离开，又犹豫地看了他一眼。他不会表示出偏爱来，至少不在另外三人在场的时候，但是他还是努力表达出自己的坚持，"Draco…我*相信*你会听我的话。"

说完，他转身走下了山坡，小心地在雪地上悄无声息地走向战斗中心。

Draco面无表情地目送他远去。Harry走到他身边。"他是为了你的安全，你会听从他的吧？"Draco没有看见他的伴侣脸上浮现的严肃神情。

取而代之，他只是慵懒地瞄了他一眼，"我能说什么呢？他说的对，我没有忠诚。"他转身向另外两人说道，"你们俩还行吗？"

Hermione睁大了眼睛望着他，"他—他是说真的吗？告诉校长那句？"

Draco翻了个白眼，"梅林啊，Granger，就好像Dumbledore以前没有饶过你们更大的过错似的。话说回来，他也没法告诉他。他自己都不应该来这里，更别说他还不小心把你们带来了。他无法在保全自己的前提下告发我们。"

想想也是，她略微松了口气。她只是希望Draco幻影移行的能力能更强些，这样他们也不至于要在魔药大师身上搭便车了…

Ron也走到他们俩站立的地方，伸长了脖子看着下方的战场，刚好看见魔药大师放倒了一个食死徒，"见鬼了，从来没想过我要给Snape喝彩…"

"相信他不是那边的了，Weasley？"

"滚开，Malfoy。"

Harry抬头看了一眼天空。地平线上的日落给天空印上鲜橙的色彩，霍格莫德也因此笼罩着浓烈的金红色。

"要行动的话我们必须加快速度，"他突然开口，不自觉带上了只有在DA课或生死关头才有的威严。他迟疑了一下，然后慢慢转身面对Draco。

Draco在他的表情中看出了他的意图，却来不及阻止他开口。

"留在这里，Draco。这是…这是命令。"

斯莱哲林男孩仿佛被打了一巴掌那样退缩了一下。他瞪着他说道："不，不行—"

"我是认真的，"他说道，仿佛是Severus的翻版。说完，Harry转身再次看向战场，魔杖已经到了手里。

Hermione和Draco一样大为震惊，张口结舌地望着好友，"Harry，你不会…"

"怎么了？"Ron问道，和往常一样毫无头绪地看着一个惊讶、一个固执的好友和完全呆住的斯莱哲林。"你难道真的指望他会留下来么？就因为你说的—？"

"Ron，别说了，"Hermione推了他一下。

即使感觉到强制力已经到位，Draco还是不敢相信地摇着头。他感觉到狼已经乖乖坐了下来打算耐心等待伴侣的回归，可是他只想先揍胆大妄为的Harry一拳，再紧紧地跟在他身边。

"你TM以为你在做什么？！"他质问，嗓音致命的低沉。

Harry不该回头看的，受到金发男孩散发出的激烈情绪影响，他迟疑了，"对不起，但是我不能让你冒险—"

"这不是由你决定的！"Draco握紧拳头，气得几乎大叫起来。可是Harry没有动摇。

他无视Draco愤怒的抗议，向另外两个葛莱芬多冷静地吩咐起来，已经流畅地转换到领导者的身份。"好了，记着那些DA课。他们的目标是杀伐，而不是解除武器。你们…别被打中了。有谁看见Remus，就向天上射一道力松劲泻（Relashio），好让别人看见闪光。"

Ron点头以示理解，不过很快又困惑地瞄了Draco一眼，他用拇指指着他说："嗯，伙计，你是不是有事要告诉我？比如说为什么Malfoy听见你不准他去之后好像要爆血管一样…"

Harry毫无表情地看着他，"不，没有。准备好了？"

两人茫然地望着他，不过还是再次点了点头。他们转身跟着Harry向拐角走去。

"Harry！"

痛苦的叫声止住了Harry的脚步，Hermione一下子撞到他身上。再一次地，她和Ron分别站到两旁。感觉到自己似乎正要目睹两个男孩之间的私密交流，她努力压制着转头向反方向看去的念头。

有一瞬间，看见Harry在他的哀求下愣住，肩膀也因为内疚而紧张起来，Draco以为自己赢了。而当葛莱芬多男孩转身开始向他走来的时候，他确信他已经改了主意，马上就会深切道歉，并且坚持狼人待在他的身边面对一切，当然了，这才是对的嘛。

男孩走到跟前时他倔强地抬起下巴，恼火地等待命令收回。

可是，Harry哀伤地摇了摇头，轻轻地耳语说："我不能…我原本就不想让你走到这步。你必须留在安全的地方…"

说完，他低头吻了他。Draco绝望地抓住了他的衣服，让他停下这种行为。手指陷入皮肉里，指甲也在用力，他在Harry离开之前咬了下去。这个吻里没有爱意，可他想他从未传达过如此清晰的渴求。

"…我就知道！"Ron的声音打破了这个时刻，"我就TM知道！"

Harry偷偷看了他一眼，看见恶心却也无可奈何的表情，也摇了摇头。他从金发男孩身边退开，努力无视心底在那样吻过之后的悸动，终于又转过身去。

"快走，"他朝Ron和Hermione叱道，招着手向前走去。

他们吓了一跳，急忙跟了上去。Hermione怜悯地回头看了一眼。

Harry再没有回头。

他看着Harry离开他们的藏身处消失在山下的激烈的混乱之中，胸中涌现出纯粹而浓厚的恐慌。他想对他们大声喊叫，要求他们回来，或者至少解除命令让Draco和他一起去，然而绿眸中的神色告诉狼人Harry确信他的行为是正确的。

"Fuck！Fuck！！"绝望中，他试图跟上Harry的脚步，可是狼立刻在他的脑中焦躁地嘶吼起来，让他僵在原地。他想象它也是犹豫不决，既为伴侣的命令驱使，又分享着自己保护欲。矛盾的冲动折磨着他，几乎成为切实的痛。

"集中精力，Malfoy！"他对自己咆哮，嗓音里浸润着狼的低沉。

他像笼中困兽一样来回踱步，狂乱却又无法采取任何措施。太荒谬了！他的每一个本能都在坚持他去保护他的伴侣—那么为什么他又TMD不能够？！Harry的话语依然停留在耳边，就像一个咒语。

"留在这里，Draco。这是…这是命令。"

不顾别人想法的混蛋！他难道不知道这样的强制有多受罪么，狼挣扎着服从两股本能—听从和防御，两者如今激烈地碰撞着…

再说还是他违背本意把Harry带到这里来的。

好了，他只是需要一个解决方案。他需要除掉其中一个本能。由于怯懦地坐在原地期望Harry回来并不是一项选择，现在似乎到了结束这种宠物行径的时候了。归根结底，他可是Draco Malfoy，Malfoy们自然不需要谁的*许可*。他从何时起开始服从于他人？更别说是Harry·讨厌的·Potter了。

他牢记着这些，下决心面对这场斗争。他要*杀了*Potter。他向前走去，兀自愤怒地想着。只要一见到他—

噢，我的天哪，就好像被拴住了一样！他肯定他在被狼以前所未有的力量拽回去的时候伤到了哪里。要是距离满月更远一些，他的决心*或许*还能冲破这禁制。可现况是，在距离月满仅有几分钟之遥，他毫无挣脱的希望。

他低吼着用力捶向棚屋的外墙，沮丧至极。他恨恨地犁下指甲，却没发现竟留下了深深的沟壑。

一切都乱透了！他必须—他不能—Harry需要—Fuck！

他从来没有如此混乱过。在这里耽误得越久，他越觉得惶恐。就好像过去了几个小时，而他的伴侣正在他力不能及的地方遭受攻击。Harry可能已经死了，或者正在死去，就在他慌乱的时候。梅林知道Granger和Weasley根本算不上合格的防御，Severus还有他自己的担心。

Potter怎么可以蠢到把他这样留下来？！

现在，集中精力。Granger在当初是怎么解释的…？强制力出于狼的防御机制，因为显然，它还是以为他一有机会就会把Harry推开。

他会吗？

现在这次经历不是正好能够说明这个问题么？！如今他在此地，拼命地要为那个混蛋冒险，枉顾自己的每一丝存留的本能都在提议他躲藏起来直到危险过去。Draco是一个公认的懦夫。那已经在很多场合被证实了。那么他现在这样抵抗Harry的命令，只为了保护那个狼心狗肺的、愚蠢到家的混账东西，不正说明了他的意图吗？

好了，好了。该怎么说服狼他真的、真的已经接受了呢？！它到底要他做什么…？

"我…我知道了，"他大声说道，带着希望，就好像直接和它对话管用似的。"我明白了。他是我的伴侣。我别无选择。你TMD听见了吗？！"他对着空气大叫起来，声音淹没在诅咒横飞的声音和尖叫声中。

他挫败地把额头抵在藏身的棚屋外墙上。可笑至极，没有任何实体拦着他冲下山去找他们，没有任何障碍阻挠，可他依然如同困兽一样被圈在原地。

"我恨他，"他恨恨地自语，闭上了眼睛，"混账…我应该在场！我本应该保护他—而不是TMD反过来！"他再次将指甲陷入木头里，漠然地看着它们变成类似利爪的样子从墙上抠下木屑来，之后又缩了回去。

他已经非常习惯狼的特征时不时的冒出来了。虽然它们一度让他深为惶恐，几乎感觉是一种侵犯，不过现在，他觉得要没有超自然的听力和类似的犬类特征他反而要不知所措了。

他遥远地想着自己从什么时候开始不再认为那是一个诅咒。

但是推延是毫无意义的。他缓缓走近山崖边缘向村庄望去，开始搜寻任何熟悉的身影。不久他就看见了红发的Weasley，Granger就在他的身边。可是…Harry没有和他们一起。他握紧了拳头，继续扫视着人群，心情越来越慌乱，可是还是毫无—

这时他看见了他。

眼前的场面几乎让他的心跳骤停下来。他颤抖地闭上眼睛，仿佛不看就能让山下的场景消失。

可是没有。

不假思索的—不带有任何有意识的决定或者任何关于什么"接受"的想法，他跑了起来。

等他回过神来，他已经跌跌撞撞地奔跑在雪原上，向他的伴侣奔去。

第四十一章 忠诚之士

Harry从雪坡向山下的大街边跑边滑，强迫自己不要回头看，他知道Draco会站在那里，带着被背叛的表情。他做的是应该的，他告诉自己。他不能让Draco和他一起去，不能就是不能。狼人会努力保护他，就像那次面对Ron一样，而一场这样的战斗会让他受伤，或者更糟。

并且更重要的是，Draco是…他是…

不行，他现在不能去想这些。

他的好友们急匆匆地跟在他后面在滑溜的雪原上滑行、奔跑，手里拿着魔杖，双眼警惕地搜索每一丝迹象。从他们的视点看下去，能够看见Snape努力躲在每一个能利用的藏身处，尽量躲避他已经吸引来的攻击。Harry想自己是忘了他是多么强大的一个巫师了，现在看着他在弹指间向食死徒们射出的一连串咒语恐怕比周围所有居民在半小时之内射出来的还多，他可算知道了。

"先找到Lupin，"他气喘吁吁地吩咐，"尽量不要卷入决斗里，尽量不要被发现。"

他们终于下到山脚，潜入一家商店的背后。在他背后，Ron突然抓住他的手臂，夸张地指着棚屋的方向，"伙计，到底是…？！"

"现在不行，"他低声说，试图挣开，"你可以过后再骂我没品位—"

"不是说那个，"Ron打断他，尽管他还是有些反感地皱起鼻子，"我是说…把他留在上面？你到底对那混蛋做了什么，他能这么乖乖听话？！"

Hermione担忧地咬着嘴唇，"Ron—"

"再说不是你总是夸他是个多么优秀的巫师么？你难道没有想到他终于可以效力一回了？"

Harry沉着脸，"是的，Ron，我是想到了，我只是—"他顿住，意识到他现在无法给出合理的解释。"别管了。听着，你们俩一定要待在一起，还记得万应室里的决斗吗？有一个搭档会更安全。"

Hermione怀疑地望着他，"可是—等等！Harry！你怎么办？！"

他开始退步走开。"我一个人速度更快。*相信我*，不会有事的，我保证。"说完，他转身投入战场。他紧跟着Snape的脚步，利用着同样的隐蔽处。这时他才想起他们下山时忘了拿隐身斗篷（它被暴怒的魔药大师撇在了地上）。本来现在刚好能用上的，他打算悄悄地穿过那群食死徒。他睁大了双眼机警地搜索Remus的踪迹。

此时此刻，Harry很高兴他曾经让Draco描述了几种他所见所闻的黑魔法，要不然，他会被四面八方的各式恶咒吓死的。Draco解释过，食死徒们并不局限于不可饶恕咒，而现在Harry可算见识到了。他们更有创意。

瞎眼咒。剥皮咒。火焰。痛苦。他受到惊吓，闭眼片刻镇定自己。他错了。DA的练习，即使有Draco在场，也不足够。

一确定他暂时不会被发现，他立刻从藏身处冲出来，寻找下一个掩体。鹅卵石的街道对面，Ron和Hermione在商店之间潜行，在可以的时候趴着结霜的窗玻璃向里面窥视，寻找失踪的狼人踪影。他也尽量依葫芦画瓢，不过躲闪之间很难进行有效的搜寻。

前方，一个戴面具的身影正在轻松地抵御一个平民的攻击。他的魔杖轻轻挥舞，把男人的咒语打得四处飞散—基本上和Draco对待敌手的动作一样，Harry想，又意识到自己真的不该再想着那个男孩了。Harry继续看着，这时，那个食死徒冷静地一挥魔杖，把他的对手扔到了空中。Harry咬着唇，瑟缩着看着巫师重重落地，还好他的降落多少有积雪的缓冲。

他本来已经指好了魔杖，打算一听见索命咒的第一个音节就介入其中，但那食死徒好像已经失去兴致，他突然转身离开，消失在最近的建筑拐角。

这是怎么回事？为什么面具巫师没有杀死他，却把他留在原地恢复体力呢？

他本能地抬头看了一眼太阳的方向，这个举动回答了他的问题。

凭着那一瞬Hermione一般的直觉，他知道了他们把Remus带来的原因。他们要把他放到村民里—不仅是为了杀戮，更是为了感染更多的人。Harry脸上一下子失去了血色。伏地魔想要更多的狼人，Remus则被迫为他批量制造。食死徒不杀人是因为他们在等待时机，毕竟，死人是不会被狼人传染的，不是吗？

Harry感到厌恶至极，不禁打了个寒颤。刹那间，寻找狼人的欲望暴涨了十倍，于是他疯狂地四下张望。这时他注意到，四周乱飞的咒语不管是多么恐怖、多么恶毒，都不是致命的。

他转弯、又转弯，忘记了最开始的打算，脑袋里的思绪飞速旋转。凤凰令怎么还不来？他们怎么还不来制止一切？Snape又去哪儿了？Ron和Hermione还好吗？他看不见他们了。天啊，Draco呢？要是有人发现他独自一人被困在那里…？！要是—

停下。

他突然发觉他的恐慌已经带他入了歧途。他已经离开了隐蔽处，跑到了外面，脑子里都是乱七八糟的念头。

他勉强恢复了些理性，想起隐蔽的重要性，他匆忙转身。

太迟了。阴森的黑袍，惨白的面具，一个食死徒站在了他的退路上。Harry陡然停住，为自己这样迅速的草率震惊。他本能地举起魔杖，舌尖的咒语却被一样事物止住了。

白金色。Harry眨眼，一时间有些迷惘，只因为不能够将这抹色彩与眼前的危险联系起来。

不过，他还是回过神来。

眼前的是Lucius Malfoy。Harry知道是他，尽管他戴着银色的面具，他认出了兜帽下露出的几缕白金色头发，更何况还有那双怒火中烧的灰眸，和正指着自己的熟悉的蛇柄魔杖。

靠着纯粹的本能，Harry趴了下去，恰好躲过头顶上掠过的咒语。他手忙脚乱地在雪地上翻滚，躲避着一连串的咒语。Lucius大步流星地跟了上来，意图显然十分险恶。

面具后传来的嗓音比掌心里的雪还要冰冷。

"Potter。这跪在烂泥里的，不就是黑魔王的灾星么，"他若无其事地又施了一个咒语，让Harry拼命地翻滚到一边。"到底，是什么，"Lucius继续说道，"能让你说服我的儿子投入光明面…？说吧，我发现这实在难以理解，就我而言。"

Harry哑口无言。当他仰头看见Draco的父亲举着魔杖正对着自己脑袋的时候他就已经大脑一片空白。

"我建议你尝试着解释解释，以免我厌烦到当场杀了你。"他伸手摘下兜帽和面具，致命的目光正对上了男孩。"你和你那可贵的校长做过不少蠢事，小子，可这一次…！你们真的以为我会一言不发地任凭你们拆散我的家庭？！"

"我—"

"无声无息！（Sliencio！）"他吼道，显然已经对解释什么的改了主意。

Harry僵住了，随着收声咒的起效，恐慌也随之而来。他无法开口，这意味着他无法使用魔法自卫。

Lucius对他冷冷地笑，绿眸中的恐惧让他十分满意。"噢，我会乐在其中的，我敢说黑魔王不能亲自动手会让他很失望，不过我确信这是可以原谅的，考虑到…"他残酷地笑了，"你觉得你还能再活下来一次吗？Potter先生？"

Harry即使想也没有办法回答，他无助地握着喉咙，狠狠地瞪着他。他突然理解了Draco在DA课上坚持两人搭档的原因。如果有人和他一起，他的搭档至少可以解了收声咒…

刹那间，他想到一个主意。一个不需要念诵咒语的办法。

绝望中，他开始变形，努力加快速度。他立刻感觉到魔法如旋风包绕住他，改变着他的外形。他感觉到自己的块头增大，世界迅速转换了视点，感官也在一瞬间翻天覆地。

Lucius惊得踉跄了一步，没想到会有这样一条阴森的大狗出现在眼前，他的惊骇足以让他在瞬间放下了魔杖。

利用唯一可以使用的武器，Harry猛然向金发巫师扑了过去。他如今的大块头把怒吼的Lucius扑到在地上。尖锐有力的犬牙咬住了男人的手腕，合拢着咬出了血。努力压抑着嘴巴里温热液体造成的恶心，Harry坚定地又咬了一口，拼命地想让Lucius丢下魔杖。

黑巫师在疼痛中咒骂着，挣扎着想要逃脱。他的膝盖顶到了Harry的肋骨，可是Harry没有退缩。一只大爪按住了对手的左臂，让Lucius无法把魔杖换到另外一只手里。Harry明白一旦Lucius重获主导权，自己就再也无法逃脱了。这是他求生的最后希望，要是这还不管用…

可是甚至就在他这么想的当口，他惊骇地从余光里看见Lucius奇迹般地设法扭着手腕对好了魔杖。太迟了，他低头看见灰眸中燃烧着痛苦、冷酷与狂怒的满足。

"钻心剜骨！（Crucio！）"

Harry被迫松开，张开的口里逸出一声痛苦地哀号。Lucius从他身下翻滚出来，他不由得轰然倒地，在雪地上抽搐着，钻心咒撕裂般的痛苦仿佛点燃了每一根神经。他蜷曲起来，就好像要躲藏，却毫无用处。就好像以前承受的那一次，他陡然感觉他会就这样痛死。

"你这个混血的怪物！"金发的巫师狂怒地尖叫，声音却仿佛是从远方传来。他把受伤的手腕护在胸前，左手里的魔杖依然对着脚下的阿尼玛格斯。脸孔在怒火中扭曲，他把咒语维持到仿佛永久，把每一丝恨意灌注到这酷刑里。

终于，他猛地放下魔杖，折磨陡然结束的时候Harry感觉好像天塌在了自己身上，尖锐的解脱就和最初几秒混乱的痛苦一样恐怖。发觉自己的下颌半埋在雪里，他深深地拼命吸进带雪的空气，刺骨的寒冷随着每一口呼吸穿透他的身体。

Lucius走到他的跟前，带着仔细压抑的怒火打量着眼前的画面。他的呼吸从紧咬的齿间出入，清晰可闻。"我本愿意再陪你一段时间，Mr Potter，刚才真是…活力万分，至少可以这么说。"他朝中央街道瞥了一眼，"不过我还有任务在身。再会了，Mr Potter。"他举起魔杖，"阿瓦达—"

"不！！"

在两人回过神之前，另一抹金发在飞扬的白雪间出现，Draco冲到了两人之间，他别扭地跪在地上，于是Lucius的魔杖刚好指在了他的胸口。

年长的巫师气哽地勉强咽下未完的诅咒，张大了眼睛瞪着突然出现夹到两人中间的儿子。

Harry低吼着挣扎坐起，试图无视全身上下的疼痛叫嚣。他惊异地看着突然出现的斯莱哲林少年，更震惊地是Draco毫不留情地又把他推倒在雪里，保护地跪在他跟前。

"走开，"Lucius咬牙切齿道，随着情况的迅速失控他不由得愤怒地龇牙。

被自己的忤逆吓到，强按下自己遵从父亲的本能，Draco咬着牙摇头。他甚至更加靠向了背后那堆气喘吁吁的湿漉漉、毛茸茸，他的伴侣。

"Draco，*立刻*给我走开。"他的语调是那种指望立刻得到遵从的强势。

然而再一次地，Draco又摇了摇头。"…不行，"他不禁在身后攥住Harry的毛发，渴望着来自自己以及Harry的力量。

Lucius明显犹豫了，显然不习惯这种抵抗。Draco想，这是和Narcissa面对他的魔杖时一样的迷惘神情。一些不知所措—职责与亲情的冲突。同样体验过类似冲突的Draco感到一丝同情。

可是，没有什么办法能让这一切更简单。Lucius选择了他的立场，而Draco也做出了抉择，他们之间的鸿沟从来没有像此刻那样深邃。

"快走开，"父亲又说道，他决不会承认他的话语中或许带着一丝恳求。

这时，Draco明白不管自己做什么，Lucius都不会再阻拦了。他没法硬下心肠诅咒自己的儿子，就像他即使在命令下也无法诅咒自己的妻子一样。

Draco坚定地迎上父亲冰冷的目光。"…对不起，"他无用地说道，然后召唤起他的魔法，拉着Harry沉重的身体迅速幻影移行。

快得无法抗议，Lucius独自一人瞪着周围那片混乱的雪地—被爪印、滑痕和自己的血液搅乱的雪地。Draco已经不知所踪，并且按照自己对儿子的教导，他和Potter今晚再也不会出现了。

他缓缓转身离开，一路上愤恨地诅咒一切挡道的东西，不管是敌人还是战友。

一离开那群小孩，Severus就启动了自己的本能，转换到经验丰富的老手模式。

在橙色的暮色里，霍格莫德好像着了火。他眯起眼望着暮色嫣然的凌乱雪地，生动的美景和身边的暴力格格不入。

确信他们会在人群最集中的地方释放Lupin，他急匆匆地赶往村庄中心，一路上都警惕地期待凤凰令的抵达。村民勉强能够坚持，可是没有有效的支援他们撑不了多久。

他已经试图建议遇到的那些人逃向城堡，可是大部分巫师和女巫们都坚定地要保卫自己的村庄，决心留下来为自己的安全负责。Severus曾为这种愚蠢的忠诚十分气恼，不过他很快意识到他没有时间与他们争辩。留给Minerva他们就可以了，管他们采取什么办法，他还有自己的事要做。

诅咒了两个挡道的食死徒，魔药大师泰然自若地前进，想起就在不久前那两个黑魔王的亲信还恶毒地大笑着追捕他，能够反击他们，他几乎感到心满意足。

此刻，他用冷酷的效率将两人一一放倒，然后在街道两旁的古怪商店之间潜行，目光不放过一丝细节。他和Harry一样注意到了食死徒没有使用什么致命的咒语，并猜到了这种战术的原因。因此他很少冒险暴露自己，除非是为了保护那些过于弱小的村民。

正当他走到大街的尽头、商店渐渐变为住宅区的地方，他们出现了。

他停下脚步。街道正中骚乱起来，一连串响亮的声音破空而至，预示着更多的幻影显形。他远远凝视着又一群食死徒凭空出现，人群中间悬着一个颇为巨大的铁笼，由众人的魔杖维持悬空。

里面是Lupin。

思绪立刻变得冷酷、清晰，依然不愿意让情感影响判断，Severus立刻猜到铁笼上多半浸润着拘禁的咒语，否则Lupin早就通过幻影移行或者别的办法出来了。

事已至此，狼人貌似已然无法自救。即使隔着很远，Severus也能看见他的金眸已经变成了为狼时的色彩，太明亮、太野性，为当下与不久之后的一切受尽折磨。空洞的目光望着周围的人群，苍白的手攥着栏杆，却又无力，所有的抵抗都已经消耗殆尽。衣服因为这一周以来的憔悴变得松垮。Severus猜到男人是为了今晚被迫挨饿了一周以刺激狼的野性，心底不由得一阵紧缩。

他不假思索地举起魔杖施咒。咒语带着无比的精确飞掠过去，正中一个食死徒的后背。面具巫师的袍子立刻陷入熊熊大火，不禁蹒跚地扑向别人。骚乱蔓延开来，他们试图扑灭火焰，又四处寻找着攻击者。当那些维持悬浮咒语的巫师一个个手忙脚乱的时候，铁笼就突然落了下来。Severus紧张地看着笼子坠落，可是他的同情转瞬即逝—一堆食死徒向他扑来，他不得不匆忙反击如骤雨般落下的诅咒。

"Lupin，"他在间隙里大叫道，盖过那些呼喊与毁灭性魔法的声音。他必须把男人从他的恍惚状态叫醒。"Lupin！看在梅林面上—！神锋无影！（Sectumsempra！）"他的专利诅咒砍倒了两个面具巫师，效果要比Draco无心的尝试凶猛多了。

他想他看见狼人眨了几次眼睛、抬头张望起来，但是并不确定，因为就在这时，有一个诅咒穿透了他的防御。仅仅穿透而已，他躲过了大部分的损伤，不过蹭破了右腿，虽然他还是踉跄了一下。

有一个食死徒抓住他露出破绽的时机，在他回过神来的时候已经近在咫尺。他一时想不出合适的咒语，只能凭本能叫道：

"摄神取念！（Legilimency！）"

他立刻就被导入一个陌生的大脑中，里面回响着对入侵的惊恐。他没有迟疑，尽管万分厌恶，他强迫自己潜入更深。

Lupin或许并不了解或者珍惜，但是Severus在授课时已经尽可能的温柔了（当然除了那一次的失控）。现在他丢弃了一切的关怀，凶狠地在其中横冲直撞，冷酷无情地撕扯着，直到听见远方传来痛苦的嚎叫。

他及时抽身，恰好看见对手跌倒在地，显然已经人事不省。整个过程不过须臾之间。余下的食死徒迟疑了，他趁他们目瞪口呆的时候发射出一个爆炸的咒语，然后利用他们分心的时候潜伏在雪地里，拖着伤腿尽可能快地弯腰潜行。

Lupin看见他的时候，却像是认不出他来。金眸迷茫地闪烁，没有希望、兴奋或者…任何反应。

Severus咬牙切齿地努力不去思考这种绝望意味着什么，伸手掏出冒险带来的小药瓶。

又一个诅咒掠过他的耳边，仅有毫厘之差，他猛然转身，看见黑衣人已经越来越多，替上了他之前击倒的那些。他自忖今夜到底有多少食死徒在场，怎么没完没了—或许只是他的想象。他估计那些人力只是用来控制那些居民—和他们打算释放的狼人。

在这种状况下，他做了他能想到的唯一一件事。

他转身把魔药尽可能精确地扔向狼人，却看见它安然落在栏杆外仅仅几英寸的地方。然后，疯狂地希望Lupin的理智足够认出它并意识到它的重要性，他转头及时对上铺天盖地的诅咒。

Draco把他们带到了哪里，Harry不知道。他只知道依然在室外，在战斗的听力范围内，不过足够隐蔽，足以让他们不受到攻击或者误伤。他闭眼片刻，欣喜于虎口脱险，却立刻被惊醒。

Draco修长的手指埋在Harry的胸口和腰际，正在猛烈地摇晃他。"Harry，变回来，快，变回来。"他的声音因为急切而颤抖。

Harry顺从地将魔法包围自己，这一次的变形就没那么匆忙了。Draco的双手变成抓住他的衬衫，扯着那些布料，直到他屈服地翻过身，呻吟着。

"坐得起来吗？"

他点点头，试图回答，这才想起来收声咒还没有解除。他无助地指着喉咙，恳求地看着男孩。

Draco理解了，他不耐烦地一会魔杖，喃喃道："终了结束（Finite Incantum），。"

Harry试着咳嗽了几声，测试自己被释放的嗓音，"没有那么严重，"可以的时候，他虚弱地抗议，"只是…浑身酸痛。"哈，言之过轻了。这会儿，他几乎要靠金发男孩的搀扶才能站起来，站起来之后又摇摇欲坠。

Draco犹豫地退后一步，看没有搀扶Harry会不会摔倒。他没有。狼人安心地舒了口气，终于为Harry的确没有受到大伤感到心满意足。

随即他立马想了起来，自己受到的耻辱的不公正待遇全面反击，"你个白痴！"

Harry猛地抬头，正巧被Draco一拳打在脸上—Draco遵守了自己要把伴侣打出些理智来的誓言。

Harry措手不及地又跌回地面，不甚优美地躺到雪地上。他吃惊地睁大了眼睛仰视金发男孩，手捂着流血的嘴唇。

Draco愤愤难平，双眸已经显露出北极冰蓝，"你要是再敢这么做，我向梅林起誓，Potter，那将会是你人生里的最后一件事。我—老天，你都不知道我现在有多想诅咒你！"

Harry瞪着他吐出带血的唾沫。"我明白了…"他嘟囔说，笨拙地站了起来，"话说，你又是怎么打破强制力的？"

斯莱哲林男孩冷笑着，"不干你的事，"他低吼着看开去。

好吧，实际上，他又该怎么说？现在可不是承认Lucius欺压自己伴侣的场面把他的恐惧刺激到如此的高度，以至于狼的控制就这样…断裂了？他可以回忆起那一刻，樊篱崩溃的那一刻，爆发的肾上腺素几乎让他的心脏停摆。

他想，那一刻恐怕是他和狼首次完全融合，因为现实抹除了思考的可能性。之前，他一直都在遏制自己，这样，当Harry退缩的时候他就不会太受伤—他认为那是不可避免的。之前他是怎么想的…？一个"半体验"，试图和伴侣一起，却又避免自己太受情感牵制。

好吧，Draco做事从来不会半途而废，他只是迟钝地才想起来而已。

他依然明白葛莱芬多男孩保留着在真相前临阵脱逃的权利，然而那都不重要了，如同刚才被雷劈中一般的恐慌所证明的一样。他想他可以接受爱上Harry的事实，即使这份感情不是双向的。

这就是一直以来狼的意图。他意识到。

"…Draco？"

他猛地回过神，瞅了Harry一眼—他正沉重地望着他。

"我再也不能命令你做任何事了，是吗？"

Draco停顿片刻思索着，无声地向体内的狼询问相同的问题。

过了一会他才发觉他已经无法定位那个诅咒的存在了。他迷茫地搜寻着自从被咬以来一直用野性骚扰他的那个阴暗的存在，可是它已经不在了。

无论如何，他当然不会蠢到以为自己被治愈了，可是这变化让他迷惑。怎么…？

这时，在雷光电闪的一瞬间，他明白了。

对了，所有的书本都无法说清的东西现在完全合理。狼无法控制他，因为它不再是一个总和自己作对的独立的思想。

如今，它已经真正地成为自己的一部分。渗透在他的思维和动机里，为他更添了一丝黑暗—就像自己还不够可疑似的，他自嘲地想着。

这就是完全接受后的后果。

还可以更糟的，他漫不经心地思索着。他不知道Lupin是不是也经历过这样的…融合。即使有过，他恐怕也不会承认。他那样的葛莱芬多，恐怕对融合比原本的诅咒感到更加羞耻。

想起那个问题，Draco摇头否认，"对，再也不管用了。"他眯起眼睛，"为什么问？失望吗？"

奇怪，Harry笑了，"没有。嗯…对不起…你知道，强迫你什么的。"

"你最好如此，"金发男孩立刻回答，毫不留情，"我想去追你，那就像抽自己鞭子一样！你该庆幸我没有放弃，再多几秒钟—"

Harry上前用力抱住他，有效地止住了Draco的长篇大论，Draco僵住，吃惊地眨着眼睛。

"时间地点都不太合适吧…"片刻之后他不自在地说道。

男孩放开了他，甚至没有一丝害臊。

Draco瞪了他一眼，又翻了个白眼。"好吧，如果你完事了，或许我们该干正事了。"

"…你愿意帮忙？"

金发男孩发出一声饱受折磨的叹息。"别以为我没有考虑过把你打晕拖回学校去，Potter，"他尖锐地看着天空。"但是我的时间不多了。"

Harry跟随他的目光看去，睁大了眼睛。这时他才发觉天色有多晚了，几颗早起的星星正在迷茫的天际闪烁。

Draco已经转身，他举起魔杖指向混乱的方向。"隐身斗篷飞来！"

Harry瞪着他，迟钝地想自己怎么没有想到这种方法。不一会斗篷就飞了过来落入Draco伸出的手臂。要不是空气的微微波动，Harry恐怕都看不见它。

Draco把它扔了过来，眼神控诉道：白痴。然后，他把他的魔杖也递了过来。"拿着，帮我收好。"

Harry接过来放入自己的口袋，动作有些怪异的迟疑。他原本想说些什么，但是不知道该说些什么，于是他只是默默地咬着嘴唇，退开看着变形开始。

"霹雳爆炸！（_Confringo__！_）"

Severus的咒语击中了最接近的敌人，目标带着惯性又猛撞到后面的两个，三个人混乱地跌作一堆。他等了一会，观察他们是否还能跃起反击。

目前来看，他暂时是安全了。

他转身向无人理会的笼子走去—半路上才想起应该犹豫。他迟疑着搜寻药瓶的踪迹，却没找着，他疯狂地猜想是否被别人踢跑了，或者洒了，又或者是别的灾难。狼人是不是甚至没碰到它。

可是，他还是没有找到。看样子他还是迟了一步。就在他寻找的时候，落日最后的余辉缓缓沉入地平线，将村庄沉浸在虚假的沉静里。最后一缕阳光为月光让道的时候，连时光都仿佛静止了。

魔药大师愣住了，深刻的恐惧开始升起，他不得不强力压制住拔腿就跑的欲望。

"S-Severus！"

Lupin的声音吓了他一跳。他从不安的恍惚中回过神来，看见狼人缩在笼子一角，随着变形瑟瑟发抖。他凑近了些，魔杖准备就绪。

"…你喝了吗？"他的嗓音未免太弱了些，"Lupin，你喝缚狼汁了吗？！"

他没有得到任何回答，只除了一声由闷哼转为类似于犬吠的声音。再一次地，他发觉自己目睹着如同Draco一样痛苦的变形，观感却和第一次一样令人不安。这要比一打的食死徒都让他害怕，这是原始的畏惧。

当月亮从云层的遮盖里完全现身的时候，狼的嚎叫穿透了整个霍格莫德。

Severus继续瞪大了眼睛望着，等着眼前的生物做出任何人性化的表示。它好像已经精疲力竭，蜷缩在笼子里紧闭着眼睛。

他大着胆子上前。

一只金色的眸子张开了一条缝儿疲倦无力地瞅着他，但是闪亮的虹膜里没有任何狂野或是清醒的标志。

"…Lupin？"

狼的动作痛苦的缓慢，它坐了起来。它没有朝他嘶吼，也没有做出任何凶恶的猛兽会有的无理性的举动。

他鼓起勇气消灭了他们之间最后的距离，在铁笼跟前止住了脚步。就在那儿，笼底有一只空瓶，药水已经空了。

他感到一阵安心，释放出他自己都不知道何时屏住的呼吸。

话虽如此…不试一试就放出来还是太不负责任了。

难以相信自己的举动，他看着自己的手好像成了别人的，越过了铁栏杆，伸在那里等待着，预备一旦有什么突然的或危险的举动就立刻缩回来。

金眸迎上了他的目光，懒洋洋地眨巴着。狼俯首伸出粉红色的舌头舔过他的指尖。

Severus不由得翻了个白眼，终于安心下来。"这不表示你可以为所欲为，Lupin。"他恼怒地抱怨，一边后退着亮出魔杖，吐出一个咒语，铁笼顷刻间四分五裂。

茶色的狼笨拙地站立起来，它的尺寸让魔药大师吃了一惊。他都快忘了他的块头与力量，距离他上次看见狼人已经过了这么多年。就连现在，明知道它是驯服的，他还是感到恐惧拂面而来。

不过，这是Lupin。逻辑上，他知道这是Lupin，那个温文有礼的带着葛莱芬多道德与冲动的男人，又有什么好害怕的呢…？

他看见狼只用三足跛行，必定又是被抓的时候造成的伤口吧。Severus面无表情地施了一个疗伤的咒语。并不完美，尤其是狼人有驳斥咒语的特点，不过聊胜于无吧。

他不耐烦地招手，只停顿了片刻，然后强迫自己将手放上Lupin的肩膀，插入到粗糙的毛发里，然后准备幻影移行。

正当他闭目凝神，Lupin毫无预警地吼了一声，挣脱开去。

Severus讶异地睁开眼睛，看见那生物朝着一大群人飞奔过去。他的第一个念头是他被骗了，把一头疯狂的狼人放了出去攻击无助的村民和食死徒什么的。

然而并不是，Lupin毫无停顿地经过为首的那人，显然有特定的目标。

Severus抬眼远望，迅速找到了问题的源头。

"Salazar…"他难以置信地摇头，怒火被慢慢点燃—随即他也追了过去，

"有没有觉得我们有些多余…？"Ron闷闷不乐地嘟囔，一副无语的样子。

Hermione微微点头表示同意。她知道这很傻，可是她和Ron一样，习惯了在这种情况下自己能有举足轻重的作用。Harry独自一人跑走，甚至没有作出一点需要他们的表示，这实在出乎他们的意料。她怀疑要不是他们在走廊里抓住了他和Draco，他们恐怕都不会出现在这里。即使是现在，他们的角色也仿佛沦为单纯的精神支柱。

这有些…让人不知所措，至少可以这么说。

"接着找吧，"不过她还是说道，"Remus肯定就在这儿附近，Harry说过他梦见他被关在笼子里…"

"Harry的梦也出过错，"红发男孩怀疑地回答，"你不觉得他会上两次当吧？"

"嗯，Snape显然也相信他，"她理论道。

背靠在他们藏身的商店，Ron耸了耸肩，"你觉得他们会不会已经太迟了？看，天已经黑了，而且—"

一声悠长的嚎叫在身边回响，又给Ron的话语增添了沉重的分量。他们顿时收声，交流着眼色，呆站了足有一分钟。

"他们成功了吗…？"他终于说道。

她咬了咬唇，转身走向街道。

"你在干什么？！"他难以置信地质问，不情愿地跟了上来。他原本很开心能够在藏身的地方多休息一会的。

"我得去看看怎么回事，"她回头解释说。

"可是—"

她小心地探头瞧了大街一眼，一如既往被好奇心所驱使，却不由得发出一声尖叫。他惊觉地向她跑去，在她身边，他看到了尖叫的原因。

Remus Lupin正向他们冲来，巨大的爪子刨得雪花飞舞，利齿和双眸熠熠发光。

Ron惊叫着拉住Hermione的手，拉着她一起后退。她失掉了平衡向他跌倒，结果两人滚做一团。依然拉着她的手，他坚持向反方向手忙脚乱地逃跑。他的脑子里都是三年级Sirius咬了他一口的记忆，要是狼人那该有多痛啊！

这时半路里又杀出来一个，一直狂奔到他们跟前，低吼了一声。Ron认出来那是另外一头狼，惊骇得胸口都疼了起来。他用颤抖的手拿出魔杖。

又有一阵动静引起了他的注意，他转身看见Harry从隐身斗篷下出现跑了过来。与此同时，Hermione抓住了他的手腕，迫使他拿开了魔杖。

"你在干什么？！"

"Ron，不要！"

他并没有得到反对的机会，Lupin已经冲了过来，那头浅色的狼却冲Lupin叫了起来，直到他退缩了一点儿。不过，两匹狼之间要是打起来胜负并没有悬念，Lupin的身高、体型都比他们中间的银狼可观。

就在这时，Snape也悄无声息地出现了，他抓住大狼的鬃毛使劲往后拽，就好像在对待一条不听话的大狗。过后Ron或许会为这个荒谬的场面惊叹，不过此时此刻他只顾着看着魔药大师把矜持丢到脑后努力拽着一只和自己差不多高的生物目瞪口呆了。

"Lupin！看在梅林面上，你要把大家都吓死了！"

出乎所有人的意料，这只巨狼耷拉下耳朵，乖乖贴着魔药大师坐了下来，样子是古怪的…羞涩。

类似的，那只白色的生物也慢慢从蹲伏的防御姿势起身，虽然依旧很紧绷。他带着警惕的关心细细打量Lupin。

Harry也小心翼翼地走过去，伸手抚摸银狼的腰背，"Draco…"蓝眸转向他的方向，不知不觉放松了些。

Ron白了脸，"Malfoy？！"

女巫抬眼看着魔药大师—他根本丝毫不为所动。"那么说你把缚狼汁送到了？"

Snape出奇的愤怒，"我特别、强调、你们、全部、都得回、学校！"她瑟缩了一下。他又向Harry转过身，"还有你，Potter，更是不可饶恕的愚蠢！我不敢相信你会—噢，闭嘴吧，Draco！"

刚刚还在低吼着的狼立刻陷入沉默。

Severus深深吸了几口气，在脑海里盘算回去该怎么收拾他们，然后环顾四周。是的，人群里已经有凤凰令的成员，他们被发现只不过是时间问题。不过，最好还是避免那种状况。

问题是，他无法把大家都幻影移行出去，人实在太多了，何况Draco和Lupin这样的状况，他是唯一有能力的—

"…教授？"

"什么事，Granger？"

她挥手指向身边的那间商店。"有、有一条暗道…在蜂蜜公爵的储藏室里…直接通往学校的…"

Potter在她身边猛烈点头，"我们不会被发现的。"

Severus按下大骂他们一顿的欲望，可是真该死，他一个主意都想不出来，于是只能勉强同意。

他看着三个年轻人消失在Potter那件可恶的斗篷下，当脚印向糖果屋走去时他退开到一边。Draco紧跟在他们的身边，一直紧绷着充满保护欲。

脚边的狼忽然轻轻推了他一下，发觉到的时候他差点呆住了：他的手还插在狼人的毛里。

他难堪地松开手。

金眸抬眼望着他，眼神叫人不安的激烈。然后这生物一瘸一拐地跟上其他人。Severus叹了口气，按下心中无比强烈的欣慰，轻轻地在身后关上门。

第四十二章 相爱相知

Remus从学生时代起就并不讨厌霍格沃茨的校医院。他一直认为病房里粉蓝的色调与静谧的气氛有镇定作用，现在感觉依然如此。他坐在床沿叹了口气，小啜了一口茶，就等Poppy宣布他可以出院回到他自己的小屋里。

满月在昨夜终于结束，之前他一直被限制在Draco首次变形呆过的医院侧室里。Poppy和Albus解释说这是出于谨慎的考虑，为了观察他那一周的拘禁是否造成什么不良影响。他们怀疑食死徒们可能在他身上下了延时发作的咒语。

不过就医疗女巫看来，他一切都好。

他又叹了口气，把杯子放下到茶碟里站了起来，当他的左腿承重的时候一阵剧痛贯穿而来。Poppy治好了伤口，但是警告过他可能还会痛上几天。他总是不记得。

他有些焦躁地走到窗前遥望大地。他想呼吸新鲜空气，感受寒冷静谧的冬天。他的生活，无论遥远新近，都充斥了太多的动乱、黑暗与孤独的幽闭。

门打开的声音让他吃了一惊。他回头，以为是Poppy，可是目光所及的是某个凌乱不堪的眼镜少年。

"Harry…？"

他的嗓音里是难以抑制的讶异，自那夜以后他就未见过这个男孩了。他以为Harry还会躲他一段时间。

他的访客踟蹰地走进来，样子极度不安。Remus怜悯地又转向窗户，却竖着耳朵听着男孩的一举一动。Harry叹息着终于走到他身后，门在他的身后关上。

"我很高兴你没有出事。"他直截了当地说，语调平板。

狼人微微笑了笑，"谢谢你，Harry，"他轻声回答，"我必须说我也是。"他漫不经心地看着下面两个赫奇帕奇的学生打雪仗。

男孩缓慢地舒了一口气，依然紧绷着。"你不会再去了。"这并不是提问。

"是的，"Remus在身后握着双手，"我们的计划似乎已经悲惨地终结。"

"…很好。"

他转身扬眉看了他一眼，"Harry，别这样。"

他见到他满不在乎地耸肩。"你想让我说什么？本来就不想让你去，我是对的。看看发生了什么，我很高兴你被发现了。"他倔强了一会儿，却又发觉自己的措辞有问题，"我是说…不是说你遭遇的—"

"我知道你的意思，"Remus叹息着转回窗口，两人默默无言地呆了一会儿。

"我不是…不明白你的关心，"片刻之后他终于说道，"不过我必须说你那天晚上的冒险…"

Harry哼了一声，不由得说道："你还好意思说我…"

狼人猛地转身，"我从来就明白我的风险！我受伤又算得了什么，要是你—"

"Remus！那不—"

"再说我可没有拉着别人一起冒险！"

皆被这控诉惊到，他们陷入沉默。Remus眨着眼睛，不明白自己的原意坚持的耐心出了什么问题。

"我…"Harry摇头，"我原本不想带上他们任何一个，我试过阻止他们。如果可以的话，我本来要自己去…"

"这个根本不是重点…"

"不，你是对的，我不该让他们一起去。不该让Draco说服我…"

Remus察觉到恐怕在奇袭那夜就一直困扰男孩的内疚释放了出来，不禁叹息。他后悔自己的严厉指责，于是柔软了嗓音。"我想Draco肯定对你的犯傻做了好一番抵抗吧？"他温和地说道。

"对极了…"

"要知道没有狼人会在伴侣欣然投入战场时袖手旁观的…"

绿眸突然迎上了他的视线，惊讶地圆睁着。"…你知道？"

Remus允许了一丝笑容浮现出来，"是的，我觉察到了。其实很简单，当你了解那些症状的时候…"

"噢…"

"我很高兴你也终于明白了，"狼人逗趣地加上一句。

不过那只引起男孩露出郁闷的神色，"要知道，你本来可以告诉我的…我到看见白纸黑字的时候才恍然大悟…"

Remus毫不意外地轻轻笑了。他笑着转身，留给男孩片刻思索的空间。Harry局促地站了一会儿，突然鲁莽地结结巴巴道：

"你觉得…我是说…Sirius…你觉得他会…？"

听到自己伴侣的名字，Remus诧异地转身。面对出乎意料的提醒，他不知道对不再倾袭而来的悲痛作何反应。

他可以猜到Harry想要提出的疑问，虽然男孩有些说不出口。他微微笑了笑，"你知道Sirius是怎样的，Harry，或许他要花一段时间适应，特别是眼下我们谈论的偏偏是一个Malfoy。可是你忘了他曾经处于和你一样的境地，他会理解的。"

Harry点了点头，"那么…你呢？"

狼人原本想大笑起来，又怕被领会错了，于是他伸手抓住男孩的肩膀，"我比任何人都要了解你的遭遇和其中的含义。"

"…你不介意吗？"

"怎么会呢？！"他难以置信地反问，然后，又抵不住诱惑地加上一句，"再说了，我现在开始相信咱们葛莱芬多总是…偏爱…斯莱哲林们的。"

Harry离开之后，狼人烦躁地坐着，回想着自己的话。他也是偏爱Severus吗？他想如今他可以回答这个问题了，是的。一直以来，不是吗？就连学生时代的时候…

可是这种…可能性从未如此清晰。

然而就在思考的时候，他已经明白。契机已经关闭，他们会回到原本的轨道，Severus会无视他的存在，他…他只要学会忘记Severus…

话虽如此，可是他内心所坚持的决心—或者说是绝望（他自嘲地纠正）—并不允许他放弃。还不能。除非他实现了自己最后的愚蠢的葛莱芬多式的勇敢无畏（按照魔药大师的说法）…

Remus一瘸一拐地走向地窖，走到一扇曾经在前面迟疑过无数次的紧闭的门前。不过这一次，与众不同。毕竟，他没有合理的理由。没有练习摄神取念的借口。

Severus没有任何理由来找自己，他会逐渐退缩，心门紧闭，如同以往一样。

咬着嘴唇，Remus敲门。

时间一秒一秒过去，他愈发焦虑起来。Severus甚至恐怕不在。他肯定不会开门的。或许Remus现在该离开。他们会在晚餐时见到的，隔着几个位置，周围是教授们—

门突然打开了，把狼人吓了一跳，迟钝地眨着眼睛。

魔药大师从屋里瞅着他，小心扬起的一侧乌黑的眉毛让Remus感觉自己是在做难以饶恕的傻事。他红了脸，发觉先前准备好的说辞消失得无影无踪。

"你有什么需要的？Lupin？"当寂静濒临崩溃点，Severus终于缓缓说道。

"呃…"

"你必然不会以为我们还会继续那场闹剧吧？即使是你也不至于想要自杀到如此境地…"

"不，当然不是了—"

"这样的话，我提醒你你已经没有任何义务来找我了。"

狼人瞪着他，不禁怀疑Severus忙乱的回答是真的还是他的想象。这是他表示不安的最接近形式了，Remus自忖，怀抱这样的念头，他感觉到几分自信又回来了。

他举起自己心血来潮带来的威士忌。

Severus愣愣地看着那瓶酒，随后在嘴角弯起一抹笑意，仿佛是不由自主的，"借酒壮胆么，Lupin？"

"我觉得场合正合适，"Remus耸肩承认，"…或许还是必须的。"

魔药大师翻了个白眼，"你还是没有—"

"我知道我没有义务过来，Severus。其实这才是重点。"Remus觉得自己这么说有些胆大妄为，他以为男人会生气，Severus嘛…

黑眸严肃地端详了他一会儿，显然正在捕捉其中的言下之意。Remus看见他露出决定的表情，不禁屏住了呼吸。

他发觉自己并不勇敢，这就是证据。他不是面对过更糟糕的吗？就在几天以前？可是他感觉自己从未觉得如此焦躁和暴露，就像是等待—

Severus突然把着门退开，无言地等待着。

我怎么越来越害怕了。Remus想。不过他觉得自己只要习惯就好了。

毕竟，追求Severus可不是胆小如鼠者能干的。

Draco Malfoy凝视着湖泊，望着水下的不明物体在水面泛起波纹，努力放空思维。

好吧，实际上并不算"放空"，不过有些阴魂不散的问题他避之唯恐不及。不幸的是现在它们成了他唯一能够凝神思考的事。

他抬眼遥望在有些冻结的辽阔湖面上倒影的幽暗地平线，深深吸了口气。他从未注意到冬天是有气味的，的确如此，万物都是那么…干燥、寒冷。蛰伏。

大地的气氛也是如此。奇怪的是，他觉得很舒服，这种冷冷的静默。至少要比那一夜的危险与刺激好。每一次闭上眼睛，他都能想起那一夜。他差一点就失去了整个族群…差一点就失去他的伴侣。

现在他能够毫无顾忌地说出那个词了。这次冒险的一个好处吧。他想。Harry是他的伴侣，这是事实。

更重要的是，他决定告诉他真相。

这个早在霍格莫德就产生的顿悟并不是稍纵即逝的。现在他明白了，他只需要接受现实，就像书里边建议的。在此之前，他总是拼命用唯一所知的办法避免受伤—保密。假如他的伴侣不知道事情的真相，也就不会有拒绝，更不会实现圆满彻底的结合。Draco可以继续假装自己还有的选择，即使选择有限。就算他自己承认了，他也不需要向Harry坦白，那才是当初他所重视的。

可是现在…

现在他明白了。坦白或许会让自己脆弱而毫无遮蔽，或许会伤害至少一个人，这却是非做不可的。

是的，体内的狼或许把他变得更为凶猛、暴躁，变成一个更强大的巫师，可是在感情里，它只把他变得无私。无所遁形。

然而和霍格莫德时一样，他发现自己并不在乎自己的所谓风险了。他会告诉Harry真相，只不过是因为Harry有权知道。然后他会静待后果的来临，因为结果由不得他来决定—这也是他当初害怕的原因。

他忽然偏头倾听异动的声音，有人从背后走了过来。他立刻辨认出落在雪地上的潦草脚步。Harry。他叹了口气，把自己抱得更紧了些，鸽灰色的柔软大衣也拉得密密实实，他把空洞的视线投向冷冷的地平线。

男孩走到身边站住了，什么也没说。湖面吹来的风蹂躏着他的头发，形成一团可被Draco称作悲剧的凌乱。不过他坚决地不加以评论。

"这么说…"过了一会儿，Harry别扭地开口道，"还在生我的气？"

男孩努力不让表情产生波动，"你以为呢，Potter？"

Harry自嘲地挑起一眉，双手插入到口袋更深处。他也没指望会有别的反应，因此并没有被冰冷的语调吓到。

"我很抱歉，你知道，"紧张的沉默过后，他又说道，"再也没有下一次了。"

"那是因为你不可能会有下一次了！"Draco嘲笑说，然后发觉自己努力维持的倨傲受到影响，又恼火地恢复面无表情的样子。

Harry静静地跟随同伴的目光望向湖泊，在冬意里打了个寒战。"是啊，你觉得那又是为什么呢…？"

在他的仔细观察下，他发现Draco忽然浑身僵硬起来，甚至比先前还要紧绷。他努力未作出反应，因为他想看看金发男孩会怎么做，会不会手忙脚乱。

可是Draco只是静静站着，只有下巴上的线条动作表示他听到了这个问题。已经十分习惯Draco行为举止的Harry明白这表示他在拼命思考，不知道是在思考深入阐述这个话题还是完全逃避。

Harry随他呆了一会儿，从眼角余光里打量着男孩。当看到他的银发在微风里一丝不乱时，Harry开始胡思乱想起来。多半是用咒语固定住了。Harry愉快地想着，欣赏着男孩每一个完美的细节。

Harry已经注意到Draco非常爱面子。形象代表一切，这也是他对Harry的不以为然深恶痛绝的一点。Harry怀疑他所做的一切都是为了形象，甚至于他表达的每一个观点。他嘴上说的未必是他真心相信的。

比如说，多年来他一直谈论着对麻瓜和泥巴种的憎恶，可是他对麻瓜时尚、麻瓜文学的兴趣并没有逃过Harry的眼睛。并且Harry肯定自己甚至听到他不小心骂过几句麻瓜俚语。

他还是坚持讨厌Ron和Hermione，可是就在不久之前他不是还自愿保护他们不受Remus的攻击么？（#前一章翻译有误，Draco是在保护Ron和Hermione,抱歉m(_._)m）在他不知道怎么处理Harry的情绪时他不是和他们一起研究对策了么？难道不是他想出了带大家去霍格莫德的主意，甚至不顾Snape的怒火么…？

他自称没有忠诚。Harry对此报以嗤笑。那是谎话。

不管他承认与否，Draco展现出对许多人的忠诚来。比如说Remus，他把他看做群里的族长与导师。

然后是Snape，虽然Draco会毫不犹豫地违抗他，但是只有在情况危急的时候如此。他尊敬他，因为两个斯莱哲林理解彼此，理解那种可疑的道德观和双方的各种疑虑。两人关心着彼此，即使他们永远不会承认。

就连Dumbledore也博得了他的敬仰吧，虽然他可能并不情愿。

并且事到如今，Harry已经知道Draco对自己到底有多么的忠诚。想到这种…奉献…竟然来自于Draco Malfoy，他至今都感到些许的…敬佩。过去的这一周里这种感觉充溢着他的心，这是—

金发男孩突然的举动吧Harry从走神状态惊醒。Draco突然转过身，扬起下巴作出挑衅的样子，Harry知道他其实紧张的很，于是挑起一眉等待着。

算是第一次好好地端详自己的伴侣，Draco眨巴着眼睛。之前他的视野是一片灰白，Harry是一抹突如其来的颜色，映着葛莱芬多的金红，翠绿色的眸光让Draco失神了片刻。他摇摇头，试图摆脱这种柔情蜜意。

"首先，"他用他最佳的威严语调开口，"你再敢这么做的话我绝对不会原谅你了。"

"Draco…你知道我不可能总是呆在安全的地方…"

男孩傲慢地嗤笑。"我说的是你孤身犯险。下一次，我会和你一起去—没有例外。不要等到我在最后捉到你。从今往后你的任何自杀性的疯狂计划都必须包含我在内。"

Harry眨巴着眼睛，努力控制自己不因为Draco的措辞笑起来，他转身面向湖泊，点了点头，"好的。"

"…什么？不抵抗吗？"

男孩耸了耸肩，"没有。"他知道自己的顺从让对方起疑了，或许之后还得安抚他一下，不过现在他在欣赏Draco的目瞪口呆。"还有什么事项吗？"

"我—对，是的。还有一件事…"

这才是一切的核心，不是么？之后就再没有退路…

可是Draco却不知道从何说起。这也不是能随随便便就说出来的吧？他原计划要清晰明理地阐述一切，以免Harry还没等他说完就吓跑了。然而精心准备的所有言辞仿佛都弃他而去，他突然陷入哑口无言。

身边的Harry轻轻地叹了口气，"说吧，Draco。"

"你是我的伴侣。"

还没来得及思考，这句话就这样脱口而出。他不得不遏制自己想要惊慌捂住嘴的冲动。他僵住了，连看一眼对方都不敢。

昨晚他花了大半夜为自己对一切后果做好了准备。他鼓足了勇气，预备好面对一场激烈的指责，或是不连贯的否认，或是不敢置信的耻笑。

他没有预料到的是男孩轻轻的"我知道。"

开始他确信自己听错了。还是Harry误解了什么？然而不是，绿眸稳稳地凝视他，依然灿烂如常，其中没有一丝一毫的犹疑或迷茫。

金发男孩瞪了片刻，又沮丧地紧闭上眼。"你怎么可能知道？！"他不由得难以置信地质问，眯起眼，"Granger告诉你的？"

Harry的眉毛猛地扬起，"Hermione也知道？！你开玩笑吧…你们就没有一个想到早就该告诉我么？！"

Draco哼了一声。"实际情况比那微妙多了，你也该明白…你是怎么知道的？"

"你把一本狼人的书丢在了沙发上，我无聊了就读了读。白纸黑字的摆在眼前，就连我也该判断出来了吧。"

"…哦。"

好吧，这可不如他预料的那么戏剧化。可是他总觉得问题并没有解决…

"听着…"他说道，想要搜索之前预备好的辩词，还是彻底失败了。"你肯定以为我会要求跟Lupin和…和Black一样的承诺。我不会的，别担心。我只是—"

"你不想要吗？"Harry插嘴说，好奇地望着他。

Draco的声音有些发颤。斟词酌句本来就很困难了，他还用无聊的问题打断他。"呃，是的，我想…但是我想说的是我不会勉强你做不能够做到的事的…"

"你认为我没有能力许下承诺？"

男孩在心里为这样荒诞的对话惊异，"我这是在体谅你，别说得好像我在侮辱你。事情是这样子的…比起把自己和一个狼人…或者一个Malfoy绑在一起，世上值得做的事还有很多。"

"这难道不是我的决定吗？"Harry问道，听起来居然万分合理，或许这才是最让人焦躁的。Draco想。

"你要说什么？！"他怒道，把一切圆滑抛到脑后。"你想说你愿意？Potter，你是*你*。或许一段感情还可以，当无人知晓的时候。可是人们会发现的…从长远考虑，我很怀疑这不会成功。"

"为什么？"

"我—怎么—什么为什么？！难道你以为巫界大众会让我们好过吗？难道你以为这会很轻松吗？难道你以为…你以为你不会后悔吗？！你要是想要别人呢？！…你可以拥有一切—任何人—Harry。被困住的只有我…"

绿眸瞄了他一眼，几乎是羞涩地逃离他的视线，"要是…要是我愿意和你困在一起呢？我能想到更糟糕的情况的…"

Draco气急地甩手。"你怎么能这么冷静？！你懂我的意思了吗？Potter？现在是大多数人慌乱的时候吧！"这不公平！他想幼稚地喊出来，Harry没有按照剧本来！

葛莱芬多男孩耸肩，"我不是大多数人…"

Draco顿住，忽然间明白了。他明白了这就是大难不死的男孩安身立命的特质。这就是他在悬殊对抗中却会胜利的原因。一个少年，对抗着黑魔王的力量，多少成年人都做不到。

Harry不明白规则。他甚至根本不去理会。于是，他浑然不知地跨越了会让别人会夹着尾巴逃走的障碍。

根据规则，他是一枚偶像，是乱世里的光明象征，Harry绝不应该和Draco这样明显的黑巫师走在一起，更不应该满足他提出的愿望…

可是。

这打破了所有的规则和成见。打破了常规。Harry注定要成为带着金色光环的英雄。他应该长大成人，娶一个受尊敬的了不起的女人，生一堆小Potter崽子。丑闻和他好名声沾不上边…

他不应该那样冷静地站在那里好像他根本不在乎假如跟随他欣然允诺的Draco提出的人生轨迹那一切都不会发生…！

可是…

这是多么诱人…相信他的诺言，即使只有片刻，相信一切都会好的…

他摇头，转身把大衣拉紧了一些，"你还没有想透，你不明白里面都牵涉到什么…"

听到他消沉的嗓音，Harry上前迟疑地想要触碰他，"我想过了…"他承认道，"真的，我想过了。"

"…你知道多长时间了？"片刻之后Draco终于问道。

"自从Remus离开的那天晚上。"

"那就是你之后对我那么暴躁的原因么？"

"…有一部分是。我不知道你为什么不告诉我。我以为你痛恨这个念头。"Draco突然转头瞪他，他顿了一顿，"还有那天晚上…我一点都不想让你去。我以为…一旦你有什么不测，那都是我的错，因为你甚至没有选择权，只能保护我…"

"Harry—"

"之后我以为我又搞砸了，居然对你使用强制力。可是那是我想到的唯一的办法，这样你就不用勉强自己和我一起去。"他想，这个办法居然变态地成功了。他摇头叹了一口气，自嘲地笑起来，"我怎么越说越不着边际了…"

Draco沉默着，从眼角望着Harry。他们再一次地假装遥望远方的地平线，然而疾驰的思绪模糊了他们的视野，令他们看不见眼前的美景。

过了一会儿，Draco感到手上传来指尖相碰的触感。仅仅是轻微的触碰，不过足够坚决，他立刻自发地伸手握住了，十指的交缠让他微微放松下来。

他想，假如他选择相信Harry的话，他的风险将前所未有的巨大。可是否则呢…？

前途黯淡。他默默回答了自己。

"你知道，"斯莱哲林男孩终于说道，竭力显得不以为然，"假如你同意了，我会变得独占欲极强、善妒、缺乏安全感、无比的苛刻—我的天哪…"他嘟囔说，好像自己才反应过来，"我会变成我自己的噩梦…"

Harry笑了，认为自己可以忍受那些。

【END】


End file.
